HTTYD Star Wars: A New Beginning
by Optimus524
Summary: It has now been two years since the Rebellion defeated the Galactic Empire and reformed the New Republic. However, all is not peaceful as a new darkness rises orchestrated by the Sith, and created a new order called the First Order. The Resistance stand fast against this new threat to the Galaxy, but no one knows what became of the Jedi or even if they are still alive.
1. Prologue

**I like to apologise to the Anvil of Writing and hope that this story is much better to his liking.**

* * *

It has now been two years since the rebellion defeated the Galactic Empire and reformed the New Republic. Two years of peace, without the tyranny and enslavement of the Galaxy by Darth Imperious…

However, the remains of the Galactic Empire have not surrendered. They have retreated back into the Outer-Rim and rename themselves the First Order and still waging war upon systems after system by Darth Imperious his former apprentice, Darth Tyrantus or more commonly known by others as Drago Bludvist…

The Jedi, who were once extinct tried to rebuild, but like before they were betrayed from within and nearly destroyed. However, there are rumours that a couple of Jedi still survived and are now spread across the galaxy…

In the hopes to quell the First Order, the planet of Berk took the responsibility of crushing this new Empire. Led by General Stoick, the leader of this world they are now clashing with the First Order which is proving to be as indelible as the Sith themselves…

* * *

A large curved cruiser with three large horns put sticking out of its front was clashing with a Star Destroyer. The large had the emblem of a dragon on its side that resembled a Rumblehorn. This was _The Skullcrusher_ flagship of General Stoick Haddock.

It was a moment doing battle with a Star Destroyer and it looked as if it was holding its own filing ion cannons and laser cannons directly at it head-on. Unfortunately, a second Star Destroyer appeared out of nowhere and flanked them firing its own cannons at its port side.

" _We're taking heavy losses, General!_ " said a Sullustan officer in his native tongue of Sullustese.

"We're losing our shields!" said a human control officer. "Sir, we've been outflanked!"

"I see that!" Stoick yelled gritting his teeth. He then slammed his hand onto the control console. "Whoever is this new commander as he suddenly cunning?"

Stoick was in his mid-fifties and wearing a brown and green uniform, his red beard was arranged in several braids, and his hair was in one braid behind his head, although there was some grey in his hair now and his emerald eyes were focused upon the battle and the vastness of space.

Stoick was probably the greatest leader on Berk in generations, he was also strong as a Wookiee and a stubborn as one as well. Still no one could doubt his leadership on the ground or in space.

"Stoick, we've just lost another one of our cruisers," said Spitelout.

Spitleout Jorgenson was blackhead Viking with blue eyes and a scruffy beard around his face. He was wearing traditional Berkian armour that resemble the old Clone armour they used in the Clone Wars.

Spitelout was Stoick brother-in-law and was extremely thick skull. He always took an unnecessary risk and always disobeyed his orders whenever he got an idea that usually resulted in a complete disaster. Still the man was an excellent soldier, but that didn't mean Stoick had to like him.

"I know, Spitelout," said Stoick.

He was not enjoying how this battle was transpiring, he had greatly underestimated his enemy and that was going to cost him dearly. The problem was if they were treated then they would get hold of this entire sector and do a lot of damage in the system.

The First Order was feared among many, because they stole young children and groomed them into perfect fighting soldiers. Of course they only recruited humans and no one knows what happened to the aliens they captured and many did not want to find out.

"Stoick, if we die! Then no one will be able to stop the First Order!" said a voice.

Stoick looked around and saw his best friend and adviser, Gobber.

Gobber was a sixty year old man wearing a grey jacket, a light yellow shirt that was marked with grease stains, a glove over his left hand, brown pants, and brown boots. He was completely bald and had a blonde rope like moustache with a few greys in it.

"We can't retreat!" said Stoick stubbornly, but as he said it triggered had just been destroyed by several TIE Bombers.

Outside X-Wings were flying outside taking out TIE Fighters, but whenever they get close to a Star Destroyer they were blown a good majority of them were taking out before they even landed a single shot.

Stoick hated it, but he knew that Gobber was right. If they were going to take out the First Order and they needed to survive.

"Order _The Redeemer_ and _The Protector_ to cover our retreat," said Stoick as if every word brought great pain into him.

* * *

From the deck of the Star Destroyer a man in dark armour was watching the battle transpire. He had long short brown hair and was sporting a goatee, he had quite a few long scars around the left side of his neck.

This was Viggo Grimborn, probably one of Drago Bludvist most capable warriors and his greater strategist. However, most people call him Darth Calculus for his cunning and his calculative planning.

"Sir," said one of the officers. " _The Skullcrusher_ is making escape, should we intercept?"

"No, let them tell them of their failure it is not as if they can pose a threat to the Order," said Viggo dismissively.

Viggo watched as two Berkian cruisers provided cover for the small fleet. He was always fascinated by the designs of the Berkian cruisers, for each one was different from the other and each one resembled a certain type of dragon that rumoured to roam Berk.

 _The Redeemer_ was made to mirror that of a Singetail as search its hall was very wide and the nose long and thin. Also the bridge was designed to looking every single direction making it impossible for anyone to sneak up on them.

 _The Protector_ on the other hand resembled that of a Cavern Crasher with a long and stoic body. Its hall was actually quite thick able dozens of ion cannons even without it shields.

He could see no reason to waste resources by chasing after the Berk shapes as one by one they entered into hyperspace along with their fighters. It would only be a matter of time before they invaded Berk and when they did that the Resistance would be destroyed completely.

"Send our cruisers to invade the nearby systems, drain and dry and captured its people," said Viggo without even looking at his offices.

"At once, sir," said one of the officers.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the defeat, the people of Berk were enjoying their annual sport, Air Racing.

The planet of Berk was mostly water, but there were several large islands all round it forming an archipelago. Each one of these islands were ruled by different ruler, but the capital was in charge of the entire planet as it was the biggest island.

Whenever a ruler of the world died there was always an election to select the next candidate. They would choose from the most capable houses, the Haddock, the Hofferson, the Jorgenson and so on.

However, the Haddock's had been in control of the planet for many generations. This was because the Haddock's were the first house to ever be formed and created the government on Berk. Or so they were revered as great leaders, but after the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War that house had taken quite a tall leaving Stoick is the only surviving member.

The people of Berk were a warrior culture much like the Mandalorian in fact many people considered Mandalore as the sister planet for it was to believe that Mandalorian tired of never-ending conflict during the Galactic War left and founded a new world, whether these beliefs were true were lost to time, but they were on great friendly terms with the Mandalorian.

Many people watched as many aircraft flew overhead, each one with a different colour scheme and they cheered as they flew overhead. Air Racing was an enjoyable sport, basically the racers had to fly around the archipelago and fly over each island before returning to the capital.

However, all the races were outshined by two individuals, one flying a sky blue racer and the other a metallic grey. These two races were fighting neck and neck trying to be the first ones over the line.

The sky blue racer was being piloted by Astrid Hofferson, a captain in the Berk army and from a well-respected family. She was a fiery woman of twenty-five years. She was a very fierce fighter on land as well and so far she hadn't met anyone who could best in single combat.

Metallic grey racer was being ridden by Heather Valha. Heather was an orphan who was taken aback kind family, but a relatively poor one. She had no idea who her birth parents were, but she loved her family to pieces and the best way she could help them was winning the race.

In a commentary box sat two Berkians, one short and squat and the other tall muscular. Their names were Mulch and Bucket.

Mulch was a kindly young man with a very scruffy beard with a mechanical prosthetic right arm and left leg.

Next to him sat Bucket, who also had a mechanical arm on his right arm, but he was also wearing a bucket as a helmet. During the Clone Wars, Bucket suffered major brain damage when a droid fighter rocket launcher at the ceiling collapse in it right on top of him. The ending was old left him confused and sometimes distracted.

"And it's Stormfly in the lead with Windshear following close behind," said Mulch from commentary box. "These girls shot putting everything into their racing, aren't they, Bucket?"

"There's a race going on?" said Bucket excitedly.

"There sure is!" said Mulch yelling through the microphone. "And these two young flyers are giving them all in the cloud is loving them, just hear those yells."

Astrid and Heather soon entered into the final stretch where the finishing line was at site. The crowd got off their seats to get a better look and watched as the two races cross the finishing line.

However, it was so close that no one could see who had won.

"Just a minute, folks, were getting the reviews of the final race now," said Mulch.

Then appearing on the screen was a slow motion take of the two races crossing the finishing line. They could see that both Astrid and Heather had been fighting for the lead, but as they got closer to the finishing line it was clear that Astrid managed an inch ahead of Heather.

"And winning by a nose hair is, Stormfly!" Mulch yelled.

The entire crowd cheered the lungs off as the two races came to a stop in the pit stops.

Astrid opened her cockpit and jumped out and removed her helmet. She was a beautiful blonde haired girl of twenty-five, a button nose and steel blue eyes could penetrate steel itself. She saw cameras flying overhead and gave a wave and a big smile.

She then saw Heather emerging out of her own cockpit and removing her own helmet. She too was a beautiful girl, but with raven black hair and forest green eyes that were so enchanting that you could lose yourself in them.

"Good game, Astrid," Heather smiled as she raised her hand.

"You two," said Astrid shaking it.

Despite the fact that the two girls were rivals they were all so dear friends, they trained together at the Berk Academy and became fast friends. The two of them knew each other so well that they didn't even need to use comm to know what the other was thinking during battle.

"Nice work out there, guys," said a voice.

The two girls turned and saw a husky blonde hair man with big blue eyes and a big round face. He was wearing a grey jumpsuit.

This was Fishlegs Ingerman, he was a very caring and intelligent man, but the thought of fighting scared him. With that being said he was excellent at research, studying different cultures and species and history. One of his most favourite topics had to be the Jedi, who we found deeply interesting.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," Astrid smiled.

"Yeah, that was a good game, bade," said a smugglers voice.

Astrid and Heather groaned, because they knew the owner of that voice belonged to one Snotlout Jorgenson.

Snotlout look like a miniature version of his father, except he was about a foot shorter and a lot more smug-ish. He wore a black shirt, grey jacket, grey pants and brown boots that fit well with his greasy black hair and a smug-ish look.

There was no denying that Snotlout was a capable soldier, but he absolutely had no leadership qualities. It also didn't help that he had a massive ego the size of Berk and it constantly flirted with every single beautiful girl, whom he considered his type.

Annoyingly that meant that he constantly flirted with both Astrid and Heather, who he seemed to think had a thing for him.

"For the last time, don't call me babe!" Astrid yelled angrily glaring at him.

"Come on, I know you two girls like me deep down inside," said Snotlout. "I'm just so there's not enough of the Snot to go around."

"Is he serious," said Heather staring at Astrid.

"He's only getting started," Astrid groaned.

Fortunately for Snotlout, it was that moment that two identical twin showed up, one male, and one female. They both wore identical clothing, brown vests, yellow shirts, fingerless gloves, brown pants, and brown boots. Both have blonde hair, but the male had his in dreads while the female has hers in two braids.

These two were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and probably the biggest troublemakers on Berk. They spend most of their free time playing pranks on and knowing victims or blowing stuff up. There was no denying that they knew explosives, but sometimes they win too far.

"Congrats, Astrid," said Ruffnut.

"Which we were up there," said Tuffnut.

"You probably would have been, if you hadn't blown up the training facility on your first day," said Fishlegs.

"True, but it wanted to be blown up," said Ruffnut.

"Practically begging for it," Tuffnut nodded.

Astrid rolled her eyes, another factor the twins were that they couldn't count past five. Of course this kid in the event have been unpredictable which certainly confused any enemy they were facing against.

"Anyway, the Generals just returned and he's not too happy," said Ruffnut.

"I thought he was just a stop a simple patrol?" Astrid frowned.

"He did, but then he got sneak attack and lost about three cruises," said Tuffnut holding out four fingers.

"This First Order suddenly don't mess around," said Heather.

"Just don't believe it," said Astrid shaking her head in disbelief. "Stoick is a great military genius, how is he being outflanked by fanatics and terrorists."

"Correction, well organised fun fanatics and terrorists," said Fishlegs.

"He's right, this is not just a small band of pirates or slave is this is the remains of the Galactic Empire," said Heather. "You know as well as I that they were the greatest military force in the history of the Galaxy."

Astrid did know, because she did actually frighten against the Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. In fact she was actually there during the final days, piloting her X-Wing at the Empire's secret weapon the Red Death.

The Red Death was a massive space station the size of the moon that could obliterate an entire planet. Fortunately, the Rebels were able to destroy it before it was finished completing.

Though there had been a trap, the Emperor wanted to wipe the Rebellion out and delete that information, but he greatly underestimated their resolve. Of course they probably would have succeeded if a Jedi strike squad hadn't killed the Emperor and deactivated its super weapon before it fired on their fleet.

"Can't just give up," said Astrid.

"What the general hasn't, because he's request your presence," said Ruffnut.

"And Heather's," Tuffnut added.

"What does he want to see us for?" Heather frowned.

"We don't know, but we think it's something big," said Ruffnut excitedly.

Astrid and Heather looked at one another and they weren't quite sure why the general want to see them personally, but there was only one way to find out.


	2. The Smuggler's Moon

Astrid and Heather made their way to Berk's command centre. This was where all the militarily operations took place and at the moment it was busier than normal. People were running around with reports and recording information.

They found Stoick in the centre of the command centre talking with the other Berk leaders.

"We can't going on like this," said an old crappy voice.

They didn't need to ask you that came from, because they knew it was from Mildew. Mildew was a crabby old man, who spend most of his time being a royal pain in the backside. Unfortunately, Mildew knew how to work a crowd which didn't bode well when the lost so many ships battling the First Order.

"We can't surrender," said Stoick firmly. "We failed to save the old Republic and I refuse to let the new one collapse."

"I didn't know the Empire had this many ships left," said Gobber.

"The Rebels might have been able to destroy the Emperor, but we still have to do with the majority of his Empire," said Stoick tiredly. "After the rebels took over Coruscant and re-established the New Republic the Empire just fled into the Outer-Rim."

"Do even know where they are?" Spitelout asked.

Stoick then pressed a button on the console in front of them and produce a galaxy map

"We believe that they reform the Empire at Dromund Kaas," said Stoick zooming in at a plant in the Outer-Rim.

"Wasn't that the old Sith Capital three-thousand six-hundred years ago?" Gobber frowned.

"Aye, looks like they returned back to their roots," said Stoick.

"Do we know anything on this Emperor Drago or Darth Tyrantous?" a Zabrak asked.

In summary the image of a large muscular man wearing dark armour and a black cape over his shoulders appeared. He was heavily scarred on his face and had long black hair in dreadlock and did the same with his beard giving him the appearance of an octopus. The most significant thing about him was the fact that his left arm was completely mechanical.

"Only that he was the former Emperor's apprentice, but he survived the Jedi strike team on the Red Death with only the loss of his left arm," said Stoick as the image rotated.

"Still no sign of the Jedi?" Gobber asked.

"Not a peep," Stoick sighed. "Though I've heard they've been destroyed from within, again."

"Can't these Jedi survive on their own?" Mildew grumbled.

Stoick looked up and notice for the first time Astrid and Heather. He then looked to the other leaders with a firmed expression.

"We'll carry this meeting on later and allow cooler heads to take charge," he said.

One by one the leaders left leaving only Stoick and Gobber the only ones at the console.

"We didn't know you in meeting, sir?" said Astrid saluting.

"At ease, Captain, you've done nothing wrong," said Stoick. "Before we get to the reason why called you here I must congratulate you on your Air Racing victory."

Astrid blushed slightly. "It was nothing, sir. Though it was pretty close between me and Heather."

"So I've heard, I'm just so I didn't see the race myself," said Stoick.

"Sir, is it true that the First Order took off we have our cruises?" Heather asked nervously.

Stoick sighed. "No, they took out five."

Astrid and Heather looked at one another horrified, it was even worse than they imagined.

"But I haven't called you here to discuss our losses," said Stoick looking up. "We believe the First Order made a raid on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk and has kidnapped several of their warriors."

"The First Order were able to capture Wookiees?" said Astrid horrified.

"Yes, it is bad as you think," said Stoick. "We believe that the only attack to show their power, not to conquer their home world, but that will change given time. We believe they've been taken to a slave camp, but we don't know which one."

"So where do we come in?" Heather asked curiously.

"We been in contact with a smuggler on Nar Shaddaa who claims he knows the location," said Gobber.

"The Smuggler's Moon?" Astrid blinked.

"Aye, deep in Hutt space," Stoick nodded. "I want you to locate the smuggler and verify on his information."

"I can tell another thing?" Gobber asked.

"I'm about to tell them," said Stoick. He then looked at the two girls. "Johann has contacted me and he says that this smuggler specialises in smuggling Jedi off world."

Astrid and Heather's eyes widened. Jedi were once the guardians of the Galaxy maintaining order and peace using a powerful mystic force known as the Force and were well renowned a swordsman.

It seemed too good to be true, but Johann's information was always pretty good. He too was a Berkian, who travelled from planet to planet and he was excellent when gathering information which is sent to Berk. In truth it was him that gave them the information of the Red Death at great personal risk.

"Do you think you can lead us to these Jedi?" said Astrid.

"If not I want you to bring him here," said Stoick tapping his large finger on the console. "We need to verify his information one way or the other, but I want your location of the Wookiees to be your main priority."

"Yes, sir," said Astrid saluting.

"Good, now take your team and set off for Nar Shaddaa at once, Captain," said Stoick.

The two girls saluted again and were about to leave the command centre when Stoick added, "Astrid, I wish to discuss something with you in private."

Astrid and Heather looked at one another and Heather nodded and left the command centre. Astrid turned to Stoick.

"What is it, sir?" Astrid asked.

"I've been thinking a great deal of leadership of Berk," said Stoick crossing his arms and looking out the window that overlooks the entire capital. "As you know I'm the last of my family and I have no heirs."

"What are you getting at, sir?"

"Naturally the decision of leadership falls to the All-Thing, but I would feel reassured if Berk was ruled by a confident and caring individual. Someone with great leadership skills and has the courage to stand up for themselves and others."

Astrid knew the All-Thing was just a massive parliament of all the ruling families. It was there when they decided who would rule next after the death of the application of the previous ruler. Of course, there had been much debated since everyone knew the Haddock's were capable leaders, but a course with Stoick the last of his line that could easily change.

"Are you saying that you've got someone in mind," said Astrid curiously.

Stoick then looked back at her with a small smile on his face. "Indeed, I do. I think the leadership of Berk would prosper under your leadership."

Astrid was speechless as she stared at Stoick. When she finally regained the ability to speak, it was that of shock. "I—I'm honoured, sir, but I'm not what you call coolheaded?"

Stoick chuckled. "True, but unlike the others of your age you are caring, courageous, intelligent and your family is well-respected and revered."

"I-I don't know what to say, sir?" said Astrid still wrapping her head around it.

"You just say you think about it," said Stoick. "Until then, you're dismissed, Captain."

With that Astrid left the command centre, still shocked about what had just happened.

* * *

Astrid soon met up with Heather and the first thing the girls did was chained out of their racing gear.

Astrid was now wearing a red shirt, bluish grey vest, armoured shoulder pads, light brown arm guards, dark blue pants, light brown boots, and a brown headband that kept her bangs out of her face.

Heather had changed out of her gear and came out wearing a brown shirt, pants, boots and wearing grey armour.

They soon debrief you their mission to the other members of their team, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. They soon reached the spaceport now fully armed. Astrid and the twins were now equipped with blaster rifles, Heather and Fishlegs had blaster pistols, and Snotlout had a heavy blaster cannon.

Also in their arsenal were ancient Berkian weapons that were strong enough to endure the blade of a lightsaber, an item that said to be able to cut through anything. Astrid had a large two handed vibro-axe, Heather had her specially made vibro-axe that can turn into an axe staff, Snotlout had a vibro mace, Fishlegs had a hammer, and the twins had electro staff. And despite her protests the twins had broad enough explosives to destroy a factory.

At the spaceport was Astrid ship, a Corellian VCX-100 light freighter. Its armament comprises of a dorsal turret and a frontal-turret, the latter could be controlled by a gunner in its seat or from the cockpit. The cargo bay and main entrance ramp of the VCX-100 was mostly located in the front of the freighter, below the forward-turret. VCX-100s also seem to have a concave amongst its engines, which also had a VCX-series auxiliary starfighter within, in addition they also have a magnetic clamp for containers underneath the freighter.

Astrid's parents had given it to her during her twentieth birthday and she had recently did with blue and yellow paint and made it look like an oncoming storm. She called to the ship The _Deadly Nadder_ and starfighter attached to it was called _The Scuttleclaw_.

Astrid walked up the boarding ramp and into the cockpit, Heather took a place at the co-pilot seat and Fishlegs and navigation. Astrid then began to begin the pre-takeoff checks and once they were complete she took off into the sky.

Once they were in space at return to Fishlegs. "Have you got the coordinates set?"

"Coordinates set for Nar Shaddaa," said Fishlegs nervously. "Do we really have to go there?"

"Yes, we do," said Astrid bluntly pressing a few buttons.

She then pulled down on the lever and start in front of them became blur as they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

A few hours later they dropped out of hyperspace and saw the moon of Nar Shaddaa circling the Hutt home world of Nal Hutta.

"So what's so special about this place?" Snotlout asked as he and the twins entered the cockpit. Astrid, Heather and Fishlegs stared at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Don't you know anything?" said Astrid shaking ahead.

Snotlout just looked at her with a blank expression, clearly wondering how to answer that question.

"Nar Shaddaa is nicknamed the Smuggler's Moon and it is controlled by the Hutta Cartel, you know the biggest gangsters and crime lords in the galaxy," said Heather.

"Name any lowlife you know of and you can bet that they have at one point visited this moon," said Astrid.

"In other words it is a perfect place for smuggler to hang out at," said Heather.

"Speaking of smugglers, do we know anything about this smuggler?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Heather pulled out a data pad. "Not much, we don't even know his real name only that he goes by the name of Captain," she said. "Though he seems to smuggle weapons and food to those people who need them that attacks by the First Order."

"Guess that explains why he's been so helpful with the Wookiee's," said Astrid.

"Didn't you guys say that he smuggles Jedi as well?" Fishlegs enquired.

"Only a rumour, we don't know for certain and Stoick once is focused on the Wookiees for the time being," said Astrid.

* * *

They soon landed at a spaceport that was close the casino where there were supposed to meet the smuggler. Even before stepping off Heather could smell the corruption in the air, there were large fancy towers all round, but she knew that those actually belong to the biggest gangsters this side of Hoth.

They soon wandered into the casino and found the place surrounded by many different species of aliens. She had never seen so many aliens in one place before, true while she was serving in the Rebel Alliance she met several species of alien, but never this many in one place.

As they walk through the casino several people noticed them and there was pain special interest to both Astrid and Heather, throwing a few catcalls and wolf-whistles. She heard that they didn't have to stay in this place were too long.

That's when they someone who matched the Captain's description with his legs on top of the table with a drink in his hand.

He was about their age with chocolate brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a Stetson with a pair of goggles attached to it. His right arm was completely covered in armour and it was underneath a green shirt, he was wearing black leather pants and he wore a pair of leather boots. Around his hip had a blaster and Heather noticed that around his belt were two metal cylinders, but she had no idea what they could be for. He was quite handsome, that if Heather was into the rogue smuggler look.

Next to him were two droids, a protocol droid with bone grey armour and an astromech droid, with red and black coloured paint, which Heather recognised as the R3 series.

"You must be the Berkians that General Stoick sent to meet with me," he said.

"How do you know we're Berkians?" Astrid asked crossing her arms.

"I can definitely tell that you come from some sort of warrior culture, but you're clearly not Mandalorian and you're holding Vibro weapons which are the key weapons of any Berkian," the Captain smirked. "Plus, I've met one of your kind before."

"You must be the Captain," said Heather.

"The one and only, please take a seat," said the Captain gesturing to the chairs in front of him.

As they sat down Heather noticed that he chose the table with exactly seven seats, which meant he was expecting six people to see him. She found that a bit odd, but now wasn't the time as they had important business to discuss.

"First let me introduce to you to my droids, K9-TV and R3-H4," said the captain gesturing to the protocol droid and astromech droid standing beside him.

"Pleasure to meet you," said K9-TV.

The astromech droid simply beeped indicating that he was pleased to meet them as well. Astrid's eyes actually widened when she saw the astromech droid.

"Wait, that's a military model," she stared.

"I see you got a good pair of eyes on ya," the Captain smiled. "He is in fact a military model, but he's not one of my droids, he belongs to a friend."

"Your friend trust you enough to look after his droid?" Astrid stared.

"We've known each other for a long time," said the Captain as he placed his drink down and removed his feet. "But if I recall were not here to discuss droids, but to discuss certain poor unfortunate Wookiees that have been captured by the tyrannical First Order?"

"Yes, but I'm curious to know how you got this information?" Astrid frowned.

"I could talk to you for hours about how I came up with this knowledge, but time is the enemy here." He then leaned in closer and whispered. "In case you hadn't noticed your arrival did not go unnoticed."

Out of the corner of her eye Heather saw that several watching them. Normally she wouldn't be too worried since this was a smugglers world and they wanted to know what they were talking about to get a quick credit, but the onlookers were mostly human and judging by the looks on their faces they had military training.

The First Order!

"How do they know?" said Fishlegs quivering.

"I'm assuming that you've got a spy in the Resistance," said the Captain.

"That's impossible, Stoick was the one who told me and Heather," said Astrid firmly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean someone wasn't eavesdropping or they could her the transmission between Stoick and your contact," said the Captain.

This was bad if they had a spy in the Resistance that would explain quite a lot how come most of their operations ended up in failure.

"I can take them," said Snotlout.

"I would advise not to do that," said the Captain. "This casino is filled with desperate types that would sell their own mothers for a credit. I suggest that we carry on with our business casually and quickly."

"Okay, what you want exchange for this information?" Astrid enquired.

"Listen the First Order has been on my back for quite some time and now my ship is beyond repair, which means I am stuck here," said the Captain. "Also I don't fancy myself working for the Hutts and I've got a bounty on my head."

"So what are you asking?" Heather frowned.

"Simple in exchange for the information about the Wookiees you provide me with a ship and also supply you with any information that you want," said the Captain.

Astrid and Heather looked at one another, they couldn't believe their luck. The Captain was practically offering them information on the Jedi, information the galaxy desperately needed.

"Done," said Astrid.

"Good, because I think our friends are getting a little impatient," said the Captain.

They turned and saw that the human onlookers were getting onto their feet. One of them, who was clear the leading them, was a muscular handsome black haired man of about thirty and green eyes.

Heather notice that Ruffnut was staring at him dreamily. "Me likely," she said.

The Captain got to his feet and looked at the handsome man. "Eret, son of Eret," the Captain smiled. "We really should stop meeting like this."

"I will keep hunting you down as the First Order demands it," said Eret, who now pulled a rifle and was aiming it at the Captain.

"As it slave," the Captain counted narrowing his eyes. "Can't you think for yourself? Or have they just completely brainwashed you?"

"Enough, I'm taking you in for crimes against the First Order and the same goes for your Resistant friends," he said gesturing to Astrid and the others.

"You make it sound as if we're going to make it easy for you," said the Captain and he drew out his pistol and fired.

Eret quickly rolled behind a table and soon blasters were being fired everywhere. Funnily enough it wasn't just the First Order, but as the Captain predicted every lowlife was now shooting at them.

The Captain lifted over the table and used it as a shield and Heather rolled next to him. "He really doesn't like you."

"You have no idea," said the Captain.

Astrid then jumped and charged at the Stormtroopers brandishing her vibro-axe and sliced right through the chest of one of the troopers. Another trooper tried to take aim, but then he got whacked on the head by Snotlout's mace.

Heather, following Astrid's lead brought out her vibro-axe and plunged the blade into a trooper and then pulled out a pistol to shoot a second one. Fishlegs was nervously hiding behind a table, along with K9-TV, firing his pistol actually managed to hit one of the bounty hunters.

The twins were being chaotic as normal tossing thermal detonators around cause enough panic and anarchy to dispel quite a number of bounty hunters and troopers. They then started picking them off with their rifles and they looked as if they were enjoying themselves.

"Best mission ever!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Let's keep blowing stuff up!" Ruffnut yelled excitedly.

R3 activated his boosters and drew level to the largest chandelier above casino. He then produced a sore began cutting through the chains and next thing everyone knew the chandelier fell on top on trooper and bounty hunter alike.

Heather turned and discovered that the captain was in the middle of a fistfight with Eret. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed somehow to be able to predict his movements, dodging every one of his attacks, blocking them and performing a counter attack. He eventually managed to punch Eret right in the face and knocking him out cold.

"I say we get out of here!" the Captain yelled over the commotion.

"Agreed, but before we go I would like to know your name," said Astrid firmly.

The Captain smiled as he looked at her. "My name is Ragnar."


	3. The Spice Mines of Kessel

Heather had to admit that running from First Order agent and bounty hunters all the same day had to be a new experience for her. All of them were making a break for it to _The Deadly Nadder_ , thankfully the twins and R3 had caused quite a bit of chaos with explosions and they following chandelier that confused both Eret's men and the bounty hunters.

It in take them long to reach _The Deadly Nadder_ and they quickly ran aboard. Astrid quickly took the pilot seat in the cockpit and Heather the co-pilot seat, Ragnar had positioned himself at the nava computer so that he could upload the coordinates for the slave camp where the Wookiees were being held.

Astrid and even bother with the pre-fight checks and took off and they soon left the Smuggler's Moon of Nar Shaddaa, much to their relief.

"Well, that was exciting," said Ragnar.

"I take it you put in the coordinates of the slave camp?" said Astrid turning her head to look at Ragnar.

"Yeah, they're on the Spice Mines of Kessel," said Ragnar grimly.

"You can't be serious," said Heather horror struck.

"What's so the big deal about this spice mine," said Snotlout as he entered the cockpit and sat in the seat opposite Ragnar.

"Snotlout, slaves that are sent there last a few days maybe a year," said Heather grimly.

"And for Wookies born in the forest it a death sentence," Ragnar added.

"Okay, I guess it's a big deal," said Snotlout.

"I better go and inform Stoick of this information," said Heather picking himself up.

As she walked partially noticed Ragnar smiling at her hand can help but smile back. However, one she left the cockpit Astrid narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Ragnar asked.

"And is giving you fair warning, Heather is my best friend and I won't let anyone hurt her," Astrid warned.

"What makes you think I want to hurt?" said Ragnar.

"She's been through a lot, never knowing her parents and coming from a poor family that took her in," Astrid spat.

Ragnar just looked at the door and closes eyes. "I know how that feels."

Astrid was about to ask him what he meant by that, but Snotlout spoke first. "Why would she be so interest with a smuggler, when she's got me?" said Snotlout flexing his muscles.

"I don't know, a lot of girls like bad boys," Ragnar smirked with his hands behind his head.

"I can be bad," said Snotlout.

"You're also annoying and delusional," Astrid added and then she pulled the leather and they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile on Nar Shaddaa, Eret had just reached the spaceport and found that the Resistance ship was gone. He had lost the smuggler again and what's worse he joined the Resistance, he could lead them to other Jedi if the rumours were true. Emperor Drago was going to have his head.

"Sir, one of our spices made contact and he knows where the Resistance is headed," said a Stormtrooper.

Eret felt his spirit to raise, he had a second chance to chase down the smuggler before he gave too much away.

"To the ship, we're going after them," he said as he walked off.

* * *

Ragnar was in the cargo hold doing some repairs on K9-TV, who had sustained a bit of damage from a blaster belonging to a bounty under when they made their escape.

"How does that feel?" Ragnar asked as we wired a few circuits.

"Much better, Master Ragnar," said K9-TV.

"You're really fond of that droid," said a voice.

Ragnar looked up and saw Heather looking down at him from the railings. He watched as she skidded down the ladder to join him.

"Sure am, I did building from scratch after all," Ragnar smiled.

"You build him?" said Heather slightly impressed.

"Yeah, I'm good with my hands and I spend my younger years working at a junk dealer shop on Tatooine," said Ragnar and Heather noticed the sad look on his face as if the memory course him great pain. "I built mainly to help my mother around the house while I was out working."

"No father?" Heather enquired.

"None speak of," said Ragnar. He then looked at her with a painful look. "Listen, I don't really want to talk about it."

"No, it's quite all right," said Heather's sympathising with him. "So, can he do anything else other than house work?"

"My dear lady, I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication," said K9-TV.

"Wow, you know we could really use him when talking to other species, we Berkins are great warriors, but very few of us speak other alien languages, I myself can only speak a few," said Heather.

"Well, since will be joining you I suppose I can lend you the aid of K9-TV," said Ragnar thoughtfully. "That it is if you promise that he doesn't get torn apart by an angry Wookiee."

"What?" said K9-TV suddenly.

Heather giggled. She surely never met anyone like him before, he was charming, funny and obviously brave if he was defying the First Order. Then she remembered the other part of their mission.

"Listen, there's something I need to ask you—"

However, before she finished they heard Astrid speaking over the comm. "We'll be reaching Kessel in five minutes."

"Looks like we better get ready," said Heather turning her eyes away from Ragnar and she felt the cheeks grow hot.

* * *

Five minutes later, Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Snotlout and the twins were at the cargo bay. Fishlegs had taken control of _The Deadly Nadder_ with the assistance of R3. K9-TV, not wanting to see more action was in the lounge, not wanting to see any more danger today.

"So I take it the plan is to rush out and bring the Wookiees inside," said Ragnar.

"Pretty much, but will need you in order to remove the cuffs on their wrists," said Astrid.

"I can manage that," Ragnar assured.

"You'd better, because there's no way I'm going to be a slave for the First Order," said Astrid getting her rifle ready.

* * *

On Kessel, on a platform that was overlooking a deep canyon, about a dozen Wookiees were being shoved Stormtroopers, with their hands in manacles. Their leader was a black haired Wookiee, who growled furiously at a Stormtrooper when he shoved his rifle into his back.

"Move it you hairy beast," said the Stormtrooper.

Then suddenly they were blinded by a bright light and looked up to see _The Deadly Nadder_ flying straight towards them. Fishlegs fire the cannons at the platform, making sure not to hit the Wookiees, and forced the Stormtroopers to dispel.

They then came back for another round and then the cargo ramp fell and instantly the Stormtroopers took fire from Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Snotlout and the twins as they ran for cover.

Once Astrid and the others had gained the attention of the Stormtrooper, Ragnar ran around them and made his way over to the Wookiees. At first the Wookiees were hostile to him, but the black Wookiees stop them.

"Toothless?" Ragnar stared. "What are you doing here?"

The Wookiees simply roared.

"Captured? The must've caught you on a bad day," said Ragnar as he pulled out a tool and released Toothless from his manacles.

He then did the same to the other Wookiees.

The Stormtroopers were so focused on Astrid and the others they didn't see the Wookiees grabbing them from behind and tossing them around like rag dolls. Once they dispelled the Stormtroopers the two groups met with one another.

"Guys, you're never going to believe who I met with," said Ragnar and allowed Toothless to pass. "This is General Toothless and an old friend."

"Did you know he was here?" Astrid asked curiously.

"No, it's actually quite a presence surprise," said Ragnar. "The Force works in mysterious ways it would seem."

"We better get out of here," said Heather.

Unfortunately before they can make a move to _The Deadly Nadder_ several TIE Fighters appeared. They then began to blast _The Deadly Nadder_.

"We're hit!" Fishlegs yelled panicking.

R3 then made his way apt gun and use it to blast one of the TIE Fighters to pieces. Unfortunately, things got worse when a First Order troop transport appeared and it fired its cannon on Astrid, Ragnar and Wookiees, fortunately they were all able to jump out of the way before getting blasted.

Astrid reached for her comm. "Fishlegs, get out of there!" she yelled.

"Don't you tell me twice," said Fishlegs.

They watched as _The Deadly Nadder_ flew away and then the troop transport landed on the platform. The cargo lift and the senders and they found Agent Eret and a squad of Stormtroopers upon it.

"Take them down!" Eret ordered.

The troopers then walked off the ramp began blasting at all of them. Quickly they all ran for cover at the far end of the platform and were pinned down by the onslaught of troopers.

Fishlegs was also having his own problems with the TIE Fighter and even though R3 was doing his best by shooting the rear cannons, destroying yet another one, there was no way he could land.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits!" Fishlegs panicked.

Astrid looked at the others, not seen how they could get out of this. "Get out of there Fishlegs and lead the TIEs away!" she yelled over the comm.

"What about us?" Snotlout yelled indignantly as he fired his heavy blaster.

Astrid then saw a container nearby and got an idea. "I've got an idea, but will need some kind of distraction," she said. She looked at the twins. "Do you guys have any more explosives?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at each other slightly uneasy.

"Uh, we kinda used them all in the casino," said Ruffnut.

"You did what!" Astrid yelled.

"It was a lot of fun," said Tuffnut.

"Can't believe you two!" said Astrid shaking her head.

Ragnar looked at Toothless, who simply nodded. He then took a deep breath and looked at Astrid and the others. "I can cause a distraction, just get the Wookiees to safety."

"What are you planning?" Heather curiously.

"Yes, we like to know the secret," said Astrid frowning.

"Trust me, I'm about to let everyone in on the secret," said Ragnar.

He then got up and walked over the crates and places blaster in his holder. The troopers kept on firing at him, but miraculously none of them actually hit him, in fact the way he moved was almost as if he could predict where they were being fired.

Eret raised his hand to signal his troopers to stop and they all watched as Ragnar grabbed the two cylinders he had and combined them into one. Then suddenly a yellow light exiting from the cylinder and he moved it like a sort placing both hands upon it.

The Resistance and Wookiee were stared at him in awe, all except for Toothless. Eret also looked shocked and even though they couldn't see their faces they knew that the Stormtroopers must've had terrified looks. For Ragnar was a Jedi.

Ragnar looked at them with a determined face, one that told them that he was not going to let them pass.

"All troopers, concentrate fire on the…" said Eret, barely able to get the word out, "on the Jedi!"

The troopers then fired their blasters and Ragnar, but he began to deflect their shots with his lightsaber. Ragnar then charged at them, he sliced through the blaster of one trooper and then stabbed the trooper behind him with his lightsaber.

"What are you waiting for?" Ragnar yelled looking at Astrid and the others.

He only took several seconds for Astrid to realise what was going on. She then looked at the Wookiees.

"Everyone, into the container!" she yelled.

She then began to gesture the Wookiees and they quickly fold them.

The troopers were not faring very well against Ragnar, who was clearly living up to the reputation of the Jedi. Used a Force Push to knock back a few troopers and then he noticed that one of them was aiming a rocket launcher at him.

The trooper fired, but using the Force Ragnar caught it in mid-air. He then sent it flying straight back at the trooper taking him on to others out.

Trooper tried to tackle him, but he simply used a Force Push and sent him toppling over the edge of the railings and he could hear him scream as he fell.

Eret just glared at Ragnar, not believing his luck. He thought that he was hunting down a Jedi smuggler, but instead he then hunting down a Jedi Knight.

"So, you were a Jedi all along," he said. "I suppose that explains how you were able to evade us for so long."

"I'm surprised it took you this long to realise," said Ragnar.

"Just who are you?" Eret demanded aiming his blaster at Ragnar.

"My name is Ragnar Keatson and I'm a Jedi Knight," said Ragnar pointing his lightsaber at Eret. "Tell your masters is that we will put an end to his empire."

"The First Order cannot be defeated," said Eret.

"Nothing is impossible I would have thought the defeat of the Galactic Empire was proof enough and the destruction of the Red Death," said Ragnar.

Eret's eyes widened. "You were there?"

"Yes, yes I was," said Ragnar.

Then suddenly Ragnar back flipped over the railings, but seconds later _The Deadly Nadder_ appeared with him on top of it. Eret try to shoot him down with his rifle, but Ragnar deflected the shot and hit his arm causing him to tumble off the railing as well.

 _The Deadly Nadder_ then flew over to the container that was holding Astrid's team and the Wookiees. Fishlegs lowered the ship and activated the magnetic clamps causing the container to attach itself to the ship's hull.

Seconds later they flew off and Eret, who was clinging onto one of the platform supports, could only watch helplessly as _The Deadly Nadder_ flew off.

"First Jedi ever met, sir?"

Eret looked down and saw the trooper that had toppled over the railings before, he too had managed to grab hold of the support before falling. However, Eret did not answer the trooper's question, but merely kicked him aside causing him to fall into the canyon below.

* * *

Moments later, on _The Deadly Nadder_ , once everyone was inside the cargo bay and lying safely away from the planet. Astrid quickly turned on Ragnar glaring at him and punched him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he yelled indignantly rubbing his shoulder.

"That was for the lives!" she spat. "Why didn't you tell us you were Jedi?"

"You never asked?" Ragnar shrugged.

"Still, it would have been nice to know that you were as Jedi," said Astrid glaring at him.

"Actually I would have thought you would be grateful that I kept my mouth shut," said Ragnar.

"And why should we be so grateful?" Snotlout scoffed.

"Because Eret knew where we were headed," said Heather.

Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Exactly," said Ragnar. "I hate to say but I believe you got a traitor in your midst, someone tipped off Eret that we were heading to Kessel and didn't you alert your commanding officer where we were headed and I can only assume that he told a few others. If I had told you I was a Jedi then we would have a much different welcoming committee."

"Fine," said Astrid crossing her arms. She then climbed on the ladder to head straight to the cockpit. "But don't think were finished?"

"What we do about them?" Snotlout asked gesturing to the Wookiees.

Toothless roared, but no one in the cargo hold could understand him.

"What did he say?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"How should I know?" said Ruffnut.

"He said that he and his troops would like to join the Resistance," said Ragnar.

"Then we welcome the help," said Heather looking at Toothless.

Toothless responded by giving her a big hug making her laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Ragnar had left the cargo hold wondered what he was up to now.

* * *

Ragnar had found a quiet place within the ship along with R3. R3 then fired a holoprojector and a man wearing Jedi robes appeared.

"They know that I'm a Jedi," said Ragnar.

"They would have found out sooner or later," said the cloaked figure. "How much to they know?"

"I haven't told them anything yet, but they will expect answers for me," said Ragnar.

"Then tell them what they want to hear it may be soon for us to return to the Galaxy, because I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Yes, I sent it to."

* * *

Eret had soon return to a Star Destroyer and made his way over to the bridge to access the control panel. He first a few buttons and the image of Drago Bludvist appeared, with a grim expression upon his face.

"What is it, agent?" said Drago.

"My Lord, I have come in contact with a Jedi, who happened to be the smuggler I've been tracking," said Eret.

"I see then I'll send one apprentices after him," said Drago.

"Sir, I know his identity, his name is Ragnar Keatson," said Eret.

Drago eyes narrowed. "Then we must capture him, he may very well be our key to locate Hiccup Haddock and his mother! I will not allow everything that I have built be crushed by the Jedi, who are so weak they can't even protect themselves!"


	4. A New Hope

_The Deadly Nadder_ soon dropped out of hyperspace and there they saw Berk in the distance.

"What a beautiful world," said Ragnar looking through the window.

"It is," said Heather, who was sitting at the co-pilot seat. She then looked at Ragnar curiously. "So, what's it like being a Jedi?"

"Hard to describe," Ragnar admitted. "We're not only powerful warriors, but were also keepers of knowledge, secrets and where sometimes diplomats."

"I take it that you fought in the Clone Wars?" said Astrid.

"I was only apparent Padawan the war started, but I suddenly saw a lot of action," said Ragnar.

"What say Padawan?" Ruffnut asked.

"A Padawn is a Jedi in training," said Fishlegs. "Basically they serve either a Jedi Master or Knight and they begin to teach them the journey of becoming a Jedi."

"Sounds boring," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, why learn stuff when you can kill stuff," said Snotlout.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"They have a one track mind, don't they?" said Ragnar.

"You have no idea," said Astrid as she descended towards Berk.

"So who was your Master?" Heather asked.

"I served under the tutelage of Master Yuon Par," said Ragnar. "She was a very interesting Master to say the least, but very wise and very knowledgeable."

"I heard of her," said Fishlegs looking up. "Wasn't she a member of the Jedi High Council and spend most of her time unearthing ancient Jedi relics?"

"You know quite a lot," Ragnar noted.

"Fishlegs finds the Jedi quite fascinating," said Heather smiling. "I think you're probably the most exciting thing he seen in years."

"Command, this is Captain Astrid, requesting permission to land," said Astrid over the comm.

"Welcome back Captain," the communication officer. "I hope your mission was a success."

"More than you know," said Astrid looking at Ragnar.

* * *

The moment they landed they made their way to the command centre where Stoick stood waiting. He had already been briefed about what had transpired and was looking and Ragnar with great interest.

"So, our contact happened to be a Jedi," said Stoick. "The Galaxy has a funny sense of humour."

"I find the trick is to learn how to take a joke," said Ragnar.

Stoick frowned. "I'm however a bit more concerned about this spy you believe is in our midst."

"Sir, while I do not like the idea of a traitor, it does make a lot of sense," said Astrid. "I mean how else would Agent Eret know that we were on Kessel."

"It would also explain how the First Order would know all our tactics," said Gobber.

"And I thought our situation wasn't bad enough," said Stoick. He then looked at Ragnar and remember that he had not introduced himself. "Forgive me, I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"Yes, I'm Jedi Knight Ragnar Keatson," said Ragnar humbly bowing.

"I am General Stoick Haddock," said Stoick.

Ragnar stared at him. "Haddock? You wouldn't by any chance no a Hiccup Haddock?"

Everyone eyes were now upon him.

"No, I'm the last of my line," said Stoick.

"Who is this Hiccup Haddock?" Astrid asked curiously.

"My best friend, he's a Jedi Knight as well and we fought side-by-side both during the Clone Wars and during the Galactic Civil War."

Gobber looked at Stoick, who seems standby this piece of information. "How old is he?" Gobber asked.

"About the same age as me, twenty-five," said Ragnar bit bewildered by the question.

Stoick and Gobber's eyes widened. The two of them couldn't believe what they were hearing, it sounded impossible, almost improbable.

"Is there something the matter, sir," said Astrid noticing the looks on Stoick and Gobber's faces.

Gobber could tell that Stoick was too shocked to speak and decided to do it for him, "Twenty-six years ago, we crossed pass with a Jedi and Stoick and she fell in love. Stoick even asked if she would marry him, but she left before she gave an answer."

"And what was her name?" Ragnar asked, though the look on his face indicated that he only knew the answer.

"Valka?" said Stoick.

"But that's the name of Hiccup's mother," said Ragnar his eyes widened. "I should realised the moment I saw your eyes, you have the same eyes."

"I have a son," said Stoick breathlessly. He then looked at Ragnar with a determined look on his face. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Ragnar honestly.

"Don't lie, I know for fact that you been smuggling Jedi of worlds," said Stoick slamming his fist on the table.

"Yes, I have been smuggling Jedi off worlds, but I don't know where they are," said Ragnar.

"Come again?" said Astrid frowning.

"It was something Hiccup came up with I smuggle Jedi drop them off at a random location and then he takes them off to where ever we are starting the Jedi Order," Ragnar explained. "This way if I get caught are not able to reveal the location of the Jedi."

"Smart," Astrid admitted.

"But why do you need to restart the Jedi Order?" Fishlegs frowned. "I thought the Jedi was starting to rebuild after the Galactic Civil War?"

"We were," Ragnar admitted. "Valka was the one that was leading us, we found other potential Jedi and started to train. However, like last time we were betrayed from within. One of the pupils we selected betrayed us to the First Order and their Emperor. Valka told me and Hiccup to leave and so we did."

"So you're saying you're a coward," said Snotlout.

"If we stayed we would have been slaughtered, better to live in order to fight for another day," said Ragnar bluntly.

"Do you know what became of Valka?" Stoick asked.

"No idea, we don't know if she survived not," said Ragnar synthetically.

"Why are you trying to smuggle Jedi?" Astrid asked.

"Well, not all the Jedi died during the Jedi Purge, most managed to survive from their Clones, others left the Order when the war began, but now were just a former shadow of what we once were," said Ragnar.

"I don't suppose that you know Drago Bludvist?" Stoick asked.

"Only a bit, he was a Jedi Knight, but as the Clone War progressed he started to fall to the Dark Side and then he betrayed the council and led the forces to the Jedi Temple and exterminated anyone there, even the younglings."

"He murdered children?" said Heather looking appalled.

"I think Valka knew him better than the rest of us and she probably suspected his betrayal, because no sooner had we escaped that she contacted us," said Ragnar. "Once we met her we began to compare notes and then we discovered something horrifying that the Supreme Councillor was the Dark Lord begin looking for years."

"How did a Sith Lord became Supreme Chancellor?" said Fishlegs bewildered. "How did the Jedi not see it coming, I read that you could sense those who use the Dark Side and are sometimes able to see into the future."

"We can, but just before the Clone Wars started provisions were clouded by the Dark Side of the Force," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "I can only imagine that he used some sort of dark ritual to disrupt our visions."

"That still doesn't explain how you became Supreme Councillor," said Astrid crossing her arms.

"As oppose he realise that when someone tried to take one's freedom people fight for it," said Ragnar. "So instead he traded freedom for security."

"How could he possibly have done that?" Heather frowned.

"Simple, he manipulated the Separatists, convincing them to fight the Republic, convincing them that the Republic was corrupt, and in some ways it was," Ragnar admitted. "He had his apprentice create an army for the Republic, a Clone Army."

"You're saying that the Clone Army was created by the Sith," said Stoick shocked. "Yes, and we didn't find that out until later into the war and when we discovered the truth we kept it secret."

"Why?" said Astrid stunned.

"Because how would you think the people of the Republic would feel when they discovered that their clone soldiers were created by the enemy?" Ragnar asked.

"It would have destroyed the Republic from within, leaving it vulnerable to the Separatists," said Astrid understandingly.

Ragnar nodded.

"Then the Clone War was nothing more than a front for him to gain power," said Stoick looking appalled.

"Yes, it wasn't until the very end of the war we realised the truth and several members of the Jedi Council try to apprehend him, and they would succeed if it wasn't for Drago," said Ragnar.

"Why did he betray the Order?" Heather frowned.

"Darth Imperious manipulated his mind, convincing him that the Jedi were flawed and he was right," said Ragnar. "What he said exactly I don't know, but whatever he said convinced Drago to betray us."

Everyone remained silent, which was then broken by the cries of a certain black haired Wookie.

"I know, I know, I'll tell him, I'll tell him," said Ragnar calmly.

"What did he say?" said Stoick curiously.

"He's saying that he has a life debt to your son," said Ragnar.

"Life debt?" Snotlout frowned.

"It's something that Wookies do whenever their lives are saved," Ragnar explained. "You see Toothless here was a slave to the Hutts. He was forced to fight anyone that they wanted and then they poisoned him."

"Poisoned him?" said Heather shocked.

"They wanted him to lose and it was a fight to the death," Ragnar explained. "Luckily for Toothless, Hiccup was in the crowd and he could see what the Hutts were up to and jumped in to save him."

"Things got a bit tense," said Ragnar.

Toothless roared.

"Okay, it got chaotic. The Hutts ordered everyone of their bounty hunters to kill the two of them, but what they saw that he was a Jedi they stopped. Hiccup then offered them some credits in order to take Toothless off the hands, tendrils… whatever and for that day on the two of them haven't been separated."

"Until now you mean," said Astrid.

"When the Galactic Civil War started we had to part ways, me and Hiccup went with Valka and Toothless went back home to help his people where I believe he got the rank of general."

Toothless roared proudly.

"Well, can certainly use the help against the First Order," said Stoick.

Toothless roared happily.

"He would be honoured," Ragnar translated.

"All right," he then looked at everyone in the command centre. "I think we got nothing more to discuss, dismissed. Heather why don't you show Ragnar around."

"Yes, sir," said Heather.

* * *

A few hours later, Heather was showing Ragnar around. Those she felt slightly uneasy been in the presence of a Jedi, she can get the image of him fighting the Stormtroopers out of her head.

"I sense that you're uneasy about me," said Ragnar.

Heather blushed. "I—I just never seen a Jedi before."

"Understandable, considering that with everywhere these days," said Ragnar sadly.

"How many are there you?" Heather asked.

"We used to be ten thousand strong, but the two coups I have to estimate that is probably only a hundred of us left," said Ragnar closing his eyes.

"That few?" Heather stared.

"After the Jedi Purge, Imperious ordered Drago to hunt us down. In truth I don't know how many there are others, but there will always be Force Sensitives, which does give us hope."

"Force Sensitives?" Heather enquired.

"Those were able to use the Force," said Ragnar. "You see within our cells there are microscopic cells called Midi-chlorian and every life form has them. However unlike the other cells in our bodies their intelligent and they listen to the Force and those who are sensitive enough able to use the Force."

"So that's how come the Jedi are so special?" said Heather.

"I've been researching the Midi-chlorian all my life," said Ragnar.

"You're a doctor?" said Heather stunned.

"Well, I know why the range of healing techniques," Ragnar admitted.

"Jedi are so amazing I can see why Fishlegs is so into them," said Heather.

"Many people just see us swordsman warriors have they forget that we are actually peacekeepers, whose is to prevent war," said Ragnar. "When the Clone Wars again, we were blind and in our blindness we fell into arrogance and that's what truly destroyed us."

"Do you think you can stop Drago?" Heather asked hopefully.

"I can certainly try," said Ragnar.


	5. The Rule of Two

A few days later, Ragnar found himself yet again at the command centre and not only Stoick and Gobber, but all of Resistance leaders.

"Ragnar, I've called you here to inform you that we formally introducing you to the Resistance," said Stoick.

"I am honoured," said Ragnar bowing.

"Hold on," said Mildew, much to the annoyance of many. "What qualifications does he have of leading anyone?"

" _Jedi have led troops in the Republic of thousands of years_ ," said a Sullustan officer."

"He may be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean he can lead," said Mildew firmly.

"I've read his records," said Stoick and pulled out a data pad. "Let's see, infiltrated the Separatist and destroyed super dreadnaught _The_ _Malevolence_ capable of destroying an entire fleet, one of three Jedi at prevented the Invasion Kamino, trained a small group of rebels on Onderon and took part in the Battle of Mon Calamari."

Everyone was totally speechless and then Stoick added, "By the way did you truly take down a Trade Federation space station at the age of twelve?"

Heather and Astrid, who at his side quickly stared at him bewilderment and he felt slightly uneasy.

"It was an accident," said Ragnar truthfully.

"He was also one of the Jedi strike team when they infiltrated the Red Death," said Stoick placing the data pad down.

"You think my dossier is good, waiting to you read Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Now, is there any more complaints about Ragnar joining the Resistance?" Stoick asked, but mostly looked at Mildew. "Good, because I will do got a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?" Ragnar asked.

"A rescue mission," said Stoick. He then placed a button on the control console and the image of a middle-aged Mirialan wearing prison uniform.

"Master Luminara," Ragnar stared.

"You know her?" said Heather.

"He was a great Jedi Master; brave, compassionate and disciplined," said Ragnar. "There were rumours that she survived the Jedi Purge, the first I've heard of her since."

"How did you get this, sir?" Astrid asked.

"Johann heard some rumours that a Jedi was locked in the Spire, a prison on Stygeon Prime," said Stoick. "We did some digging and found this."

They watched as a hologram of Luminara appeared being dragged by two Stormtroopers.

"Then we have to rescue her," said Ragnar firmly.

"I was hoping you'd say that, but you can't break into a prison alone which is why Captain Astrid will accompany you along with a team," said Stoick.

"Bah, it's a suicide mission, Stoick," said Mildew.

"It's also a chance to get an ever Jedi on our side," said Gobber.

"I don't know Stoick, I'm actually agreeing with Mildew," said Spitelout. "When you go looking for trouble you usually find it."

"Enough," said Ragnar holding up his hand. "We'll go."

With that he left the room and Astrid and Heather quickly followed.

* * *

Soon they found the other and they all met at _The Deadly Nadder_ and they were already in hyperspace making their way to the Spire.

"So, do we have a plan getting in?" Astrid asked.

"It won't be easy," said Heather as R3 produced a hologram of the prison. "It's blast proof, Ray shielded, protected by and high ship weapons, TIE Fighters and short and long-range scanners."

"We can fool the scanners," said Astrid helpfully.

"True, but that would leave us with an army of Stormtroopers and guard posts on all the wall," said Heather. "Even if we get inside the hard part will be getting out."

"We can get in through here," said Ragnar placing his finger on the cliff edge. "There's only room for a couple of guards, we take them down, make our way to the other level isolation cells, free Luminara and then come out back the way we came in."

R3 deactivated his holoprojector and began beeping.

"Yeah," Fishlegs agreed. "There's no way would survive a crazy plan like that."

"Which is why they won't be expecting us to do so," said Ragnar. "Trust me, I've done is a lot with Hiccup's plans."

"I you saying that the General son's crazy," said Snotlout.

"No, he's just unpredictable," said Ragnar. "Surprise was always his favourite tactic and it always causes enemies off-guard that's how we broke through many blockades over occupied planets during the Clone Wars and how we manage infiltrate the Red Death."

They didn't have time to comprehend this, for they just came out of hyperspace and saw Stygeon Prime through the window.

* * *

Moments later all of them were inside _The Scuttleclaw_ , apart from R3, who was now in charge of piloting _The Deadly Nadder_. Fishlegs was already taking his seat at _The Scuttleclaw's_ parting controls.

They then detached themselves from _The Deadly Nadder_ and flew down towards the Spire, which was practically a prison built on a mountain.

"You sure this is the best plan?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"It's the only plan," said Astrid.

Once they flew alongside the mountain, Fishlegs open the hatch giving them a clear view of the walkway where two Stormtroopers stood guard.

Ragnar then jumped and practically flew down towards the walkway and landed feet first on it. This took the two Stormtroopers completely by surprise and before they got a chance to lift their blasters, Ragnar disarmed one and then disarmed the second and seconds later he knocked them unconscious.

Soon Astrid and the others landed on the walkway and Ashley looked at the unconscious troopers laying on the ground.

"Quick work," she said.

They then quickly entered into the prison and the moment they walked down a corridor magma closes eyes began to sense Luminara location.

"Luminara, is definitely here," said Ragnar, but then he found. "But something's off."

"Hey, are we just to the mission and ignore the Jedi mind stuff," said Snotlout.

Heather then began to access the control panel to find Luminara's exact location. "We've got a problem," said Heather looking at the others. "Luminara is in an isolation cell on the lower levels."

"Looks like we've planned using outdated schematics," said Astrid cursing herself.

"Uh, what does that mean?" Ruffnut asked.

"Doesn't mean we can't blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asked looking slightly disappointed.

"It means our plan changes," said Ragnar, who was not liking this one bit.

"Figures," Snotlout muttered crossing his arms.

"Hey, it's not his fault," said Heather defensively.

"Let's focus on the task at hand," said Ragnar. "At the moment all those have to go down to the lower levels."

They soon entered into the left and descended down to the lower levels.

Once the lift doors opened, Astrid and Heather quickly snapped the necks of the two Stormtroopers standing outside and drag them into the lift.

"Okay, we have to maintain comm silence from here on out," said Ragnar.

"Snotlout, you and the twins hold this left," said Astrid.

"What are you and Heather going to do?" Snotlout asked.

"We're going with Ragnar to rescue Luminara," said Astrid shaking her head.

"Just make sure you don't do anything stupid," said Heather, looking more towards the twins.

"Why are they always look at us when they say that?" Tuffnut asked his sister, who simply shrugged.

* * *

Stealthily Ragnar, Astrid and Heather made their way to the isolation cells where they saw two Stormtroopers standing guard.

"How are we going to take them out?" Heather asked.

"Very quietly," said Astrid as she aimed her rifle of the Stormtroopers heads.

Ragnar quickly pulled the rifle down. "How about we try not alert the entire prison of our presence," he said.

Then before they could stop him he walked out in front of the Stormtroopers. He then quickly raised his hand and waved in front of one of the Stormtroopers.

"Shouldn't you be guarding the Jedi cell? It's on the next level," said Ragnar.

"It's on the next level," said one of the Stormtroopers.

The second Stormtrooper turned and saw him, but before he could say anything Ragnar waved his hand in front of him.

"You better get moving," he said.

"We better get moving," said the Stormtrooper.

Astrid and Heather just stared at the two Stormtroopers walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Did you do that?" Astrid stared.

"Jedi mind trick," said Ragnar. "It allows us Jedi to manipulate the weak minded and make them comply any order we give them."

"That's actually both really creepy and impressive," said Heather.

Ragnar smiled as he waved his hand over the control panel and unlocked the door. They soon entered into the sale and saw Luminara sitting there.

"Is that her?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar frowned, something was indeed off. "Yes, but something's wrong."

"She's not very talkative, is she?" said Heather.

Luminara then got up and approached them.

"Master?" Ragnar asked.

They then watched as Luminara turned and headed to a humanoid sized casket in the side of the room. She then melted right inside it in their eyes widened as they saw through the window that inside the casket was the dead body of Luminara.

"That's not good," said Heather.

"We've been tricked," said Ragnar.

"Indeed," said a voice.

They turned and saw a handsome black haired man with a goatee looking down at them. He was wearing dark armour and his hands were behind his back as he looked down at them with a calculated look.

Ragnar frowned at the man. "You look familiar?"

"We never officially met, but I was that several strategy meetings," said the man he then pulled out a lightsaber which had an elegant design curved edge and had two spikes sticking out of the half-circle guard, he then activated it creating a hissing sound. "My name is Viggo Grimborn, but others call me Darth Calculus."

Ragnar quickly activated his lightsaber and Astrid and Heather pulled out their vibro axes preparing for a fight. Viggo descended down the steps and close the cell door behind him.

"I take it that Master Luminara died during the Clone War," said Ragnar.

"Indeed, but her bones continue to serve the First Order," said Viggo.

Astrid quickly grabbed her comm. "Snotlout, it's a trap!" she yelled.

However, all they heard was static, their coms will being jammed.

"There will be no reinforcements," said Viggo.

Ragnar quickly swung at Viggo, but he blocked it with ease. Ragnar then tried to form a site swing, but Viggo ducked and thrusted his saber towards him and would have killed him if Ragnar had been quick enough to block it.

Viggo tried to perform another swing, but this time Ragnar was the one who dodged it by leaning backwards and attempted to stab him. Viggo quickly deflected the blow with his saber and pushed Ragnar back.

The two of them continue to trade blows, but neither one of them were backing down. The way that Ragnar moved made it almost seem as if he could predict Viggo's movements. Unfortunately, Viggo was fighting in the manner that lured Ragnar in with a weakness in his garden that wasn't there easily countering every one of his attacks.

"I see it is true that you are an accomplished seer," said Viggo looking at him with great interest.

"You certainly know a lot about me," said Ragnar as he tried to push Viggo back.

"I took the liberty of looking up your files and I have to say I was quite impressed," said Viggo and pushed Ragnar back with a Force Push. "An accomplished healer, seer and engineer. Not many Jedi have those talents."

"I don't understand, you can't be a Sith Lord," said Ragnar as he picked himself up. "I know you're not the apprentice that destroyed the Order. There can only be two!"

"Things change, especially when it comes to hunting down Jedi," said Viggo.

Viggo raised his blade and send it down straight towards Ragnar, but out of nowhere Heather blocked it with a vibro-axe.

"My, aren't we brave?" said Viggo.

"No, I'm just a distraction," said Heather.

Viggo quickly turned and saw that Astrid had placed a thermal detonator on the cell door. Next second it blew blowing the door off its hinges and with them hiding the smoke the three them ran out of the cell and ran down the corridor.

Unfortunately, they didn't get far, because standing right in front of them was a muscular bald headed man with a small black goatee. He too was wearing dark armour like Viggo, but unlike him he had a cape. His lightsaber was back, had a long black hilt and half-circle guard a stark contrast to the pale environment, but it lacked the spikes. He activated it as he pulled it out, producing a red blade as it made a threatening snap-hiss.

"Who is this guy?" Heather cried.

"That would be my brother, Ryker or as people call him Darth Ravage," said Viggo as he emerged from the cell.

"There's two of you?" said Ragnar, who looked completely bewildered by this change of events.

"It would seem as if we caught you unprepared," said Viggo and then the second blade appeared from his lightsaber and then the hilt began to spin around like a flying saucer.

"Does yours do that?" Heather asked.

"This way!" Astrid yelled pointing down a second corridor.

They ran as fast they could, but Viggo and Ryker were following them close behind.

"So the hunt begins, brother," said Ryker.

"Yes, and soon they will no fear when they do discover that there is no escape," said Viggo.

* * *

As they ran down the corridor they found Snotlout and the twins running down a second corridor. It became clear that they too had their troubles which involved a squad of Stormtroopers.

"Let me guess, trap?" said Astrid.

Snotlout nodded. "What about that Jedi Master we came to save?"

"Long dead," said Ragnar. "And we might share the same fate for we've got two Sith Lord following close behind."

"What?" Snotlout yelled.

"We'll explain later," said Astrid. "Right now we need a new escape plan!"

"We've got no choice but to go to the landing platform," said Ragnar.

"You know that's what they want us to do," said Heather.

"I know, but what are our options?"

Heather had to agree, they reading had any other options at least this time they were prepared in case of a trap.

Viggo and Ryker turned round the corner and saw them running straight towards the landing platform.

Viggo raises comm to his mouth. "Secure the facility, full lockdown," he said.

As they ran Ragnar and the others saw the corridors sealing themselves.

"I'm too young to die!" Snotlout cried.

They kept on moving jumping over the blast doors that were sealing themselves and Viggo and Ryker ran to keep up with them. Ragnar saw the last blast door closing and realised they would never make it in time.

Using the Force he pushed himself forward is on that on the other side the blast door. He then extended his hand and used the Force to stop the blast door seeing itself.

"Hurry up," he said straining under the pressure.

Astrid and the others quickly made their way through the blast door and just as Snotlout got clear he released the blast door and it sealed in front of Viggo and Ryker. Unfortunately, the two Sith plunge their lightsabers is into the blast were cutting their way through.

They quickly made their way down to the landing platform and found the doors sealed. Astrid quickly seal the door behind them blasted the lock.

Heather then made her way to the control panel and tried to hack into it. "I'm locked out," she groaned in frustration.

"I've got this," said Ragnar and extended his hand forwards.

He concentrated on the doors locking mechanism and used the Force to open the door.

While he was doing that both Viggo and Ryker were cutting their way through the door leading to the landing platform.

"Can you hurry up?" Snotlout yelled as he and the twins aimed their blasters at the door.

Ragnar then raises hand up and miraculously the door began to open revealing the platform outside.

"Let's move!" Astrid yelled. She quickly put her comm towards her mouth. "Fishlegs, we that extraction now!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" said Fishlegs.

"We don't have a minute!" Snotlout just as Viggo and Ryker cut their way through the door.

The two Sith soon walked onto the platform and pointed their lightsabers is at them. Ragnar quickly ran to engage them, he knew he can beat them alone, but he might be able to hold them off long enough for the others to escape.

He managed to block Ryker's swing and narrowly avoid Viggo's first by simply sidestepping. He then spun to strike Ryker across the neck, but he was too quick and blocked him with his blade. Viggo raised his blade preparing to deal the fatal blow, but out of nowhere Astrid blocked it with her vibro-axe.

"We'll take them on together," she said and pushed Viggo backwards.

"We only need all the mod long enough for Fishlegs to get here," said Ragnar as he blocked Viggo's blade that came for Astrid.

Astrid quickly swung her axe at Ryker with ferocity. Ryker sidestepped a block one swing and raised his blade to block the second one. He however was not prepared for the kick to the stomach that Astrid dealt him.

"Feisty," said Ryker. "I like that."

"If you like that, you're gonna love this!" Astrid cried and raised her axe over her head and down on top of his head.

However, Ryker just outstretched his hand and used the Force to push a backwards. Ragnar was holding his own against Viggo, but he would lost his head from Ryker's swing if he hadn't ducked in time.

He quickly rolled and then saw _The Scuttleclaw_ flying overhead.

"Time to go!" Ragnar yelled.

The twins helped Astrid up and made their way over to the _The Scuttleclaw_ , which landed on the platform and opened its hatch.

Snotlout was the first one aboard and hope the twins to get Astrid on board.

Ragnar quickly made his way over towards the ship, but Viggo then tossed his spinning lightsaber at Ragnar and it would have cut in half if he hadn't turned just in time and blocked it with his lightsaber.

Unfortunately, the impact caused him to topple over and both Viggo, whose lightsaber had returned to his hand, and Ryker were making their way towards him.

Ragnar looked at Heather who was just staring at him with her eyes widened.

"Go!" he yelled.

Heather watched as both Viggo and Ryker raised their lightsabers towards Ragnar, with every intention of killing him.

"No!" she screamed and outstretched her hands.

That was when something unexpected happened. Both Viggo and Ryker flew across the platform and slammed right into the wall as if something had just pushed them into it.

Ragnar quickly turned to Heather in bewilderment. "Heather, how did you do that?" he asked.

Heather looked at her hands, herself confused. "I don't know."

"Guys, hurry up!" Astrid yelled from _The Scuttleclaw_.

It took them a few seconds to realise that they were not out of the danger yet as Viggo and Ryker pull themselves up and were now reinforced by several Stormtroopers.

Ragnar quickly picked himself up and both he and Heather ran towards _The Scuttleclaw_ just as the Stormtroopers fired. Ragnar was able to direct a few shots before they jumped onto _The Scuttleclaw_.

They then looked back and saw Viggo snarling at them and tossing his spinning lightsaber at them, but this time Ragnar was able to deflect it.

As the hatch door closed Snotlout looked at Ragnar. "Does yours do that?"

Viggo and Ryker watched as _The Scuttleclaw_ closed its hatch doors and flew off.

"They got away!" Ryker yelled.

"Calm yourself, brother," said Viggo calmly, though he himself was quite annoyed that they escaped. "It is clear that we underestimated the Resistance and be assured that we will not underestimate them again."

* * *

 _The Scuttleclaw_ soon we attached itself to _The Deadly Nadder_ and everyone met at the lounge as R3 guided _The Deadly Nadder_ out of orbit and entered into hyperspace.

"What happened to you down there?" Astrid asked looking at Heather.

"I don't know," said Heather looking at her hands.

"It appears as your Force Sensitive," said Ragnar looking at her curiously.

"What does that mean?" Ruffnut asked.

"It means that Heather has the potential becoming a Jedi," said Fishlegs excitedly.

"I don't know, it was just a reflex," said Heather. "Never in all my life and I been able to do that…"

"Seeing me in danger must have caught that little outburst, but with proper training you can gain control over it and I am willing to teach you," said Ragnar.

Heather looked at him. "Really?"

"That is if General Stoick agrees," said Ragnar.

Heather just smiled at him.

"Hang on, can we just discuss about what just happened down there," said Snotlout. "With those some crazed Jedi?"

"No, they we're Sith," said Ragnar.

Fishlegs frowned. "But I can only be two? A master and apprentice?"

"There should be," said Ragnar. "You see the main reason why the Sith was never successful was because they wage war with one another, betraying one another, using ships resources and manpower. That is the main reason why the Old Republic won the Galactic War."

"So, if were counting Drago, those two and the apprentice betrayed your order that makes a total four Sith," Astrid frowned.

"Indeed," said Ragnar placing his hands together. "It makes no sense, after Darth Bane died he created the Role of Two, which meant that the can only be two Master and an Apprentice. For Drago to take more than just one apprentices, unusual."

"Maybe he wants more manpower?" Astrid suggested.

"Possible."

"You acted as if you recognised Viggo," Heather noted.

"We never actually met, but I heard quite a bit from him from Hiccup. He was one of the Order's greatest strategists, but he treated the men like pieces on a game board. Viggo specialises in drawing his opponent in, outsmarting, and then he attacks when they least expect. I imagine it's he who is leading the forces against yours."

"What about this Ryker?" Astrid asked.

"Now him I do know about," said Ragnar. "He's not as smart as Viggo and prefers a full frontal attack. Though there's no denying his tracking ability, but I always found him a bit thuggish. With them in the First Order I can't really rate our chances of winning."

All of them just looked on one another as feeling slightly scared by this prospect and all them hoping that Ragnar was wrong.


	6. The Pirate Queen

It had been several weeks since they met up with Viggo and Ryker and Ragnar spend most of his time training Heather in the ways of the Force. Stoick had agreed for Heather to go under training, knowing that if Heather did not gain control over her new abilities could end up endangering everyone on Berk.

Ragnar considered doing it in the arena, but she didn't want anyone bothering her. With that being said, he also needed to make sure that there were a few distractions so that Heather could learn to concentrate even during the most difficult of assignments.

Heather herself was finding it quite difficult than anything she had ever done. Heather and the moment was standing on her hands and she felt the blood rushing to a head on top of _The Deadly Nadder_ while it was a few thousand feet above the ground. She at the moment balancing upon the barrel on the ship.

"Focus. Focus on letting go," said Ragnar.

Heather then attempted to balance on one hand, but she found it even more difficult than standing on both hands. She also didn't want to plummet her death, even though she knew that Ragnar would not allow it.

"I'm trying," said Heather straining to keep herself balance.

"Do or do not, there is no try," said Ragnar.

Behind him was Snotlout and the twins, who looked incredibly bored.

Snotlout frowned at this. "How can she do something if she tries?"

Admittedly Ragnar was not expecting this question and it took a bit of time for him to come up with a proper answer before any of them got suspicious by his pause.

"Saying you try you're telling yourself that you're failing," Ragnar explained. "All she also need to trust the Force," said Ragnar calmly.

"This is so boring," Ruffnut muttered, who had been expecting to see something blown out by now.

"Yeah, I thought we were supposed to see cool Jedi stuff for something," Tuffnut muttered.

"Do we really need to have them here?" said Heather as she try to maintain her balance.

"They're annoying," Ragnar admitted, "but there always be distractions, you need a focus through them."

"Yeah, come on babe," said Snotlout smiling. Then looked at Ragnar and said in a mocking tone, "Use the Force."

"Snotlout, you're not helping!" Heather yelled, and how do even harder to maintain her balance.

"Come on, I'm trying to encouraging her," said Snotlout as he walked over to Heather and patted her on the back.

This of course cause the do lose her balance and she skidded off the barrel and off the ship. Astrid was sitting in the cockpit when she saw Heather trying to grasp the glass window.

"Heather!" Astrid yelled, before Heather fell.

Heather close her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but then she found herself not falling. Instead she was floating. She looked up and saw Ragnar using the Force to pull her in. The cargo bay doors opened and Toothless pulled her in.

"Thank you," Heather breathed.

Toothless simply roared.

Seconds later Astrid ran through the door and approached her. Seconds later, Ragnar and Snotlout came down the ladder and Astrid quickly turned on them.

"What happened?" she yelled.

"Snotlout pushed Heather and she fell off the ship," said Tuffnut as he and his sister climbed down the ladder.

Astrid gave him a murderous look. "I'm going to inform Stoick when we get back," she spat.

Heather looked extremely disappointed at herself for falling off the ship.

"How I supposed to be as good a Jedi as you are?" Heather frowned.

Ragnar then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather, I being where you been."

Heather looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

Ragnar nodded. "You see normally Jedi training children at infancy they don't usually recruit anyone older than a toddler and never someone your age."

Heather frowned. "Wait, a minute, you told me you grew up on Tatooine and worked in a junk shop?"

"Yes, I was about ten when I inducted into the Jedi."

"But then why—"

"I was strong with the Force and the Jedi that found me so greatness in me. He took me to the Temple for training, the Council weren't as convince an artery fear that I might be a danger to them.

"However, my Master Yuon Par, thought differently and began to train me. It was hard to me than any other Padawan before me since I carried a lot of emotions."

Heather could sense something inside the uneasy inside him and only took a few moments to realise that she was actually using the Force to feel his feelings. It was strange and yet familiar to realise that she must use this power unconsciously.

However, before she could ask more about his past, Ragnar came over feint.

"Ragnar!" Hearther yelled.

* * *

Ragnar found himself witnessing a vision. He could only see bits and pieces of it, but from what he could make out he was a castel next to a forest over looking a lake. Then he saw Stormtroopers firing blasters all around, being lead by a dark figure.

Then the dark figure used the Force to push him into the water. Then he saw someone pulling him out and he reconsider the face instantly.

"Hiccup!" he said sitting up suddenly.

He looked around and found himself in a bed. He looked around and saw standing there Astrid. Heather, Toothless and Stoick.

"You, all right?" Heather asked.

"I'm fine," said Ragnar getting up. "I just had a vision."

"Vision?" Astrid asked rising an eyebrow.

"Jedi some times have them, me more than most, and in it I saw Hiccup," said Ragnar looking at them.

"What did you see?" Stoick asked, hope in his eyes.

"I saw a caste next to a forest overlooking a lake," said Ragnar.

"That could be just about anywhere," said Astrid.

"No, I know the place, an old friend lives there," said Ragnar.

"What it called?" Heather asked curiously.

"Takodana," said Ragnar. "Is located in the neutral territory between the First Order and our Resistance."

"Do you think he could be there?" Stoick asked curiously.

"I don't know, but my visions ain't usually wrong," said Ragnar.

"Then you better go ," said Stoick.

"Right away, sir," said Astrid saluting.

Toothless roared.

"He wants to come with us," said Ragnar.

"Very well," said Stoick.

In no time at all the boarded _The Deadly Nadder_ and flew out of the planet's atmosphere. Once they exited the planet's orbit Astrid activated the hyperdrive and they watched as the stars zoomed past them as they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

On a Star Destroyer, a tall muscular figure in black robes with a black helmet covering his face looked out into the stars. He soon since the presence of someone he knew a long time ago and someone he despised.

"Lord Derangus," said an officer as he cautiously made his way towards him. "Our spy has reported that Ragnar Keatson is making his way to Takodana. It appears that he's that he and his crew are looking for Hiccup Haddock."

Derangus then turned to the officer. "Then input those coordinates command. We cannot allow them to find Hiccup Haddock at any cost."

"At once, my Lord," said the officer bowing.

Derangus then turned and looked back at the stars. "So, brother, it appears will be fighting one another again."

* * *

 _The Deadly Nadder_ soon dropped out of hyperspace and they found Takodana in the distance. They soon entered into the planet's atmosphere and found a massive forest of trees and in the distance a sort of castle that overlooked the lake.

"So, this friend of yours or can you tell us about them?" Astrid asked.

"Her name is Maz Kanata and she is Force-sensitive," said Ragnar.

"She is a Jedi?" Heather enquired.

Ragnar shook his head. "No, she's the Pirate Queen of this sector. She lives in that ancient castle over their allow smugglers to deliver their—as long as they honoured her prohibitions against politics and war."

"Can we trust?" Astrid asked.

"She's one of the few people that knew I was a Jedi during my smugglers days," said Ragnar.

"So she won't sell us out of the First Order," said Fishlegs.

"You can relax, we can trust her," said Ragnar.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion and the entire _The Deadly Nadder_ shook uncontrollably.

"What's happening?" Snotlout cried.

"Something's up with the engines," said Astrid as she checked the systems. Her eyes then widened. "One of the most just blown up."

"How did that happen?" Heather yelled.

"How about we figure that out after we land safely," said Fishlegs, quibbling slightly.

"Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride," said Astrid as she fought to maintain control over the controls.

They decided quickly towards the forest next to the castle and it looked as though they were going to crash. Fortunately, Astrid managed to level out the ship, but not before they slammed into several trees and landed hard onto the ground.

"Is everyone all right?" Astrid asked.

"That was awesome!" Ruffnut voice cried out over the comm.

"Let's do it again!" Tuffnut cried.

"I take that the yes," said Heather.

They then heard a cry from Toothless over the comm.

"Are you sure?" Ragnar asked.

"What did he say?" Heather asked.

"He said that he found remains of an incendiary device that was attached to the engines," said Ragnar.

"Sabotage," said Astrid. "Someone sabotaged my ship!"

"They clearly have a death sentence," said Fishlegs.

"This is troubling," said Ragnar.

"You think this is the spy's doing," said Heather.

Ragnar nodded. "We're just lucky that the engine blew when we came out of hyperspace, but I think we can imagine that First Order troops on the way here."

"What are we gonna do?" Fishlegs quivered.

"We'll split up Astrid, Heather you come with me to meet Maz, she might be willing to help repair the ship. Meanwhile, Toothless, Fishlegs and R3 will try and get the ship back on its feet while Snotlout and twins guarded."

"This is my ship, I should be staying here," said Astrid firmly.

"If the First Order arrives we'll need our best fighters when we meet up with go to meet Maz," said Ragnar.

"He's right," said Heather.

Astrid looked annoyed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine."

* * *

Ragnar, Astrid and Heather soon made their way towards the castle. Heather just edited as she saw there were some sort of flags hanging around and right beneath the door was some sort of statue of a strange alien which Heather didn't recognise.

"You sure she knows where the general son is?" Astrid asked.

"They don't call the Pirate Queen for nothing, she's got eyes and ears in every piece in the underworld," said Ragnar.

"And how did you two met?"

"Valka," said Ragnar. "After the Order was destroyed during the end of the Clone Wars, we met up here. Maz's place is always open to the weary traveller as long as they don't cause too much trouble."

"Surprise she didn't sell you out?" said Heather.

"Maz doesn't get mixed in with politics," said Ragnar. "I mean she's lived for about a thousand years, it does tend to get annoying of politicians denying any threat and then expect the army to clear it up when it's proven true.

"Maz, is a bit of an acquired taste… so let me do all the talking." He then stopped at the door and looked at them. "And whatever you do, don't stare."

Heather and Astrid looked at one another.

"At what?" they asked.

"Any of it."

The doors and opened and they walk through and as the entered the place reminded themselves of the casino at Nar Shaddaa, the only difference was there was no Hutts. They could hear strange music being played as the entered and saw all kinds of different species of alien.

"Ragnar Keatson!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ragnar, who just smiled awkwardly.

Astrid and Heather looked where the voice came from saw a small female orange skin alien wearing goggles with magnified lenses over her eyes. She had very deep wrinkles that indicated that she indeed lived for about a thousand years.

"Hey, Maz!" Ragnar called.

Maz then made her way over towards them and she looked up at Ragnar. "Where's my boyfriend?"

Astrid and Heather looked at one another and then to Ragnar, who simply looked amused. "Toothless is working up on our ship," he said.

"I like that Wookie," said Maz. She then turned her eyes to Astrid and Heather. "Berkains, joined the Resistance have you?"

"What can I say the Force works in mysterious ways," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Why have you come here?"

"Hiccup," said Ragnar simply.

Maz looked at him for a few seconds. "This way," she said and gestured over towards an empty table.

Once they sat down Maz looked at Ragnar curiously. "So, what's this about Hiccup?"

Ragnar then began to explain everything that happened since he met Astrid and Heather all the way to the present day.

"I see, but surely would know if he was in danger you are in contact with him," said Maz.

Astrid and Heather both turned to Ragnar, who try to avoid their eyes. "I never got the chance to contact him."

"Wait, you're in contact with the General's son and you never told us!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm in contact with him, that doesn't mean I know where he is," said Ragnar.

"You could have at least told the General," said Heather.

"I didn't know at the time and we can talk about this later," said Ragnar. "Right now we need to figure out the source of this transmission before the First Order gets here." He then looked at Maz. "I take it that you haven't heard anything from Valka, either?"

Maz shook her head. "It's like she's disappeared off the face of the galaxy, but knowing her I imagine that she is still alive."

Astrid glared at Ragnar. "I trusted you and you help vital information! If you want a Jedi I would—" She start when she saw Maz adjusting her lenses. "What are you doing?"

Maz then leaned in close it towards Astrid and stared right into her eyes. "If you live long enough… you see the same eyes and different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a warrior that never knows fear."

Astrid glared at her. "You don't know a thing about me."

"I don't need to know you to understand you," said Maz. "You young lady have a destiny ahead of you and your about to meet someone very special, who will show you that everything is not black and white."

Astrid then got up and walked away fuming.

"Quite the emotional girl," said Maz leaned back.

"And she's got quite an anger management problem," said Ragnar.

* * *

Heather decided it was best for her to leave at that point as the two of them began talking about the source of the transmission or who could have send it. As she wandered around the tavern she then notice a staircase that led down.

She could feel something down there and next thing she realised her legs were guiding her down the steps. The stairs lead to what was no doubt used to be a dungeon and she could still feel the presence within the chambers.

She then wandered deeper into the chamber as if her legs were moving on their own. She was sensing something strange and almost familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She soon reached a door and it opened the moment she stepped in front of it.

Inside she found trinkets most of which he didn't recognise. However, she found herself being drawn towards a chest and without thinking she opened it. Inside she found a lightsaber almost similar to Ragnar's, but it had jagged edges and two blade sticking out of the hilt.

She then reached for it and placed her hand over it at once the entire room went dark. Heather jumped to her feet she felt fear running through her body and suddenly she found herself in looked like an ancient temple.

Suddenly the temple began to cave in and she barely managed to escape and outside she saw a middle-aged woman of about forty-ish with auburn hair that was tied in three braids that run down her back. The rest of her face was cloaked making it impossible for her to recognise her, but then she saw her drew out a lightsaber and two blue blade appeared out of each end of the hilt.

She heard screams and turned around to see other Jedi fighting against a cloak figure wearing a dark mask. His lightsaber was quite different from the others, for it had two vents sticking out of its hilt. She saw the mast figure activating it along red blade sticking out of the hilt and two smaller blade sticking out of the vents.

She watched in horror as he stabbed a Jedi through the chest with the blade. Behind him she could see Stormtroopers firing their blasters at anything that moved. She then saw Ragnar and an armoured figure with auburn hair charging at the masked figure.

However, they were blocked by the woman in Jedi robes, who didn't look at them and simply said. "Run!"

She then ran and charged at him with her twin bladed lightsaber and suddenly the scene changed. Rain began to fail and she saw the masked figure surrounded by bodies of dead Jedi. The masked figure then looked straight at her that sent chills right through her very bones.

Then the scene changed again she found herself in a ship as two figures, one a man the other woman, ran down the hall and placed a bundle in an escape pod and the young boy in another. It took her several seconds to realise that the bundle was a baby girl, who was crying.

She then heard explosions and saw a Zabrak, but unlike other Zabrak she knew this one was red skinned with black lines across his face. He then drew out a duel-bladed lightsaber and then she saw the man charging at the Zabrak the woman pressed the buttons to release the escape pods.

The part that the baby girl was in fell straight towards the planet below which he recognised as Berk. However, the second pod failed to launch and the little girl in the escape pod could hear the screams of the man and woman.

Heather then found herself in some sort of throne room and there's she saw Drago Bludvsit himself sitting on his throne and shooting lightning at both Ragnar and the armoured man she saw earlier. She herself was duelling, with her own duel-bladed lightsaber that had green blades, against the masked man, who laughed in a crazed voice.

She then trips and found herself back into the chambers on Takodana. She turned ahead and saw Maz standing there with both Ragnar and Astrid by her side.

Astrid quickly ran to Heather sighed and helped her up. Heather had never felt such fear in all her life and saw that her hands were still shaking.

"What was that?" she asked shakily.

"I believe that you just had a vision," said Ragnar, his expression looked grim. "Jedi sometimes get them from what I can tell it must've shaking you to the bone."

"I felt darkness, fear, pain," said Heather still shaking. "So much death."

Maz walked up to her and removed her lenses and they could all see her small eyes staring at Heather. She then raised her hand towards her and Heather took it.

"Dear child," said Muz. "I see your eyes. You wish to know what happened to your parents, whether they abandoned you or trying to protect you. But now I believe that you have seen the truth. What you wish is not behind you… it is ahead."

Muz then released her hand and lowered her lenses over her eyes again. She then made her way to the trunk and grabbed the lightsaber and presented it to her.

"I've had this for ages," said Muz. "Kept it locked away."

Out of the corner of I have noticed the horrified look on Ragnar's face when is eyes cast down upon the lightsaber.

"Where'd you get that?" Ragnar asked.

"A good question," said Muz. "For another time. The First Order will be here and you need to be prepared."

Then suddenly the entire chamber shock.

"Those beasts," Muz snarled. "They're here!"

Astrid then heard her holoprojector beep and she quickly activated it. Fishlegs soon appeared looking quite frantic. "Astrid, the First Order is here!"

"We kind of got that impression," said Astrid. "Is _The Deadly Nadder_ able to fly?"

Fishlegs looked slightly uneasy. "Uh… no?"

Astrid didn't need to be a Jedi to sense that something was wrong. "Fishlegs? What happened?" she asked.

"Uh, the First Order TIE Fighters kind of blew up the ship," said Fishlegs whimpering slightly.

"They did what!" Astrid roared.

"We have to get out of here," said Ragnar as the chamber shock once more.

"Fishlegs told the others to hide in the forest we'll meet you there," said Astrid and deactivated the holoprojector.

* * *

When they got outside he found the entire castle in ruins, Stormtroopers everywhere and TIE Fighters flying overhead.

"This isn't good," said Ragnar and activated his lightsaber.

Heather did the same with the one Muz, she did wonder how Ragnar recognised it and wiped cause so much fear. However, that was a question for another time as Stormtroopers spotted them and began firing their blasters at them.

"We have to move!" Astrid yelled as she aimed her rifle and blasted a Stormtrooper.

"We might have a problem with that," said Ragnar pointing.

Then emerging out of the smoke was a figure than match the one in Heather's vision. She suddenly felt cold in his presence as if the air turned to ice.

"Darth Derangus," said Ragnar narrowing his eyes.

"It's been a long time, Ragnar," said Darth Derangus is deactivated his lightsaber. A long blade exited from the hilt and two small blades shot out from the vents either side of it.


	7. The Return of the Jedi

**By order of the Anvil of Writing I had to make some small changes in the last two chapters.**

* * *

Heather and Astrid were just staring at Ragnar and Darth Derangus. It was clear that the two of them knew each other, but they had no idea how. He then hit Heather that he must be the one that betrayed the Order, the one that destroyed the Jedi before they could rebuild.

"I take it that you have not found Hiccup," said Darth Derangus.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you," said Ragnar.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hello before I kill him," said Darth Derangus.

It soon became clear to both Heather and Astrid that the man in front of them was completely insane. Heather then looked to Ragnar, who had not yet made a move he just continued to stare at Darth Derangus.

"How could you betray us?" said Ragnar. "We took you when, we trained you and then you betrayed us to Drago."

"Maybe I got sick and tired of all your goody-goody nonsense," said Darth Derangus. "I mean it does get boring reciting the same things over and over again. You could try some originality."

"You're not honestly saying that betrayed us because you are bored," said Ragnar angrily.

"Oh no, I had another reason," said Darth Derangus he then noticed the lightsaber in Heather's hands and looked at her, his expression was unreadable thanks to the mask, but have a good sense hostility coming from him. "Where did you get that?"

"I just got it," said Heather clutching the lightsaber with both hands.

"Well, you have no right to have that!" Darth Derangus yelled and charged straight at them.

He raised his lightsaber at Heather, but Ragnar quickly blocked it with his own. It became clear that Darth Derangus had more strength since he was able to push Ragnar backwards, but instead of pushing forwards Ragnar actually jumped backwards causing Darth Derangus to lose his balance lightly.

He then slammed his lightsaber at Darth Derangus, who would sliced and have a he had been quick enough to block it with his own. Though this did cause him to be pushed backwards and Ragnar charged at him swinging his blade.

Darth Derangus quickly sidestepped and swung his blade at him, Ragnar probably would have been killed if Astrid hadn't tossed her vibro-axe causing him to be pushed backwards. Darth Derangus turned at her as her and charged with a newfound hatred.

Heather quickly blocked him with the lightsaber in her hands, but the lightsaber felt lot different than her vibro-axe. For one thing it was lighter put a bit clumsier and while she was able to block the strike the impacted causative lose her balance.

Darth Derangus raised his blade ready to deal the final blow, but then he was pushed back and slammed right into a wall. Astrid and Heather turned to find Ragnar with his hand outstretched, he must have just used a Force Push to push Darth Derangus away.

Heather could now sense the hatred in Darth Derangus grow as he turned and faced Ragnar, no doubt blaring under his mask. Ragnar then charged at him with his lightsaber drawn, but Darth Derangus had no intentions of fighting him. Instead he raised his hand and used Force Push and sent him flying.

"No!" Heather screamed.

Ragnar was sent flying across the words of the castle and into lake. She said hopelessly as he felled below the water and in rise up.

Heather then yelled and charged at Darth Derangus swinging her lightsaber with a newfound hatred. However, Darth Derangus easily blocked every single one of her swings and she could hear him laughing with amusement with every strike she sent at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were wondering through the forest, behind them with the wreckage of _The_ _Deadly Nadder_.

"Astrid is so gonna kill us," Fishlegs groaned.

Toothless roared.

"Does anyone know what this thing saying?" Snotlout asked.

It became apparently clear that Toothless did not reshaping called a 'thing', for he grabbed Snotlout by the shirt and pinned him to a tree.

"Okay, okay, you're in charge!" Snotlout fearfully.

Toothless then released him and then gestured towards the forest.

"Who put him in charge?" Tuffnut asked.

"You really want to argue with the Wookie?" Fishlegs asked.

"He's got a point," said Ruffnut.

They then began to wonder deep into the forest hoping to meet up with either Astrid, Ragnar or Heather.

"So, what next move?" Ruffnut asked.

"We try and find the others," said Fishlegs.

"Then should we go to the castle?" Tuffnut asked.

"What castle?" Snotlout asked gesturing to the ruins.

Toothless roared, performing a hand gesture that told them to hurry up.

"Seriously, does anyone understand him?" Snotlout asked.

R3 then beeped.

"Okay, does anyone understand that thing?" Snotlout asked gesturing to R3.

R3 apparently did not like to be called a 'thing' either, for he sparked Snotlout, with his electric pike.

"Ow!" Snotlout yelled clutching his leg. "Just can't win can you?"

"He says that Toothless want us to be quiet," said Fishelgs.

"We can be stealthy!" Tuffnut yelled.

Fishlegs facepalmed himself. "We're dead."

"Who goes there!" a voice yelled from the trees.

They turned and saw emerging out of the trees were a squad of Stormtrooper aiming their blasters at them.

"We're just passing through," said Snotlout.

"Resistance!" said the Stormtrooper. "Hands above your heads!"

Unable to do anything else they complied.

"Inform Darth Derangus that we have the Resistance members," said the captain.

However, before the Stormtrooper could raise his comm, he was only pushed backwards and slammed into a tree.

"What that!" the captain yelled. He then looked at them. "Don't move."

"It wasn't us!" Fishlegs cried, now shaking to the knees.

"You two, check it out!" the captain commanded pointing at two Stormtroopers.

"Yes, sir!" they cried.

They watched as the Stormtrooper walked over to the place where the other Stormtrooper had been pushed. The location was a small hillock and they disappeared out of sight for a brief second to look over it.

"I don't see anything—"

The suddenly they heard the cries of the two Stormtroopers and then silence. They can tell whether the captain was annoyed or frightened, for he was acting a bit different than he had been a minute ago.

"You're coming with us," he said aiming his blaster at them.

They then followed to where they had seen the Stormtroopers vanished and when they got over the small hillock they saw them line on the ground with large slashes through their armour.

"Where's the Jedi!" he said looking at them pointing his blaster at them.

"He's at the castle!" said Fishlegs.

"You take me for idiot!" the captain roared.

"Does he seriously want us to answer that question?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"Silence!" the captain roared. "If you don't tell me where the Jedi I'll start shooting."

"Sir, Darth Derangus' orders were to keep them alive," said a Stormtrooper.

"I know what his orders are, but with dealing with a Jedi here," said the captain. He then looked at them with a clear angry expression behind his helmet. "I'm gonna count to three and if neither one of you tells me whether Jedi is how start shooting, starting with the hairy beast here."

Toothless roared indignantly.

"One!" said the captain.

Still none of them said a thing.

"Two!"

The captain was now aiming his blaster at Toothless.

"Three!"

However, before he could shoot the trigger and armoured figured wearing a brown robes appeared. He then drew out two lightsabers, both green, one looking similar to Ragnar's, but the second was a completely different design altogether. It looks home-made and had a strange sort of guard in front of it.

The mysterious figure than sliced through the captain's blaster and then plunged through his chest. The two remaining Stormtroopers took aim, but then he jumped and spun slicing their heads clean off.

All of them just turned stared at him.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, that was cool!" Ruffnut cried enthusiastically.

R3 suddenly began to beep excitedly made his way over to the mysterious Jedi and beeped at him affectionately.

"Hello, old friend," said the Jedi rubbing his hand on top of R3.

Toothless then roared out in excitement and wrapped his arms around the Jedi enthusiastically.

"Easy there, bud, it's good seeing you to," the Jedi wheezed.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Snotlout yelled glaring at the Jedi. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Fishlegs.

"What's obvious?" Snotlout blinked.

Fishlegs looked at the twins and miraculously the two of them seem to who this mysterious Jedi was.

"He's a Jedi," said Tuffnut.

"Located on this planet," said Ruffnut.

"And both R3 and Toothless know him," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout just continued giving them a blank look.

The three of them groaned. "He's Hiccup Haddock!" they yelled in unison.

Snotlout's eyes widen as he turned and looked at the Jedi, who had just lowered his hood. He was a very handsome man about their age with emerald green eyes and auburn hair, he had a small faint scar on his chin and had several braids in his hair.

"Where's Ragnar?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Heather was still fighting against Darth Derangus, who apparently wasn't taking her seriously. She kept on swinging her lightsaber at him, but he simply kept on dodging.

"Your anger is making you unfocused, unbalanced," said Darth Derangus with a slight mocking tone. "Didn't your Ragy teach you to keep your emotions in check? Not very Jedi like are you?"

"Heather! Calm down!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid's voice breached her and she realised that this was the correct way of fighting for a Jedi. She then remembered what Ragnar had told about focusing and she channelled that focus into her lightsaber.

Apparently, it did the trick, because she began to push Darth Derangus back. Darth Derangus had been taken by surprise by this sudden change and was now on the defensive as Heather spun her lightsaber down on top of him.

He barely had time to dodge and how to use one of the blades exiting from the vents to block her attack. He then kicked her in the chest pushing her backwards and thrusted his blade towards, but he easily blocked it with her own and spun.

Her spin made it possible for her lightsaber to come towards Darth Derangus' neck she probably would have killed him he and raised his hand in shot lightning at her. Heather just stood there and took it unable to move as pain ran through her body.

Astrid screamed as the lightning stop and saw Heather's smouldering body. She watched in horror as Heather fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You'll pay for that!" Astrid yelled and charged at him with her vibro-axe.

However, Darth Derangus simply raised his hand and she was sent flying into a broken column, which knocked out cold.

A Stormtrooper then ran up to him and saluted. "Sir, we have found no trace of the Resistance members, it appears they have ran into the forest we have said a search party after them but they have reported back."

Darth Derangus frowned inside his helmet. "Take these two onto the shuttle," he said gesturing to Heather and Astrid. "Then we'll head back to Dromund Kaas."

"Sir, what about the other Jedi and the Resistance members?" the commander asked.

Darth Derangus turned on him and suddenly the commander felt a twinge of fear. "Are you questioning my orders, commander?"

"No, sir," said the commander.

"Good, then follow them!"

The commander did what he was told and he and several Stormtroopers carried both Heather and Astrid onto the shuttle with Darth Derangus close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was sinking down into the lake, the blow that Darth Derangus dealt combined with the sudden blow he took when he hit the water practically knocked the wind out of him. He was very conscious and was unable to swim to the surface.

He fought at that moment that he was going to drown, but then he saw someone swimming towards him. He got the feeling that this person was familiar to him, but he was unable to make out who it was.

Whoever it was grabbed him and then swam to the surface and Ragnar spluttered as a saviour swam them to shore. It took several seconds to comprehend what had just happened and he saw Toothless and the others running up to him.

"You're right?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm fine, but what of Heather and Astrid?" said Ragnar's catching his breath.

"We saw them taking a board onto a shuttle, their long gone by now," said Fishlegs.

"We did overhear they were heading to Dromund Kaas," said Snotlout.

"You crazy? Places impenetrable to all reports," said Fishlegs.

"Never mind that, who rescued me?" Ragnar asked.

"That would be me," said a voice.

Ragnar recognised the voice at once and slowly turned and there sure enough standing in front of him was Hiccup Haddock.

"Hey, Rag," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup," Ragnar gasped.


	8. Dromund Kaas

"It's good to see you old friend," said Ragnar as he extended his hand.

"Same to you," said Hiccup and clutched Ragnar's hand in a brotherly fashion.

Ragnar then turned to the others. "I see you've met the others."

"He rescued us," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, he was like all… zoom… zang… bam!" Ruffnut yelled holding hands out as if she was holding a sword.

"And they were like… aah!" Tuffnut cried putting on panicked voices of Stormtroopers.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," said Ragnar shaking his head.

"Anyway, I got your transmission," said Hiccup.

Ragnar frowned. "I never sent a transmission."

Hiccup stared at him. "But you contacted me using the same code we used in the Clone Wars."

"I only came here because I got a vision of you," Ragnar frowned.

The two Jedi just stared at one another.

"Clearly the Force wanted you to be here, I doubt it could transmit me using a communicator," said Hiccup. "If you didn't send it, who did?"

"A good question for another time," said Ragnar. "Right now we've got to people to rescue, one being my Padawan."

"Okay, we overheard them saying that they were taking them to Dromund Kaas," said Hiccup.

"Big problem with that," said Snotlout. "In case you geniuses forgot we don't have a ship and according to the report that the massive planetary shield around Dromund Kaas that prevents us from entering."

"Don't worry, I've got a way around those problems," said Hiccup.

Snotlout just stared at him and looked at the others, who were looking completely bewildered.

"You are suggesting that we charge in with a single ship, against the First Order's homebase which has a planetary shield around it and is surrounded by an armada of Star Destroyers?" said Fishlegs.

"Yes, that's right," said Hiccup and began to walk off into the forest. "Just follow me."

Completely bewildered Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins followed. They could see that Ragnar was not sharing their bewildered look from the best they could tell neither was Toothless.

They continue to follow Hiccup into the forest and then saw a Corellian XS stock light freighter completely covered in head to toe with black paint. It had a slight oval design with the cockpit stretching forwards and a set of quad turbo-lasers on top and below the hull and another one on its side. It also looked quite old and barely flyable.

"That heap of junk!" Snotlout cried. "I doubt that thing could even reach the atmosphere!"

" _The Night Fury_ may not look pretty, but it's the faster ship in the galaxy," said Hiccup he climbed onto the ramp.

Snotlout turned to Ragnar. "You cannot honestly suggesting that we fly to Dromund Kaas on this piece of junk?"

"Hiccup knows more about starships anyone I know and he's the best pilot I know," said Ragnar as he climbed onto the ramp. "Besides, I've seen this thing in action and trust me it'll knock your socks off."

Grudgingly, Snotlout got a board along with the twins, Fishlegs, Toothless and R3.

Hiccup then took his place on the pilot seat with Toothless as a co-pilot and Ragnar navigation. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins took the respective places on the ship.

Hiccup and took off into the sky and much to the amazement of the others the ship actually entered into space. Once they were out of orbit and ones Ragnar input the coordinates of Dromund Kaas Hiccup activated the hyperdrive.

* * *

Heather finally regained consciousness and found herself strapped to a strapped to a torture table. She tried to free herself, but the manacles were too tough for her. She then sensed a dark presence behind, the same present she felt on Takodana.

"I see you have awakened," said the voice of Darth Derangus.

"You killed Ragnar," said Heather.

Darth Derangus laughed. "You care for your master great deal, a weakness I can easily exploit."

"What do you want?" Heather demanded.

"You are powerful with the Force and I can teach you the same way that I have been taught," said Darth Derangus.

"So I can betray my friends?" Heather spat.

"You still fail to understand, it was my mission to betray the Jedi," said Darth Derangus as he began to walk around her. "Darth Imperious, took me as a child and trained me in the ways of the Force, he was like a father to me. He could see things in a great distance and you just in case his Empire fell that he needed a backup plan."

"He trained you so that you could infiltrate the Jedi and destroyed them from within," said Heather her eyes widening.

"Very good," Darth Derangus smiled. "Emperor Drago was very pleased when I destroyed the new Jedi order, but not so pleased when you discover that several Jedi escaped. Valka, Hiccup and Ragnar most of all."

"Well, I'm not telling you where they are because I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you," said Heather.

"True, but you do know the defence codes for Berk, do you not?" Darth Derangus asked. "Agent Eret discovered quite a bit of information about you, information I'm happy to exploit."

Heather's eyes widened.

"I can gonna tell you how to attack my home world," Heather spat.

"Oh, I'm confident that no amount of torture ideal to you will loosen your time, but what about your friend, Astrid?"

"She won't tell you anything either."

"Again you misunderstand, for I'm planning to talk to you both one at a time and weighed into the other breaks, I wonder how much your friendship is to you to allow your friend too be slowly tortured to death?

"But before we get down to that I want to know how you enquired that lightsaber of yours," said Darth Derangus holding out her lightsaber.

"I'm not telling you a thing," said Heather turning her head away from him.

"We'll just see about that," said Darth Derangus smiling behind his helmet. He then shot lightning into her and she screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were in hyperspace making their way towards Dromund Kaas.

"You do realise the entire planet is under their control," said Fishlegs fearfully. "Even we get past the shields everyone is going to be after us."

"They haven't got full control of the planets they've only occupied it recently," Ragnar pointed out.

"Which is why we can land on the outskirts of the capital then you, Snotlout and the twins will locate the shield generator and blow it up while we don't rescue the girls," said Hiccup.

"I like this guy already," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, he's crazy, I like that," said Ruffnut.

Toothless roared indignantly.

"I'm sorry, bud, but I think your bit inconspicuous to be wandering around their base," said Hiccup.

Toothless and sat back in his seat and pounded.

"Okay, but that still leaves the question how were going to get through those shields," said Snotlout.

"It's quite simple actually," said Hiccup. "Their shields have a fractional refresh rate. Keeps anything travelling slower than lightspeed from getting through."

Snotlout slowly turned to Hiccup.

"We're making our landing approach at lightspeed!" he yelled.

"Yep," said Hiccup calmly.

"Are you crazy!" Snotlout yelled. "This entire plan nuts!"

"Snotlout, you're talking to a guy who destroyed a Separatist dreadnought with a prototype stealth ship that the size of a small frigate without losing a man," said Ragnar.

All of them just stared.

"Toothless, get ready," said Hiccup.

Toothless got ready at his seat and Hiccup places hand over the handle getting ready to exit from lightspeed.

"And… now!" he yelled.

They exited lightspeed and found themselves heading straight towards a mountain range. Hiccup quickly pulled up and Toothless roared.

"I pulling up!" Hiccup yelled.

They manage to get over the mountain, but landed in a forest of trees as Hiccup tried to stop.

"Pull this hunk of junk up!" Snotlout yelled.

"If I get any higher they'll see!" Hiccup yelled.

They leaned soon exited the forest and began skating across the ground heading towards a cliff and they start with one third of the ship over the edge.

"See, simple," said Hiccup.

He looked back and saw Fishlegs on top of Snotlout's back quivering. Annoyed, Snotlout shot Fishlegs aside.

"Okay, now comes the hard part," said Hiccup as he got out of his seat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was sitting in her cell and she could hear the screams of Heather over the comm.

The door open and she saw Agent Eret walking towards looking smug.

"You can easily and her pain by just answering our questions," he said with his arms behind his back.

"You think betray my people!" Astrid spat.

"You really don't understand," said Eret shaking his head. "The First Order is trying to strengthen the Galaxy and your Republic is simply weakening it."

"Strengthen it? You mean dominating it," said Astrid glaring at him.

"We are trying to maintain order and control, better to have one leader in charge them an entire corrupt government," said Eret.

"Unless that one leader is also corrupt."

"Well, you have time to think on that, because it will be your turn to be tortured in fifteen minutes," said Eret and exited the cell.

Astrid just sat there hearing the screams of Heather.

* * *

Meanwhile at _The Night Fury_ , Hiccup was going over their plan.

"Okay, me, Ragnar and R3 will try and locate Captain Astrid and Heather," said Hiccup. "Meanwhile, Fishlegs, you, Snotlout and the twins will look at the shield generator and disable it. Toothless within pilot ship to pick you up and then come to pick us up."

"But we don't know the layout of the base," said Fishlegs.

"Which is why we're taking R3, he'll hack into the systems were dataport and upload the schematics and then will transmit them to you," said Hiccup.

"Okay, but how you can get the detention cell?" Fishlegs asked.

"We'll find a way," said Ragnar. "But if you can cause a distraction we would be most grateful."

"You are speaking our language," said Ruffnut.

"Hang on, why are you putting Fishlegs in charge?" Snotlout asked. "And who put you in charge."

"Hiccup, is the best strategist that I know and he's an excellent leader trust me when I say that we are in very good hands," said Ragnar.

"Okay, but why Fishlegs and not me?" Snotlout asked.

"Because he's the only one of you won't blow just because it's there," said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at the twins and they looked at him.

"Point taken," they said in unison.

With that they all went their separate ways fortunately bidding had to go far to find the capital of Dromund Kaas since _The Night Fury_ overlooks the city.

Hiccup was quite right in saying that they had only recently inhabited as, because not all the buildings were lit up, but the main complex was still operational and they could see TIE Fighters leaving landing pads.

Hiccup and Ragnar soon giant onto a landing pad and hid behind a TIE Fighter, R3 followed them by using his boosters. He was probably the only one among them who wouldn't give away too much attention since the First Order overlooked droids.

Looking over from their hiding place Ragnar could see two guards the elevator.

"Do we try and using a Mind Trick?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "We can't risk that, out of the guard suddenly appears on the opposite end of the platform."

"Then what?"

Hiccup stretches hand and use the Force, he used it to create a noise just opposite the elevator close enough to hear it, but far enough to not notice Hiccup, Ragnar and R3 making their way to the elevator.

"Was that noise?" one of them asked as he and the other Stormtrooper when to investigate.

"Probably just the wind."

"Yeah, you're right."

They then returned back to the posts, not knowing that Hiccup, Ragnar and R3 had successfully made their way to the elevator without them noticing.

* * *

Once they were inside they made their way down to the next level and by pure luck they found no guards lurking around. He then quickly made their way to the nearest dataport.

"Okay, R3, you know what to do," said Hiccup.

R3 made his way to the dataport and inserted his pike into the slot. He began twisting it surging through data of the entire facility and made a beeping noise.

Hiccup then raised his holoprojector and an image of Fishlegs appeared. "Fishlegs, R3 has the schematics of the area, and selling them to you now."

He pressed a few buttons on his comm and sent the data that R3 had just transmitted to him.

"Got it," said Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, I don't need to express the importance that it is to deactivate the shield generator," said Hiccup.

"I know, cos if we don't deactivate it were not going anywhere," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup nodded. "We've also discovered that both Captain Astrid and Heather are in separate cells and been tortured."

"Who are you going after first?" Fishlegs asked.

"Heather's been tortured right now, but we got about ten minutes before they do the same to Captain Astrid. Once we free her they'll know that something is up and that's when we need your distraction, we'll signal you once we get."

"Okay, good luck," said Fishlegs.

"R3, see if you can't download any of their plans, but make sure you're not caught," said Hiccup.

R3 beeped and moved down towards an opposite corridor.

"Let's go and find Astrid," said Ragnar.

Hiccup activated his holoprojector with schematics of the entire base. "It seems were quite fortunate, we're actually in the building that holds all the detention cells."

"This is not on the opposite side of the base, because I doubt we could make it in time," said Ragnar.

"Still not the easy, for the elevator is the only in and out," said Hiccup. "Quite smart, this means even if there is a prison break the guard could easily look down the elevator and they're trapped unless they use the garbage disposal unit."

"Who is stupid enough to go down there?" said Ragnar.

Hiccup shrugged.

They access the elevator and made their way to the detention level and were not surprised when they discovered that the place was covered with guards.

"Who in the Emperor's name are you," said the guard officer.

Hiccup outstretched his hand stretches hand knocking the guard officer backwards before we got a chance to press the alert. The four Stormtroopers aimed their blasters and were about to fire, but Ragnar use the Force to yank them out of their hands.

Then he and Hiccup use the Force and slammed them against the wall knocking them out cold.

"Mind you the time on the Citadel," Ragnar smiled.

"Deeming lose about a dozen men, including a member of the Jedi Council?" Hiccup asked.

"I admit, was a bit of fiasco," said Ragnar.

"Well let's hope this doesn't end in another," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded and quickly made his way over to the control panel, he looked through the lists. "She's in cell 2187!"

Hiccup then quickly ran down the cells and checked all the cells.

* * *

Astrid was in her sound she could hear movement outside and she knew it instantly that it was Agent Eret and she was not going to be tortured if she could help it. She quickly hit behind the door as it opened.

She sought all figured descending down the steps and before he knew it she slammed both hands on top of his head. It was only when she began to search for his blaster that she realised that this was not Agent Eret or any member of the First Order.

She quickly rolled him over and stared transfixed for she was staring at a handsome auburn haired man about her age with emerald green eyes and the scar across his chin.

Hiccup regained consciousness and saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Penetrating steel blue eyes that could penetrate a blast door and long golden hair tied in a ponytail and a cute button nose.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked.

"My name is Hiccup Haddock," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "And if you are indeed Captain Astrid then I came to rescue you."

Astrid's eyes widened as she stared down on General Stoick's son. "I'm sorry, I thought you were a First Order goon?"

"I got that impression," said Hiccup getting up.

"Have you found her!" Ragnar called down the hallway.

"I've got her, or more accurately she got me," said Hiccup as they made their way out of the cell.

"We got about two minutes before they realise and Astrid cell is empty," said Ragnar as he saw them approach.

Hiccup activated his holoprojector and it showed an image of Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, we have Captain Astrid. We may need a distraction soon."

"Don't worry I've got the twins on it and where the shield generator, just give us the word and will deactivated," said Fishlegs.

"Probably best to wait until we have Heather," said Hiccup. "You better contact Toothless to stand ready, we may need a quick getaway."

* * *

Fishlegs was at the shield generator with Snotlout as he shut off his holoprojector.

"They've got Astrid and they are telling us to stand by," said Fishlegs.

"Who does that guy think he is?" said Snotlout. "I mean it's bad enough that he is planning this, but putting you in charge?"

Fishlegs ignored him and contacted the twins on his comm. "Ruff, Tuff, it's time for that distraction."

"This is gonna be so cool!" Ruffnut cried.

"Let's blow something up!" Tuffnut yelled.

The next second Fishlegs and Snotlout felt the entire room shake as the twins activated the thermal charges they had placed all over a platform.

* * *

Darth Derangus was still torturing Heather by zapping her with lightning. Her screams could be heard all across the chamber and then he finally stopped.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what I want to know?" he asked.

Heather panted for breath. "Never!"

Darth Derangus remained calm. "Never say never. Let us see if you will speak once we begin to torture your friend."

Agent Eret then entered the room and Heather could sense the anxiety from him as did Darth Derangus who turned towards him.

"What is it Agent?" he said.

"My Lord, I went to retrieve the girl in the holding cells, but when I got there I found the guards completely unconscious and her cell empty," said Eret.

"What?" Darth Derangus roared.

"That is not all, sir," said Eret. "There's also been a massive explosion upon one of our landing pads. Everything on it has been totally destroyed."

"It would seem as if we have intruders, Agent," said Darth Derangus.

"But my Lord, no want could have gone past our defensive shields," said Agent Eret.

"No, agent, only one person has the ingenuity and the guts to do such a thing," said Darth Derangus. "It is time that I meet with my brother." He then looked to Eret. "Agent Eret, I want you to search the perimeter for any intruders and I want a guard around this girl at all times."

"At once my Lord," said Eret bowing.

Heather watched as Agent Eret and Darth Derangus left. Heather couldn't know how to explain it, but she felt Ragnar close by and that prospecting to give her strength. She tried to free yourself from the manacles, but they were too strong.

She then remembered how Ragnar had persuaded several Stormtroopers with a mind trick. She hadn't done anything like that before, but he knew it may have been her only chance for escape.

All she could hope was that the Stormtrooper that they had left to guard her was weak minded so this trick could work.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," she said.

The Stormtrooper turned on her and though she couldn't see the look on his face due to the helmet she had a strong feeling that he thought she was crazy.

"What did you say?" he said.

"You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," Heather repeated.

The Stormtrooper then made his way over to her. "I'll tighten those restraints… Berkian scum," he said.

Heather then concentrated and remembered everything that Ragnar had taught her about focus. "You will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open."

The Stormtrooper then stood rigid. "I will remove these restraints and leave this cell with the door open," he said.

The Stormtrooper then removed the restraints and made his way over to the cell door.

"And you'll drop your weapon," said Heather.

"And I'll drop my weapon," said the Stormtrooper dropping his blast onto the floor.

Heather can believe that actually worked and automatically rushed over to the cell door, grabbed the blaster and ran down the corridor.

* * *

It was quite fortunate that she did, because Darth Derangus was making his way back to herself. When he entered the cell he saw that Heather was gone.

"No. No. Guards!" he roared and activated his lightsaber.

Two Stormtroopers just turn round the corner and heard the Darth Derangus yells and sparks flying out of the cell door. Wisely they decided to turn around and walk back down the corridor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid and Ragnar were still searching for Heather. Astrid was now armed with a blaster walk down the corridor.

Hiccup was leading them. "The torture chambers should be too far, we just need a turn round this—"

He never got a finish that sentence for someone had just punch you right across the face. Ragnar quickly activated his lightsaber and Heather got her blast in the ready and jumped round the corner and discovered Heather standing there.

"Heather?" Astrid stared.

"Astrid? Ragnar?" Heather stared.

"What is it with Berkian women?" Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his cheek. "You make it a habit of punching everyone in sight?"

Astrid simply shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Who is this?" Heather asked.

"That is Hiccup Haddock," said Ragnar.

"The general's son?" Heather blinked.

"Who has now been punched twice by the people he is attempting to rescue," Hiccup groaned.

"Sorry," said Heather awkwardly.

"Let's just get a landing pad," said Hiccup and activated his holoprojector and an image of Fishlegs appeared. "Fishlegs, deactivate the shields we've got Heather!"

"Right," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Darth Derangus was began searching through the corridors for Heather and then his holoprojector activated and an image of Agent Eret appeared.

"Sir, the planetary shield generators off-line," he said.

"Hiccup," Darth Derangus snarled. "Agent, the Lieutenant we've held captive has also escaped, secure every landing zone and inform Grand Admiral Thrawn to shoot anything that leaves the plan without authorisation."

"Yes, sir," said Agent Eret.

Darth Derangus removed his helmet revealing a ragged-looking man of about twenty-eight with green eyes and a large scar across his face. His real name was Dagur and was the Emperor's right-hand man and the man responsible for the destruction of the New Jedi Order.

"Where are you, Hiccup," said Dagur as he ran a hand through his scar.


	9. The Great Escape

Hiccup and the others were now in the elevator heading towards the landing pad.

"I hope you've got a good escape plan," said Astrid.

"We just have to wait until Toothless comes after picking up the others," said Hiccup.

"Hang on, but that means that we have to hold the landing area until they arrive," said Heather.

"Pretty much, but the twins cause a nice little distraction that should divert their attention," said Hiccup. "Also so they will be investigating why the shield generator has been deactivated."

"Scattering their forces," said Astrid looking quite impressed. "You thought of everything."

"Not quite," said Hiccup. "There is a little matter of Dagur."

Astrid and Heather frowned at each other and then looked at Hiccup. "Who?"

"That's Darth Derangus' true name," said Hiccup.

"You mean there's a chance that he could come after us," said Astrid.

"He may be crazy, but he's not stupid and you figure out what our plan is," said Hiccup grimly.

"So like usual aware making it up as we go along," said Ragnar.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded. "But I do it beautifully."

Ragnar couldn't help but nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon the elevator came to a halt and they found themselves in the landing pad and just as Hiccup predicted the Stormtroopers that had been guarding the area were now at the burning landing pad about a mile away.

"That's certainly a distraction," said Ragnar.

"The twins always do like to blow stuff up," said Heather.

"Now we just have to wait until Toothless comes back," said Hiccup.

"I hope this ship is good as you say it is, because we'll be dealing with the entire First Order fleet," said Astrid.

"One step at a time," said Hiccup.

They then heard a beeping noise and saw R3 making his way over to them. Hiccup then bent down and smiled at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

R3 beeped.

"Good, now we just have to wait," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately at that precise moment, the elevator opened up and Dagur emerged looking both insane and annoyed. He then his eyes fell upon Hiccup and gave him an insane smile.

"Brother! It's so nice to see you," said Dagur.

"'Brother'?" Astrid asked.

"Don't ask," said Hiccup.

"I'm impressed that you managed to get through the shield generator, but there again you always knew how to make an entrance," said Dagur. "It's nice to see that you haven't lost your touch."

"And I see you're still Drago's lackey," said Hiccup.

"I'm not his lackey I'm his right hand," said Dagur indignantly.

"Until he has no further use for you," said Hiccup. "The Sith betray one another, you can't help yourselves."

"Darth Imperious groomed me to be his backup plan in case his empire fell and to follow Darth Tyrantus as I would follow him," said Dagur.

"Then what about Viggo and Ryker?" Ragnar asked. "They can only be two, a master and apprentice."

"Darth Tyrantus feels that to Sith aren't enough to kill the Jedi is why he recruited them and they accepted his vision for saving this galaxy," said Dagur.

"That's exactly what Agent Eret said to me," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Do you really want to go through this, Dagur? Don't you remember the last time we fought?"

"How could I forget," said Dagur rubbing a hand across his scar. "I've been meaning to repay the favour."

"Astrid, Heather, you to better stand back me and Ragnar will deal with him," said Hiccup.

Astrid and Heather did as he said and moved clear between the two Jedi and the Sith Lord.

Hiccup and Ragnar drew out their lightsabers and Dagur to the same with his.

"Do you want the first move?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Hiccup smiled.

Hiccup then ran towards Dagur, who simply smirked as he raised his lightsaber, but then Hiccup deactivated the lightsaber in his left hand and fired several stun blasts from its guard. Dagur was quite shocked by this, but he was able to block it with his lightsaber.

"Hey!" Ragnar yelled. "Mine doesn't do that!"

Hiccup then reactivated his lightsaber and somersaulted over Dagur and swung the blade in his right hand at him. Dagur blocked it and then sidestepped as Hiccup thrusted the blade in his left hand.

Ragnar then charged at Dagur and raised his blade, but raised his left hand and shot lightning from it. Ragnar held up his lightsaber quickly blocked the lightning, it however did cause him to push backwards as he tried to hold his ground.

Hiccup then surprised Dagur by kicking him with his right leg and Astrid noticed that struck him a lot harder than he should have. Dagur looked as if the wind had been knocked right out of him as he clutched his chest.

"While expecting the old metal leg, were you?" said Hiccup.

Astrid's eyes widened when she heard that Hiccup had a prosthetic leg and began to wonder how he lost it. Astrid then saw that the elevator was active and realise there are about to have awoken committee of Stormtroopers.

She quickly raised her blaster and fired a shot at the control panel blowing it to pieces trapping the troopers inside it. This, however, was a temporary fix, since all they have to do was scale the walls and pry open the doors.

"Guys! We can't stay here for long!" Astrid yelled.

"We know," said Hiccup as he charged at Dagur again this time bringing both lightsaber down on top of him.

Dagur quickly raised his lightsaber to block it and out of the corner of his eye he could see Ragnar charging at him once more. He quickly jumped out of the way and Ragnar stopped just in time before his blade touched Hiccup's face.

Dagur then landed behind them and used the Force to push them away. Two of them then slammed into the wing of a TIE Fighter.

"I've improved since last we fought," said Dagur as he advanced towards them. "Shane the said can't be said for the two of you."

Heather wish you could do something and then she noticed the lightsaber Muz had given her was hanging from Dagur's belt. She outstretched hand and concentrated upon the lightsaber, which moved.

It then detached itself from Dagur's belt and flew straight towards her. Then before Astrid could stop her Heather jumped out of their hiding place and ran straight towards Dagur. She grabbed the lightsaber and activated it.

Dagur quickly turned and blocked her swing just in the nick of time. He then looked deep within her eyes and he sent something familiar about her and then his eyes widened.

"You can't be—"

Suddenly he was pushed backwards and slammed right into the elevator. Heather turned and saw that Ragnar was on his feet and just used a Force Push to send Dagur flying.

"The left!" Astrid yelled pointing at the elevator.

They turned and saw that someone was cutting their way through and their willing to bear that they were Stormtroopers.

"Where are you, Toothless," said Hiccup desperately.

Dagur just got onto his feet and charged at them once more, but then something hit his chest and he fell to his knees. Everyone turned and saw _The Night Fury_ just appearing from underneath the landing pad with a cargo bay doors open and Toothless standing there with a smoking crossbow.

"The time is impeccable, bud!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then roared and gestured for them to hurry up.

"Let's move!" Hiccup yelled.

All of them began running towards _The Night Fury_ just as the elevator doors opened and two Stormtroopers are merged from them. Hiccup then pointed his lightsaber and fired several stun blasts at them, knocking them to the ground.

Once they reached the edge of the landing pad they jumped and landed on the deck.

"Let's get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

Dagur looked up and looked at Heather one last time before the cargo bay doors opened and they soared up into the sky.

"My Lord, are you all right?" a Stormtrooper asked.

"Inform Grand Admiral Thrawn to shoot at a Corellian XS Stock light freighter and prepare my fighter!" Dagur roared.

"Yes, sir," said the trooper.

He then looked up at _The Night Fury_. "You're not getting away from me this time, Hiccup."

* * *

Meanwhile on, _The Night Fury_ , Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless were making their way to the cockpit and found Fishlegs flying, slightly nervously, and Snotlout as his co-pilot.

"Move," said Hiccup.

"Gladly," said Fishlegs.

"Toothless, you're my co-pilot," said Hiccup. "Captain and need you a navigation."

Astrid sat down next to the navigational controls, she didn't often take this role, but it was clear that Hiccup was an experienced pilot and since he didn't know about her abilities he could only trust the only person he knew to act as his co-pilot Toothless, like she trusted Heather.

Hiccup then activated the comms. "And I'm gonna need someone on the guns!"

"On it!" the twins yelled.

They then made their way down to guns just as they entered into space.

Just like Hiccup predicted there were several Star Destroyers in orbit, he noticed that they were naturally firing at him and only sent a few dozen TIE Fighters at them.

"I only send those many fighters after us?" Astrid frowned.

"Because they want us alive," said Hiccup.

"You sure you can fly this thing?" Astrid asked.

"If anyone can drive a bucket of bolts through hyperspace, it's Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Hold on!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

On the deck of a Star Destroyer was a Chriss, a blue skinned humanoid with pure red eyes. He watched as he saw _The Night Fury_ exit the atmosphere. This was Grand Admiral Thrawn, one of the few nonhuman alien species in command of the First Order.

"Concentrate fire on that ship just enough to deactivate their shields, Lord Derangus wants them alive, and ready the tractor beams," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," said an officer.

Then also exiting from the planet was a never fighter, but unlike the TIEs this one was completely different. For starters the wings were specially folded allowing it to move faster than the other TIEs and unlikely other TIEs this one actually had life-support systems and shields.

"I'm coming to get you, Hiccup," said Dagur as he flew in closer towards _The Night Fury_.

* * *

The twins were blasting TIEs out of the sky with the main guns and that's when they noticed Dagur's fighter heading towards them. They quickly turned the guns on him, but he moved so graciously that he avoided every single one of their shots.

"Hey! We can't let this guy!" Tuffnut yelled.

"That's because that's Dagur's fighter," said Hiccup.

Dagur began to fire several shots at _The Night Fury_ , it also moved graciously to avoid the majority of the blasts, but because of its bulk several of them did actually hit the hull.

"I thought you said this ship was the fastest in the galaxy," said Snotlout.

"It is," said Hiccup.

"In case you've forgotten, Snotlout, the guy piloting that fighter also uses the Force," Heather pointed out.

"We don't have to beat him, I just need a clear run so we can make to hyperspace," said Hiccup.

"Then why getting close to those Star Destroyers?" Fishlegs asked quivering noticing that they were getting pretty close to two Star Destroyers.

Astrid turned and saw what he was up to. "I see we're going with this," she said.

"R3 angle all deflectors to stern," said Hiccup.

R3 inserted his pike into a dataport and began turning it and beeped.

On one of the Star Destroyer, Grand Admiral Thrawn watched as _The Night Fury_ flew straight towards them.

"Target coming into range," said an officer.

"Activate tractor beam on my signal," said Thrawn.

Hiccup guided the ship close and close it towards the Star Destroyers making quite a few people in the ship nervous.

"Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Wait… wait…" said Hiccup as the entered into the path of the Star Destroyers.

"Now!" Thrawn ordered.

"Gotta, yeah," Hiccup smiled and activated the hyperdrive.

Instantly they entered into hyperspace just as the Star Destroyers activated their tractor beams, but instead of capturing _The Night Fury_ , which entered into hyperspace a brief second earlier, they caught Dagur's fighter.

"Status report, on the Resistance craft" said Thrawn.

The officer manning the tractor beam looked at in nervously. "Sir, we've locked onto a ship, but it's not the Resistance craft it's Lord Derangus."

Everyone on the bridge of the Star Destroyer looked horrified upon this news, even Thrawn had a twinge of fear, but he quickly recovered.

"Release him immediately," Thrawn commanded. The officer manning the tractor beam switched it off at once. "It's not your fault officer…" The officer looked quite relieved, "but Lord Derangus won't know that."

* * *

Meanwhile on board, _The Night Fury_ everyone inside were deeply relaxed as they entered through hyperspace back to Berk.

"That was a close one," said Fishlegs looking relieved.

"I can't believe you tricked them into trapping Dagur in their own tractor beam," said Astrid staring at Hiccup. "That was a risky move."

"But the most unexpected one, which is what I was going for," said Hiccup.

"Surprise has always been Hiccup favoured strategy," Ragnar explained.

"Anyway, I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing both me and Heather," said Astrid.

"You're quite welcome Captain," Hiccup smiled.

"Please just call me, Astrid," said Astrid.

"Okay, Astrid," said Hiccup. He then turned and looked at them. "Listen I think that both you and Heather should have a lie down you've been through a lot today."

"Good idea," said Heather who still recovering from her torture. "She hadn't realised how exhausted she had been until they got on board _The Night Fury_.

"Here, let me," said Ragnar placed a hand on her. A bright light then appeared on his hand and Heather automatically felt the strength coming back.

"How did you—?"

"I was the best healer in the Jedi Order," Ragnar explained.

"Come on," said Astrid making away over to Heather. "Let's take you somewhere more quiet."

Hiccup and Ragnar watched as Astrid and Heather left the cockpit and was soon followed by Fishlegs and Snotlout. Once they were gone the quickly looked at one another.

"You haven't told about the lightsaber yet have you," said Hiccup.

"No, but there's something else you should know," said Ragnar. "When she touched that she had these visions and they seem to focus around Dagur and according to her they were quite clear. You know that I can only mean one thing."

"Best not to tell until she's more adept with the Force," said Hiccup. "I mean can you imagine what that revelation could do to her if she's untrained."

"Yes," Ragnar nodded. "Discovering that Dagur is her older brother would endanger her."


	10. Flying Home

_The Night Fury_ was flying through hyperspace and Astrid and Heather were spending their time in its kitchen. The two of them were sitting at a table with a mug of Berkian mead in their hands. Astrid was entirely surprised that Hiccup's ship had Berkian mead board, since it could only be bought at Berk itself.

"You feeling any better?" Astrid asked. "I heard your screams over the comm, it sounded agonising."

"It was and I imagined that Dager would have done worse if I hadn't escaped," said Heather.

"How did you escape?" Astrid frowned.

"I used the Force," said Heather simply. "I used a Jedi Mind trick on my guard and he let me go."

"Wow, I guess all that training with Ragnar really helped," said Astrid.

"If it weren't for him I probably would be still stuck there," said Heather.

"So what is going on between you two?" Astrid asked.

Heather looked up a bit startled. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't act like teacher and student," said Astrid.

Heather shook her head. "Nothing is going to come out of it, its part of the Jedi code. They forbid attachments especially romantic attachments. The code goes like this: there is no emotion, there was peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There was no death, there is the Force."

"Hang on, but what of Hiccup's mum, didn't she fell in love with the general?" Astrid frowned.

"Yes, but then she came back to the order where I assume she gave birth to Hiccup."

Astrid frowned. "I can understand anger and hatred, but why would they give up love and happiness?"

"I don't know," said Heather. "I suppose it so that if there lover dies they wouldn't be consumed by revenge or risk everything to save them."

"Suppose I can see the point, but still," said Astrid as she took a sip of mead.

"Speaking on handsome Jedi, what about you and Hiccup?" Heather asked slyly.

Astrid spat out her mead instantly. "Are you talking about, we've only just met."

"So it's love at first sight," Heather teased.

"Listen I can admit that skilled and he was brave to come to the First Order's home world to rescue us, but are not really looking for boyfriend, and like you said he's a Jedi he can't have attachments."

Heather smirked. "He's kinda cute."

Astrid's face turned pink. "I guess, if you're into the heroic, unassuming, Jedi type… and while my saying this?"

Astrid quickly finished her mead and walked off.

"Have fun!" Heather teased.

Astrid felt mortified as she made her way to the cockpit, she knew that they couldn't be to far from Berk and Hiccup would need landing clearance or else the entire fleet would blow their ship apart.

She entered into the cockpit and found only Hiccup, Toothless and R3 there.

"Where's Ragnar?" Astrid asked as she sat down at the navigation seat.

"Oh, he's checking the shield generator, Dagur delivered a damage before we went into hyperspace," said Hiccup.

"How do the two of you meet?" Astrid enquired.

"By pure accident," said Hiccup. "I must have been about, ten. I was already a Padawan to Orgus Din, he was the Orders greatest swordsman. Anyway it was just a routine delegate mission, but then we were attacked by pirates and had to land on the planet of Tatooine. With only a skilled engineer time, but there was no way I could repair the hyperdrive we needed a new one.

So me, my master and R3 went to the nearest settlement in without a junk dealer who had a spare hyperdrive, but it was far out of our price range. What was worse he was a Toydarian, who are one of the few species were immune to our Mind Tricks."

Then Ragnar showed up and offered us shelter for the night with his mother, Freida. We then began to discuss ways we could get the hyperdrive and there was only one way and that was the better everything we had on Pod Racing."

"I've heard of that," said Astrid. "It's very dangerous not many humans can do it."

"Fortunately, Ragnar had done it before and he was Force Sensitive, he even had a pod racer at the ready it just needed a few repairs. We had a use our ship is the entry fee and I my master made a bet with the junk dealer. Let's just say he wasn't too pleased when Ragnar won."

"I bet he wasn't," Astrid chuckled. "A most unusual way to make a friendship."

"Yeah, I guess," said Hiccup. "Let's just say that I make friends at unusual times."

Astrid smiled and then looked at him curiously. "Did you ever knew the general was your father, I mean did your mother ever tell you about him?"

Hiccup expression changed. "She only told me that she was my mother during the end of the Clone Wars and she told me a little about my father."

"Do you resent of keeping the secret?" Astrid asked.

"I'm not sure," said Hiccup. "I thought at one point to go to Berk and introduce myself, but I decided against it. I mean can you imagine if I showed up at the front door and say 'Hi, I'm your long lost son'."

"Yeah, I can see your point," said Astrid. "So do you know where she is now?"

Hiccup shook his head. "After I duelled against Dagur, more forces showed up and they were just too much for the Jedi. Finally my, mum, told me and Ragnar to run and tourist to restart the order."

"Quite the tall order," said Astrid.

"I know," said Hiccup.

They then came out of hyperspace and Berk appeared in the distance. Hiccup began to descend towards the planet and Astrid got onto the comm.

"I intend to fight ship, please state your intent all will be forced to fire upon you," said the control officer.

"This is Captain Astrid, hold your fire," said Astrid over the comm.

"Welcome back Captain Astrid, but what happened to your ship?" the control officer asked.

"It's a long story, but please inform General Stoick that will explain everything once we arrive," said Astrid.

"Affirmative," said the control officer.

"Time to say hello to my dad," said Hiccup.

* * *

Once they landed they made their way to the control centre in the capital and found Stoick, Gobber and several other leaders.

"It's good to see you Captain," said Stoick. "Was your mission a success?"

"Yes," said Astrid honestly. She then moved Hiccup forward so that everyone could see him. "General, I wish you to meet Hiccup Haddock."

There was utter silence as everyone's eyes turned upon Hiccup and Astrid had a feeling that they were expecting a bit more from him. Astrid had to admit that there wasn't much similarity between him and his father apart from his eyes.

Stoick took a quite a long time to find his voice. "Tell us what happened."

They then began to explain them everything to meeting Maz, from being abducted by Dagur, from the destruction of _The Deadly Nadder_ , to Hiccup's sudden appearance and all the way to their rescue on Dromund Kaas.

Once they finished everyone just stood there's utter silence. But this was clearly quite a lot of process and they were just trying to figure out how to comprehend what they just said.

"So you manager penetrate the planetary shield surrounding the First Order's base, managed to escape one of the most accomplished admirals in known history and doing all that without losing a single man," Stoick concluded.

"Very much," said Hiccup.

"The boys are stubborn and boarheaded as you ever were," said Gobber looking at Stoick.

Stoick couldn't help but nodded in agreement.

"Sir, we should also inform you that our ship was sabotage just before we landed on Takodana and moments later the First Order appeared," said Astrid.

"It is now clear that we have a spy among us," said Stoick.

"But who would betray us?" Gobber asked.

"There's Alvin, he did support the Galactic Empire," said Spitelout.

Stoick shook his head. "Doubtful, you might have supported them at the beginning, but he did help us at the very end providing us with vital information upon their super weapon at great risk to his life."

"They also didn't know about the defence codes. That's what they were trying to get from me," said Heather.

"Well, that rules out quite a few people," said Stoick. "Still it's not enough to predict the spy."

"Might explain how they're able to ambushes every single time we leave Berk," said Gobber.

"Until we find this spy we must assume that every mission will involve the First Order appearance," said Stoick.

"As if it wasn't hard enough," Mildew grumbled. "And how do we know we can trust this so-called son of yours, he doesn't even have proved that he is your son."

"Actually, I never said I was," said Hiccup.

"You aren't?" Tuffnut stared.

"Then how come you have the same last name?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup facepalmed himself.

"Guys, he's is the General's son," said Astrid.

"But he just said he wasn't," said Tuffnut.

"Enough," said Stoick. He then turned to Mildew. "I'd be careful what you say next Mildew, I believe that he is my son and I am proud of him. I'm also getting sick and tired of you second-guessing everyone my orders."

"Yeah, I dunno why we keep you around," said Gobber.

"I'd watch where you step, Stoick, you might find yourself toppling over a cliff," said Mildew warningly.

"Is that a threat," said Stoick marching up to him.

"A warning," said Mildew.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" said Hiccup, hoping to keep the peace.

Stoick then turned back to the control panel. "Finding this spy has to be our top priority, but we also cannot back down from the First Order."

"We don't even know what the planning," said Spitelout.

"I might be able to help with that," said Hiccup. He then looked around at all the leaders. "But I would like to discuss it with private with my…" He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, "dad."

Stoick is understood why he wanted to discuss this in private, for he knew that the spy could be anyone here.

"Gobber, Captain Astrid, stay here the rest of you leave," said Stoick.

"Can me and Heather stay as well?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick nodded.

A few of the leaders felt resemble for being tossed out of the command centre, but they grudgingly followed orders. Once they were all gone Stoick looked to Hiccup.

"While we were at Dromund Kaas I had R3 take quite a bit data from their servers, including their attack plans," said Hiccup.

R3 then rolled up and inserted his spike into a data port within the control panel and began to twist it. At once a holographic display of attack plans are schematics for new weapons appeared.

"Look at this," said Gobber looking at the schematics. "It looks like they were planning on building advanced fighters, improved shielding and dangerous weapons."

"And these attack plans show wish system the going to be attacking in turn," said Astrid.

"Son, you've just given us a chance to hold off the First Order," said Stoick.

"I just wish this data could beat them," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile upon Dromund Kaas, Dagur, Viggo and Ryker were standing in front of Drago Bludvist, who did not look particularly pleased.

"You're saying that they managed to penetrate our shields!" Drago roared.

"It was only the one ship," said Dagur. "And it was piloted by Hiccup Haddock."

"Then why did you not blow them out of the sky when you have the chance!" Drago roared.

When Dagur faced against Heather he sent a connection with and he did not yet know what it meant, he however was determined to find out and wanted no one else to discover this connection.

"We need the Berk defence codes something our spy seemed reluctantly to give," said Dagur.

"It is true that our spy doesn't seem to be able to access the defence codes and it is true that both Captain Astrid and Lieutenant Heather are within the General Stoick's confidence," said Viggo.

"But if they were able to penetrate the planetary shield that means they can do it again," said Ryker.

"Hardly," said Viggo. "For starters I believe they penetrated a shield by entering passive in hyperspace, a cruiser would not be able to turn in time before it collided with the planet. Also not many fighters would be able to pull up in time before they crashed I imagine that only Hiccup is the only one capable of piloting at such close proximity to the planet and his ship are the only vessel that could possibly pull up in time.

"The Resistance fleet would still have to try and penetrate defences, meaning that they would both have two deactivate a shield generator and devastate our fleet. I have therefore placed extra security upon our shield generator and as far fleet I imagine if they could muster such power they would have already done it, but I suggest that we do our best to fortify the fleet."

"Do what you must, Darth Calculus," said Drago. He then turned to both Dagur and Ryker. "Darth Derangus and Darth Ravage the two of you have the task of killing both Jedi Knights Hiccup Haddock and Ragnar Keatson."

"But what of Valka, she still remained out of our grasp," said Dagur.

"We will do so in time, but our main priority should be Hiccup Haddock and Ragnar Keatson I remember them during the Clone Wars and know their victories, they are the main reason how the Republic survived so long during the war and it was they that destroyed the Red Death and killed a beloved Emperor."

"It shall be done my Lord," said Viggo as he bowed.

Dagur and Ryker then bowed as well.

* * *

Hiccup soon found himself in the unusual position, by Stoick's orders he had been made a general as had Ragnar. He was always more comfortable in leading small groups rather than large armies, but he had to make do as he did during the Clone Wars.

He was at the moment doing some maintenance on _The Night Fury_ , Stoick had informed him with the destruction of Astrid's ship, _The Deadly Nadder_ , that they would have to use the use of his ship for important missions.

"I see you like to attend your ship," said a voice.

Hiccup raised his welding mask and saw Astrid had just entered into the hangar where _The Night Fury_ was being kept.

"She has been around for a long time and I like to keep in working condition," said Hiccup.

"How did you get her?" Astrid asked as she traced a hand upon the ship. "I thought XS Stock have been put out of production for centuries."

"I won her in a card game," said Hiccup.

"Did your opponent realise that he was playing against the Jedi?" Astrid asked.

"Yes, but he always wanted to beat a Jedi at sabacc," said Hiccup. "You should have seen his face when he lost."

Astrid chuckled. "I always wanted to see one of the ships, I'm glad I got the chance."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about your ship," said Hiccup. "It looked like a fine piece of engineering."

"She was," said Astrid sadly. "When I get my hands on the guy who blew her to bits I'll…" She then began to make hand gestures that resembled her crushing the throat of a person which deeply disturbed Hiccup. Astrid noticed this and quickly calm down. "Sorry, I get a bit worked up when someone touches my ship and even more so when someone blows her up."

"I think that's entirely reasonable," Hiccup smiled.

"Anyway, I've read through your military reports during the Clone Wars," said Astrid.

"Oh, and what do they tell you?" Hiccup asked.

"That you lead most of the excess for campaigns, like the Revelation of Ryloth, where you block through the blockade after losing half of your forces. You also destroyed a Separatist dreadnought with a prototype stealth ship, without firing a single shot and then you took part in the Battle of Christophsis where you are seriously outnumbered. You also there at the Battle of Coruscant where you killed one of the Separatist leaders, a Sith, then you took part at the Battle of Utapau, one of the last major battles during the end of the Clone Wars, and killed the droid general, Grievous."

"You certainly did your research on me," said Hiccup.

"I also noticed that both you and Ragnar usually served in the same campaigns, I take it was because the two of you worked well together," said Astrid.

"Yeah, I often dealt with sabotage, infiltration and ambushes while Ragnar dealt with the frontal assaults with his healing powers he was to minimise the casualties from our troops."

"Though I have to say that some of your methods are unorthodox," said Astrid.

"I admit sometimes and not by the book, but you sometimes have to bend the rules in order to save lives."

"Well, I hope I see them in action," said Astrid and she walked off.

Hiccup felt extremely hot under the collar as he watched her leave and felt his face turning pink. Spending time with Astrid was suddenly going to be an interesting experience, he suddenly felt unfocused which has never happened before in his life and wondered whether it was going to be a good or bad experience.


	11. The Lost Commanders

As the weeks passed, the Resistance began to rally, for they managed to help the ground against the First Order, thanks mostly to the information R3 had acquired.

They were at the minute in the middle of a massive space battle with Stoick's flagship, _The Skullcrusher_ in the brunt of the find dealing with a Victory II-class Star Destroyer.

"Continue filing ion cannons!" Stoick ordered.

" _Right away, sir_ ," said the Sullustan officer.

"General, we have two frigates that have slipped past the defences," said another officer.

"Launch all available fighters, I want those frigate gone," said Stoick.

"Already done," said Hiccup's voice.

* * *

Hiccup was piloting an X-Wing with a squadron of Y-Wings at his back.

"Stormfly, this is Hiccup, I need you and Ragnar to divert their attention away from us," said Hiccup.

"We're on it," said Astrid on the com.

Astrid and Ragnar were also piloting X-Wings and their squadron was a mixture of X-Wings and A-Wings that were flying straight down towards the frigates. The X-Wings then opened up their wings form an X shape and they flew down towards the frigates.

"Okay boys and girls, let's show them our teeth," said Astrid.

"Right behind you, babe," said Snotlout, who was piloting an A-Wing, with bright red and black paint on it.

They flew down towards the frigates, who then aimed their batteries towards them. Ragnar then saw several TIE Fighters heading towards them.

"Stormfly, this is Ragnar we got TIEs inbound," said Ragnar.

"Those bombers need more time," said Astrid. "Do you think you and Windshear can take care of them?"

"Do you have to ask," said Heather's voice, who was piloting her own X-Wing.

"Red Leader, you and Red Three through Five are with us," said Ragnar.

Ragnar and Heather broke off their attack at the end chasing down the TIE Fighters along with four other X-Wings.

Astrid had to admit that Hiccup's plan was sound. They would cause a distraction and he would lead the bombers to blast the frigates while they occupy dealing with them. Of course, it would be all for naught if the TIEs destroyed another of the pilots and then turned their focus upon Hiccup's squadron.

Fortunately, Ragnar and Heather had become quite the team since their capture. Astrid notice how well Heather had been flying it was that she'd been in tune with the Force and smiled every time a TIE blew up.

"Red Leader, you've got a TIE on your tail," said Ragnar.

"I can't shake it," said Red Leader, who turned her head to see a TIE Fighter right on the tail of her X-Wing.

"Just hold on," said Ragnar as he flew down towards Red Leader. "Don't move until I give you the signal."

He was flying right in front of Red Leader and showed no intentions of veering course. Red Leader, eyes widened as Ragnar got close and close it towards with no signs of stopping.

"Now!" Ragnar yelled.

Red Leader quickly pulled away and Ragnar fired his laser upon the TIE Fighter, blowing it to pieces before it had a chance to avoid him.

"Thanks, General," said Red Leader.

"It's all right, it happens to the best of us," said Ragnar.

Astrid then turned her sights upon the battle and saw that most of the TIE have been dealt with she then turned a site upon Hiccup and saw that his bombers were now in place.

"Hiccup, you're all clear," said Astrid.

"Thanks, Stormfly," said Hiccup. "Y-Wings on me."

"About time!" Ruffnut yelled, was piloting a green Y-Wing with brown spots.

"I was hoping to blow something up," said Tuffnut, who was manning the gun.

Hiccup then flew down towards the frigates with the Y-Wings close behind him. The frigates in know what hit them, for they had been too busy with Astrid and her squadron to notice the bombers heading towards them.

By the time they realised it was far too late, the bombers fire their torpedoes upon the hull of the frigates destroying their shields and causing a massive amount of damage to the hull.

"Stormfly, do you know and your squadron wish to finish them off," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you certainly know how to treat a girl," Astrid smiled.

She then led her squadron down towards the frigates and they began firing lasers and torpedoes straight at them. Smiling she flew back towards _The Skullcrusher_ , who had practically crippled the Victory II-class Star Destroyer.

* * *

Stoick just smiled at the smoking Destroyer and then turned to the offices.

"By everything we've got at her," said Stoick.

"Yes," said an officer.

 _The Skullcrusher_ , turbo lasers and ion cannons straight at the Star Destroyer. Apparently the shields were down for they managed to penetrate the hard hull and seconds later began to go down.

"Direct hit, sir, we've hit their life-support systems and our reading show that the engines article critical," said the officer.

"They would call for reinforcements, signal all ships to enter into hyperspace and rendezvous in friendly space," Stoick commanded.

" _Right away, general_ ," said the Sullustan officer.

At once the shuttle entered into hyperspace just a minute of time as several Star Destroyers appeared. On one was Agent Eret, who grew tirelessly annoyed the Resistance progress in the system.

"Informed Darth Ravage that they destroyed the relief force," said Agent Eret. "This Resistance is slowly becoming a threat rather than an annoyance."

* * *

Deep within friendly space far away from the First Order, Berkian ships were contravening as they began to plan their next move. The problem was that they were stretched a bit too thin and there were starting to lose competent men.

They soon met up with the bridge on _The Skullcrusher_ where holograms of other Berk leaders appeared, including Gobber and Mildew.

"We're starting to lose more officers," said Stoick.

"Can't we just recruit them from the Republic?" Heather asked.

"They're still attempting to rebuild after the Civil War," said Gobber. "Besides there's still too much corruption within the Senate and am betting that some of them are on the First Order's payroll."

"So we can't call to the Republic," said Hiccup. "But what about those who serve the Republic, but are in hiding now."

"I don't get your meaning," said Stoick.

"My old second-in-command still alive and I'm sure that he would be willing to help," said Hiccup.

"Your second-in-command? You mean the clone that help you during the Clone Wars?" Astrid asked.

"Clones? Clones?" Mildew roared. "You expect us to trust Clones after what they did. Before the Empire tossed aside they used them to conquer many worlds."

"Like I said the clones were created by Darth Imperious, purely to eliminate the Jedi," Hiccup explained. "As the following orders, the Clones were designed to follow any order, but after our influence most of clones left the Republic almost right away when it became the Empire, Captain Rex included."

"What you're saying is they were good soldiers following bad orders," said Stoick.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Hiccup.

"I've seen that many times, a waste of good soldiers and you trust this Captain Rex?" Stoick asked.

"He was one of the few Clone commanders that did not take part in Order 66, in fact if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have escaped Utapau alive," said Hiccup.

"He might even lead us to other Clone commanders," said Ragnar.

"We certainly need people to lead our forces," said Stoick. "Go, but take Captain Astrid and her team with you."

Hiccup nodded and he, Ragnar, Astrid and Heather exited the bridge.

* * *

Soon they boarded _The Night Fury_ and Astrid sat next to Hiccup in the co-pilot seat. She had to admit that it was an entirely new experience for her, but it was Hiccup's ship so she couldn't really complain.

They soon left the hangar bay of _The Skullcrusher_ and they all turned to Hiccup wondering where they could find this Captain Rex.

"So where is your old officer?" Heather asked.

"That's something which I didn't tell you," said Hiccup. "I don't know whether he is."

"What?" said Astrid.

"But I know how to find him," said Hiccup quickly. He then pulled out a head of an old droid.

Astrid stated. "That an old tactical droid," she said.

Hiccup nodded. "These droids were great at finding things," he said. "Calculating. Found me a couple of times when we didn't want to be found."

"How in all the galaxy, is that droid going to find this clone," said Snotlout dismissively.

"Well, I do know where he was last found on once we get there this droid should be able to tracking down," said Hiccup.

"I suppose it's a good plan as any," said Astrid.

They soon entered into hyperspace.

* * *

A few hours later they soon arrived at the desert planet of Tatooine.

"Tatooine?" said Ragnar. "Rex is on Tatooine? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would act like this," said Hiccup.

"What's the matter, Ragnar?" Heather frowned. "Isn't Tatooine your home world?"

"I would hardly call it home," Ragnar grumbled.

"It's a good place to hide," said Hiccup. "For starters it's controlled by the Hutts and it has no strategic value which means we won't get a visit from the First Order, but I suspect they probably have agents here."

"So we have to find your captain thick and fast," said Astrid plainly.

Hiccup nodded.

He soon descended wards the planet and then activated the tactical droid which began to beep.

"What's it doing?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's trying to locate a signal," said Hiccup.

"7567… 7567… 7567," the droid repeated.

"Why it's shouting out random numbers?" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe it's trying to play a game," said Tuffnut leaning forward towards the droid. "Okay, okay… next number will be 8261."

"7567…" said the droid.

"It's not playing a game," said Hiccup. "It's telling us that it's located Captain Rex."

"Then why the numbers?" Snotlout asked.

"The clones were given numbers instead of names," Fishlegs explained. "I think it was the Jedi that insisted on giving clones names."

"We wanted a make them feel more like a personal object, something which the Kaminoan had a hard time understanding," Hiccup grumbled.

"Well, it's certainly homing in on something," said Astrid.

"There… up ahead," said Ragnar.

They saw something in the distance, but it was hard to make out. They soon got closer and it looked like some sort of tank with six legs. It also looked like that it was mashed together to look like someone's home and repaired quite frequently.

"Look at that thing," said Heather.

"That an old Republic tank," said Ragnar. "We use them during the Clone Wars."

"Then I guess one the right track," said Astrid.

Clearly whoever owned the tank saw them for it stopped at its tracks just as they began to land. Hiccup opened the cargo bay and one by one they made their way towards the tank.

They all just stared at the tank as they heard the charms attached to it clinking in the wind. The door then opened and a few middle-aged men, looking almost identical made their way onto the platform.

Snotlout snorted. "Just a bunch of old geezer."

"Well armed old geezers," Fishlegs corrected noticing the blasters they were holding.

One of them stepped up with a military haircut approach them. "What you want?"

"Is that how you agree an old friend, Rex," said Hiccup stepping up.

Rex looked down at him in a big smile appeared on his face. "Hiccup Haddock, what are you doing here, sir?"

"How we go inside and talk," said Hiccup.

"Come inside," said Rex.

* * *

Moments later they were all inside the tank which appeared to be their home. That when Astrid noticed a few old helmets, they looked like Mandalorian, she could recognise them by the T shaped visor.

"I see you got other commanders with you," Hiccup noticed.

"Yes," said Rex as he sat down. "I think you recognise Commander Wolf and this is Commander Gregor."

"General," said Wolf, who was the clone with the large scar across his eye.

Gregor looked a bit more unstable and Astrid knew instantly that he would go down well with the twins.

"Yes, and I think you remember Ragnar," said Hiccup gesturing to Ragnar.

"It's nice to see an old friendly face," Rex smiled.

"I don't see Cody," Ragnar noticed.

"Lost track of him," Rex admitted. He then turned to Hiccup. "So who are these others with you?"

"I'm Captain Astrid Hofferson of Berk, sir," said Astrid saluting. "This is Lieutenant Heather Valha, Sergeant Snotlout Jorgenson and privates Fishlegs Ingerman and Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston."

"Nice to meet you captain," Rex smiled, saluting back. He then turned to Hiccup. "Berk? Is that your homeworld, sir?"

"Yes, and I've met my father," said Hiccup.

"Then I imagine that that you're here because of the Resistance," said Rex.

"Yes, we're in need of new leaders, our forces are spread dangerously thin and we just don't have the men to command them," said Astrid.

Rex smiled at Hiccup. "And actually you thought of me."

"Come on, Rex, you and I both know that you're capable of leading a battalion," said Hiccup. "Besides, among those forces are Ryker Grimborn."

Rex looked up. "Ryker? I knew I should kill when I had the chance."

"Wait, you know Ryker," said Fishlegs.

"It was during the Battle of Umbara," said Hiccup. "It was a massive campaign, the entire planet was covered at night and the Umbarains and dangerous technology that they were selling to the Separatists. Both me, Ragnar and Ryker were part of that campaign."

"We were making good progress," said Rex. "But then Ryker appeared telling the general that he was needed off world by order of the Council. He reluctantly gave Ryker command of his battalion and that's when the campaign almost ended in disaster. Ryker threw us the enemy again and again, ignoring the casualties and ignoring that we weren't equipped to take the capital."

"I was placed in charge of trying to take over the capital," Ragnar explained. "Hiccup group were was in charge of espionage cutting supplies we can the enemy forces, but Ryker took matters into his own hands."

"I you saying that Ryker sent your men into unbeaten grinder," said Astrid looking up old looking between Hiccup and Ryker.

Rex nodded. "We then discover that he was working for the Separatists are should I say working for their leader. Unfortunately, by the time we discovered this a fifth of the men had died."

"If it wasn't for Rex the entire campaign would have been a disaster for the Republic," said Hiccup. "He managed to take down Ryker and locked him in the brig after the battle we began to question him."

"So how did Ryker become part of the First Order?" Heather asked.

"I imagine that he was set free when the Republic became the Empire," said Rex.

"Anyway my question still stands," said Hiccup sitting next to Rex. "We need all the help we can get and I'm sure we could use the help of you and the others."

Rex sighed. "I'm sorry, sir, but my days as a soldier are over."

* * *

Later that day, Astrid just stared into the far-off desert. She then felt a presence beside her and noticed Rex leaning on the railings.

"You sure you've given up your days as a soldier?" Astrid asked.

"I would give anything to fight by the general side again, but sometimes it's best to let the young get their chance," said Rex.

Astrid then looked at him curiously. "When I read Hiccup's military records I noticed yours and looked them up. I notice that you're quite the impressive leader, but winding you turn on him during Order 66?"

"Near the end of the war, both General Hiccup and Ragnar began to dig in deeper with the creation of the Clone Army. You see we were issued by a member of the Jedi Council and many members of the council followed odd since records said that he died before he went to Kamino. They soon discover that he was working alongside with a Sith Lord in creating the army.

"They also found out about the special chips we had in our brains, an old friend of mine discovered this conspiracy. It happened when one of the General's troops killed a Jedi in the middle of the campaign and that when we discovered these chips. The trooper tried desperately to tell us the truth, but he was drugged somehow and died before he could tell us of his findings."

"Let me guess, you remove the chip in your head," said Astrid.

"General Hiccup and Ragnar grew concerned about these chips and wanted to investigate more, without the Council knowing. They use my chip as a test subject and combine that with the discovery they made of the origins of the army they knew that the clones were trapped waiting to happen."

"Then how come so many Jedi died?" Astrid frowned.

"We can remove the chips out of or the like I said this was near the end of the Clone Wars, in the end we only managed to get the chips out of half a dozen commanders and captains," Rex sighed.

Astrid then looked at him curiously. "I notice that you keep on calling him General Hiccup, not Haddock."

Rex chuckled. "He told me that his culture prefers to use their first names when using rank, apparently your people like to have some familiarity among the troops."

"When going into battle together we like to know that we can count on each other," Astrid smiled. She then turned and looked at Rex curiously. "So, what was Hiccup like as a commander during the Clone Wars?"

"Surely you for by his side and you have an idea," said Rex.

"I've only for by his side a couple of times, but you've known him a lot longer than me," said Astrid.

Rex smiled as if reliving a fond memory. "Hiccup, was a most unusual Jedi. Most of his plan seem crazy and were unorthodox, but they were effective. He always preferred to catches enemy by surprise, doing something they would expect. I remember one time when he led an entire cruiser into a Separatist control station."

"He did what?" Astrid stared.

"The cruiser was badly damaged and he saw as a perfect opportunity to cut off the head of the snake and again was a chance to break through the blockade," said Rex. "Like I said he always used surprise and led from the front, he led by example. He was brave, cunning and most of all loyal to his men."

"Guys!" Hiccup's voice yelled. "We've got a problem!"

At once Astrid and Rex rushed down the tank towards _The Night Fury_ , where Hiccup stood holding a device in his hand.

"What's the matter?" Astrid asked.

"We've been bugged," said Hiccup giving her the device.

"This is a tracking device," Astrid stared.

"I imagine that our spy friend place this on the ship and I imagine will be expecting members of the First Order real soon," said Hiccup.

"How soon?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged.

* * *

A Star Destroyer above Tatooine soon appeared and on the bridge was Agent Eret.

"Sir, the Resistance have discovered the tracking device it is not signalling anymore," said an officer.

"Do you have a precise location?" Eret asked.

"No, but we are sending probes down there," said the officer.

"Keep me informed," said Eret.

"Do we bombard them if we discover them?" the Admiral asked.

"This plant is owned by the Hutts, they might take on great offensive we started attacking their planet, no matter how insignificant it is," said Eret. "We already have problems dealing with the resistance we do not need to add up our problems with the Hutt Cartel, Admiral."

"Then what do you intend to do when we find them?" the Admiral asked.

"First we must disable their ship to prevent them from leaving and then we can send in the ground forces annihilate them," said Eret.

"Shouldn't we inform Lord Derangus or any of the other dark lords?" the Admiral asked.

"No, I want to deal then myself all I need you to do is to keep this orbit and shoot down anything that resembles the Resistance ship," said Eret.

"Of course, sir," said the Admiral saluting.


	12. Relics of the Old Republic

Hiccup and the others were boarding _The Night Fury_ and he looked down at Rex, Wolf and Gregor. Wished that Rex would join them and you wish he had more time to discuss the matter, but with the appearance of the First Order time was of the essence

"You sure I can't convince you in joining?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, but my times past," said Rex.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice yelled.

They quickly rushed inside and made their way to the cockpit where they found a probe, who apparently had done quite a bit of damage to the controls. The moment it saw them it shot several lasers at them and they barely had time to dodge. It then zoomed out of the door heading no doubt to the cargo bay.

"After it!" Hiccup yelled.

The twins began to fire their blasters at it, but it dodged them and fired right back at them. Snotlout managed to push on into the ground before the blast actually hit them and it continued its route to the cargo bay.

However, once it got there it met Rex, who fired his pistol at it and it felt the ground with a large hall and its eye. Ragnar then bent down and looked at the probe.

"How long is that thing been watching us?" Fishlegs quivered.

"Long enough," said Ragnar.

"And what's worse is that it really damage the controls in the cockpit, I can't pilot the ship until I repair them and I could take some time," said Hiccup.

"Time we may not have," said Ragnar.

"The ship is too big to hide and if the First Order follows their routing protocols, which they always do, then they'll be sending out a recon party to find out what had happened to the probe," said Astrid.

"The plan's main population are Tusken Raiders, who should anything at site, and Jawas, who take apart anything not nailed down," said Ragnar. "So they may not get the signal straight away until they can sort through the other probes they probably sent."

"That depends how efficient their offices are," said Heather. "It may take them a few hours, but they will find us."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Astrid I'll need your help with the repairs."

"Right," said Astrid.

"Ragnar, you better try and keep the eye on things," said Hiccup.

"Got you," said Ragnar.

* * *

Inside the ship, Hiccup and Astrid were beginning their repairs on the console. The probe certainly did a first-rate job in disabling the ship and they had absolutely no idea how long it'll take to fix all the damage it caused.

"You're disappointed about, Rex aren't you?" Astrid asked.

"I just hope that he would come with us," said Hiccup.

"I know one person who seemed eager to leave and that's Ragnar," Astrid frowned. "Though I don't know why? Me I can understand the fact that he had to work for a living for junk dealer and want to see the stars, this is still his home world."

"Ragnar hasn't told you much about his past, has he?" Hiccup asked.

"No," said Astrid. "Did something bad happen here."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder to make sure that they were alone and then back to Astrid. "If I tell you must promise to keep this to yourself, it's a very sensitive subject for him."

"Okay," said Astrid.

"Before Ragnar was born, his mother was sold into slavery by the Hutta Cartel," said Hiccup.

"His mother was a slave?" Astrid gasped.

"And with child, which meant that they got two for the price of one," Hiccup grumbled. "Basically he was born a slave."

"Start to see why he would hate this world," said Astrid looking at the wasteland.

"Eventually their master lost them to abet and they were given to a junk dealer," Hiccup continued. "Eventually, me and my master showed up and he could see the potential in Ragnar. So not only did he gamble for the parts we needed he also gambled for Ragnar's freedom, he tried to gamble for his mother as well, but the junk dealer wouldn't have it."

"So his mother still a slave?"

"No, after we left the junk dealer went into hard times and sold her to a farmer, who then freed and married her," said Hiccup.

"If that is in the happily ever after I don't know what is," Astrid smiled. Then the smile faded when she saw the grim look on Hiccup's face. "Something else happened, didn't it?"

"I've already said too much," said Hiccup quietly. "Let's just say that this planet has a habit of taking people away from you."

Astrid just stared at him, not sure what to say what he meant by that.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Star Destroyer, Agent Eret was still looking at Tatooine. He began to wonder why the Resistance would come to such a backwater planet, or he should say a dust ball of a planet.

"I come here?" he frowned.

"Sir, I believe that they came here looking for military aid," said an officer.

"What kind of aid could this planet give to the military?" Eret argued. "It has no strategic value, no standing army and no potential allies apart from the Hutts, but there too greedy to help anyone."

"Sir, I believe us by mentioned clones," said the officer.

"Clones? I find that is hard to believe as anything else, they were tossed aside after the Empire and why with a Jedi aligned with them, there's too much bad blood between them," said Eret.

"I'm just repeating what the spy said, sir," said the officer.

"Just continue monitoring the planet and have any the probe is checked in," said Eret.

"A few have gone down, sir, but we believe that the majority of them were shot down by the locals."

"Certainly the data they transmit before destruction, anything out of the ordinary we will investigate."

"Sir, are probe has sent an unusual image sir," said an officer on the control panel.

"Explain yourself," said Eret.

"It has sent image, but I don't quite understand it, sir," said the officer.

"Show me."

The officer pressed a few buttons and on the scream appeared the image of Rex and Eret recognise him as the clone instantly.

"Where was that probe located?" Eret asked.

"Area 2691," said the officer.

"Send a TIE Fighter to investigate and ready the ground vehicles," said Eret.

"Right away, sir," said the admiral.

* * *

Down on the planet, Ragnar had set out a few lookouts in case the First Order showed a presence. At the moment all was peaceful and Heather made her way over to him.

"So will you during Order 66?" she asked.

"I was in the temple," said Ragnar.

Heather stared at him. "How did you escape?"

"My master lay down her life just to give me chance to escape," said Ragnar sadly. "When the clones and Drago attacked the temple we only had a few seconds to react. Many Jedi intercepted the clones, but there are far too many. My master and myself made our way to the library, we knew we couldn't push them back and we could allow them to download anything from the archives."

"But if you were in the archives then you had to be in the thick of the battle," Heather frowned.

"I was, my master told me to where we keep the holograms and grab as many as I could, but when I entered she closed the door behind me trapping me inside and all I could do was hear her cries as I heard the sound of a lightsaber hissing."

"Drago killed your master and she save your life," said Heather looking at him.

"I was trapped in the hologram room, but I knew it was only a matter of time before they could hack the doors and get me. Fortunately, there was a way to escape through the vents and that's how I got out of the temple. I then met up with Senator Organa and that's when we met up with Hiccup, Valka and Master Yoda."

"Yoda?" Heather blinked.

"He is possibly the oldest Jedi alive and he was the former Grandmaster of the Order, he was wise and powerful and small and green," Ragnar chuckled. "There were times when me and Hiccup talk to him for advice, I can sure do with it now."

"I'm sure that you went Hiccup are doing everything you can to help," said Heather placing a hand on top of his.

Ragnar then stared at her green eyes and felt himself drawing closer to her and she too was moving towards him. They were only inches away from each other when Commander Gregor popped his head on top of the tank.

"We've got an incoming transmission," he said.

Ragnar and Heather quickly pushed away from one another, their faces turning bright pink. Fortunately Gregor did not seem to have noticed.

"We're coming," said Ragnar.

* * *

They made their way inside the tank with the others, minus Hiccup and Astrid who was still busy fixing _The Night Fury_. Wolf was already at the console with an image of Agent Eret looking down at him.

"I don't know what you mean, there are no Resistance here," said Wolf.

"Really, that's strange, because the tracking device we put on their ship was in your general area and one of our probes took an image of your face," said Eret.

"Correction, my face," said Rex as he moved into view. "Your probe attacked us and we had to defend ourselves."

Eret glared at him and then an officer appeared next to him and whispered something in his ear.

He then turned and looked at them. "Then you wouldn't mind explaining how the Resistance ship is parked right next to your tank, clone? Now, surrender them or be destroyed."

"If you think I betray my general, then you've got another thing coming," Rex glared. "And if it's a fight you want, I hope you brought a better class of soldiers and those Stormtroopers."

"They serve the Order well," said Eret. "And I have a great many of them."

"You're going to need all of them," said Rex and he cut the connection between him and Eret.

Snotlout just smirked. "I like these guys."

Then the tag began to shake.

The door slid open and Astrid appeared with a worried look on her face. "They've found us. Hiccup is busy holding off, but this far too many for him."

"Battle stations," said Rex.

Gregor then pulled a crate from the fire under the tank and they open it up to discover a large assortment of weapons.

* * *

Outside Hiccup had his lightsabers drawn and was deflecting the shots from the TIE Fighters above them. He then noticed the others are merging from the tank or them holding a large assortment of weapons.

"Glad you can join the party," said Hiccup. "Ragnar, Heather, we have to defend the ship. I need someone on the turret as well, Rex you think you and the others can hold them off?"

"Right away, sir," said Rex.

Astrid quickly made her way towards _The Night Fury_ and Ragnar and Heather soon activated there lightsaber and assisted in defending the ship. Rex and the others got their weapons and began firing at the TIEs, but the fighter was far too agile.

"Try shortening your leads," said Rex, who was holding a rocket launcher. "You're wasting ammo."

"You're welcome the help!" Snotlout yelled as he continued by his heavy blaster at the TIEs.

"Why spoil all the fun? We have been shot out in years," said Gregor.

"Well, it happened to us every day" Fishlegs quivered.

"Why doesn't someone and the big gun?" Snotlout yelled.

"It's no good in this situation," said Rex.

"Kinda like you guys," Snotlout grumbled.

Rex just smirked and looked Gregor. "Do you want the shot?"

"Love to," said Gregor.

Rex then tossed in the rocket launcher and aimed it at one of the fighters there was flying overhead and pulled the trigger. The locket headed straight towards him the fighter and hid it square on causing a massive explosion.

"Gregor, you still got it," Rex smiled.

"It's in my blood," said Gregor pounding his chest.

It was at that point that Astrid finally managed to get the turret operational and fired it at another TIE, blasting it to pieces and the wreckage fell on top of another.

"Is that all of them," said Fishlegs asked.

"For now," said Hiccup.

"The general was right, if I was that agent I would send a ground force next," said Rex.

"Price they haven't bombarded us, they must have a cruiser in orbit," said Heather looking up at the sky.

"This world is still owned by the Hutts and I very much doubt they would appreciate the First Order from filing down the planet no matter what they claim," said Hiccup.

"Sounds like is a good thing that you chose this planet to hide on," said Ragnar looking at Rex.

"How the repairs doing?" Fishlegs asked looking at Hiccup.

"Almost done, but I don't know will be able to finish them in time," said Hiccup.

"Then we better get ready for another assault," said Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the planet's orbit was the Star Destroy and Eret was looking down at the planet. He then heard the Admiral making his way towards him.

"We have the Resistance location, you're sure you still don't want to deal planetary bombardment?" he asked.

"No," said Eret as he placed his helmet on. "Ready the ground forces and stand ready just in case they leave the planet."

* * *

Ragnar was having his scope looking out over the does it trying to locate any First Order ground vehicles. He then sensed Rex next to him and turned to look at the old soldier.

"I see that you've got a Padawan, sir," said Rex looking at Heather.

"She is skilled, but she still got a lot to learn," said Ragnar.

"She's lucky that she's got you as a teacher," Rex smiled. "I can't help but notice that you two seem to be a lot closer than teacher and student."

Rex felt himself going hot under the collar. "You know as well as I do that and forbidden for romantic attachments."

"I know, for the way you look at her tell something different," said Rex. "She suddenly a smart girl as is Captain Astrid and she and the General seem to get along."

"First me now Hiccup, since when have you been such a romantic, Captain?" Ragnar asked.

Rex shrugged. "What can I say when you don't haven't got clankers to blast it into thing on other things."

"Captain Rex, you're one of the best soldier that I've seen and I know you're always aching for a fight, so why aren't you helping Hiccup?" Ragnar asked. "I have a feeling that you blame yourself what happened to the Jedi, despite the fact that you helped Hiccup escape. You blame yourself because you couldn't stop it from even happening and you think this is the only way you can redeem yourself."

"Did you sense or that?" Rex asked.

"Maybe a bit, but I can also see it in your eyes Captain," said Ragnar. "And speaking as both a Jedi and a healer, I'm telling you the best way to redeem yourself is to help Hiccup with the fight against the First Order."

"Things almost operational!" said Astrid as she emerged from the cargo bay. "We'll get the ship up and running in about five minutes."

"We can't just leave Rex, Wolf and Gregor here," said Heather.

"Don't worry about us," said Rex.

Suddenly they heard giant thundering noises approaching them.

"Wait, what's that?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Wolf looked out into the distance. "Enemy contact, .24," said Wolf pointing.

They turned and saw three large figures approaching them in the distance. Heather grabbed her electrobinoculars and looked at the three figures in the distance.

When she got a closer look she saw they were massive tax with four large legs heading straight towards them. Their heads had cannons and laser is attached to them.

"We've got AT-ATs heading our way," said Heather.

"How many are they got?" Wolf asked.

"Looks like four," said Gregor looking through his electrobinoculars.

"Four? How they not falling over?" Wolf frowned.

"Have you seen the size of those things?" Gregor asked.

"AT-ATs are hard to deal with, they've got reinforced armour plating, heavy cannons and anit-personal blasters," said Astrid. "They do have one weak spot though and that's on the neck, but the way there face that impossible to hit. I've seen those things decimate entire platoons and we don't have the firepower to penetrate that armour."

"If _The Night Fury_ was at least operational we could at least provide to mess aboard," said Hiccup as he emerged onto the cargo bay door.

"Should you be busy trying to fix the ship?" Snotlout yelled.

"You need every single hand you've got to deal with those things and if we lose the ship we're good as dead," said Hiccup.

"Can't use your lightsaber is to cut through that armour plating?" Astrid asked.

"We could, but they are a fair distance away by the time we would reach them they would be in range of firing on _The Night Fury_ ," said Hiccup.

"Okay, so what your plan?" Snotlout yelled.

"We need to distract them make them concentrate their fire on something else other than _The Night Fury_ ," said Hiccup as he looked at the AT-ET.

"The tank?" Astrid asked.

"It's crazy, but it might just work," said Rex.

"Hang on, what's stopping them from firing on _The Night Fury_?" Snotlout asked.

"Us," said Ragnar. "Heather and I can stay aboard the tank, I have a feeling that Agent Eret is on one of those AT-ATs and I don't think he could pass up the chance of shooting a Jedi or his Padawan."

"Meanwhile, I can sneak up on them while they're focused on you," said Hiccup. "Astrid you and Fishlegs continue with the repairs on _The Night Fury_ and I can take the twins with me."

"What about me?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh, you get the interesting job," said Ragnar placing a hand on him. "You get to be with me and Heather while those tanks fire at us."

"Can I just help with the repairs?" Snotlout asked.

The simple answer that was no for a few minutes later Snotlout was on the AT-ET as it was making its way away from _The Night Fury_. Ragnar and Heather stood in front of the tank with their lightsabers drawn.

Rex was manning the gun, Wolf how the controls and Gregor was at the control console inside the tank.

"Wolf, turn 90," said Rex.

"Copy that," said Wolf and began to turn the tank around.

* * *

Inside the AT-AT, Eret was looking through the scope and saw the AT-ET heading away from _The Night Fury_ at first he thought that the clones were running, but then he saw Ragnar and Heather flashing their lightsabers around.

"Do try to escape, concentrate fire upon that tank," Eret commanded.

The AT-AT pilot then turned the cannons towards the AT-ET, which was moving as fast as it could away from the AT-AT. Fortunately, they were still quite a fair bit and the lasers just missed them. Rex operated the gun and concentrate fire on them just to provoke them.

* * *

Meanwhile above the planet on the Star Destroyer, the admiral was on the bridge looking down at the officers.

"Has there been any word of Agent Eret?" the admiral asked.

"He's engaging the Resistance now, sir," said the officer.

"Admiral, we have an urgent transmission coming in," said the communication officer.

"Not now," said the admiral. "We're in the middle of an operation."

"Sir, the messages from the Emperor," the communication officer gulped. "We been ordered to immediately rendezvous with his shuttle."

The admiral just simply stood there in silence and sure on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the twins were hiding behind a sand dune and watching everything in progress.

"So, what's the plan?" Tuffnut asked.

"We gonna blow something up?" Ruffnut asked excitedly.

"Not exactly, but how do you guys feel about taking control one of those tanks?" Hiccup asked.

"It must be our birthday," said Ruffnut looking teary-eyed.

"You do care," said Tuffnut.

"Let's move out," said Hiccup.

They then rushed towards the nearest AT-AT as fast as they could without detection. Fortunately, their plan seem to be working as the pilots were more focused on firing at the AT-ET then taking in their surroundings.

A good five minutes later and they finally reached the AT-AT, but it had to be a good twenty metres tall. It was impossible to climb without any climbing gear.

"So, how are we getting up there?" Tuffnut asked.

"Like this," said Hiccup and extended his two hands towards the twins.

Then before they realised it the twins found themselves being tossed up into the air and onto the back of the AT-AT and seconds later Hiccup, using the Force, jumped and landed next to them.

"That was awesome!" Ruffnut cried.

"Can we do it again?" Tuffnut asked.

"Focus, we've got a tank to steal," said Hiccup.

They soon made their way to the head and Hiccup activated his lightsabers and began to cut through the porthole.

The AT-AT were now practically on top of them they managed a few good shots onto the AT-ET, despite how fast they moved. Through the smoke Rex could see Hiccup cutting his way through into the AT-AT.

"Just like the old days," he smiled. "Gregor, Paul all unnecessary power into the cannon."

"You've got it, Captain," said Gregor as he fiddled with a few buttons.

Rex then aims the cannon at one of the AT-ATs, which was starting to turn towards them. He only got one shot to hit its vulnerable point and then he pulled the trigger. The blast hit square on the AT-AT's neck causing it to explode and toppled to the ground.

Eret slammed his fist on the control panel. "Contact Admiral Konstantine and order air support!"

Meanwhile on the AT-AT, Hiccup had finally managed to cut through and used the Force to lift the porthole into the air. The twins at once jumped inside and struck them with their electro-staffs.

"I've always wanted to pilot one of these things," said Ruffnut.

"Can we keep it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Somehow I doubt that this tank could fit into _The Night Fury_ ," said Hiccup. "Now take out that last AT-AT."

The twins then began to fire its lasers at the final AT-AT, much to Eret's surprise.

"Where's Konstantine with my air support!" Eret yelled.

The twins kept on firing doing massive damage to the AT-AT hull and eventually Eret knew that there was no way they could win this fight.

"Evacuate! To the speeders!" Eret yelled.

All of them then watch as the final AT-AT went down, but not before a speeder dislodged itself from its hull with Agent Eret aboard, one of the AT-AT pilots clinging onto dear life and the last one running after them.

The twins kept on firing the cannon at them as did Rex, but they were soon out of range.

Rex, Wolf and Gregor soon exited the AT-ET.

"Looks like we live to fight another day," Rex smiled.

"Don't we always?" Wolf asked.

"Well, we do when we've got a Jedi leading us," said Gregor looking from Ragnar and Hiccup, who emerged out of the AT-AT with the twins.

The three former soldiers then saluted at their generals, who simply nodded with acknowledgement.

Seconds later, _The Night Fury_ lowered itself towards them with both Astrid and Fishlegs inside smiling.

* * *

Once they emerged on ground level Hiccup looked at Rex, who simply smiled at him. "Does your office still stand, sir?"

"I would consider it an honour," said Hiccup.

"As would we, general," said Rex.

They then soon entered into _The Night Fury_ and left the system and found no trace of a Star Destroyer.

"There should be a Star Destroyer here," Astrid frowned as she looked at Hiccup. "This is either really good or really bad."

Hiccup remained silent, but couldn't help but agree with Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the deeps of space, Konstantine was at the hangar bay with a platoon of Stormtroopers and what is a shuttle entered into the hangar bay. Admiral Konstantine rushed his uniform as the hatch door opened.

However, instead of Drago merging from it, Ryker was walking down the ramp.

"My Lord," said Konstantine somewhat surprised. "I was expecting the Emperor himself. I wasn't expecting—"

"The Emperor has sent me in his place," said Ryker.

"Well, this unnecessary diversion may have compromised the success of Agent Eret's mission," said Konstantine. "We must return."

"I cannot for your struggles, I will succeed where you and Eret have failed," said Ryker as he walked down the hangar bay without even looking at the admiral.

Konstantine simply glared at him, but remained silent.


	13. Hidden Enemy

On Berk, Stoick was with Hiccup, Ragnar, Astrid, Heather, Gobber and Rex in his personal quarters. This was probably the first meeting he had with Captain Rex.

"You must be Captain Rex," said Stoick getting up from his desk. "I've heard great things about you."

"Same to you, sir," said Rex saluting. "My just add so that your son is one of the greatest leaders that I have ever seen."

"I thank you, Captain," said Stoick. "I also heard that there was two other Clone offices with you."

"Yes Commanders Wolf and Gregor," said Hiccup. "The already serving on certain vessels."

"I will try and contact other Clone officers, but they are scattered across the entire galaxy, sir," said Rex.

"Every little helps, Captain," said Stoick. He then looked at the more business-like. "Now to the matter of hand, we cannot function as a military force until we can find this spy. So far we've been lucky, but luckily the only carrier so far in a war."

"I any close of discovering his identity, sir?" Astrid asked.

"R3 has been trying to search for any transmissions that have left the planet without authorisation," said Gobber. "The problem is there too many, people accessing the holonet, contacting friends and family off world."

Hiccup then turned to Rex. "Rex, did you discover the presence of a spy during the Battle of Christophsis?"

"Yes, he was using wavelength interference, weak frequencies, that are spotty any regular and that only show up every few days and then disappears," said Rex.

"You think the spies using a similar sort of method?" Stoick asked.

"It would make the most sense," said Ragnar. "I mean day by day you wouldn't recognise it."

"So who was this spy?" Heather asked curiously.

"Believe it or not it was a Clone," said Hiccup. Astrid and Heather stared at him. "It has been known to happen that Clones when traitor, but only rarely."

"They were originally trained to follow any order and any command given, but after the death of the Clone template they had a use other methods to maintain our Clone Army," Ragnar explained. "As a result they became a bit less obedient and more open-minded and naturally we Jedi force the issue. We didn't want them to be like battle droids, we wanted them like any other soldier."

"A good thing too," said Hiccup. "Otherwise Ryker would have decimated my entire unit while they were temporarily under his command."

"Not mention a lot as I would have suffered," Ragnar agreed.

"Boys, let's focus on our current problem," said Stoick, though it looks slightly amused. "We can trade war stories later, right now we need to find this spy."

"We'll begin tracking any disturbances within our communications any time that, but that could take time," said Gobber.

"In the meantime we keep this to ourselves," said Stoick. "The spies knows that we are looking for him and he'll try and cover his tracks, for this operation to be effective secrecy has to be paramount."

"Of course," said Hiccup.

"Come on, Heather, let's continue your training," said Ragnar.

Hiccup, Ragnar, Astrid and Heather began to exit, leaving Stoick, Gobber and Rex in the room.

Stoick then looked to Rex. "I don't suppose you have any world on what has become of Valka?"

Rex shook his head. "If Hiccup doesn't know I doubt there's a person whom will. General Valka was always a calm and collective Jedi, who wish to find another way to end the Clone War, I imagine that she could see that the war was not helping anyone."

"But she still took part in it?" Gobber asked.

"Of course, she knew that the Sith were involved with the Separatists and she knew if she did not fight many people would die, Valka would kill herself before letting people die," said Rex.

"Thank you, Captain," said Stoick.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather were in her hanger doing more Jedi training. Heather was at the moment blindfolded with her lightsaber drawn. A practice drone was hovering around her shooting shots, Heather found this task almost as difficult as the previous one. How could she fight in which he could not see?

"Concentrate and act on your instincts," said Ragnar.

"You know how hard it is to fight and you can't see?" Heather asked.

"I'm not asking you to do the impossible," Ragnar smiled. "Your eyes do easily deceive you you must learn not to trust them."

Was that point that Hiccup and Astrid entered the hanger Astrid just stared at Heather who was blindfolded as she attempted to deflect shots from practice drone.

"Why are her eyes covered?" Astrid asked.

"Jedi are trained to see with the Force and not with our eyes," Hiccup explained. "It actually basic training for Jedi, though not many are actually adept to it. Ragnar is actually one of the best, since he is able to see through the Force much more clearly than the average Jedi, including me."

They then watched as the practice drone hovered around Heather and saw it her again. Fortunately, the blasts were just mere stun shots.

"Stretch out with your feelings," said Ragnar.

Heather took a deep breath and raised her lightsaber again and looked as if she was on the movement of the drone. The drone then fired three shots at the same time and Heather blocked them flawlessly.

"See, you can do it," Ragnar smiled.

"I call it luck," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw Mildew glaring at them.

"In our experience there is no such thing as luck," said Ragnar crossing his arms.

"Just a bunch of nonsense," Mildew grumbled. "You Jedi failed when we needed you most, if you're not able to protect yourselves how you're able to protect the entire galaxy."

Astrid glared at him and was making a move towards him, but Hiccup grabbed her arm. "He's not worth it," he said.

"My head tells me you're right, but my gut wants me to knock him into hyperspace," said Astrid gritting her teeth.

"Bah, you'll see that I'm right, Jedi are nothing but trouble," said Mildew and he hobbled away.

"I really hate that old fool," said Astrid.

"What is my father came around then?" Hiccup asked.

"He's one of Berk's elders, Stoick has no choice but to allow him into meetings and inform them of progress," Astrid grumbled.

"What do the elders actually do, apart from complaining?" Hiccup asked.

"While they do not have any control over military matters they advise Stoick on the correct course of action, unlike the other elders however, Mildew seems to question Stoick's commands practically every day, they also hold the culture of our people."

"How many are there?" Hiccup frowned.

"Three, Mildew you've seen there's Gothi, who is rumoured to see into the future and then there's Old Wrinkly, the head of the elders."

"And what are their views?" Hiccup asked.

"What they believe that Stoick is making the correct choices, it's only Mildew who believes otherwise and unfortunately he has a certain way of using the people against us."

"I take it they can't just kick him out," said Hiccup.

Astrid shook her head. "No, unfortunately, for an Elder to be kicked off the Council there has to be evidence against him that endangers the entire planet."

Hiccup continued to look at exactly where Mildew stood, he had a bad feeling about that man and unfortunately his feelings were always correct.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the communications centre and found Gobber and Rex looking over data that R3 had pulled out from the terminal.

"Found anything?" Hiccup asked.

"We think so," said Gobber.

"We have certainly found the wavelength that the spy has been using," said Rex.

"Can you trace it?" Astrid asked.

Rex shook his head. "Pattern keeps on cropping up in different locations."

"So what you're saying is the spy is moving around using different terminals to mask his access," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Gobber frowned. "We're monitoring our communications thoroughly for any disturbance, if the spy accesses a single terminal on the planet we've got him."

"The problem is he won't contact his masters until he has something worthwhile to send," said Rex.

"Then we need a law him out into the open," said Hiccup.

"With something quite tempting," said Astrid.

"I may have an idea," said Hiccup.

* * *

Stoick was overlooking all the Berk leaders in the command centre.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a problem," he said. "Our Seventh Fleet is having major issues with their hyperdrive and they are holding key supplies needed for our men on Balmorra. As you know Balmorra is in a strategic position between the Colonies and the border of the Core Worlds. It is also has many resources including its batteries.

"Unfortunately, the First Order sent out a massive invasion force and is now occupying the planet. The Republic has tried a regulated, but they are still rebuilding after the Galactic Civil War. Now we do have a few men down there, but with those supplies they will not last long.

"Which is why I am sending my son with a group of skilled engineers to get those hyperdrive back online before the First Order realises that we are vulnerable. Now, other any questions?"

"I you sure you can trust that boy?" Mildew asked.

"What you deal with them, Mildew?" Gobber asked. "The boy seems all right to me."

"I'm just saying that apart from his military records we nothing about him personally and we're giving him and that other Jedi free rein of the planet and having him teach one of our most gifted warriors," said Mildew.

There was a lot of mumbling, not all that good.

Stoick then slammed his hand onto the control panel. "That's enough! I am getting sick and tired of you Mildew, the other Elders believe that I am making the right moves, you're the only one who is questioning my authority."

"I at least remember what it means to be Berkian," Mildew spat. "In my day we protected our own, not fight someone else's battle. So far the Republic has done nothing for us and we have lost ships because they are incapable of doing anything to stop the First Order!"

"In case you've forgotten Mildew, the Republic is still building itself up since the Galactic Civil War," said Gobber. "The assault on the Red Death destroyed two thirds of the Rebel Alliance fleet and that's not accounting how many ships we lost when we retook the Core Worlds. I militarily is the only thing that has remained standing since the Galactic Empire."

"This argument is getting nowhere," said Hiccup. "I think our most pressing concern has to be the hyperdrive on the Seventh Fleet. _The Night Fury_ can carry the engineers onto the ships."

"Good luck, son," said Stoick. "I've sent the coordinates to your navi-computer, just get there fast."

* * *

Hiccup quickly left the room and made his way down to the hangers.

Once he reached the hangers he boarded _The Night Fury_ and sat down in the pilot seat.

"Did they bought it?" said a voice next to him.

Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"We'll find out soon enough, now it's up to Rex to find the spy," said Hiccup as he took off.

The moment they exit the planet orbits they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

Rex was still the communication centre and R3 was plugged into the computer searching. Here the doors opening behind him and turned to see Stoick and Gobber entering.

"Anything?" Stoick asked.

"Not yet," said Rex.

"Give it time, Stoick," said Gobber. "The spy but we want to make sure that he is alone before he contacts his masters."

"I hope Hiccup's plan works," said Stoick frowning slightly. "If not it will look bad we do indeed lose the Seven Fleet."

"The General knows what he's doing," said Rex. "If I was in his shoes—or shoe—I would probably do the same thing."

"I appreciate that, Rex, but in my descender that you two are idiots," said Stoick,

Rex merely chuckled. "We'll find out soon enough."

R3 then beeped excitedly.

"I think our little friend has found something, Stoick," said Gobber.

Rex uploaded the date onto a data pad and presented it to Gobber, who began to look through it thoroughly.

"Yep, using the same wavelength and it is clearly unauthorised," said Gobber.

Stoick grabbed his communicator. "Attention all security personnel, the communication centre is on lockdown, no one is to leave without my say-so."

"Now comes the hard part," said Rex. "Discovering who among the people inside the communication centre is the spy."

"Let us hope that Hiccup and his team are faring any better," said Stoick.

* * *

Hiccup soon emerged out of hyperspace and met up with the Berk's Fifth Fleet. The flagship, called _The Endeavour_ , resembled that of a Buffalord, its hull was quite large and it had three cannons that were the shape of horns on its front bowel.

" _Endeavour_ to _Night Fury_ , we see you on our starboard bow," said the communication officer. "We have received orders to command the Fifth Fleet as you wish. Major Thuggory is at the hangar bay awaiting you, sir."

"Thank you, _Endeavour_ ," said Astrid over the comm.

Hiccup then made his approach towards the hangar bay and there they found a handsome blond haired man and about his thirties was waiting for them.

"Would you know the Major?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Very well respected, he's the son of General Mogadon, who controls Meathead Island. He is one of the finest leaders we've got in the army and he reveals the Jedi quite well, but we've never artificially met," said Astrid.

"Guess now's your chance," said Hiccup.

They walked down the cargo bay ramp and made their way over to Thuggory and he nodded in acknowledgement to Astrid.

"Captain, I've heard much about you," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Major," said Astrid saluting.

"I just wish it was under the circumstances," said Thuggory. He then turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "You must be the general son and the Jedi General. I've received orders that you're taking tempo command of my fleet."

"Yes, I'm sorry about this Major but it is a matter of great urgency," said Hiccup.

Thuggory nodded and gestured for them to walk with him.

"What is this matter of great urgency?" Thuggory asked.

"We believe there's spy on Berk, who is leaking information to the First Order," said Hiccup explained. "We know the frequency that he is using, but we don't know where he is transmitting. My father has placed a story saying that were helping the Seventh Fleet with its hyperdrive."

"Isn't that fleet providers of supply for men on Balmorra?" Thuggory asked.

"Yes, which is why we needed to use it as a tempting target," said Hiccup.

"I think I know where you're getting at," said Thuggory. "The spy will transmit this information to the First Order and they won't miss the chance of attacking the fleet while it is unable to run."

Hiccup nodded. "Which is why we need to reinforce them with the Fifth Fleet and make sure that Fleet survives."

"A risky move, but a necessary one," said Thuggory.

They soon reached the bridge and Thuggory turned and looked at the offices.

"Prepare to jump to hyperspace, we need to get to the fleet fast," said Thuggory.

Soon the entire fleet jumped into hyperspace hoping that they could reach the Seventh Fleet in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Berk, Gobber and Rex were going through every single person knowing the communication centre, but there had to be about four hundred people working.

"That about twenty of them checked," said Rex.

"By the way were going would find the spy we'll be old men," said Gobber as he checked another name of the list.

"Which is why we have to go through process of elimination, first we have the check the communication staff, then the security, then maintenance and finally the droids," said Rex.

"Droids? You can't be serious," said Gobber.

"Don't you believe it," said Rex. "During the Clone War we had an astromech that was lacking the spy for the Separatists, it nearly got the General killed more than once."

"Okay will check the droids," said Gobber.

"Sir," said a security officer. "I think I may have found the spy."

"And what makes you think that, Sergeant?" Gobber asked.

"Because he's not part of the centre's staff, he's not even supposed to be here officially," said the sergeant.

"What you mean officially?" Gobber frowned.

"I think you have to say for yourself, Colonel," said the sergeant.

The sergeant then led them to private room where they found Stoick standing over Mildew.

"Now tell me what you doing here, Mildew," Stoick ordered.

"I do not have to follow your orders, Stoick, I am an elder which gives me the right to be anywhere I wish," said Mildew firmly.

"Not when we're looking for spy," said Stoick.

"Make it easier for yourself, Mildew," said Gobber. "As an elder you have free reign to go anywhere on the planet and you do not know the Berk defence codes. You could access any console you wished in the communication centre without anyone the wiser."

"I'm telling you, I am no spy!" Mildew roared.

"You have been against my plans from the very beginning," said Stoick slamming his hand on the table. "Every time I make a suggestion you cast it aside and every single time the enemy knows our movements."

"In need I remind you that this hadn't started until you went looking for Jedi," Mildew pointed out.

"We cannot win this war by ourselves!" Stoick roared. "Don't you see that you're acting in the same way as Death Watch when they took over Mandalorian and assassinated the Duchess! If it hadn't been for the Republic and our forces the entire world would have fallen into anarchy! Our ancestors knew this when we aligned each other from different tribes and clans!"

"Same you're looking for spy, which I am not!" Mildew roared.

"What were you doing in the communication centre?" Stoick roared.

"Trying to find that spot, which you seem to be incapable of doing!" Mildew roared.

"Sir, perhaps we should wait until the General Hiccup and Captain Astrid return before pressing charges," said the sergeant.

Rex looked up and turned to the sergeant. "How did you know that Captain Astrid went with Hiccup sent, Sergeant?"

"It's no secret, the general was sending them to the Seventh Fleet," said the sergeant.

Stoick turned to the sergeant. "I said I was only sending Hiccup, I never said I was sending Astrid as well."

The sergeant's eyes widened when he realised his mistake. "I really hope that you have noticed that, sirs."

He then drew a dagger and lunged at Stoick, but Gobber's prosthetic arm suddenly change into a vibro-hammer that struck the sergeant slamming him into the wall.

"Looks like we found us our spy," said Gobber.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fifth Fleet had reached its destination and joined with the Seven Fleet and they already contacted the commander in charge of the fleet that an attack was imminent.

"We sure this attacks coming?" Thuggory asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, but it's better to be safer than sorry."

"I suppose," Thuggory nodded.

Then a few seconds later several jumped out of hyperspace, including a Victory Class.

"By everything we've got at them," Hiccup commanded.

All the dreadnoughts then fired ion cannons and turbo lasers directly at the enemy fleet. The First Order was completely caught off guard by the armada of ships.

* * *

Ryker and Eret were actually aboard the Victory Class Destroyer that was getting polarised by the combined two fleets.

"I recognise that flagship," said Eret looking at _The Endeavour_. "That belongs to Major Thuggory, which means were not just dealing with the Seventh Fleet, but the Fifth as well. My Lord, we only sell enough ships to deal with a small assortment of frigates and cruisers, not dreadnoughts!"

To prove his point one of the Star Destroyers just got taken out by _The Endeavour_. The TIE Fighters try to make their way towards the cruisers, but were blocked by two dreadnoughts. The enemy wasn't even launching their own fighters, because they knew they outmatched them.

Ryker snarled. "Call a full retreat!"

* * *

On the bridge of _The Endeavour_ everyone cheered as they saw Victory Class destroyer turning about and entering into hyperspace. They had left them behind a squadron of TIE and several banged up Destroyers.

"Retrieve those parts and actually tractor beams," said Hiccup.

"At once," said Thuggory.

"Sir, begin a transmission from Berk, it's the General," said the communication officer.

"Patching him through," said Hiccup.

Stoick then appears a hologram on top of the control panel. "Son, was your mission a success?"

"We repelled the fleet minimal casualties and we've acquired a few prisoners," said Hiccup.

"Good, because we've also captured our spy," said Stoick.

"Was it Mildew?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick shook his head. "Good guess, son, but no. Turns out it was a sergeant in the communication centre."

"A sergeant there would have low access, they wouldn't have the defence codes," said Astrid.

"They could also easily monitor transmissions from the communication centre and could easily place a tracker on our ships, especially if he managed to gain permission," said Hiccup.

"He did, apparently his father was an old Air Racer," said Stoick. "He must have used his influence in order to access the hangar bays."

"What about Mildew? Is he still his charming self?" Astrid asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Stoick grudgingly. "I can't wait until an old man kicks the bucket."

Hiccup merely shook his head while Astrid laughed.

"We'll head back right away," Hiccup smiled.

"We'll be waiting for you," said Stoick, before he vanished from the console.

Hiccup then turned to Thuggory. "Well, Major, it's been a pleasure," said Hiccup out stretching his and.

"Same here, General," said Thuggory shaking it. "Knowing that you on our side, gives me confidence that we can defeat the First Order once and for all."


	14. Wings of the Master

**I'll be going on holiday soon so updates will be slower.**

* * *

Hiccup was now in the command centre with every officer and leader Berk had, those who could not attend were you locating with holo. He had no idea what was up, but no one would bring this many leaders unless it was something important.

"It is time for us to liberate Balmorra," said Stoick.

"We been trying to for over a year," said Spitelout. "And every single attend may just lose more ships. Our frigates and support ships can make the drops they need to have our forces down there."

"And ever since we found the spy they have reinforced the blockade," said General Mogadon.

Mogadon was Thuggory and bore a resemblance to a son, except for the fact that he had an eyepatch over his left eye. Apparently he had once fought against Ryker, ending the battle and a draw, but lost an eye the process.

"The government down there is straining and we cannot ignore it," said Stoick.

"Even if we do liberate the planet, who will be left to maintain a government?" Gobber asked.

"I will be," said a voice.

They all turned and saw a brown haired man in his thirties making his way towards them.

"Allow me to introduce to you Tai Cordan, he was Balmorra's trade secretary," said Stoick.

"Outcome is not on the planet?" Spitelout asked.

"Because I wasn't on the planet when the occupation began," said Tai. "My other colleagues were either exiled or killed. As for our president, he was taken, and who knows what he's suffering? Hiding or not, I now have seniority. If we free Balmorra, I will become president."

"Then Tai will support us with droids," said Stoick.

"Never thought I'd be fighting alongside clankers," said Rex.

"Don't worry Rex, they'll be turned to noble purpose," said Stoick. "There is however a problem."

"Isn't there always?" Ragnar asked.

Stoick pressed a few buttons on the console and an image of Balmorra appeared and surrounding it was a blockade of Star Destroyers.

"As you can see there's no way we can penetrate through the blockade," said Stoick. "At least not enough awful campaign."

"They could also bombard as if we do sending a party down there," said Hiccup.

"Exactly, while is a campaign on the ground we are going to need to engage the blockade," said Stoick. "The problem is nothing we have can penetrate it."

"I'm I know something," said Hiccup. Everyone turned towards him. "During the Clone Wars, I worked on designs of creating a heavy assault starfighter capable of breaking through an enemy blockade. However, when the Jedi Purge started I had to give my research to an engineer I trusted and my sources say that he has completed a prototype."

"Is this ship capable breaking through the blockade?" Stoick asked.

"It's what he says, but there's a catch," said Hiccup.

"Here it comes," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. "Shipmaster Quarrie is still looking for pilot to fly the ship, on the planet of Shantipole."

"Shantipole?" Astrid gasped. "Every pilot in the galaxy knows it's a one-way trip."

"I know," said Hiccup. "But if we need that starfighter, we're going to need a pilot to land on the planet and talk things out with Quarrie."

"Who would be crazy enough to do such a thing?" said Spitelout.

"I will," said Astrid taking a step forward.

Hiccup looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Astrid nodded.

"Too risky," said Gobber. "Why don't you go Hiccup, with your force abilities you should be able to land safely on the planet?"

"Quarrie want to discuss it with a non-Force Sensitive," said Hiccup. "I think he feels that Force Sensitives cheat when piloting an aircraft."

"Fine, but you won't go alone," said Stoick firmly.

"I'm not sure that will be possible," said Astrid. "I don't have _The Deadly Nadder_ or even _The Scuttleclaw_ and _The Night Fury_ is too important to land on that death planet."

"I think I might be able to help you there," said Hiccup.

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup took to the hangar bay and her eyes widened for there she saw _The Scuttleclaw_.

She automatically turned to Hiccup. "But—but how?"

"Muz contacted me telling me that _The Scuttleclaw_ managed to survive and I managed to pick it up," said Hiccup. "I've been fixing it up ever since. You, Heather and Snotlout can ride in it while attached to the bottom of _The Night Fury_."

Astrid shook her head and looked at him. "You think of everything."

"I'm just sorry it's not _The Deadly Nadder_ ," said Hiccup.

Astrid then kissed him on the cheek, much to his surprise. "It's perfect," she said.

Hiccup just stood there motionless for what felt like minutes he finally shook his head. "You better contact the others and get ready for drop-off."

* * *

Hours later, _The Night Fury_ jumped out of hyperspace below the planet Shantipole. Attached to it was _The Scuttleclaw_ and sitting inside it with Astrid was both Heather and Snotlout.

Astrid was in the meantime having a discussion with holographic image of Hiccup.

"You sure about this," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, to bit late for me to second-guess," said Astrid.

"I know, I know, but before you leave I should warn you that Quarrie is very hard to convince," said Hiccup.

"You mean he might not give us the starfighter," said Astrid.

"Pretty much, but you and I both know that we're going to need a new strategy, a strategy that neither us nor the First Order can protect," said Hiccup.

"I'm guessing that Viggo is on the flagship," said Astrid.

"That's our intel," said Hiccup. "And seen the movement I can believe it. Viggo and I were to have the greatest strategists during the Clone Wars, they had a tendency of treating our troops like tools to be discarded. After the Battle of Umbara, when we took his brother a prisoner for treachery, he vanished. A few months later there was a massive prison break in one of the escapees was his brother."

"So he was in league with Ryker the entire time?" said Astrid.

"Don't know, I never truly understood that man," Hiccup sighed. "The fact of the matter is he's on the enemy side now and it is one thing he knows it's how to set a trap, how to use his opponent to his advantage."

"We'll get that Starfighter, Hiccup," Astrid promised.

"Then good luck," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then lost the transmission and watched as _The Scuttleclaw_ headed towards the planet below. Toothless was sitting next to him as his co-pilot and he roared.

"I'm not worried about her," said Hiccup.

Toothless roared again.

Hiccup's face turned bright pink. "She's not my mate?"

Toothless then did a Wookie equivalent of a laugh.

"Laugh it up, bud," said Hiccup as he turned the ship about. "We have to meet up with the rest of the fleet and hope that Astrid gets is that starfighter."

* * *

Astrid soon entered into the planet's atmosphere.

"Well, I've done a little research on why it's so hard to land here," said Astrid as she adjusted the controls.

"And?" Heather asked.

"The upper atmosphere is… tricky."

"Tricky how?" Heather asked curiously.

"You can get through it, but you craft never seems to be able to maintain its power," said Astrid casually.

Snotlout blinked. "Whoa? What does that mean? I don't know what that means."

Heather rolled her eyes. "It means, no power, no flying, just falling!"

Snotlout turned to Astrid. "You can imagine this before I got on board!"

"You wouldn't have come!" Astrid yelled as she tried to maintain altitude.

 _The Scuttleclaw_ was now practically falling out of the sky and Astrid was doing the best she can to glide it down gently, but with the powerful winds and lightning shooting everything in sight that was a near impossibility. A bolt of lightning actually did struck the shuttle and Astrid could see several systems going off-line on the console.

They soon broke the cloud cover and so large stacks shooting out of the clouds in the lower atmosphere. Astrid quickly turned to avoid the stacks and as they flew past they could see several different class of ships wedged into the stacks.

"Is that a ship? That was a ship!" Snotlout yelled.

"That was your imagination!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid did her best to glide it downwards, but then the shuttle's wing caught one of the stacks, but fortunately they could see a landing pad not too far away.

"There! A landing field!" Astrid yelled.

"Is that your imagination?" Snotlout yelled.

"You better hope not!" Astrid yelled as she guided the shuttle closer towards the landing field. "Brace yourselves!"

They landed on the strip, but Astrid was unable to stop without power and so they skidded across the strip until it came to a stop with about half of it over the edge. Over the edge was a bottomless pit of cloud, with no clear sight of the bottom.

They all groaned as they felt their heads spinning.

"I'm not dead," said Snotlout getting himself.

"And that my lunch coming up," Astrid grumbled.

"Don't worry, babe, I can make you feel better," said Snotlout getting up and making his way towards.

However, when he placed one step towards the pilot seat the entire shuttle tilted forwards.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled furiously. She then quickly got out of the pilot seat and shopped Snotlout to the other side of the shuttle. "Get to the back of the ship!"

All of them brace themselves for the inevitable, but then the ship began to drag back onto the strip. Suddenly they were flung through the door and outside where they saw an old squat Mon Calamari with brown and white mottle.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You're Quarrie, right?" Astrid asked as they picked themselves up. "Hiccup sent us."

"Hiccup? Nice to hear that he's still alive, that boy was probably one of the finest engineers I've ever seen," said Quarrie. "If he sent you here that means that your here for my ship."

Astrid then noticed an astromech operating a tow truck, which was dragging _The Scuttleclaw_ to safety.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good one," said Astrid as she brushed herself down.

"After a good landing, you can still fly the ship," Quarrie pointed out.

"Yeah," Astrid admitted. "Though you know this is a terrible place for ships."

"But a perfect place to test them. If you can fly here it can fly anywhere. Did you know it was Hiccup's idea to test ships on this planet?"

"No," said Astrid, now understanding why Hiccup was so hesitant to allow her to go down there alone.

"I thought not," said Quarrie. "That boy doesn't do well in crowds, gets and nervous."

Astrid blinked. "Really? Because every time were at a meeting he doesn't seem nervous."

"Then he probably grew out of it, but I'm telling you that boy was awkward, ingenious, but awkward," said Quarrie. "Now let's get out of this wind."

They then followed the small Mon Calamari towards a hanger bay and inside they found a strange looking read painted starfighter. Its primary airfoil took up the length of the hull, with the cylindrical cockpit at one end and a weapons pod at the other end, and an engine cluster in between. Two S-foils just below the engine on either side of the main airfoil could be extended to deploy twin laser cannons.

"There she is," said Quarrie after you open the hangar doors. "What do you think? I call it _The Blade Wing_! Though Hiccup one to call it _The Timberjack_. Even despite not stepping foot on Berk, he knew about the culture of dragons."

"That a ship?" Snotlout asked. "Is it upside-down?"

"Looks like it's been through a garbage masher," Heather whispered.

"Hiccup sure knew what he was doing when he designed this beauty, fast, agile and narrow attack profile, of course I had to make a few improvements," said Quarrie. "Though it still packs quite a punch, high-intensity blasters, ion cannons and proton torpedoes."

Astrid whistled. "I know two Berkains, who would give their right arms just to fly one of these babies. I can't wait to take it out, the Resistance really needs this."

"The Resistance, huh?" Quarrie frowned. "What makes you think she's yours just for the taking?"

Astrid watch as he left the hangar and she now knew what Hiccup meant by when he said that Quarrie would be hard to convince.

As much as she wanted to talk sense into the Mon Calamari, her main priority had to be fixing _The Scuttleclaw_. While she and Heather were doing the repairs Snotlout was grumbling about Quarrie.

"I can't believe that old carp won't let you fly his ship," said Snotlout. "If you ask me he's been out of the water too long."

Astrid ignored him. "I can't fix _The Scuttleclaw_ ," she said. "Not with the spare parts we have on board."

"And more good news," said Heather. "You're comm systems fried, we can't contact Hiccup, Ragnar or the Resistance."

"So we're stuck here," said Astrid. "Perfect."

Then Quarrie and his astromech arrived with crates of spare parts.

"I noticed your apt stabiliser is cracked, what else do you need?" he asked.

"Power bust relay, plucks converter, some plasma conduit," said Astrid.

"BG will get you sorted," said Quarrie gesturing to his astromech.

BG beeps at Astrid, who smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

BG beeps with gratitude.

Astrid then turned her eyes down upon Quarrie. "Look, if Hiccup sent me here don't you think he intended for me to fly your ship?"

"I won't deny the boy is an excellent pilot, probably one of the best, but he doesn't decide who flies my ship," said Quarrie.

"Technically isn't it his ship as well?" Astrid asked.

"I didn't see him build it," Quarrie grumbled. "He might come up with the designs and the idea, but I'm the one who put it all together."

* * *

Meanwhile above the planet Balmorra, Viggo was in conference with Drago.

"Fear not my Emperor, my forces will repel any attack they attempt," Viggo assured.

"You and I both know what young Hiccup is capable of, Lord Calculus," said Drago.

"Even if they do manage to break through the blockade, their fleet will be severely weakened in the attempt given us a perfect chance to annihilate them," said Viggo.

"I don't need to express how important it is for you to hold this system," said Drago. "This plan is the key for us to enter into the Core Worlds."

"I understand, my master," said Viggo.

He then turned his attention onto an officer, he was a middle-aged man with several greys in his hair. "Grand Moff Tarkin, how is the fleet strength?"

"Nothing shall penetrate our forces, my old friend," said Tarkin.

"Excellent," said Viggo smiling slightly. "Come Hiccup, let us see what you've got."

* * *

Meanwhile on the landing pad, they were still trying to repair _The Scuttleclaw_.

"I know who you are Captain," said Quarrie.

"Then you know on the best pilot on Berk," said Astrid.

"All I know is that you're the best Air Racer," said Quarrie.

"Still you can just transmit the plans to Hiccup, he did after all designed them in the first place," said Astrid.

"True, but then he would just let any old pilot fly it," said Quarrie as he entered into one of the engines.

"Would any pilot risk their life to come to this… deathtrap?" Astrid asked.

"Perhaps not," Quarrie admitted, he then looked at her curiously. "But why did you?"

"To fight the First Order," said Astrid.

"I mean why did you become a pilot?" Quarrie asked.

"When I was little girl I watched the Air Racers flying overhead and I wanted to join them," said Astrid dreamily as if reliving the memory. "Of course I had to put my career on hold when the Galactic Civil War started. I joined up with the rebels right away as both a pilot and a ground pounder."

"So you came here just to fight," said Quarrie suspiciously.

"I came to save lives, every day more people are taken from the First Order, the humans are forced into their armies, broken until they are completely obedient and as for the non-humans, I can only imagine what they do to them. I would fight to my last breath if it meant defeating the First Order and saving all those lives.

"It's all rooted into something I can't explain…" Astrid then looked up into the sky, "a need to me up there. Because even when there are explosion, or around me and things are at their worst, I feel that I am at my best."

Quarrie sighed. "We've wasted enough time. There are beings in need of help and my ship is need of a pilot."

Astrid looked down at him and then smiled.

* * *

Moments later, Astrid was inside the cockpit of the, _The Blade Wing a_ nd was getting ready for take-off.

"You're lucky to have Astrid as your pilot," said Heather.

"So, how many times have you flown it?" Snotlout asked just as Astrid activated the engines.

"Me?" Quarrie blinked. "No, I don't fly! To dangerous! But theoretically it should fly!"

Heather and Snotlout's eyes widened in horror. "Theoretically?"

Quarrie laughed. "Better be down here, wishing I was up there, then up there crashing back down here!" He gestured.

"You better hope that ship does take off all we'll how well you fly!" Heather warned.

Quarrie ignored her and gave the thumbs up Astrid and she gave him the thumbs up back.

They then watched as _The Blade Wing_ took off and shot forwards. However, the moment it was over the landing pad the engines stopped and it fell right through the clouds beneath them.

They all panicked and rushed to the edge trying to spot or the ship, then a few seconds later she reappeared through the cloud and up into the sky. Two side wings and opened up forming a T shape.

"Yes!" Heather and Snotlout cried.

Astrid soon flew _The Blade Wing_ towards the stacks.

"Let's see what this baby can do," said Astrid. She then pushed it and suddenly felt herself pressed against the seat as it rushed forwards. "Definitely not freighter."

She then pulled up heading up the side of a stack and then she flew back down into the clouds. As she flew round the stacks the hull spun around the cockpit.

"That's it," she said.

She soon turned avoiding a stack and weave through other stacks. The shift manoeuvrability's were excellent and he soon flew over the landing pad with the others watched from the communication centre.

"Masterful," said Quarrie.

"Commencing weapons test," said Astrid.

She then press down on the trigger and several lasers shot out of the cannons. Several lasers struck several freighters that was stuck of the stacks, but they weren't any better than the lasers the X-Wing had.

"I was hoping your ship pack more of a punch, Quarrie," said Astrid disappointingly.

"Did you pull the big lever on the right?" Quarrie asked over the comm.

"No," said Astrid in place a hand over the lever.

"Try again," said Quarrie.

Astrid pulled down on the lever and four beams met in the middle, it reminded her of the Red Death. Once they met the beam struck a freighter stuck in a stack and it was blown up into smithereens and Astrid almost found herself in the explosion if she had moved fast enough.

She soon returned to landing strip and landed on the pad and met up with Quarrie and the others.

"Your ship suddenly has the firepower we need," said Astrid. "But the targeting system could use some work."

"We'll have to work on that," said Heather.

"You mean I'll have to work on that," Quarrie corrected.

BG then made his way over to Astrid and began beeping.

"It's Hiccup, he'll want to hear about our success," said Astrid as she removed her helmet.

* * *

Hiccup was piloting _The Night Fury_ , with Toothless on the co-pilot seat and Fishlegs navigation. He was at the moment with the First Fleet with _The Skullcrusher_ as its flagship. Ragnar was in his X-Wing for additional support.

He was in the middle having a conversation with Astrid.

"It has the speed, manoeuvrability and weaponry," said Astrid. "The ship is exactly what we need."

"That's great news, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I will alert my dad to start the attack, you better get here and fast. Even with all our dreadnoughts I don't know we can actually punch through the blockade without that ship of Quarrie."

"We'll head out right away," said Astrid and she vanished.

Tai Cordan then made his way onto the bridge. It was decided that he would be on Hiccup's ship since it was the fastest and most manoeuvrable they had in the fleet.

"What's the news with the Captain?"

"She's got the ship and is exactly what we need," said Hiccup. He then opened the hollow projector again and this time an image of Stoick appeared. "Dad, she's got the ship."

"Then we must begin our attack run now," said Stoick.

One by one every ship heading into hyperspace heading straight towards Balmorra.

* * *

Back on the planet Astrid made her way to the others, who were now fine-tuning the ship so that the targeting system was fully functional.

"The First Fleet is on the move, we have to go," said Astrid.

"We've got a problem," said Heather. "The energy drain from the multi-cannon finding system killed the hyperdrive."

"In Basic, please," Snotlout asked.

Heather groaned. "The weapons work, but we've got no light speed meaning we can't be there with the fleet when they engage the forces surrounding Balmorra."

"Well, there has been a problem," Quarrie admitted.

Astrid stared at him horrified. "'That's been a problem!' You mean you knew about this!"

"What do you expect from a prototype?" Quarrie said defensively. "There are all sorts of adjustments that need to be made."

Astrid looked as if she wanted to strangle the small Mon Calamari. "Why didn't you tell me!" she roared. "The fleet is already on the move to Balmorra and it's far too late for us to stop them! If we don't get there with the ship they'll be decimated!"

"Easy, Astrid," said Heather holding her back. She then looked at Quarrie. "There must be a way to solve this."

Quarrie sighed. "It's a shame I had BG install that other hyperdrive onto _The Scuttleclaw_."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You what?"

"I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly," said Quarrie gruffly. "During the repairs I upgraded it, because if you don't have a hyperdrive you can't fly far."

Astrid turned slowly to _The Scuttleclaw_ where BG was standing on. "You beautiful crazy Mon Calamari!" Astrid screamed. Then, to the surprise early one, she hugged Quarrie. "That's the answer to our problem!"

Snotlout looked at Heather. "You know what she's done about?"

Heather simply shrugged.

"Right, what's the answer?" Quarrie asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Balmorra, Viggo and Grand Moff Tarkin on the Victory Class Star Destroyer and then officer approached them.

"Sir, enemy vessels are approaching from sector nine," said the officer.

"Prepare all cannons I want you to destroy every single ship," said Viggo.

They then watched as they saw several vessels heading towards them, including _The Night Fury_ and _The Skullcrusher_.

"Concentrate your attacks upon the support ships, without those will be sitting ducks," said Viggo.

"At once my Lord," said Tarkin.

Hiccup was flying _The Night Fury_ to the best of his ability while the twins manned the cannons blasting any TIEs that came into range. Ragnar was one alongside leading a squadron of X and A-Wings in order to provide an opening for the Y-Wings.

Unfortunately, the First Order got wise to the tactic and ignored the fighters while attacking the Y-Wings. What was worse was that they were there using their own bombers to attack the support ships and dreadnoughts and frigates were too busy dealing the Star Destroyer to provide any aid.

"Hiccup, I don't know how long we can last," said Ragnar over the comm. "It clearly Viggo who is leading them and he certainly knows what he's doing."

"We just have to hold on long enough Astrid to get here," said Hiccup.

"I have to agree with Ragnar, son," said Stoick, who just witnessed another support ship blowing up. "We've just lost another support ship."

"We can't give up," said Tai who was looking at his world through the window. "There's just to be away."

"I'm sorry secretary, but Captain Astrid should have been here with those reinforcements, we have to retreat," said Stoick.

Hiccup didn't like this, but he knew they had no choice they would be decimated if they didn't leave soon.

"Don't you dare leave," said a voice over the comm. "I'm about to bring in the cavalry."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Astrid?"

Seconds later, _The Blade Wing_ jumped out of hyperspace, which was attached to _The Scuttleclaw_ , which was piloted by Snotlout, with Quarrie and BG inside. Both Astrid and Heather were in the cockpits preparing for their attack approach.

"Tell me those _Scuttleclaw_ ," said Astrid.

"Blast one of those cruises for me, babe," said Snotlout as he deactivated the magnet grab.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that a few left for you," said Heather.

They soon detached from _The Scuttleclaw_ and made their way towards one of the Star Destroyers.

"Sir, Resistance reinforcements have arrived," said an officer. "One shuttle and one ship of… unknown design."

"I'd hardly call that reinforcements," said Tarkin.

Viggo on the other hand was not as convinced. "Concentrate your fire on the unknown ship."

"Sir, with all due respect I believe our main focus should be _The Skullcrusher_ ," said Tarkin.

Viggo smirked. "Then you take full responsibility if they break through the blockade."

"Of course, sir, but that's an impossibility," said Tarkin.

"We shall see," Viggo smirked.

"You boys give me some room," said Astrid as they got closer and closer to the Star Destroyer.

"You are the Captain," said Hiccup. "All fighters protect that ship."

"Heather, we're only get one shot of this," said Astrid.

"Then as a good thing you trust me," Heather smiled.

Hiccup smiled as he saw _The Blade Wing_ making its descent towards a Star Destroyer.

"Sir, the unidentified ship is taking the lead," said an officer. "It's moving into attack position our starboard side."

Viggo and Tarkin turned to where _The Blade Wing_ was making its descent.

"Steady, steady," said Astrid.

"A little closer," said Heather.

"Fire!" Astrid yelled.

Tarkin's eyes widened as a composite-beam laser shot the Star Destroyer and with two heads the entire thing blew up and began to fall out of place.

"That's impossible," said Tarkin.

"Then I assume that you will inform the Emperor of your blunder, Grand Moff," said Viggo.

With the Star Destroyer's wreckage and collided with two other Star Destroyers that were on its side causing massive damage to the hull and providing an opening for the landing ships to go through.

"Landing party with me," said Hiccup as _The Night Fury_ descended towards the party.

Behind him were several shuttles, each carrying about twenty men and women.

Hiccup then looked back at Tai. "Welcome home, sir."

Tai just stared as they descended towards the ground and he felt happier than he had ever been in his life.

* * *

A few days later and thanks to the work of _The Blade Wing_ more Star Destroyers had been destroyed and had forced the First Order to treat. They all met up in _The Skullcrusher_ and Stoick looked at Quarrie.

"Are shipyards are yours to use in order to build more of these B-Wings," said Stoick.

"As long as is under my supervision, there are many adjustments that needed to be made," said Quarrie.

"Quarrie," said Astrid stepping up. "Thanks to you, and your ship, we helped many people today."

"I just hammered it together, young pilot," said Quarrie smiling at her. "You made it sore."

"Indeed," Stoick agreed. "Your heroics are unparalleled, Captain Astrid." He then smiled at his son. "Which is why I agree with Hiccup recommendation."

"Your recommendation?" said Astrid turning to Hiccup with a raised eyebrow.

"Just listened to my Dad," said Hiccup raising his hands defensively.

"You are to be promoted to the rank of Major," said Stoick smiling.

Astrid just stared at him as everyone began to salute towards her.

"Good job, Major Astrid," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid was speechless and the only thing she could and saluted right back.


	15. The Revelation of Balmorra

Hiccup, Ragnar and the others were located in a bunker on Balmorra. Despite winning the space battle they still had to deal with the First Order troops on the ground, fortunately the Resistance on Balmorra had them around greatly raised ever since they landed.

"So, sir, you have any idea where to start?" Ragnar asked.

"Fortunately two of my colleagues have already returned from exile," said Tai. "And we can walk safely here. As for the rest of the forces on the planet, Balmorra's strength is in its huge corporation here. They have money, political pull and militarily droids. So far, the First Order has left the corporations alone, in return for 'donations' of weapons and credits."

"So we have to get them onto our side," said Hiccup.

"Don't worry, they're easier to change sides," Tai assured. "I've already call my old corporate contacts here. We have their attention. Their resources are invaluable to building a new government. I want their commitment."

"You do realise if the First Order finds out their corporations will be purged," said Astrid.

"Which they understand, so they're driving a hard bargain," said Tai. "The Director Fenn is head of Troida, and speech for the other companies. He is asking to discuss a deal with us. There's an old records vault outside Sobrik he's chosen for the meet."

"Me and Heather will go and discuss terms with Director Fenn," said Ragnar.

"Meanwhile, we'll see if I can't push our forces deeper into territory," said Hiccup.

"Not without me you not," said Astrid smiling.

"You better be careful, General," said Rex. "The First Order has everyone with important schools and with droids. For 'protection'."

"And not to stranger to battle droids," said Ragnar.

"Either way so you have to destroy them quickly, or they'll report to the First Order. Then it's over," said Rex.

* * *

With the coordinates Tai gave them Ragnar and Heather soon entered into the old records vault. They have a found several droids, they did remind Ragnar of the old battle droids he fought against during the Clone Wars, but clearly the design had been refined.

Once the droids saw then they quickly fired at them and Ragnar and Heather quickly drew their lightsabers. Ragnar had taught Heather how to deflect shots with her lightsaber, but she still needed practice for most of the shots missed the droids.

Two droids then fired their blasters and Ragnar, but he deflected the shot and they struck their chests causing them to topple over. He then tossed his lightsaber at the heavily assault droid and it plunged right into its head.

"This certainly brings me back," said Ragnar as he used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber.

"You mean during the Clone Wars?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, now that I come to think Villa don't see much difference between the First Order and the Separatists wanting war."

"I see Tai Cordan picks his negotiates well," said a voice. They looked up and saw looking down at them from the railings above them was a man you seem to be Director Fenn. He pulled out a strange looking device, no doubt why the droids memories. "That should wipe your presence from the droids' memory."

The director then gestured for them to meet him on his level. When they reached him they found him accessing his data pad and Ragnar assume that he was talking to the other officials, he had a feeling that this was going to be a man hard to bargain with.

"Director Fenn, Troida. I've been considering Tai Cordan offer," he said crossing his arms. "Given that we risk Darth Zhuil's anger if we are caught, we want a special favour."

Ragnar frowned. "Who's Darth Zhuil's?"

"Darth Calculus' apprentice and let me tell you she's a nasty piece of work, but like I said were not doing anything until you agree to our terms," said Director Fenn.

"That depends on the favour," said Ragnar.

"With the return of you Jedi comes the return of our business arrangements, your people sometimes oppose are more… unconventional weapons. Your 'ethics' costs us credits," said Director Fenn. "If we support Tai, I want to promise that the Jedi won't interfere with our weapons development."

"Companies like yours need the conscience of the Jedi," Ragnar pointed out.

"Still, that is the price of our help," said Director Fenn firmly.

"You're asking a lot," said Heather.

"Maybe, but how much is it worth to free a planet from the First Order?" Director Fenn asked.

"How about a compromise instead," Ragnar offered. "We sent a few Jedi overseers? It would keep us Jedi happy and be good for your public image."

Director Fenn nodded as if the idea had merit. "Yes. In fact that could boost our sales considerably. Very well, we'll support Tai and the Resistance, when the First Order invaded, we had stockpiles of arms, secret blueprints, credit accounts. They're now yours—and Tai's."

"How'd we find the stockpiles?" Heather asked.

"This past world will let you access terminals in Sobrix to get data on the stockpiles, but that date is encrypted," Director Fenn said handing over the data pad.

"Don't worry, we've got a friend who's good with codes," said Heather.

"Then you're all sorted," said Director Fenn. "Now I believe before Darth Zhuil figures out what we're doing. By the way, defying her is quite the adventure."

They watched as Director Fenn walked away and then Heather turned to Ragnar.

"How did you do that?" she asked amazed. "I didn't think he would perch."

"The most important trait of a Jedi's diplomacy and when it comes to diplomacy you need to figure out how to get what you want while thinking that your opponent gets what he wants," Ragnar smiled.

"Do you really think you can send overseas?" Heather asked.

"Maybe not now, we're a little short when it comes to Jedi, but in the future," said Ragnar. He then looked at the data pad. "We better get the data presented to Fishlegs."

* * *

They soon returned to base where with the data they acquired from the terminals around Sobrix. Fishlegs was now hacking the encrypted data and they were all waiting eagerly.

"What you think will find?" Snotlout asked.

"Big explosives?" Tuffnut offered.

"A fortune credits?" Ruffnut yelled.

"You might want to remember that there not ours," said Astrid crossing her arms at them. "They're Tai's so he can rebuild his government."

"You take the fun out of everything," Snotlout muttered.

"I've away, this Darth Zhuil is troubling," said Hiccup. "I didn't imagine that the Emperor would have his apprentices to have apprentices."

"Maybe the Emperor doesn't know," Heather offered.

Hiccup shook his head. "Doubtful, he's a Sith they always expect a double-cross, it's in their nature."

"So they don't trust one another," said Astrid.

"Which gives us an advantage," said Hiccup. "It is how the old Sith Empire fell, it was only until Darth Bane that the Sith found an indomitable way of surviving. Not only could the master keep as I only on one apprentice, but the sharing of power was also limited giving them a considerable amount."

"But why would Drago share that power?" Astrid frowned.

"Maybe he thinks at this sort of time that it's best to have more than just one hammer," said Ragnar.

"Maybe, we should try and find out more about this Darth Zhuil before we do anything," said Hiccup.

"Aren't you Jedi able to sense the sort of things?" Astrid enquired.

"I do sense something dark, and familiar," Hiccup frowned.

"That doesn't bode well, to be another Jedi turned traitor," said Ragnar.

"I've got it!" Fishlegs cried out and handed the data pad to Tai.

Tai looked at it and smiled. "Excellent, with this data we should be able to find those stockpiles—it's better than I hoped."

"And Director Fenn has already sent some droids to assist us," said Rex gesturing to the battle droids on the other side of the room. "I have to say that this is strange, I used to fight against clanks, but now I'm fighting alongside them."

"The magic what impressed on how you manage to get Director Fenn to cooperate," said Hiccup. "There will take some time before we can rebuild the Jedi to what they once were."

"How strong were the Jedi?" Astrid asked curiously.

"We used to be ten thousand strong, but with the Clone War and the great Jedi Purge it's more like a hundred now," said Hiccup.

"And you still won't tell us where they are?" Astrid frowned.

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that with so few of us I have to protect them, would you do the same for your people?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid didn't like it, but she knew that Hiccup was right. If she was in the same position she would withhold that information as well.

"Anyway, what do we do next?" Ragnar asked, hoping for change of subject.

"With the corporations' support, we're secured enough to begin the next stage of my plan," said Tai. "Word is our current president, Galthe, is 'ill'. He's very seen, and Darth Zhuil says she is acting on his behalf. But I need him. Unless president Galthe probably signed over power to me, becoming president will be difficult."

"But he could be anyone on the planet," said Astrid.

"We don't have time for a manhunt, the First Order is beginning to recover from our surprise attacks," said Rex.

"We may not have to," said Fishlegs. "Thanks the encrypted data that Ragnar and Heather retrieved I think I might have found his location."

"But he what you've got, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs pressed a few buttons on the data pad and a holographic image of a base appeared on the control panel.

"I recognise this place," said Tia as he examined the hologram. "That's one of the old factories we used to create droids, it shut down now abandoned, but apparently Darth Zhuil has reopened it."

"So we can expect heavy resistance," Ragnar frowned. "Would help bring you more about this Darth Zhuil."

"I managed to get an image of her," said Heather.

"Good, at least we know what will be up against," said Hiccup.

Heather pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the holographic image of the base was replaced with a young female Mirialan. She had yellowish green skin and like all Mirialan she had black tattoos on her face.

Hiccup and Ragnar's eyes widened the moment they saw the face of this young Mirialan.

"It can't be," said Hiccup.

"I don't believe it," said Ragnar.

"Wait, you mean you guys know her," said Heather looking surprised.

"Her real name is Barriss Offee and she was Master Luminara's former Padawan," said Ragnar.

"You mean the Jedi corpse we found at the spire," said Astrid. "But you always said that Master Luminara was one of the wisest and most caring of the Jedi, how could up at one become this?"

"She felt the dark side long before the Jedi Purge," said Hiccup resting his hands on the control panel. "You see not every Jedi likes the Clone War, like my mother. As such most Jedi left the order afterwards, but some remained trying to help those in need and believes that they could convince both sides to a ceasefire."

"Barriss Offee believe the Jedi were corrupted, because of the war," Ragnar explained. "In a way she was right, but her measures were less than ideal."

"What did she do?" Astrid asked.

"No doubt you heard of a bombing in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, that was all over the holonet," said Fishlegs. "People feared it was a Separatist attack, but it was later proved that a Jedi was the culprit."

Heather's eyes widened. "You're not saying that she was responsible."

Hiccup nodded. "I was part of the investigation on that bombing attempt at first it looked like it was just a civilian and no Jedi involvement, but as always it's much more complicated than we imagined."

"After we rested the culprit, the one who planted the bomb, she spoke to a Jedi Padawan, who was also part of the investigation," Ragnar explained. "The moment she spoke to the Padawan, she was killed by a Force User and many believe that the Padawan was the one responsible, for the bombings, the murder… everything."

"Me and Rex had to play a little game of cat and mouse with her and we discovered tons of nano bots in an abandoned warehouse, the same nano bots are used for the bombing," said Hiccup. "The Padawan insisted that she was innocent and I believe her. I then began tracking down every possible lead and it all led back to Barriss."

"Why did you believe the Padawan?" Astrid frowned. "I mean you must have known her pretty well if you trusted her that much, even despite all the evidence being pressed against her."

"He should," said Ragnar. "Because the Padawan been accused, used to be his Padawan."

Everyone went silent and stared at Hiccup, unable to brief or even move.

"You never said that you had a Padawan," said Astrid curiously. "Did she—?"

"No, she's alive," said Hiccup. "She left the Jedi long before the Jedi Purge."

"Why did she leave?" Heather frowned.

"Because she lost faith in the Jedi, you see by request of the Senate, we had a kick out of the order," said Ragnar. "It wasn't just Jedi business, the bombing that happened in the temple killed many civilians as well as Clones working on gunships."

"Can't say I blame," said Astrid. "I'd probably do the same."

"Not surprising," said Hiccup. "She does remind me a lot of you."

"I'm sorry to break this conversation up, but we need a rescue the president before it's too late," said Tai.

"He's right," said Rex. "It won't be long until Barriss figures out that we know the president's location. She was always the bright one and she is definitely well fortified the entire area."

"Then we need to draw the forces out," said Hiccup. "We need to make it look tempting so Ragnar you and Rex will lead the forces away giving me, Astrid and Toothless a chance to sneak into the factory and locate the president."

"You might very well meet Barriss along the way," said Rex looking concerned.

"Don't worry, Rex, you know very good when it comes to controlling my anger," said Hiccup.

"I know, it's just that she did hurt Ahsoka and she was the reason why she left the order and you, sir," said Rex.

"I know, but I'm also the one that put him in jail in the first place," said Hiccup. "She would want to face me and while she's doing that Astrid and Toothless can look for the president."

"Are you sure that you don't need me and Toothless to back you up," said Astrid.

Toothless roared.

"I'm sure, she might have learned more about the dark side since last we fought, but I on the same Jedi as I was back then," said Hiccup.

"Then it's agreed," said Tai. "Just remember that I need the present alive. I can't be signed into power without a committee of Balmorra's citizens."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure the present get out of there safe and sound," Hiccup assured.

"May the Force be with you, all of you," said Tai.

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless managed to sneak behind enemy lines as Ragnar and Rex led the attack against the factory. So far the plan seem to be working as they saw Stormtroopers and droids rushing over to where the battle was thickest.

"So far so good," said Hiccup.

"You know if this Barriss is Viggo's apprentice then she's probably expecting this approach," said Astrid.

Toothless roared in agreement.

"I know, but it owes anyone but me she would have pulled the president out of the factory and we may not get another chance and finding him," said Hiccup. "Like Rex said we don't have time for manhunt."

"I suppose you're right," Astrid sighed.

"Believe me, I wish I weren't," said Hiccup.

They soon entered into the factory and found the place completely deserted, there was no sign of life or droids. In the back of Hiccup's mind he knew that something was wrong, for he expected Barriss the have some sort of protection.

Toothless roared.

"I know, something is wrong," said Hiccup.

"You don't know how far from the truth you are, Master Hiccup," said a voice.

Then landing from the rafters was none other than Barriss. She didn't look much different from the last time Hiccup saw her, except she was tall and her eyes were now yellow. She was wearing dark robes and had heard over her head and she was gazing straight towards Hiccup.

"Barriss and here I thought you couldn't get any lower," said Hiccup.

"It's you Jedi who are to blame," said Barriss as she pulled out two curved lightsabers which glowed red. "You're corrupted by the dark side."

Hiccup then did the same with his lightsabers. "Last I checked you're the one who siding with the dark side."

"I'm trying to change it, it is something of light," said Barriss.

"A noble, but fruitless effort," said Hiccup as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I admit that the Jedi were blinded by the dark side, but you hardly proved to be the best of us. It was your actions that killed many innocents."

"To make a statement," said Barriss gritting her teeth. "Violence is the only thing the Jedi understand now thanks to the Clone Wars."

Hiccup could see there was no talking her down. "Astrid, Toothless, find the president I'll deal with Barriss."

Astrid looked as if she wanted to stay, but Toothless nudged her towards another door and she looked back at Hiccup with one worried look before she vanished.

"I believe that there's only one way for us to settle things," said Hiccup.

"Fitting, for it all the Jedi know," said Barriss.

Hiccup ran towards her and swung the lightsaber in his right hand, but Barriss blocked it with the blade in her left. She then swung the blade in her right hand, but Hiccup jumped back and then charged forward with both lightsabers raised.

Barriss dodged one blade and used the blade in her right hand to block the other. She then used the Force to push him backwards, but Hiccup was able to hold his ground. He then used the Force to toss to crates towards her, but she simply sliced into pieces with her lightsabers.

However, in the middle of the debris Hiccup charge at her again and this time she barely dodged in by somersaulting into the air over him. Hiccup took this opportunity to deactivate the lightsaber in his left hand and fired the stun blast.

The stun blast actually struck in the back and she stumbled, giving Hiccup the opportunity to swing the blade in his right hand. Barriss could see the movement out of the corner of her eye and use the Force in attempt to push in backwards again.

However, Hiccup was prepared this time and he raised his hand. The two of them trained as they try to overpower the other with their Force ability. The end result resulted in the two of them to being tossed in the opposite direction.

Hiccup was able to recover, but Barriss, who'd had already lost her balance previously was tossed onto the ground. As she pulled herself up she knew that there was no way she could beat Hiccup and then tossed her lightsaber other support columns on either side of her.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, and try to stop, but too late.

The lightsabers sliced right through the columns in seconds which caused the entire foundation of the factory to become unstable. Hiccup used the Force to hold the factory together, for he knew that Astrid, Toothless and the president was still in the building, but of course this left him vulnerable to Barriss, whose lightsabers return to her hand.

They looked at each other briefly and for one crucial moment Hiccup actually thought she was going to kill him. However, to his great surprise, she simply fled after she gave him a curious look.

There was no time to process this, for Astrid and Toothless emerged from the side passageway with a man in Toothless' arms.

"Get him out of here I can't hold especially together much longer!" Hiccup yelled.

The two of them comply without saying anything and ran towards the exit at once he was sure they were safe, Hiccup released his hold on the factory. Using the Force he zoomed forwards just as the factory collapsed.

He managed to dodge the debris that fell in front of him and managed to make it outside just before the factory caved in. He was soon welcomed by Astrid, who flung her arms around him, but as quickly as she did so she pulled away.

"I'm glad you're not dead," she said and he could have sworn she blushed.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you got the president to safety," said Hiccup gesturing to the man in Toothless' arms.

"Yeah, but we've got a problem," said Astrid.

* * *

When they returned to base, Hiccup and the others soon found what the problem was. The president, who would regain consciousness, was now huddled in a corner.

"Lonely. Gone… all who? Nhhh. No more. No. More," said President Galthe.

"Serious brain damage, from torture," said Ragnar. "There's nothing I can do."

"Do you think that Barriss did this?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No, she's not that far gone. It's more likely that either Dagur or Ryker did this."

"You sure there's nothing we can do?" said Heather, looking at the man with deep sympathy.

Ragnar shook his head. "No form of medicine, mystical or scientific can heal this much damage. What he needs is a therapist, which we are in short supply of."

"Tai needs to know," said Astrid and she went off to get the secretary.

Moments later she returned with Tai at her back along with several other delegates both civilian and factory workers.

"We heard about Darth Zhuil," said Tai cheerfully. "Citizens are already rising up in Sobrik. The occupation is ended!" He then looked down at President Galthe. "Sir, it's marvellous to see you again. My exile was too long."

"Empty… all now. Go. None. Nhh…" President Galthe mumbled.

"Sir?" said Tai shocked. "It's Tia, your trade secretary." He then looked at Hiccup and Ragnar. "What's wrong with him?"

"His mind is irretrievably broken from torture," said Ragnar rubbing the back of his head. "May be with some therapy might be able to regain a normal life, but he'll never be the same person ever again."

The crowd began to mumble with one another.

"No. This can't be. He's… he's our leader."

"The First Order's atrocities," Tia spat. He then looked to the crowd below him with face of deep sympathy. "This is why we must never stop fighting against the First Order."

"President Galthe is incapacitated," said a civilian. "As senior officer, sir, you inherit his office."

Tia looked devastated. "I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Tia Cordan, we, as fellow citizens of Balmorra, bear witness to your ascension to the office of president."

The civilians began to clap and cheer.

"I pledge to carry out my duties with honesty, integrity and compassion. For Balmorra," said Tai.

"This will be a difficult time," said Hiccup. "Set an example for your people. Guide them well."

Tia nodded. "As my first act, I have issued aged to the Resistance in their fight against the First Order." He then turned to Hiccup. "We'll send ships, supplies, weapons and droids to help you fight against such a menace."

"And we are happy to accept," said Hiccup. "Let this mark a changing point in this conflict between the Resistant and the First Order and one to be put in our favour!"

The crowd and sheared for they had been freed from the tie radical First Order, but Hiccup was still concerned about Barriss and wondered why she had let him live.

* * *

"She actually that you go?" said Ragnar after Hiccup finished explaining what had transpired in the factory.

"Yes, she had a perfect opportunity to finish me off," said Hiccup. "Do you think she didn't kill me, because she knew if she did it the entire factory would fall down on top of her?"

"Maybe?" Ragnar frowned. "Or maybe there's still some good in her."

"I guess we can only know in time," said Hiccup.


	16. Path of the Jedi

Soon _The Night Fury_ jumped out of hyperspace and headed straight towards Berk. Its crew were quite satisfied after the victory over Balmorra.

"I can't wait to celebrate!" Snotlout yelled enthusiastically, he then leaned over to Astrid. "What you say we paint the town red, babe?"

"If you call me baby one more time hoping the town red with your blood," Astrid warned.

"Easy, Astrid," said Hiccup calmly. "Let's not spoil this happy occasion with more bloodshed."

"Can't wait to see my family," said Heather smiling. "Wait until I tell them what we did on Balmorra."

"I'm just grateful that were back safe and sound on Berk," said Fishlegs.

"Then I hate to tell you, Fishlegs, but the twins are planning on throwing a fireworks party," said Ragnar chuckling slightly. "And I don't need to tell you how big those fireworks will be."

"Oh, no," Fishlegs groaned.

"Listen, we just scored a major victory against the First Order and that's good enough for me," said Astrid.

However, when the entered into the planet's atmosphere they found many islands burning.

"Oh, no," said Astrid.

"What happened?" said Hiccup as he stared at the island horrified.

"We're getting a transmission from the capital," said Fishlegs.

"Patch it through," said Hiccup.

Then appearing on the holo-projector was Stoick, whose face looked grim.

"Dad, what happened here?" Hiccup asked.

"The First Order launched a surprise attack that court is completely offguard," said Stoick.

"How did they get past the fleet?" Astrid stared.

"They must have been monitoring our defences for quite some time and found a gap," said Stoick. "Small enough for a small squadron of bombers to enter into the atmosphere undetected. They bombed a few islands and then left as quickly as they came."

"Which islands were hit?" Astrid asked.

"Only a small islands which how civilian housing," said Stoick. "I believe that this was nothing more than a demonstration of what a Resistance victory would look like."

"We can't let this stand," said Astrid firmly.

"And we won't," said Stoick. He then turned and looked at Heather with a more grim face. "Heather, there's something you should know."

"What?" Heather asked.

"One of the islands that was attacked was where are your parents lived," said Stoick. Heather's eyes widened, for she knew what Stoick was going to say next and knew it would be devastating. "I'm sorry, but your parents are dead."

* * *

Once they landed they entered into the command centre and began going over the attack, trying to find out who led it.

"Clearly a Sith was leading the attack," said Hiccup as he monitored the movement of the bombers from the holo-pad. "Only a Force Sensitive could manoeuver his squadron so close into enemy territory."

"While that means it comes down to Viggo, Ryker and Dagur," said Ragnar.

"I think we can safely rule out Ryker, he's more ground assault than a pilot," said Rex.

"And Viggo would never get his hands steady for something so trivial," said Hiccup.

"Trivial!" Heather roared. "They just attack Berk!"

In her frustration she accidentally used the Force and sent Snotlout flying right into a computer console.

"I'm all right!" he groaned.

"Heather," said Ragnar warningly.

"I'm sorry, but don't you dare say that this was trivial," said Heather.

"A poor choice of words," said Hiccup. "Viggo would consider this operation a waste of time and resources. No, whoever had to do it had to be powerful and may be a bit crazy."

"Dagur," said Ragnar. "You think Dagur did this."

"Yes, I've studied the fighter that led the attack," said Hiccup as he brought up an image of the TIE fighter leading the bombers. "It's the same one Dagur usually try to chase us when we escaped Dromund Kaas."

"Good, then I know who to kill," said Heather.

"Heather, vengeance is not the Jedi way," said Ragnar.

"I'm not looking for vengeance I'm looking for justice," said Heather firmly.

"Heather, you're letting your emotions control you," said Ragnar. "If you let them consume you you'll your full prey to the dark side."

"I just want to make sure he doesn't do the same thing to someone else as he did to me," said Heather turning her back on Ragnar. "If it was your mother that had been killed, would you want to make the ones that kill her pay?"

Ragnar actually stood silent for moment.

"Heather, Ragnar's mother was killed by Tusken Raiders eight years ago," said Hiccup.

Everyone then turned their eyes onto Ragnar, who continued to stand there in silence.

"Then you know why you must do this," said Heather.

"I do, but you're going about it in the wrong way," said Ragnar as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Heather it's clear that you and Dagur will clash and we now have no idea who will be triumphant, this may very well be a turning point."

"You mean if she loses control she could end up dead," said Astrid as she walked up.

"Or else turned to the dark side," said Ragnar. "I think we agree that we do not want either of them to happen."

"Then what do you suggest?" Heather asked crossing her arms. "I refuse to stand around and do nothing."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Ragnar, you have to do it. Especially after the events of today."

Ragnar nodded and then looked at Heather. "Come on, we can take _The Scuttleclaw_."

Looking slightly bewildered Heather followed Ragnar out of the command centre and then Astrid turned to Hiccup, equally as confused.

"Where are they going?" she asked.

"A place where Ragnar can hopefully help Heather," said Hiccup.

* * *

Ragnar was now piloting _The Scuttleclaw_ with Heather behind him, who was still confused about what was going on.

"I gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" Heather asked.

"The test," said Ragnar. "A test to see that you may become a Jedi."

"Isn't that where you were trained me to become?"

"There are many tests, before a Padawan can become a Jedi, one of many things is the spirit," said Ragnar as he placed the ship on autopilot and sat opposite her. "Heather just before the Clone Wars I got troubling images of my mother dying and I had to return home to investigate."

"Astrid told me about your past," said Heather rubbing the back of her head. "Especially the part when you were a slave."

"Many guests she heard it from Hiccup," Ragnar grumbled. "I suppose my past would come out in the open eventually, but what I'm telling you happened after I left Tatooine. My Master told me that I needed to go there so that I could face a trial, a trial to see if I become a Jedi."

"And that trial was the reaction of what you would do to the Tusken Raiders that killed your mother," Heather guessed.

"Pretty much," said Ragnar. "Let me tell you I wanted revenge for what they did to her, but before I could draw my lightsaber something stopped me, I can't explain what, it felt like another present was in the tent. That presence somehow calms me and I left the tribe with my mother's body without a single drop of blood."

"Is that how you became a Jedi Knight?"

"Yes," Ragnar nodded. "And you facing Dagur could be your test to see if you can become a Jedi Knight."

"So do we go for this test?"

"That's what you're gonna tell me," said Ragnar. "As you know before the Clone Wars there were around ten thousand Jedi Knights defending the Galaxy, but in those days we had small outposts. Temples, spread out from across the stars. When the Galactic Empire came to power they destroyed many of these temples and it's possible that the First Order knows their location as well and they destroyed many of them, but not all. I need you to meditate, let the Force guide you to one of them."

"What if I can't find it?"

"That's part of the test," said Ragnar. "Trust yourself, trust the Force."

Heather nodded and closed her eyes and concentrated. "So how old were you when you took this test?"

"It was different from me, Heather, everything was different back then," Ragnar sighed. "All that remains now is the Force…"

"And only my connection to the Force can lead me to the temple," Heather finished.

Ragnar smiled. "See, you're already in touch with the Force."

Heather then concentrated on everything around her trying to find the temple that she needed to go. She then saw the image of what she assumed to be the temple that was calling to her.

"I see some sort of cove. With a tunnel, I think. And a bright star inside of it," said Heather as she tried to make out the images rushing through her mind. She then opened her eyes instead at Ragnar. "It's here on Berk."

"You sure?" Ragnar asked.

"I can't give you the coordinates, but I can direct us there, I know I can," said Heather and she began to take a seat in the pilot seat.

However, the moment she looked out the window she saw a cove. It was beautiful and serene with a small lake in the middle with waterfall running down it. It looked exactly like the co-she saw in her vision.

"The Cove from my vision," Heather gasped.

"Autopilot disengaged," said Ragnar leaning over and pressing a few buttons.

Heather stared at him. "You're already new?"

Ragnar just smiled as _The Scuttleclaw_ landed within the Cove.

"I checked my Holocron before we left," said Ragnar as he got up.

"What say a Holocron?" Heather asked as she followed him outside.

"A Holocron is a Jedi artefact, we use them to store information, messengers, hidden techniques and maps," said Ragnar. "A Holocron is the most secure item in the known galaxy, for only a Jedi can access them."

"You mean a Sith can't?" Heather blinked.

"No, you see Holocron operate by the belief of the Jedi and Sith believe in something completely different to us," said Ragnar.

"I still can't believe the Holocron told you that there was a Jedi Temple here," said Heather.

"The Holocron holds extensive star maps, but I was a surprise as you that there was a temple here," said Ragnar. "Of course, I couldn't be sure this was where you meant to be, but it's not uncommon for Jedi to return to their homeworld for the test. Now, you better figure out how we get inside."

Heather nodded and they made their way deeper into the Cove. She had read about this cove before, it was said that Stoick's ancestor, to what went by the name of Hiccup, became the first Dragon Rider in this very Cove. Now that she knew that a Jedi Temple was located she wasn't entirely surprised, for it made sense that Stoick ancestor was Force Sensitive and that's how he can with the dragons.

However, she couldn't find a tunnel in her vision and there was no indication of one ever been built. She turned and saw Ragnar sitting cross-legged just in front of the lake.

"Nothing!" said Heather. "No sign of an entrance! There's not even any indication that there is a temple here, but I know this is the place! I feel it! Can't you give me a hint?"

"Don't look, listen!" Ragnar yelled. "Use the Force to listen to the Cove and its story."

Heather looked at the lake and fought she sent something within it. She then pressed her hand into the water and concentrated hard and just like in _The Scuttleclaw_ she sense something.

"The water," said Heather. "The temple, it wants to admit me… no, not me… us. Master and Padawan. Together."

"Then together it shall be," said Ragnar.

The two of them are then stood in front of the lake and extended their hands. Together they concentrated with in the lake and slowly something began to emerge from within it. It looked like a passageway that led down deep into the ground.

"Whoa," Heather breathed.

Ragnar smiled. "I know, I felt the same way when I perform this test."

They soon entered into the passageway and walk down until they reach the central chamber with pillars rising from the ground and touching the ceiling. Just beyond there was another door, but it was so dark they couldn't see beyond it.

As they walked deeper into the chamber Heather noticed several skeletons wearing Jedi robes in a meditation position next to the pillars.

She then looked at Ragnar. "Are those—?"

"Jedi?" Ragnar finished. "Yes, but there may be much worse in store for you. You'll have to face against your worst fears and overcome them… and there's no guarantee of success."

"I have plenty of faith," said Heather. "Faith that you'll keep me on track."

"I'm not going with you," said Ragnar.

"What?" Heather stared. "Where are you going to be?"

"Right here, with them," said Ragnar gesturing to the skeletons. "Masters who's Padawans never returned."

Heather stared at him. "You're putting your life in my hands?"

"You put yours training in mine," Ragnar pointed out.

Heather turned and looked down the tunnel and she could sense something powerful and frightening deep inside it. She however knew that she had no choice but to enter and entered into the tunnel.

"Good luck," said Ragnar.

The moment Heather entered into the tunnel the door began to close and she quickly turned to Ragnar, hoping for one last piece of advice. "Wait, what am I looking for?"

"Nothing… and everything!" Ragnar yelled.

"That doesn't help!" Heather yelled.

"I know," said Ragnar as he took a meditation position just as the door closed trapping Heather inside the tunnel, "but that's what my master told me."

* * *

Heather looked at the door and could see there was no way of moving it. She then looked down of the tunnel and hopes that there was another way out deep inside it.

She kept on walking until she reached a chamber with several passageways, but she had no idea which one to take. She then remembered Ragnar said about trusting the Force.

"Let's hope this works," she said as she closed her eyes.

She then allowed the Force to guide her hand and pointed down one of the passageways. When she opened her eyes she knew instantly that was the passage she had to take.

As she walked deeper into the passageway she could sense something dark and frightening as she descended. It was awful familiar, but she couldn't quite place it and then she saw a beam of red appearing in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she saw Dagur standing in front of her with a mysterious look. "I sense a disturbance in the force, the moment Ragnar decided to bring you here," he said.

"You?" Heather snarled.

"My, my, aren't we temperamental," Dagur smirked.

"You killed my parents and I will avenge them," said Heather.

"Vengeance is not the Jedi way," said Dagur as he pointed his lightsaber. "You don't know it yet, but you and I am more alike than you think."

"I'm nothing like you!" Heather yelled and the readers her lightsaber, but instead of it being blue it was red instead.

"See, you're fine close and close to the dark side and soon you will fight alongside me," said Dagur as he raised his lightsaber.

Heather didn't had time to contemplate why her lightsaber was different and raised it to block Dagur's attack. Dagur then activated the two blades on the valves, he then pulled away and slashed at her.

Heather ducked and tried to thrust her lightsaber at him, but he easily blocked it with his own blade. She then tried a backward swing, but again he blocked it with ease. He then used the Force to push her backwards and began to press his attack by swinging his blade.

Heather did her best to dodge the swipes, but they were getting too close to a head. In fact one of them would have sliced her head off she hadn't raised her blade to block it, but the impact caused her to lose her balance and she toppled over.

Dagur looked down at her. "You're out of balance, you're letting your anger control you yet more proof that you are fallen to the dark side."

"No, I won't become like you," said Heather firmly.

"You have no hope of becoming a Jedi, your master is a joke," said Dagur as he pointed his blade at her.

"I trust Ragnar with my life," said Heather firmly.

"And yet he doesn't trust you with everything, he still has not told you the truth," said Dagur.

"The memory was just too painful for him."

Dagur laughed. "I'm not talking about how his mother died, and talking about what he's hiding from you."

Heather had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew that if Ragnar was keeping a secret from her then it was for good reason.

"He must have his reasons for keeping secrets from me," said Heather as she got her feet. "I trust him when he trusts me, but that doesn't mean I should know everything. I have to trust that he knows what he's doing, like when he put his trust in me with this test."

"Are you willing to risk your life on that?" Dagur asked.

Heather just stood there and looked at him with a firmed look. "Yes."

Dagur then raised his lightsaber and have a close her eyes just as he swung it down towards… but she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes she found that Dagur was gone and she was in a chamber similar to the one she and Ragnar entered.

She then fell to the floor completely exhausted, she was sure she could pass this test and if she did Ragnar would die. If it was only her life in danger then she could accept that, but what she can't accept was Ragnar putting himself in danger on her behalf.

"You're one step close of becoming a Jedi," said a voice.

Heather opened her eyes and saw a woman in her fifties standing over her. She had auburn hair that was tied in three braids that ran down her back and her eyes were sky-blue. She was wearing armour and attached to a belt was a duel-bladed lightsaber.

Heather looked to her more closely and saw a resemblance between her and Hiccup. Her eyes then widened as she realised who this woman was.

"Valka?" she asked.

Valka nodded. "You have faced many fears and you've managed to control your anger."

"But I feel as if I've only just begun," said Heather.

"There will be many more tests, but only you can decide if you are ready to carry on," said Valka.

"I am," said Heather firmly.

"Then this way," said Valka gesturing to a door which began to open up.

Valka then transformed into balls of light and went through the doorway. Unsure on what else to do, Heather followed her deeper into the temple.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was still meditating in the main hall, but he was starting to get worried.

"Heather is taking too long," said Ragnar as he got up.

"Patients," said a voice. The voice was old, wise and very familiar to Ragnar. "Remember you nothing of your own training?"

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Master Yoda?"

"Yes, I it is," said Yoda. "See you, I can. Changed, something has you."

"Yes, I've taken a Padawan," said Ragnar.

"An apprentice?" said Yoda. "And now master, are you?" Ragnar then looked to the passageway where Heather had entered. "Of this decision, honest you must be."

"Heather is skilled, I won't deny that," said Ragnar. "But the thing that frightens me most of all was that if she discovers the true that she might fall to the dark side and I don't know there's anything I can do to stop it."

* * *

Meanwhile Heather were still following Valka deeper into the temple, but stopped when they reached the pedestal. When she got close to the pedestal she noticed tools and components laying around.

"What is this?" Heather asked.

Valka soon return to a normal form. "Yet another test, to see if you can truly become a Jedi."

"What must I do?" Heather asked.

"You must create your own lightsaber," said Valka.

"But I've already got my own," said Heather holding out her lightsaber.

"True, but that lightsaber has a dark past and it is to be cleansed of it for it to reach its true potential."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

Valka smiled. "You're definitely strong with the Force, my dear. Yet, since more powerful feelings coming from you and they seem to be focused around your master. Though those feelings go beyond master and student, I do think that you have strong feelings towards him."

Heather didn't quite know how to answer this, but she knew she had to be honest. "Yes, I do have feelings for him… and I also know the Jedi cannot have attachments."

"True, but sometimes the old rules need to change for one to survive," said Valka. "I sometimes wonder if I made the right decision of leaving Stoick. At first I thought it would be best, but after the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War I began to wonder what would have happened if I decide to stay."

"Where are you?" Heather asked.

"A good question, but for another time," said Valka. "But be assured, that I will show myself when the time is right."

* * *

"A dangerous time it is for your apprentice… for you," said Yoda.

"I know," Ragnar agreed. "I can sense it, if she discovers the truth about Dagur she might fear that she will become him and as we know fear is the first step to fall into the dark side."

"Afraid, are you perhaps?" Yoda asked.

"I won't deny that I'm not concerned about her safety," said Ragnar. "But I'll do whatever it is in my power to make sure that she does not fall to the dark side."

* * *

Heather then turned to the pedestal and then placed her lightsaber on top of it. She then knelt down and sat in a meditation position and began to concentrate.

As she did so her lightsaber floated into the air and began to disassemble and then the components on the pedestal rose into the air. Heather did not open her eyes, but continue to concentrate on the image she wanted her lightsaber to become.

After several minutes she opened her eyes and saw her new lightsaber. She extended her hand and the lightsaber floated into a hands. She examined it and saw that it had a crest of the Razorwhip on its hilt. It was a beautiful metallic grey colour and when she activated it two blue blades appeared on either side of the hilt.

"Well done," Valka smiled.

"Valka, is Ragnar hiding secrets from me?" Heather asked.

Valka frowned. "Yes… but in order to protect you, he simply fears that telling you now would endanger you and possibly cause you to fall into the dark side."

"I don't need protection, I need honesty."

"I can only advise you so far, but what I do know is that you need to put your trust in your master… like he did to his."

"I do trust him, I'm just more worried about what secrets he's holding and how they could affect me."

"Then don't," said Valka. "He'll tell you when you are ready to know and when he does you'll understand why he kept them secret."

"At the moment I'm angrier at the First Order, who took my family," said Heather. "Who enslaved other people, indoctrinated them into their services."

"So, the Jedi ways revenge, is it?" said Valka. "Did Ragnar teach you that?"

Heather shook her head. "No. Ragnar would never… he's a good master, a great master."

"Then why do you seek revenge?"

"I don't," said Heather.

Valka frowned. "Inside I sense much anger, much fear."

"I just want to protect myself and my friends."

"And this is why you must be Jedi?"

"Yes… and not just them, but everyone. I'll protect everyone," said Heather. "How do whatever it takes to make sure that no one else suffers the same way I have, but not for vengeance. I'll do it, because it feels right."

"So what do you truly feel?" Valka asked.

"Happy," said Heather as she stared down at her new lightsaber. "They feel happy and hopeful, because they can see another joyous day."

Valka smiled. "Congratulations, Heather. You've passed the test. Your face a difficult path ahead and many more tests await you, but if you pass them they'll make you stronger."

* * *

Ragnar was still meditating in the chambers and then he looked at the moment the passageway opened up again. Then walking of the doorway was Heather and he smiled at her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Different, but the same," said Heather.

Ragnar smiled. "I know what you mean."

The two of them looked at one another and began to move closer to one another. Almost as if the instinct for guiding them the two of them placed their lips against one another and fell into a deep passionate embrace.

* * *

A few minutes later they emerge outside of Temple after the two of them discussed what they encountered.

"So you actually saw Valka and she helped you to create a new lightsaber," said Ragnar.

"Yes, but when I asked her where she was she so that you will show a when the time was right," said Heather.

"Then we'll have to trust her judgement," said Ragnar.

The moment they stepped out of the temple it began to sink back into the lake. When it was completely merged into the lake and there was an evenly traced that there was a temple there.

"It's strange that it's just here," said Heather.

"And it will be for now," said Ragnar. "And hopefully it will be here long after you when I gone."

"I still miss my parents," said Heather looking at her feet. "But I also feel as if they're right here beside me."

"The Jedi teach that life doesn't end at death, but merely chains form in the Force," said Ragnar. "Your parents are alive with you, Heather. They will be… all ways."

The two of them then wrap their hands around each other and then made their way back to _The Scuttleclaw_.


	17. The Noetikons

The victory at Balmorra was a rallying collide many people in the Resistance, it also gave the Republic the morality needed. As Tai have promised new weapons and battle droids were now been sent to Berk and they helped fortifying certain areas in the Outer-Rim.

"We are now at a standstill with the First Order, but we must keep on the pleasure," said Stoick.

"And how do we do that?" Spitelout asked.

"We need more men," said Stoick.

"We are getting more recruits by the day," said Gobber.

"And it's not enough," said Stoick. "We need more numbers in order to push further into the First Order's territory."

"I figure the Republic is still sitting on the sidelines," said Spitelout.

"Not entirely," said Stoick. "They have given us additional support with supplies and weapons, but the still bit short on manpower and ships to actually help us."

"And the Jedi are still recovering as well," said Hiccup. "I'm sorry, but until I'm certain that that there is a chance for us to win I can't ask them to join the war."

"I understand, son," said Stoick. "You still need to rebuild your numbers."

"Which has not been easy," said Hiccup. "I've been getting reports of the First Order is hunting down any Force Sensitives."

"And those that we do find are children," said Ragnar. "We do take them to a safe location, but it will be a long time before they are ready to join the battle."

"We need more allies," said Stoick.

"Easier said than done," said Gobber. "Even with the victory of Balmorra people are still wary of the First Order, which is why we're not getting the number of recruits we need."

"Wait," said Hiccup looking up. "Maybe there is a way."

"Go on, son," said Stoick looking up.

"My mum once told me of a special set of holocron that contain the knowledge of ancient masters, they're called the noetikons," said Hiccup.

"Yes, I've heard of them," said Ragnar. "My master once told me about them, she said they were like a cyber version of a Jedi High Council."

Fishlegs looked up eagerly. "Oh, they sound fascinating."

"And what good are these noetikons to us?" Mildew asked.

"They contain knowledge, ancient knowledge, and they might be able to help us with our problem," said Hiccup.

"But didn't your Jedi Temple get raided?" Stoick asked.

"The Jedi Temple still housed many secrets and many of those rooms are only accessible to Jedi," said Hiccup. "Darth Imperious might have known about them, but there's no way he could have entered."

"And you're sure that these noetikons can provide answers?" Stoick asked.

"What have we got to lose?" Hiccup asked.

"Very well, but you should take Astrid and Fishlegs along at the very least," said Stoick. "I've heard rumours that many Imperials remained on Coruscant after the Galactic Empire fell and the library will be in contact with the First Order."

"Very well, we'll head to Coruscant right away," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hours later, they will board _The Night Fury_ and had just exited Hyperspace. When they looked through the window they saw it, the Republic capital, Coruscant. In truth the entire planet was one big city, there were no wide-open spaces of fields, but endless streets with large towers.

"This is your first time at Coruscant?" Hiccup asked looking to Astrid, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Yes, I'm just amazed that the entire planet is just one big city," said Astrid.

"It's only been a long time for me," said Hiccup.

"So what is it like?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I'm not sure how to describe it," Hiccup frowned. "The city just stretched on for miles with an endless sea of traffic and at night the entire planet lights up."

"Yeah, I can see the lights from here," said Astrid as she looked at the dark side of the planet.

"We may not have any time for sightseeing," said Ragnar. "We don't really know where the noetikons are stored, we don't even know that in the temple."

"What we do have they aren't there?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," said Hiccup honestly. "I suppose we can only hope that they are still there."

"So we don't have a backup plan in case they aren't," said Astrid.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not even sure if the going to work even if we find them. Many today have tried to activate them, but none have succeeded for the best of my knowledge."

"And you did mention this why?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you just have to have faith that things will work out for the best," said Hiccup.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Ragnar and Heather were a lot closer to each other the normal. It escaped his notice that ever since they returned from the temple on Berk that the two of them had gotten even closer and he couldn't be happier. With any luck the two of them will make the other strong.

He then turned his eyes upon Astrid and felt his heart flutter. In truth he had never met anyone quite like Astrid before, she was beautiful, determined, kind-hearted and as good as a pilot as he was.

"What are you staring at?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup stat out of his thought and realise that he had been staring at Astrid for quite some time. "Nothing," he said quickly.

Astrid in look convinced, but turn her eyes upon the window as they drew close to the planet.

* * *

Once they enter the atmosphere Hiccup guided _The Night Fury_ towards what remained of the Jedi Temple. The entire place was nothing but ruins and it looked as if it would topple over in any moment. There are massive cracks in the towers and chunks missing out of the walls.

"So that's the Jedi Temple," said Fishlegs looking down at it. "I can only imagine what it looked like in its prime."

"It was magnificent," said Hiccup. "It was also my home for most of my life."

Astrid looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

"It couldn't be helped," said Hiccup.

 _The Night Fury_ then landed just outside the temple minutes later they ended inside it.

As they wandered through the crumbling corridor Astrid only imagine what it was like before the Jedi Purge. She imagined that Jedi were wandering down the corridors, children heading to their lessons.

"This place is amazing," said Fishlegs as he looked at the crumbling statue.

"It was," said Hiccup. "I remember wondering with the other younglings and training with Master Yoda."

"I've read about Master Yoda," said Fishlegs. "It was said that he was the wisest among the Jedi."

"He was the Grand Master of the order and the train many of the younglings and his door is always open to the young Jedi who look for guidance," said Hiccup.

"He was also a skilled swordsman and considering that he was 900 years old quite an accomplishment," said Ragnar.

"900 years?" Heather stared.

"Yeah, but never look like a day over 700," Hiccup joked.

"So where do you think these noetikons are stored?" Astrid asked.

"We could try at the library," said Ragnar.

* * *

Following Hiccup and Ragnar they entered into the library, which was ten times bigger than the one at Berk. Fishlegs instantly looked around in awe.

"Look at all this," Fishlegs said as he spun around. "There must have been tons of knowledge."

"The Jedi archives have the largest database in the known galaxy," said Ragnar. "Unfortunately, most of it is been pilfered from scavengers to the Galactic Empire and Mia my master deleted some of the information before the temple fell."

He then made his way to a computer terminal. "Still, there might be some sort of clue remaining in the archives."

"R3, see if you can't find any schematics of the place," said Hiccup.

R3 beeped and made his way to the nearest data port and inserted his spike into the slot.

Ragnar kept on looking through the information from the computer terminal. "There's only a few entries of the noetikons, but nothing suggesting where they are located. However, there seems to be a few holocrons in the temple."

"You and Heather a better find them," said Hiccup. "I don't want scavengers taking them and selling them to the highest bidder."

"Right," said Ragnar and he and Heather made their way to the holocron room.

"You know there are a couple, right?" said Astrid crossing her arms.

"I know," said Hiccup as he began looking through holotapes.

"Isn't against the Jedi code to have attachments?" Astrid asked.

"They wouldn't be the first," said Hiccup. "Besides, that only a Jedi order left imagine a few of the remaining Jedi have probably broken that code."

"I suppose," said Astrid. She then looked at him curiously. "You were and Ragnar are hiding something from her, aren't you?"

Hiccup sighed and looked at her. "Yes, but it's solely for her own good. If we tell her now she could end up falling to the dark side."

"What kind of secret is it?" Astrid frowned.

"I can't tell you," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked as if she wanted to press the issue, but sighed. "I know the two of you are looking out for her, but secret have a tendency of coming to the surface."

"I know," Hiccup sighed. "It's just that she doesn't know until she's ready then I fear for her safety."

Astrid looked as if she wanted to discuss it more, but then they heard Fishlegs.

"Guys, we've got company!" he yelled.

Thinking that it was agent of the First Order, Hiccup and Astrid rushed to Fishlegs, with their weapons ready. However, when they turned the corner they saw several republic troopers standing there. They were wearing similar armour to the clone armour that the clones wore during the Clone Wars.

"Master Hiccup," said one of the soldiers.

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"The Supreme Chancellor is aware of your presence and wishes to speak to you," said the soldier.

"How does he know it was me?" Hiccup blinked.

"Your ship, sir," said the soldier. "He recognised as the ship you use during the Battle of Balmorra."

"Any particular reason, because were quite busy here," said Hiccup.

"The Chancellor wouldn't say."

Hiccup looked troubled by this and looked at Astrid. "I have to meet with a Chancellor, this might be important."

"If it is I'm coming with you," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked as if he wanted to argue, but when he saw the determined look on Astrid's face he decided it would be a fruitless attempt.

"Fine, Fishlegs can you tell Ragnar and Heather where we've gone?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs then just watched as the soldiers led Hiccup and Astrid outside and wondered why the Supreme Chancellor would want to talk to Hiccup.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather soon returned, holding several holocrons and they found Fishlegs at the terminal and R3 still searching for schematics in the database. They notice the absence of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Where's Hiccup and Astrid?" Heather asked looking around.

"Several republic soldiers came and told them that the Supreme Chancellor wanted to speak to Hiccup," said Fishlegs. "Astrid decided to go with them and left the temple."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "Do you have any idea why the Chancellor would want to speak to Hiccup?"

"I don't know," said Ragnar. "We often contacted us when he got leads of Jedi, but he wouldn't see him personally for such matters."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Heather asked.

"Chancellor is a good man, he was one the founders of the Rebel Alliance and he agreed with Valka that the Clone War need to end before the entire republic went bankrupt."

"Let's just hope that Chancellor Organa is gonna provide an aid," said Heather.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were in the speeder heading towards the Senate Building. The Senate Building was the centre of democracy within the hall republic as though gliding towards it in the distance they could see a large palace in the distance.

"What's that?" Astrid asked.

"That would be the old Imperial Palace ma'am," said the soldier. "It's where Darth Imperious resided, he plundered about a hundred planners to build that place."

"How can it still standing?" Astrid asked.

"Because been refurbished as the base of operations for Republic forces, ma'am," said the soldier. "It was too costly to demolish the place so they decided to use it for a noble cause."

Soon the Senate Building came into view. The Senate Building was like a massive dome and it was the centre of democracy within the entire Republic, thousands of planets stated their cases to the Senate.

"So that's the Senate Building," said Astrid.

"Yep, the centre of democracy for the entire Republic," said Hiccup.

Once they landed they were escorted into the building and into the Chancellor's office. There sat behind a desk was a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard, he smiled when he saw Hiccup.

This was Bail Prestor Organa, he used to be the senator for Alderaan. He was a very caring individual who looked out for the common people and during the Clone Wars, he tried to persuade the Senate to spend credits on the people rather than on the war effort. When the Republic became the Galactic Empire he became one of the founding members of the Rebel Alliance.

Thank yield great deal to the Rebel Alliance, for they were able to destroy the Red Death before destroyed his home world of Alderaan. After the fall of the Empire, he worked tirelessly to restore the Republic and he was voted in as the Supreme Chancellor of the New Republic.

"It's nice to see you old friend," said Chancellor Organa.

"It's nice to see you well, Chancellor," Hiccup smiled.

The two of them then shook hands and Organa looked at him was a concerned look. "Still no signs of Valka?"

"Not a peep," said Hiccup. "But I have met my father."

"Stoick," said Organa. He chuckled when he saw Hiccup staring at him. "Valka told me everything long before she told you, including who your father was. I must say he's a good man and we're fortunate that he's leading the Resistance."

Astrid then coughed to get their attention and the two men stared at her.

"Oh, yes, I forgot," said Hiccup sheepishly. "Chancellor may I introduce to you Major Astrid Hofferson of the Resistance."

Organa looked at her. "I've heard good things about you Major and it's an honour to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Astrid saluting.

"Chancellor, may I ask why you brought us here?" Hiccup asked.

Organa nodded. "I've heard rumours that the First Order is creating some sort of super weapon."

Hiccup stared at him. "How do you know this?"

"Rumours from escaped slaves, nothing concrete, but knowing Drago it cannot be good," said Organa.

"Is it another Red Death?" Astrid asked.

"No clue," said Organa. "However, the First Order has just recently moved shipments to an unknown location. This indicates that they've only just started construction."

"Which will give us a bit of time to find what we're up against," said Hiccup.

Organa nodded. "I wish I had more information, but the First Order's movements are mysterious, no doubt because of Viggo."

"Well, were trying to bolster our numbers," said Hiccup. "We were hoping to find something inside the temple that might help us."

"Then I wish you the best of luck," said Organa.

"You know, you could send the Republic fleet to help us," Astrid suggested.

"I would like nothing more, but people are still wary of the Republic," said Organa. "People have short memories and they remembered how the Republic watching into the Galactic Empire and as such are not offering as much aid as they should."

"You're that demand?" Hiccup blinked.

"Unfortunately," said Organa. "I have spread Intel suggesting that our fleet is much larger than it actually is so that the First Order doesn't attack us, but they will stay cautious forever."

"Anyway we can help?" Astrid asked.

Organa shook his head. "No, your concern should be on the First Order, let me worry about the Republic."

Hiccup was about to say something, but then he had a beeping sound. He reached into his belt and pulled out his holoprojector. He activated and an image of Fishlegs appeared, hiding behind a pillar.

"Fishlegs? What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Stormtroopers are here," said Fishlegs as he fired his pistol round the corner.

"What?" Hiccup believed.

"It looks like that the General was right about those rumours," said Fishlegs.

"Where's Ragnar and Heather?"

"They found a secret entrance in the temple and when to investigate, but I haven't heard from them since," said Fishlegs as he kept on blasting round the pillar. "We could really use your help!"

"Hold on, Fishlegs we're on our way!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'll send some soldiers there right away," said Organa.

"We better head over there," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded.

* * *

An hour earlier, Ragnar and Heather were still searching through the archives when R3 beeped uncontrollably.

"What is it?" Ragnar asked.

R3 beeped.

"You found something?"

R3 beeped again and produced a holographic image of the temple and highlighted a certain section of the area.

"I knew it," said Ragnar. "There's a secret chamber."

"You think that's where the noetikons are stored?" Heather asked.

"Is only one way to find out," said Ragnar getting up. "Fishlegs keep searching, we'll check this chamber out."

"Okay," said Fishlegs.

Using the map that R3 gave then they began wondering through the temple towards the secret chamber that he found. They soon descended deeper into the temple in the discovered that less and less the temple seemed to be destroyed.

"How come this section isn't wrecked?" Heather asked.

"It could be that the Clone Troopers never got down this for," said Ragnar. "They were mostly hunting down Jedi and this does lead to a dead end. The Imperials that came afterwards just uploaded the data from the archives and took great effort for R3 to find this chamber."

"So whatever is stored down here…?"

"Could be what we're looking for," Ragnar finished.

They began descending down a staircase and soon they came to a halt when they reached a large door.

"How do we open this?" Heather asked.

"I can only think of one way," said Ragnar.

Heather then remembered how the temple emerged and nodded.

The two of them then extended their hands and concentrated on the door and at once it began to move. Just fell on top of them as the engine door slid open inside the discovered an entirely new chamber and in the centre was some strange of ancient machine with three holocrons embedded in it.

"Is that…" Heather gasped.

"The noetikons," said Ragnar. "To think they've been down here all this time."

"And it looks like they haven't been used for quite some time either," said Heather noting the dust on the machine. "Will it still work?"

"I'm certain the holocrons will still be functional, but as with the machine itself and not sure," said Ragnar. "Either way there's only one way to find out."

Ragnar slowly made his way over to the ancient machine and then he placed his hand over it. Almost instantly began to glow and exiting from the three holocrons were nine holograms free from each holocron.

Seven of these holograms were human, one had a piece of cloth strapped around his eyes, one was the same species as Master Yoda, small green with pointed ears, and the last one was a Devaronian.

"Ah, a young Jedi and his Padawan," said the male human with a ponytail.

"It appears we haven't been activated for quite some time," said an elderly human with a bald head.

"But is in this young Jedi's Padawan quite old?" said the Devaronian.

"I'm afraid that the Jedi are not strong as they once were, masters," said Ragnar.

"What do you mean?" asked the holographic Yoda.

Ragnar then began to explain everything from the Clone Wars to the present situation. The masters just remain there completely silent as he talked and he could definitely see the troubled looks on their faces.

"It seems much has changed since we've been last active, and not for the better," said the middle-aged man.

"Me and my friend Hiccup are doing everything in our power to restore the Jedi Order," said Ragnar.

"Then you have our thanks," said the bald headed human. "But as for your problem, seeking an army to protect the Republic from this First Order is quite a puzzle, even for us."

"But not impossible, Master Tharis," said the only female in the group. "The ancient Rakata boasts in their writings of imprisoning a 'sleeping army'."

"Is another race that conquered and enslaved most of the Galaxy, long before the Republic?" Heather asked.

"Indeed young Padawan," said Master Tharis.

"This translating—oh, this is fascinating," said the black skinned Jedi. "Apparently, the Rakata the presence of the army in stasis beneath the planet's surface."

"Why were they imprisoned, not enslaved?" Heather frowned.

"The Esh-kha, the sleeping army, were a hostile alien species who tried to destroy all other sinking beings," said the Devaronian. "However, some of the Esh-kha claimed they disapproved of this 'cleansing', but the Rakata didn't believe them. There are entire species were placed in stasis."

"They do some like trouble," said Heather. "We shall we want awaken?"

"A portion of the Esh-kha disapproved of the annihilation of other species, we should start with them," said Ragnar. He then turned and looked at the holograms of the ancient masters. "Where were they put in stasis?"

"An ancient prison on the planet of Belsavis," said the holographic Yoda.

Before they could ask more questions Ragnar quickly drew out his lightsaber and deflected a blaster shot. Heather turned and activated her duel-lightsaber. The noetikons deactivated almost instantly.

"Show yourself!" Ragnar demanded.

Emerging out of the corridor was a man wearing an old imperial agent uniform.

"Stop right there, Jedi," said the man and then suddenly Stormtroopers entered into the chamber aiming their blasters at them.

"So Stoick was right when he heard rumours of surviving imperials," said Ragnar.

"The Empire may be gone, but we have change our loyalties to the First Order and to the Emperor who rules it," said the agent.

"How much did you hear?" Ragnar asked.

"Enough," said the agent. "We've already contacted the First Order and I imagine that they are already on their way to Belsavis."

"And all we have to do is cut right through you and we'll be on our way," said Ragnar.

"Hardly," said the agent. "You'll die here just like your predecessors and the First Order will bring law and order to a Galaxy run wild."

"You're the only ones who are spreading chaos," said Heather.

"It is clear that the Resistance has clearly brainwashed you," said the agent shaking his head disappointingly. He then turned and looked to his men. "Kill them."

The Stormtroopers began firing their blasters at them and almost immediately Ragnar and Heather began deflecting the shots with their lightsabers. Ragnar then charged and plunged his lightsaber into the chest of a Stormtrooper and, from the corner of his eye, he saw Heather somersaulting over two Stormtroopers and sliced their heads off with her lightsaber.

A Stormtrooper fired at Ragnar, but easy deflected the shot and turned his site on the agent. He kept on firing his pistol at Ragnar, but he easily dodged each and every shot. Ragnar then used a Force Push and he was slammed into the wall.

"We better check on Fishlegs," said Heather.

* * *

They quickly ran up the stairs and made their way to the library, but it became clear that they did not need to rush. For standing there was Hiccup, Astrid and several Republic soldiers.

"Looks like we just made it in time," said Hiccup as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Not fast enough," said Ragnar.

Ragnar and Heather began to explain everything that had happened in the chambers and the sleeping army of Esh-kha on Belsavis.

"Belsavis?" Hiccup blinked. "The Republic uses that as a prison, as did the Empire. It's said that it has massive catecholamine running deep into the planet made by the Rakata."

"Then it looks like one the right tracks," said Astrid.

"I'll have to contact the Chancellor, you can give us access to the prison," said Hiccup. He then turned to the soldiers. "Sergeant, you and your men better begin questioning these prisoners there may be more of them on the planet."

"Yes, sir," said the sergeant.

"We better hurry, the First Order already knows the location of the Esh-kha," said Ragnar. "And knowing them their already on the way."

"Then we better hurry," said Hiccup.


	18. A Sleeping Army

_The Night Fury_ soon exited hyperspace and there they found Belsavis.

"We're coming into view of Belsavis," said Astrid.

"Fishlegs's in the clearance code, the last thing we want is to be blown out of the sky," said Hiccup.

Fishlegs then very eagerly began fiddling with buttons and the clearance codes of the Chancellor had given them.

"I sent word to Berk," said Ragnar. "Toothless, is on _The Scuttleclaw_ with Rex, Snotlout and the twins, I've also told him to bring K9-TV along."

"Good, I have a feeling that the Esh-kha don't speak basic," said Hiccup.

"You said that the Republic had built over Rakata ruins," said Astrid.

"Yes, and they're still looking through them," said Hiccup. "The praises a prison, but secretly the doing research on the ruins underneath it. They go on for miles and they still haven't completely mapped the place."

"The ruins were discovered thousands of years ago," said Ragnar.

"And they still haven't mapped the entire place?" Heather blinked.

"Yes," said Hiccup. "So finding the Esh-kha will be easier said than done."

"So it's another hunt," said Astrid.

"Pretty much," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, we've been given permission to land and Toothless and the others are already there," said Fishlegs.

"Good, let's hope that we've beaten the First Order," said Hiccup as he guided _The Night Fury_ downwards.

They soon landed on the landing pad and were soon greeted by Toothless and the others.

"So were hunting down an alien species that try to wipe us all out?" said Snotlout. "Are you crazy?"

"Relax, I'll start freeing the wanted opposed wiping out of alien races," said Hiccup. "Of course, we still need to find them."

"Master Jedi," said a voice.

* * *

They turned and saw a prison guard making her way towards them.

"Yes," said Hiccup.

"I was told to be expecting you," said the guard. "My name is Komi."

"Komi, I'm looking for sleeping army known as the Esh-kha and we believe the First Order is right on our tails," said Hiccup.

"What?" Komi grasped. "But that's impossible… wait, we do give report of unscheduled landing, the one we checked the consulate is nothing more than a glitch."

"That was no glitch," said Ragnar. "That was the First Order messing up with your senses."

"Oh, no," said Komi.

"Komi, this is important I need to find the Esh-kha before the First Order does," said Hiccup.

Komi frowned and rubbed her chin. "Well, we did find a mention computer, it does have information about Belsavis."

"Suppose it's a good enough place to start," said Astrid.

"We better move," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon entered into the catacombs beneath the prison and they were certainly an unusual design. They looked around and saw statues of what the soon to be Rakata, they were smooth skinned amphibian-like humanoids that had tall craniums along with eyes that protruded from each side of their heads on short stalks. Most of them were holding swords and were standing to attention.

They soon came across something that looked like a computer, but it would completely inaudible.

"Sorry, Hiccup," said Ryker's voice. "That terminals already been neutralised."

"Ryker," Rex growled.

"Is that Captain Rex?" said Ryker. "I can't believe that old soldier was still walking, let alone fighting. I can't wait to meet you again my dear captain."

"Neither can I," said Rex.

"You can't win Ryker," said Hiccup.

"I beg to differ," said Ryker. "I know that you're after the Esh-kha. But they won't be following you anywhere. Agent Eret has managed to gain full control of the entire prison is defence systems, every droid, turret and camera is now under our control."

"If you think to scare us, you've got another thing coming," said Ragnar.

"I'm not finished," said Ryker. They then heard a beeping sound. "You are now a category ten escapee. The prison's systems are authorised to kill you on sight."

"That's cheating!" Snotlout yelled. "I like this guy."

"Snotlout, he's a Sith who's tried to kill us more than once," Astrid pointed out.

"And he won't succeed this time," said Heather firmly.

"You won't survive the onslaught for very long," said Ryker.

Then suddenly Ryker's voice was replaced by a completely unknown and alien voice, speaking in an unknown language.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"Master," said K9-TV. "That language appeared to be Rakata."

"Rakata?" Heather stared. "But I thought they were wiped out?"

"We can solve this mystery later, what did he say?" Ragnar asked.

"He said that he is a friend and says that we have to remove the tag all will never survive Belsavis. According to him the terminal is able to remove the tag, but first it must be repaired," said K9-TV.

"Then let's get to work and fast," said Hiccup.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs then began working tirelessly to prepare the terminal and as they watched Astrid and the others could hear the alarms getting louder. That's when they notice several droids making their way towards them.

Heather quickly activated her lightsaber as the others reached for their blasters. Heather began deflecting shots from the droids while the others fired their blasters.

"Can't you hurry it up?" Snotlout yelled.

"We're trying to repair an ancient computer, it's not gonna be easy," said Ragnar impatiently.

"Just hold them off," said Hiccup.

"We've got your back, general," said Rex as he blasted a droid with his pistols.

Heather then used the Force to lift some of the droids and sent them flying into the statues of the Rakata. Astrid rolled onto the floor and began firing her rifle of young coming droids, hitting them in the face with perfect precision.

"Don't worry, babe, I've got this," said Snotlout.

Astrid turned and saw Snotlout, being the idiot he is, drew out his virbo-mace and charged at the droids, he did manage to crash one with his mace, but it then exploded and sent him flying across the room.

"My hero," Astrid muttered.

Toothless roared as he kept on firing his crossbow.

"We're working as fast as we can, bud," said Hiccup as he frantically tried to repair the terminal.

"Ruff, Tuff, you know what to do!" Astrid yelled.

"What is she wants to do?" Tuffnut asked his sister.

"I think she wants us to blow them up," said Ruffnut.

"I was hoping she meant that," said Tuffnut as he brushed away a tear in his eye.

The twins then pulled out several thermal detonators and tossed them across the room and they landed right in front of the droids. Before the droids realised what was going on, the detonators exploded and the entire place was littered with droid pieces.

"Don't you think I was a bit much?" Heather asked as she blew away the smoke.

"I was actually hoping for a bigger boom," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, that was very disappointing," said Tuffnut.

"We've got it," said Fishlegs.

They then heard that strange mysterious voice again and they all turned to K9-TV, who seem to be the only one who could understand him.

"He says that the category ten tag has been removed, and that Ryker and Agent Eret have been locked out of the system," said K9-TV. "He also says the one the right track with finding the Esh-kha, but he says we'll need his help."

"And we're expected to trust him?" Astrid asked.

"I have to agree with the major," said Rex. "We don't even know who were talking to."

The mysterious voice then spoke again.

"He says he will share his knowledge, but knotted identity," said K9-TV.

"Not very comforting," said Ragnar.

They then listened as the mysterious contact began talking and K9-TV began translating.

"He says the Rakata imprisoned the Esh-kha in maximum security, guarded by their strongest defences. The deeper cells were saved from the Esh-kha leaders, including one named 'Hallow Voice'. He also says that Hallow Voice and his followers were the ones that try to work with other species."

"Sounds like we found a promising ally," said Hiccup.

"Yes, but it sounds like he was heavily guarded though," said Ragnar.

Their mysterious contact then spoke again.

"Also it appears that Ryker has released several hostile Esh-kha. He says that safety protocols have locked down the stasis chambers, including that of Hallow Voice," said K9-TV.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

"We should be able to switch the protocols off if we send all clear signals similar to this one," said Fishlegs.

Once again their mysterious contact spoke.

"He says that we need to go to the high security and into the signal at two control stations. Then will be able to free Hallow Voice and his followers," K9-TV translated.

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?" Ragnar asked.

Again there unknown ally spoke and K9-TV translated. "He says he has ever business."

"Very reassuring," said Astrid.

"We've got no choice but to trust him," said Hiccup. "We split up in teams of two and find those control stations. Our lead one, Ragnar will lead the other."

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the chambers, Ryker and Agent Eret wondering around trying to locate the Esh-kha.

"I can see why Hiccup is recruiting these Esh-kha," said Ryker. "They are fierce warriors and if they weren't so hellbent on wiping out every single species I'd suggest that we indoctrinated them into the First Order."

"I still can't access the systems," said Eret. "It's if someone is overriding my controls."

"Could it be that nerd of theirs?" Ryker asked.

"I'm not sure, my Lord," said Eret. "I however still have a map of the entire tunnel is and it should lead us to this Hallow Voice. Without him, Hiccup will have no chance of convincing the Esh-kha to join them Resistance."

"Then we had better hurry," said Ryker. "Knowing Hiccup's he's probably figuring out a way of activating the stasis cells."

* * *

Hiccup had successfully managed to activate his control station, unfortunately they had to cut their way through several prisoners, turrets, security droids and hostile Esh-kha to do it.

"These Esh-kha are sure skilled warriors," said Astrid looking down the corpse of an Esh-kha.

The Esh-kha were a grey-skinned humanoid species with equine features, including muzzles and digitigrade legs. They also had small black eyes.

Toothless roared in agreement.

"True," said Rex. "But we sure this Hallow Voice will be able to convince these hostile Esh-kha?"

"A truly inspiring leader can convince even the most bloodthirsty of warriors to fight alongside them," said Hiccup.

Rex chuckled. "I suppose you'd know."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"The general has always had a tendency of finding allies in the most unusual places," said Rex with a small smile. "Even managed to convince a group of pacifists to help us defend their home when the Separatists were test firing a new weapon of theirs on the colony."

"It took a lot of convincing," said Hiccup crossing his arms.

"We should meet up with General Ragnar, Sir," said Rex.

"Agreed," said Hiccup.

* * *

It was easy to track Ragnar and the others down or they had to do with all the dead bodies of hostile Esh-kha and ruin security droids. They soon found Ragnar and his group just activating the signal from their control station.

"Well that's all the control stations," said Ragnar when he noticed Hiccup approaching them.

"That means that Hallow Voice's chamber should be unlocked," said Hiccup. "We need access across the prison to find his chambers."

"I get a hunch that will have to do with several Esh-kha along the way," said Astrid.

"Then we better start now," said Hiccup.

They ran down the chambers and sure enough they found several Esh-kha blocking their path. The moment they saw them the Esh-kha pulled out their rifles and began shooting at them.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Heather began deflecting the shot with their lightsabers while the others by their blasters at the Esh-kha. One Esh-kha charged straight towards them raising his rifle pie which had a blade attached to it.

However, he appeared to have underestimated the cutting ability of a lightsaber and Hiccup sliced right through the rightful with the lightsaber in his left hand and then plunged the blade his right hand into his chest.

Heather charged towards the Esh-kha, deflecting their shots with her lightsaber and then kicked one across the face. She spun slashing two Esh-kha with a duel-bladed lightsaber and Astrid fired a shot at another, who tried to take from behind.

Once all the Esh-kha had fallen they soon discover their mysterious contact, who happened to be a red skinned Rakata, but judging by his wrinkles it appeared that he was quite old.

"A Rakata?" Heather gasped.

The Rakata said something in his native language and K9-TV translated. "He says his name is Lhunu and he can understand your surprise why you're so hesitant."

"Don't worry, the only thing that matters are your actions your species," said Hiccup.

"Speak for yourself," Snotlout muttered and was rewarded by a sharp elbow from Astrid. "Ow! What?"

"I for that all the Rakata died off thousands of years ago?" Ragnar frowned.

Lhunu spoke again land K9-TV translated. "He says that some of his people went into hiding in order to undo all the damage they had done. He says the imprisonment of the Esh-kha shames his entire race. He says that he understands the necessity of locking them up, but also says that Hallow Voice and his followers did not deserve such punishment."

"Then we'd be willing to help you to correct this mistake," said Hiccup.

Lhunu nodded with understand and began to speak once more, but his voice sounded grave. "Master Ragnar, he says that Ryker has manipulated the Esh-kha with lives and thanks to them he knows the location of Hallow Voice. He also says that he's been sending men to kill his followers."

"Then we'll split up," said Hiccup. "Ragnar, you Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins focus on rescuing Hallow Voice's followers the rest of us will rescue Hallow Voice himself."

"Right, we'll meet you there once we rescued enough of his people, but if you don't mind I think that we should keep K9-TV with us," said Ragnar. "The followers are going to need much more convincing than Hallow Voice himself."

"Okay, but be careful," said Hiccup.

Ragnar and his team found the stasis chambers holding the Esh-kha.

"Okay, let's get these guys out of here," said Ragnar.

They quickly ran up to the consoles and began to switch off the stasis cells and one by one the Esh-kha woke up. They then exited the stasis cells and looked upon them curiously, it was quite possible that they had not seen humans before.

One of the Esh-kha clearly recognised Ragnar was the leader and approached him. He then began to speak in an unknown language, a language he couldn't understand, but judging how they were reaching for their rifles Ragnar had a good guess what he had just said.

"My name is Ragnar Keatson and I'm a Jedi Knight," said Ragnar. "We mean you no harm."

Just then they heard alarms sounding and heard Lhunu's voice.

"Master, Lhunu says that Agent Eret has managed to hack into the system and is beginning to purge the Esh-kha," said K9-TV.

Clearly the Esh-kha understood Lhunu, though that was not surprising since they came from the same period of time. He then began to speak to his men.

"Sir, Sharpest Eye, the Esh-kha that talk to you, believes that Lhunu is lying," said K9-TV.

Ragnar quickly turned to Sharpest Eye. "It's no lie," he said. "There is someone trying to kill your people and Hallow Voice as well. It's your duty to prevent such a catastrophe."

Sharpest Eye look to him and began to speak in his native tongue and K9-TV looked at Ragnar and spoke, slightly relieved, "He believes you and says that he will follow you."

"Then let's get out of here!" Ragnar yelled.

They quickly ran for their lives and managed to get out just in time for the door the stasis chamber sealed itself and then they heard alarms sounding.

Sharpest Eye looked to Ragnar and everyone looked to K9-TV. "He says that he is grateful that you save the life of him and his men and wondered what path."

"It's gonna take some time to explain," said Ragnar.

He then began to explain to Sharpest Eye about the reason they came, the Republic, the First Order and how that he is part of the group that stand against them. Sharpest Eye looked at him with great interest as he took in his words.

Once he finished Sharpest Eye spoke. "He says that he does not fully understand what you are saying, but he recognises that you walk a righteous path. He will also find against those who are trying to put an end to Hallow Voice."

"Good, because we need all the help we can get," said Ragnar. "My fellow Jedi is at the moment trying to rescue Hallow Voice, but we need to try and rescue the rest of your people."

Sharpest Eye nodded. "He is grateful and he agrees."

"We might get the army we need yet," said Heather.

"You can't say that these guys are better than me," said Snotlout puffing out his chest.

Sharpest Eye clearly heard him, because the next thing Snotlout realised Sharpest I punched him across the face and kicked him right in between the legs. Snotlout automatically clutched himself with watering his eyes.

"Ow!" said Tuffnut looking at Snotlout excruciatingly. "That have to hurt."

"It did," Snotlout wheezed.

"Then next time I wouldn't insult someone when they can hear you," said Heather crossing her arms.

"Let's just try and rescue the other Esh-kha," said Ragnar. "I hope Hiccup and the others are having as much luck as we are."

* * *

Hiccup and his team were rushing towards the chamber where Hallow Voice's stasis was located. They could only hope that they could reach it before Ryker and Eret, but unfortunately that was not the case.

When they turn round the corner they found Ryker, Eret and several Stormtroopers waiting in wait. It was clear that Ryker knew they would split up in order to rescue the Esh-kha.

"Ah, Hiccup, Viggo was right you haven't changed much," said Ryker.

"Astrid was right, you still look like a psychopath," said Hiccup smirking slightly.

Astrid actually giggled at that comment much to Ryker's annoyance. He then turned his eyes upon Rex and his eyes narrowed.

"Captain Rex, it's been a long time," said Ryker.

"I knew I should kill you when I had the chance," said Rex as he pulled out his pistols.

"I did tell you that you should have," said Ryker. "I still have not forgotten the humiliation you put me through."

"You did it to yourself," said Rex not lowering his pistols. "You send good men to die with no remorse. You then had a slaughter one another, because you knew that sooner or later I would Rebel against you."

"I did hope that you would've been killed," Ryker admitted. "I also knew that ACR Trooper would eventually convince you that following my orders would guarantee your death, which is why I ordered his execution."

"Shame you didn't count on us clones loyalty," said Rex narrowing his eyes.

"Yes," said Ryker bitterly. "I clearly had underestimated you and underestimated the importance that Hiccup used on you."

"I simply treated them like any other being, something would you forgot when you sold yourself to the Sith," said Hiccup.

"I just prefer being on the winning side," said Ryker. "Drago convinced me that the Jedi would lose the Clone Wars and he was right." He then smirked at Rex. "Tell me Captain, how loyal you to your general? The other clone show their loyalty by shooting them down like dogs."

"Sir," said Eret. "Shouldn't we be more focused around and eliminating the Esh-kha?"

Ryker growled at him, but grudgingly knew that he was right. "Agent, takes on the men with you into the stasis chamber and eliminate this Hallow Voice, before his voice is heard."

"Of course, my Lord," said Eret.

"No!" Hiccup yelled and activated his lightsabers.

Hiccup charged at Eret and hope to kill the agent, but Ryker activated his own lightsaber and blocked the attempt. Hiccup watched as Eret took several troopers into the chamber and then the doors closed behind him.

He knew that he gave Eret enough time he would be able to kill Hallow Voice. He probably would be able to break through the doors, but with Ryker trying to kill him that was not going to be an easy task.

Hiccup quickly jumped back and pointed his lightsaber at Ryker, but next thing they realise several shot past Hiccup and headed straight towards Ryker. This almost caused Ryker to be off-guard, but he deflected the shot with his blade.

Hiccup turned and saw that Rex was the one who fired the shots and then saw Astrid activating her virbo-axe and slammed it down towards Ryker, who blocked it with his lightsaber. The two of them looked at each other's eyes and glared at one another, both of them showing that neither would back down.

"Hiccup, I've got this!" Astrid yelled. "Break down the door!"

Hiccup did like the idea of Astrid fighting Ryker on her own, but he knew that she was right. If he didn't hurry up there was a good chance that Eret would kill Hallow Voice and their chances of creating an army would cease.

As he made his way to the door, Rex and Toothless dealt with the Stormtroopers. Toothless fired his crossbow at one and a trooper, stupidly, try to tackle him, but ended up being lifted up into the air and tossed across the room like a ragdoll.

Rex shot to Stormtroopers with his pistols, one in the head and another in the chest. A Stormtrooper then charged at him, but he easily dodged the troopers attack and kicked him in the chest before elbowing him in the face.

Hiccup had finally reached the doors, he could try and use his lightsabers to cut through the door, but that would take too long. He concentrated and then slammed a powerful Force pushing to the door and it shifted slightly.

He used the Force again and this time the door actually bent. He kept on performing the same process and eventually the door blew open and when the smoke cleared they saw Agent Eret with a couple of Stormtroopers just standing there staring at him.

The Stormtroopers at once by their blasters, but Hiccup deflected their shots with his lightsabers and the shots landed on their chests.

"That's impossible," said Eret. "Not even a Jedi could—well, it doesn't matter. I'm afraid your little too late I've already damaged the control terminal."

Hiccup saw that he was right as he could see the control terminal of fizzing and sparking. "I might still be able to save Hallow Voice."

"True," said Eret. "But can you fight me and rescue the Esh-kha at the same time?"

Eret aimed his rifle at Hiccup, pointing his lightsabers at him. For a few seconds the two of them looked at one another in silence.

"You don't have to do this," said Hiccup.

"I have to, it's by the will of the First Order," said Eret.

"So what you're saying is you don't have the will to choose?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't need to for no what can stand against the First Order," said Eret. "It's fool hardy to try."

"And yet the Resistance to be doing a good job," Hiccup noted.

"Only because of you and the other Jedi," Eret reminded. "They wouldn't be doing half as well with it weren't for the two of you."

"You and I both know that you won't survive our little encounter," said Hiccup. "All I wish is to save Hallow Voice I have no quarrel with you."

"I your enemy," Eret reminded. "You do have a quarrel with me."

"Not today, my mission is to save Hallow Voice and mercy can be an important weapon as well," said Hiccup.

"You're not honestly suggesting that you can convince me to join your side?" Eret stared. "You're crazier than I thought."

"Maybe I am, inking is any hope for you," said Hiccup.

Eret looked at him straight in the eyes and then he left leaving Hiccup alone with Hallow Voice. He then quickly made his way over to Hallow Voice's stasis cell, there was no way he could deactivate it with the controls busted. Instead he plunged his lightsabers into the stasis cell itself and deactivated.

Hallow Voice then fell to the ground, not moving a muscle. Hiccup could still sense that he was alive, but he was slipping.

"Where has Ragnar when you need him," said Hiccup.

"He would be right here," said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw Ragnar running towards him with the others and several Esh-kha. Ragnar even bother answering questions and knelt beside Hallow Voice and closes eyes. A bright aura covered him and seconds later it covered Hallow Voice.

Hiccup looked to Astrid. "What happened to Ryker?"

"He got away, Eret created a smokescreen in the two of them escaped leaving their soldiers behind," said Astrid.

They then turned their gaze back onto Ragnar and found Hallow Voice moving and seconds later Lhunu appear.

Lhunu spoke. "Lhunu says that he streamed data into Hallow Voice's chamber, to inform him of our actions," said K9-TV. "He also says that he has found hundreds of other stasis cells with other Esh-kha within them and says that we can only ensure that Hallow Voice's followers ever leave Belsavis."

"Hallow Voice and his followers make up the numbers we need," said Astrid furiously.

"Besides your people were the ones that enslaved and destroyed other species, rather than coexistence," said Hiccup. "And the consequences are surrounding us as we speak."

Lhunu spoke again looking slightly annoyed. "He says that you are very foolish, but compassionate. He said that he will transmit the location of the other Esh-kha cells and show them your forgiveness," said K9-TV.

Heather then stepped forwards. "A reconciliation between you and Hallow Voice could send a powerful message."

Lhunu nodded in agreement. They watched as Hallow Voice approached him and the two of them bowed at one another respectively.

* * *

Afterwards, Hiccup and Ragnar began to explain to Hallow Voice of their intent and he looked at them wondrously when they began to explain about the Republic.

"He says that the Republic sounds like a great chorus and he wishes to be a part of it," said K9-TV. "He also dislikes the First Order and what they stand for."

"I think we can convince Chancellor Organa into giving you a seat in the Republic," said Hiccup.

"Provided that you help us fight the First Order," said Astrid.

Hallow Voice spoke. "He agrees!" K9-TV.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup in amazement. "I can't believe it, you raise an entire army single-handed."

"I had a lot of help," said Hiccup gesturing to her and the others.

"True, but I don't think Snotlout and the twins helped much," said Astrid crossing her arms.

The two of them laughed and Hiccup felt a slight flutter in his heart. He had never felt like this before, but he knew what it meant and he wasn't quite sure whether he should follow his feelings or not.


	19. Blue Shadow Virus

_The Skullcrusher_ soon appeared over Belsavis and seconds shuttles landed on the ground to take the Esh-kha onto the dreadnought. Everyone stared at the Esh-kha in awe as they walked past, Hiccup was actually concerned that the Esh-kha might take offence to this, the seemed completely contempt as if they had not noticed.

Hiccup soon found his father along with Gobber and Spitelout as he, Ragnar, Astrid, Heather, Toothless and Rex led Hallow Voice onto the bridge.

"Well done, soon," said Stoick as his eyes fell upon Hallow Voice. "Well done."

"Dad, allow me to introduce to you Hallow Voice the leader of the Esh-kha," said Hiccup.

"Greetings Hallow Voice," said Stoick bowing respectively.

Hallow Voice spoken did the same.

"Hallow Voice says that he is honoured to meet the father of his saviour," K9-TV translated.

"It's an honour to have you here," said Stoick. "Allow me to introduce to you Major Gobber and Major Spitelout."

Hallow Voice bowed to both Gobber and Spitelout.

"Hallow Voice also wishes to join the Republic," said Hiccup.

"I'm sure the Chancellor would be happy to have you join us," said Stoick.

"He might, but what about the other senators?" Gobber asked.

"Which is why the going to help us take down the First Order," said Ragnar. "I doubt the Senate could deny them a voice after they saved them from slavery."

"These are details we can handle after we've dealt with the First Order," said Stoick raising a hand. He then looked to Hallow Voice. "But rest assured I will put a word to the Chancellor and see cannot permit you to have a world of your own in the meantime."

Hallow Voice spoke once again. "He says that he would be grateful and he will help however we can in defeating the First Order," said K9-TV.

"The question is how to apply them," said Rex with his arms behind his back.

"Rex is right, we can't just throw them at the enemy," said Heather. "I mean if they'll get slaughtered there will be enough of them left to start a colony, let alone a planet's population."

Hallow Voice spoke. "Hallow Voice is pleased to hear your compassion to his people Mistress Heather, but he also understands the necessity of war," said K9-TV.

"I suggest a compromise," said Stoick. "If we can have your best warriors at the front that should leave your other combatants to repopulate in case everything does not go as planned."

Hallow Voice spoke again. "He says he agrees to these terms," said K9-TV.

"Good, we've also found other clone commanders, who've agreed to help," said Gobber. "Also we've got a recent shipment of improved B-Wings and more battle droids at our disposal."

"Our army has grown to be a force to be reckoned with," said Stoick smiling. "The First Order is actually being pushed back into their territory. However, our threat assessment indicates that this will be short lived."

"How so?" Astrid asked frowning.

"The Chancellor's contacts are accurate," said Gobber gloomily. "The First Order is indeed building something big, but we don't know what."

"Whatever their building can't be good," said Hiccup.

"We been trying to find their building site, but appears to be very deep in their territory," said Stoick slamming his fist on the table. "The best we can do is limit their resources and slow their building process."

"That's a delaying tactic," said Hiccup.

"I know, son," Stoick nodded. "But I see no alternative, even with the reinforcement you have given us the First Order is more willing to treat their men as cannon fodder and then not afraid to lose an entire cruiser just to limit our options."

"Drago was always a bit carefree when it came to the lives of his men," said Hiccup.

"I suppose we should have seen his betrayal sooner," said Ragnar.

"That's what Darth Imperious was trying to prevent," said Hiccup. "I still don't know how he became a senator."

"That's all in the past, son," said Stoick. "We should focus with the enemy that actually here and now."

"Sorry," said Hiccup apologetically.

"It's fine, but I'm not sure what else we can do at the moment," said Stoick.

"We should probably get Hallow Voice and his people suited to fight alongside our people," said Ragnar.

Stoick nodded and then turned to Astrid. "Major, I think that's something you can do."

"Yes, sir," said Astrid saluting.

"Gobber, you better lend a hand, you do after all train our recruits," said Gobber.

"On it Stoick," said Gobber.

"You mind if I offer my services, sirs?" Rex asked. "I did once trained a group of rebels on how to deal with clanks back in the Clone Wars."

"Sure, Rex," said Astrid.

"It is nothing else I say this meeting is adjourned ladies and gentlemen," said Stoick.

* * *

Hiccup was in the training centre with Ragnar as they watched Astrid, Gobber and Rex training the members of the resistance to fight alongside the Esh-kha. Hiccup, however, was more focused on Astrid as she watched him move with such grace and determination.

"Now look who's breaking the code," Ragnar smirked.

"What?" said Hiccup quickly and looked up at Ragnar. "I'm just admiring her as a soldier and a leader."

"Huh," said Ragnar, not sounding totally convinced. "Come on, Hiccup. I way you looked at her and I can sense your anxiety."

Hiccup just sat there. "I just never met a woman like her before."

"Well, I think the two of you are perfect for each other," said a voice.

The two boys turned and saw Heather directly behind them.

"Not you too," Hiccup groaned.

Heather giggled. "Come on, it's as clear as day that the two of you like one another."

"Just take out to lunch," said Ragnar. "I'm sure the two of you will have a blast."

"I'll think about it," said Hiccup. However, both Ragnar and Heather kept their eyes on him and he sighed. "Fine, I'll ask her out."

Satisfied both Ragnar and Heather left him and he just waited there until Astrid was alone. While he sat that he began to think about how he would ask her out, should he just approach a good and strong all would he go to sleep or should he generally put it into conversation.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to think about his approach, because soon everyone in the train began to dispel until Astrid and he were the only ones remaining. He noticed that Astrid was still practising, though we had no idea why.

"Your force of nature, aren't you?" said Hiccup.

Astrid originally jumped, apparently she hadn't realised that Hiccup was in the room was well. "I try," he said looking a bit all flushed.

"I… uh, I don't suppose… that is if you don't mind… would you—?" Hiccup stuttered.

"You want to go for lunch?" Astrid asked suddenly.

Hiccup blinked. "Sure," he said rather quickly.

* * *

The two of them sat there in the canteen both with their meals in front of them and began to dig in. Hiccup just watch as she took a bite out of her chicken sandwich while he was just content with ham and cheese.

"So, how long have you been in the army?" Hiccup asked.

"I joined up the moment the Galactic Empire was established," said Astrid. "I lost many friends when we try to gain strength."

"I know the feeling," said Hiccup. "I lost many good men in the Clone Wars and some old friends during the Jedi Purge."

"I suppose it would be worse for you," Astrid nodded. "I mean the entire Clone War was completely pointless, Darth Imperious was working on both sides just so that he could become Chancellor and to eliminate the Jedi."

"And we didn't see it coming," Hiccup nodded. "Our connection to the force was clouded by the dark side, preventing us seeing clearly."

"At least the Rebel Alliance proved that we wouldn't back down until he was defeated," said Astrid proudly.

"I know I was in the Red Death during the end," said Hiccup.

"Then you must have fought against both Darth Imperious and Drago," said Astrid curiously. "I'd like to know how that went, it still a mystery to many people. Like how did even get in this space station, it had to be well protected."

"We simply hijacked an Imperial shuttle and use that to sneak in," said Hiccup. "Then me and Ragnar dressed up as Stormtroopers and pretended to take my mother hostage to present her to Darth Imperious and Drago."

"And they fell for that?" said Astrid astonished.

"All they saw was a Jedi in chains they never suspected that the two guards escorting her were actually Jedi themselves," said Hiccup shaking his head. "Of course, as we got closer to his chambers we had to forego the disguises.

"Valka took on Darth Imperious while Ragnar and me took on Drago. It had to be the hardest fight in my entire life, we were barely holding our own the same was for my mother. However, at that point the entire Red Death shook and that gave me the opportunity to slice Drago's arm clean off."

Astrid looked up. "Wait? You sliced off his arm?"

"If it hadn't been for that sudden shake I wouldn't have gotten the chance," said Hiccup.

"That shake was caused when I took down a Victory Class Star Destroyer," said Astrid stunned. "Well, when I say me it was me and my squadron. The ship then landed on the space station itself and the impact must cause the shake."

"It must have been just close enough to Darth Imperious chambers," said Hiccup. "Anyway, Drago was now short one arm and he knew that he couldn't beat us. So he fell right back onto the old Sith fall-back and left his master to fend for himself."

"And then you helped Valka with dealing with Darth Imperious," said Astrid.

"And we were successful, it was still a hard fight even with the three of us, but when his attention was on me and Ragnar my mum then plunged her lightsaber through his chest."

"That's amazing," said Astrid. "It was at that point that Heather managed to fire proton torpedoes down the exhort shaft that destroyed the Red Death. Nobody could figure out how she managed to accomplish that, but of course now it's clear that she is Force Sensitive. I've got to admit that I've never met a man like you before."

The two of them this stared at one another in utter silence and then the two of them realise that their hands want to one another. Brushing slightly the two of them pulled away from one another.

"So… we're good," said Hiccup.

"Good as new," said Astrid her face completely pink.

The two of them just sat there in awkward silence for quite some time before Astrid got up. "You know I think I'll go patrol."

"Right," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "I think I… uh, have some Jedi stuff I need to do."

The two of them then left one another and walked in the opposite direction, not realising that they had caused quite a bit of a scene with everyone in the canteen watching them.

"They're so into each other," said a soldier.

"Pity they don't know it themselves," said his friend.

* * *

Astrid soon was in her X-Wing and was began patrolling the area. _The SkullCrusher_ had jumped out of hyperspace for brief moment, because they were expecting a delivery.

As she was flying she can't help but think about Hiccup, was certainly different from the other Berkian men she had encounter. There again none of them were Jedi, it still he was different. He was certainly much braver than Fishlegs, though clearly just as awkward, he was certainly smarter then Tuffnut and wasn't a show-off like Snotlout.

In truth she was quite sure what to make of him and couldn't quite understand the feeling that was in her heart every time she looked at him. Every time she laid eyes on him her heart skipped a beat.

Astrid then shook her head. "Focus, Astrid, focus on what you're doing," she said to herself.

"Thinking about a special someone?" said a voice over the comm.

Astrid looked and saw that Heather was flying alongside her in her own X-Wing.

"Heather, you're not supposed to be using this channel unless were under attack," said Astrid.

"Come on, Astrid, everything is totally peaceful out here," said Heather. "And you haven't answered my question."

"Maybe I just don't answer it," said Astrid.

Heather sighed. "Astrid, life's too short. Don't you think he at least deserves an answer?"

"I'm not looking for boyfriend," said Astrid firmly.

"Then why do you look at him in a way that says that you want to be with him?" Heather asked.

Astrid wasn't quite sure how to answer this question, but fortunately she didn't had to. For they had just reached an asteroid field and there they found an old cruiser.

"I see something," said Astrid over the comm.

"So do I, but I'm not getting any life readings," said Heather looking at her instruments.

"I'm going to investigate," said Astrid wanted to get as far away from Heather as possible.

"I don't know Astrid," said Heather cautiously. "I got a bad feeling about that cruiser."

"I'll be fine, besides like you said yourself there's no life signs," said Astrid.

Then before Heather could respond she made her way to the hangar bay. The ship looks pretty much intact only a slight beating from the asteroids, but nothing major. In fact the entire place still looked as if it was operational.

One she landed Astrid looked at the instruments to make sure there was a breathable atmosphere. "Life-support systems seeming to be still operational," said Astrid to Heather over the comm.

"Don't think that's weird?" Heather asked.

Astrid had to admit that it was weird, if the life-support systems were operational then there should have been life on board. Of course, there was a chance they left the ship and escape pods before they enter into the asteroid field.

"I'm going have a look around," said Astrid as she opened her hatch.

Then before Heather could stop her Astrid jumped down from the hangar bay completely deserted. There was no ships inside and there was no indication of a struggle, in fact there weren't any bodies.

Astrid then decided to venture deeper into the ship.

Astrid lit her torch as she entered through the dark corridors, the life-support systems may be operational but everything else seemed to be off-line. She made her way to the bridge hoping to find any evidence of what could have happened to the crew.

However, when she entered the bridge she discovered what had happened to the crew and screened.

Heather was still flying around the cruiser outside and she heard the scream from her comm. "Astrid!" she yelled.

She was making away to fly towards the cruiser, but when she was just a few feet away from the hangar bay Astrid's X-Wing zoomed out as if it was on fire.

"Astrid? What's wrong?" Heather asked.

"Heather, I know what killed the crew," said Astrid.

"What?" Heather asked fearfully.

"The Blue Shadow Virus," said Astrid.

* * *

Moments later, back on _The Skullcrusher_ , Astrid was in a medical bed in a private ward. Several doctors were examining her in hazard suits. Heather could only watch from behind the safety window.

"You say that she discovered the Blue Shadow Virus?" said Stoick, who was standing next to her.

Heather could hear scepticism in his voice and she couldn't really blame him. Blue Shadow Virus had to be the most deadly disease in the known galaxy for no species were immune to it. The entire galaxy could have been wiped out if they hadn't eradicated it before it spread.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what she said," said Heather.

"Well, we've got that cruiser you found under quarantine until we can discover what has happened," said Stoick.

That some of the heard footsteps and turned to find both Hiccup and Ragnar rushing towards them. Hiccup in particular looked quite grim as he rushed over.

"We heard what happened," said Ragnar.

"And we came as quickly as we could," said Hiccup panting.

At that moment one of the doctors emerged from the ward and he looked quite grim from behind his faceplate.

"So, Doctor, what's the diagnosis?" Stoick asked.

The doctor looked at his notes. "With taking blood samples, but she is certainly suffering from the same ailments from those who have been infected with the Blue Shadow Virus," he said.

"That's impossible, that virus was wiped out centuries ago," said Stoick.

"That's not entirely true," said Hiccup.

Everyone turned and looked at Hiccup and Ragnar, who looked as if they were witnessing déjà vu.

"Hiccup, have you and Ragnar seen this before?" Heather asked.

"During the Clone Wars," said Ragnar. "A mad scientist by the name of Doctor Nuvo Vindi re-engineered the virus on Naboo."

"Would someone do that?" said Heather looking appalled.

"We said he was mad," Hiccup pointed out. "He claimed that the virus was 'murdered' and that he wanted to 'recreate life'."

"Let me guess the Separatists were the ones who fund this research," said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, since the army was mostly consisted of droids they would be immune to viral weapons. Their plan was placed the virus within vials and insert them in bombs and send across all the Republic worlds. I think you can imagine the chaos."

"But that didn't happen," said Heather.

"Because we discovered his plans and put a stop to him," said Ragnar. "Now, one bomb did go off spreading the entire virus through the bunker. Fortunately, it was sealed preventing Naboo from dying, but many of our men were trapped inside."

"Did they die?" Heather asked.

"No, well, not all of them," said Hiccup. "My Padawan was also trapped down there as was Rex and I wasn't going to let them die. Both me and Ragnar managed to find a cure and got it back just in time."

"Then you know where to look," said Stoick.

"Yeah, we've got Toothless and R3 prepping the ship as we speak," said Ragnar.

"I still don't understand how this virus landed up in a cruiser," Stoick frowned.

"The moment I heard about this attack I contacted Chancellor Organa and he confirmed my fears," said Hiccup. "There was a recent jailbreak and one of the inmates that escape was Doctor Vindi."

"And finally has to be our priority," said Stoick. "While we are doing that you boys need to find the cure."

"And we've got a hurry, because Astrid only has forty-eight hours," said Ragnar.

Hiccup was now in Astrid's ward wearing a hazmat suit. Astrid herself was unconscious and was starting to look a bit blue.

"Just rest," he said as he placed a hand over hers. "We're gonna beat this. I promise you, Astrid. You just need to keep fighting, and hold on." He then brushed her hair away so that he got a clearer view of her face. "You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a galaxy without you in it."

He then heard tapping from the window and saw that Ragnar was standing there and gave a firm nod, indicating that they were ready to take off.

* * *

Without a second thought he boarded _The Night Fury_ with the others and without a second thought they left _The Skullcrusher_ and entered into hyperspace.

Hiccup was in the pilot seat and Toothless was acting as his co-pilot, he looked extremely upset when he heard about Astrid and roared.

"Don't worry, bud, we'll save her," Hiccup assured.

"You're right?" Ragnar asked, who was sitting at the navigation controls.

"I'm fine," said Hiccup.

"You didn't look it when you were with Astrid, you look heartbroken," said Ragnar.

"You and I both know what's at stake here, did you forget Naboo?"

"Hey, I'm on your side. I'm just saying that you seemed awfully worried about Astrid and not just because she is a friend."

Before Hiccup could respond, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins appeared.

"Mind telling us where were going to find this antidote?" Snotlout asked.

"The only known cure for the Blue Shadow Virus reeksa root, a rare plant only found on the planet Iego, also known as the world of a thousand moons," said Hiccup.

"I've heard of that place," said Fishlegs. "It's said that Angels lived there."

"This planet sounds wondrous," said Heather in awe.

"Bah, there's no such thing as angels," said Snotlout. "It's just a wild spaces story."

"Actually, it's quite true," said Ragnar. "We've been there and we've seen them."

"We're not here to find angels," said Hiccup furiously. "We're here to find reeksa root and fast."

Everyone stared at him, this has to be the first time that they had seen Hiccup annoyed or angry.

"What's his problem?" said Snotlout.

"Don't you get it," said Heather in a whisper. "He's worried about Astrid."

"So my, I mean she's my girl," said Snotlout.

Heather rubbed her temple, but said nothing.

* * *

They soon emerged out of hyperspace and there they saw the planet Iego in the distance. Surrounding it were hundreds and hundreds of moons, Heather had never seen this many in her entire life before.

"Wow," said Heather in wonder.

"So far so good," said Hiccup.

"Let's just hope leaving the planet is not be as adventurous as last time," said Ragnar.

"What happened last time?" Heather asked worriedly.

"Well, we reach the planet all right, but we discovered that the Separatists had created a defence shield keeping people on the planet," said Hiccup.

"Many people did tried to escape the planet and can just look out the window and find the result," said Ragnar gesturing to the window.

Heather and the others turned and looked through it and discovered wrecked ships all around. It was like a mass graveyard.

Fishlegs quivered slightly. "Is it off-line?"

"Don't worry Fishlegs, we took care of it a long time ago," Hiccup assured.

"I take it you know where this root grows?" said Heather.

"Yes, but reaching it will be quite a challenge," said Ragnar.

"What kind of challenge?" Heather asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Hiccup.

* * *

They soon reached down to the planet, but instead of stopping at the city they flew over it and headed straight towards the gorge. The gorge was quite deep and there appeared to be vines growing along the cliff edge.

"Toothless, take the controls," said Hiccup as he sat up. "Only I and Ragnar have to go, the rest you can wait here."

"Fine by me," said Snotlout as he rested his feet on the console.

"No, I'm going with you," said Heather firmly.

Hiccup new there was no point of arguing and they made their way to the cargo bay. Toothless flicked a switch and the cargo bay doors opened.

They then jumped and grabbed hold of the cliff edge and began to climb down into the gorge.

"We just have to follow the vines down into the gorge," said Hiccup.

"That sound typically hard," Heather frowned.

"That's because the tricky bit happens when we get down there," said Ragnar.

Heather groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"You'll be all right as long as you don't touch the vines," said Hiccup.

"Aside from the obvious, why not?" Heather frowned.

"Because the plants don't like it and they have big sharp teeth," said Hiccup.

"Teeth?" Heather stared. "This is getting better by the minute."

"Hey, we did suggest that you stay in _The Night Fury_ with the others," Ragnar pointed out.

"Astrid is my best friend and your my boyfriend, there's no way I'm sitting on the side-lines," said Heather firmly.

"Are all Berkian women so stubborn and determined?" Hiccup asked.

"Pretty much," Heather shrugged.

"Anyway we have to watch out for the flying Xandu as well," said Ragnar.

"And what is a Xandu?" Heather moaned.

"That," said Hiccup pointing.

Then suddenly appearing out of the rock was a strange looking at like creature with two arms and legs and four wings. Then to Heather's utter bewilderment, Hiccup jumped and grabbed hold of its legs.

"Hop on!" he yelled.

Heather looked at Ragnar, who simply shrugged and jumped off and grabbed the other leg. Heather could see she had no other choice and jumped grabbing on the two Jedi's legs. Under their combined ways the Xandu began to fall down words of the steady pace.

"This is not going to work!" Heather yelled.

"It one last time," said Hiccup.

Sure enough they soon entered into the bottom of the gorge and started to see more vines all over the place and eventually they saw the roots but stuck out of the ground.

"Don't touch the vines!" Hiccup yelled.

Released her grip and very carefully landed on the solid stone avoiding the vines. Seconds later, Hiccup and Ragnar landed in front of her also not touching the vines.

"Well, that went better than last time," said Ragnar.

"Let's just get the roots and get out of here," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I think not," said a voice.

The three of them knew whose voice that belonged to ride away and they turned slowly to find Viggo standing there with his hands behind his back. Also with him were several Stormtroopers all of them aiming their blasts at them.

"Viggo," said Hiccup.

"I must thank you, my boy," said Viggo smugly. "If it weren't for you we would not be able to find the antidote for the Blue Shadow Virus."

"Wait, you mean it was you who placed that shuttle in the asteroid field," said Heather.

"Clever girl," Viggo smiled. "Yes, I placed it there. I have been studying your patrol routes very carefully and I knew exactly where you were going to refuel."

"How come you didn't attack with an entire fleet?" Ragnar asked.

"Because I knew that our attack would not ruin the reputation of the Resistance," said Viggo.

"What you mean?" Heather frowned.

"Simple supply and demand," said Viggo smiling. "You provide the supply and I supply the demand."

"I get it," said Ragnar. "You're going to use the same tactic as the Separatists did during the Clone Wars, but instead of leaving entire planets to die you'll miraculously appear with the antidote saving countless lives. In the process many people would look up to your order is the one who provides stability giving you praise, especially if the virus was spread because of a member of the Resistance.

"But you didn't know where the antidote was, but you knew that both me and Hiccup discovered it. You wanted us to find it and then you could steal it right from under our very noses."

Viggo clapped. "Very good, my boy. Of course I had no idea that your beloved Astrid would come down with the ailment, but it worked out well."

"You're more depraved than I could ever imagine," said Hiccup as the three of them activated their lightssabers. "I met Barriss on Balmorra and she told me that she was now your apprentice."

"Yes, a keen young mind, but so easily manipulated," Viggo nodded as he activated his lightsaber. "Of course, I don't tell her everything. I imagine she will be too pleased with this operation."

"You really do like to manipulate people," said Hiccup.

"Come on, Hiccup, you and I both know in order to win a war we need to position our opponent exactly where we want them to be. If I remember correctly you've done that a few times, have you not?"

"True, but I didn't put civilians in the crossfire."

"And that's why I had more done in the Clone Wars then you ever did and that is how you're going to lose this war."

"I don't think so," said Hiccup. "We're going to win and we're going to get that antidote."

"And how are you going to do that?" Viggo asked smugly.

"Because I think you forgot one crucial detail, I know more about this planet then you do," said Hiccup.

Then Hiccup used to the Force and pushed a Stormtrooper over and he landed on top of the vines. Then the entire cavern began to shake and Ragnar looked to Heather.

"Heather, you better start digging that route we'll handle this," said Ragnar.

Heather pulled out a trial and bent down towards the roots. She really didn't like the way things were going, but she knew they had no choice.

Heather had just loosened one of the stones when they saw a large plant, which had to be the Reeksa emerged from the ground. Several of the Stormtroopers quickly backed away and actually stepped on the vines.

"Don't know!" Viggo roared.

But it was too late, the Reeksa turned towards Viggo and the Stormtroopers. Then as quick as a flash it's huge teeth like leaves grabbed hold of a Stormtroopers and swallowed him whole.

Viggo backed away began slicing through the mouth like leaves with his lightsaber, but his men were not so lucky. They kept on firing at the plant with their blasters, but they couldn't keep up with its speed as it grabbed hold of them one by one.

Viggo snarled at Hiccup. "Hiccup!" he roared.

Viggo charged at him and Hiccup blocked his lightsaber with the blade in his right and when Viggo tried to strike him with his lower blade, he blocked that as well with the blade in his left. Viggo began spinning the blade causing Hiccup to lose his balance temporarily.

Fortunately, he was able to recover managed to block Viggo's downward slash by crossing his two blades. Hiccup then broke away sidestepping Viggo's swing and perform a jump kick with his metal leg which struck Viggo across the face.

They could hear a loud clunk as the metal made contact with Viggo's face and caused him to lose his balance. Hiccup tried to take this opportunity by swinging his two lightsabers downwards, but Viggo used the Force to push in backwards.

Viggo regained his balance and was about to attack Hiccup, but the Reeksa shot out and he had to jump back to avoid getting eaten.

Meanwhile Ragnar was defending Heather as she cut off a piece of the Reeksa's root.

"Can you hurry it up?" Ragnar asked as he sliced off one of the Reeksa's mouth like leaves.

Heather finally managed to cut the root away. "I've got it!"

Ragnar nodded and looked to Hiccup. "We've got it!"

"Then let's get out of here!" Hiccup yelled.

They quickly ran as fast they could away from the Reeksa whose mouth like leaves were beginning to chase them. They climbed as quickly as they could up the cliff and Viggo try to make his way towards them, but the Reeksa stopped him at every turn.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his communicator. "Toothless, we need a pickup! Now!"

They then heard the sound of engines and saw _The Night Fury_ coming into view. The cargo bay door opened and without hesitation the three of them used the Force and jumped on board. Once they were safely aboard they flew away from the gorge as quickly as possible.

Viggo finally managed to finish his way cutting through the Reeksa and saw the exhaust of _The Night Fury_ as it flew away. He simply snarled and when the Reeska trying to take a bite out of them, he simply used the Force and crushed its leaves as if it was an egg shell.

* * *

On _The Night Fury_ , Heather had just given Ragnar the root.

"I'll make the antidote right away," he said.

"Let us hope we can get there in time," said Hiccup.

* * *

Several hours later, Hiccup was sitting out of Astrid's ward as Ragnar proceeded to administer the antidote to. He knew the antidote would work, before some reason that did not ease him. He looked up when Ragnar entered and removed his helmet.

"You can see her now," he smiled.

Hiccup got up and made his way over to the ward and found Astrid wide-awake in her bed. She certainly looked a lot healthier than the last time he saw her and the colour was returning to a cheeks.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Astrid smiled. "Much." She then looked at him slightly uneasily. "Ragnar told me that you had to go through a lot of trouble to get the antidote, he said that Viggo was there."

"Yeah, he was trying to get his hands on the antidote for the Blue Shadow Virus, but we got it before he did," said Hiccup as he sat down on the chair next to her.

"What does this mean for the Blue Shadow Virus?" Astrid asked.

"To be honest I don't know, we won't know for certain until we've recaptured Vindi, but dad's got Iego blockaded to prevent the First Order from getting the antidote," said Hiccup. "It will cost them too many ships to get past our blockade."

"That's good," said Astrid.

Hiccup had noticed that the two of them were holding hands and we looked down and his cheeks turned pink. He quickly got up and looked at Astrid one more time with an awkward smile.

"I'd best that you rest, you've been through a lot," said Hiccup.

"Okay," said Astrid.

Hiccup was making his way to the door, but then Astrid said, "Hey, Hiccup." Hiccup turned and looked at Astrid, whose face was now pink. "I can't imagine a galaxy without you in it, either."


	20. Future of the Force

A passenger ship was leaving the planet Chandel and on the ship was Darja tending to her grandchild.

"There, there, Alora we're away from trouble now," she assured. "A new life awaits us both."

Then suddenly the entire ship shook and then all the lights turned off.

"It's the First Order!" someone yelled. "They're seizing the ship! We need to get out of here!"

Everyone began running in different directions, but there was no escape as the Star Destroyer pulled the ship into a tractor beam.

As they got closer to the ship Alora began to cry as if she could sense something dark coming towards them. Seconds later, Dagur, Viggo and Ryker entered into the ship making their way towards.

"This is a brilliant transport!" said the captain. "You have no right—!"

Dagur then used the Force and pinned him to the wall. "I'm afraid your trips been cancelled," he said.

Viggo looked at the captain. "Unfortunately for you, you contain a precious cargo. A cargo of great interest to us."

They began making their way along the ship and everyone hid in their compartments. They slowly approached Darja and Alora and as they did the child cried. One look at Ryker, who was leading the way and Darja ran as far away as she could realising they were after her grandchild.

She attempted to activate the escape pods to escape, but Ryker used the Force to shut the door in front of her. Darja desperately tried and tried again, but every time Ryker closed the door on her.

"Keep away," she said as she turned to face the Sith Lords.

"Fear not, my dear, we simply want to make friends," said Viggo. His eyes and fell onto Alora. "But first… we have some business to attend."

Viggo looked at Ryker who grasped his lightsaber and activated it. He then said it flying down the corridor as it cut through everyone in its path.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Ragnar and Heather were in the middle of meditation. They were in the middle of a Jedi lesson, but in the middle of this Ragnar got a vision.

First he had crying, from a baby. Then he saw an old woman, injured both physically and mentally. He then saw images of Dagur, Viggo and Ryker and heard the cries of more babies and then he saw city and saw housing estates. He then saw two planets that he recognised, the first was Chandel and the second was Takobo.

Ragnar's eyes opened as did Heather's. "Is there something wrong?"

"We need to tell Hiccup," said Ragnar getting up.

They wandered through the corridors and finally found Hiccup in the training arena and surprisingly was fighting Astrid. Hiccup was only using the one lightsaber and Astrid was using her virbo-axe.

Astrid had just swung at Hiccup when they noticed Ragnar and Heather entering the arena.

"Since when do the two of you spa?" Heather asked curiously.

"Only recently," said Astrid as the two of them pulled away from one another as quickly as they could.

Hiccup felt a little awkward, but he consents more uneasiness from Ragnar. "What is it Ragnar? I sense something is disturbing you."

"You'd be right," said Ragnar. He then began to describe his vision he had in his chambers.

"That doesn't sound good," said Hiccup.

"You mentioned Chandel," said Astrid. "We've got reports that a Star Destroy was seen in that location."

"But that system doesn't have any strategic value," Heather frowned.

"Yes, it was unusual," Astrid admitted. "Toothless and Rex went to investigate that region on _The Scuttleclaw_."

"If they're searching that area then we should look at Takobo," Hiccup advised. "If Dagur, Viggo and Ryker are up to something it can't be good."

"Then we'll leave immediately," said Ragnar.

"Shouldn't you guys inform Stoick?" Astrid asked.

"We will, but this is purely Jedi business," said Hiccup. "And it's something we have to investigate by ourselves."

"I think your father would be happier if I went along with you," said Astrid crossing her arms.

"I don't know, Astrid," said Hiccup as he tried to choose his words carefully. "You have just recovered from the Blue Shadow Virus."

"If I'm well enough to fight you I'm well enough to fight Sith," said Astrid narrowing her eyes.

Hiccup groaned. "Fine, but let's hear what my father says before we do anything."

* * *

Moments later, they flew down towards a city on Takobo on board _The Night Fury_. Hiccup looked to his co-pilot seat and found Astrid sitting there, as Astrid predicted Stoick insisted that Astrid should accompany them.

They soon reached the spaceport and landed and once he opened the cargo bay the four them and R3 exited.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Astrid asked.

"No," said Ragnar. "I'm not entirely sure we were heading either, but I know when I see it."

"Either way we need to find whatever it is before the Sith do," said Hiccup.

"You said that you saw housing estates and heard babies crying?" Heather frowned. "You don't think that's weird?"

"It won't be the first time," said Ragnar.

"But what would the Sith one of housing estates?" Astrid frowned.

"I doubt it's for renting," said Hiccup. He then looked to Astrid. "Astrid how are you search the perimeter with R3 to locate the Siths ships. If there here like to know."

"Don't worry, if I see any sign of them you will be the first to know," said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the planet Chandel, _The Scuttleclaw_ just exited Hyperspace. Toothless and Rex were unsure what they were looking for, but they found it regardless.

They spotted a broken down passenger shuttle drifting in space not too far from the planet. As they flew past they could see no life whatsoever.

They eventually docked on the shuttle and made the way inside and they found the place completely deserted. As they walked down the corridors they saw cuts along the walls.

"Lightsaber cuts," said Rex.

Toothless roared in confusion.

"I don't know why they would attack a passenger shuttle," Rex frowned as he looked up at Toothless. "Unless they were looking for someone specifically."

They carried on walking down the corridor for any sign of life, but it looked as if the Sith had killed everyone.

"Help!" said a weak voice in the distance. "I'm here!"

Rex and Toothless made their way to the voice and found Darja lying on the ground. She looked weak, but otherwise she was fine.

"We're here," said Rex as he bent down towards. "You're safe now."

"Help my grandchild," said Darja.

"Your grandchild?" Rex frowned.

"They took her," said Darja with tears in her eyes. "The red blades. They knew that she has _it_ …" She then looked at Rex with a begging look. "Find her."

Rex had a pretty good idea what she was on about and placed a hand over hers. "Don't worry, we'll find her, but right now you need to rest."

He then looked to Toothless. "You better get her into the Scuttleclaw," said Rex.

Toothless nodded and lifted Darja into his arms then they made their way back to _The Scuttleclaw_.

"We need to contact Hiccup and the others, they need to know what they're after," said Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile on Takobo, Astrid and R3 were looking around the spaceport of any sign of the Siths ships.

"Well, that's about five spaceport checked," said Astrid as they approached they never spaceport. "And so far no sign of any Sith."

However, when R3 opened the hangar doors of the spaceport they saw three identical TIE Fighters and Astrid recognised them as the same kind Dagur use when he began chasing them on Dromund Kaas.

Astrid groaned. "I knew it was too good to be true."

R3 beeped.

"No, with any luck there out searching for whatever they're looking for," said Astrid as they entered they spaceport. "Because that is doesn't bode well for Hiccup and the others. Anyway, it's probably best we blow these ships up."

R3 beeped in agreement.

However, when Astrid approached the first of the TIE Fighters she heard baby sounds coming from it.

"It can't be—" She then looked inside it and her eyes widened, for there she saw a baby girl on the pilot seat. "Okay, I wasn't expecting this."

R3 beeped in confusion.

"I don't know why they have a baby in there?" said Astrid. "Though judging by her lungs I don't think she's too happy to be inside it. Come on, let's get out of here and then blow up the ships and make our way back to _The Night Fury_."

Astrid climbed onto the ship and open the hatch and carefully reached out for the baby. When she wrapped her arms around the baby girl, she seemed to relax.

"Aren't you sweet," said Astrid as she touched her nose causing the baby to laugh. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Heather were following Ragnar as they wandered through the housing estates. They didn't know what they were looking for so they had trussed Ragnar's ability and the Force to guide them.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Heather asked.

"Not entirely sure, but it feels right," said Ragnar. "Though I find it strange that we haven't come across either the fearsome threesome."

"I know," Hiccup frowned. "That's what worries me."

They soon entered into a housing estate and as the entered they all felt something.

"I think this is the right place," said Hiccup closes eyes. "I can sense great turmoil and fear."

"This way," said Ragnar as they reach an apartment.

However, when they reached the door it didn't open, clearly have been badly damaged. It took both Hiccup and Ragnar to open the door to get inside and when they did they found the entire place ransacked.

"Guys, I think were too late," said Heather.

They then heard a noise among all the clutter and there they found a female Ithorian, she looked badly injured, but otherwise alive.

"I've got you," said Ragnar as he placed a hand on her.

He concentrated and focus upon healing her and at once his hand glow in a golden light and he could feel the Ithorian's pain disappearing.

Hiccup then bent down and looked at the Ithorian. "What's your name?"

The Ithorian spoke in her native tongue which was completely foreign to Heather, but Hiccup clearly understood her.

"Save your strength, Oora," said Hiccup.

Oora spoken and she looked very distressed and Heather could only understand one word.

"Pypey?" she frowned.

"Her child," said Hiccup. "She thinks they came for her child. Three red blades…"

Oora spoke again as if begging for help.

Hiccup eyes widened as he looked at both Heather and Ragnar. "They didn't get it," he said. "She managed to send her child away with the droid."

"That's fortunate, but it will only be a matter of time before they find it," said Ragnar looking up.

Heather looked at Oora with a sympathetic look and then grabbed one of the stuffed toys that had belonged to a child and gave it to her. "I promise, Oora we'll find your Pypey."

She spoke again as if thanking Heather and both Hiccup and Ragnar lifted her onto the chair next to her.

"I'll stay here and turned her injuries," said Ragnar. "They've beaten her pretty bad, you two need to find that baby before the Sith do."

"Do you know why they would take a child?" Heather asked looking at the two Jedi.

Hiccup frowned. "I do have a good idea, but I'm really hoping that I'm wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile, on _The Night Fury_ , Astrid was holding Alora in her arms. R3 was in the middle of entertaining her with his attachments and apparently she liked him judging by the way she was laughing.

Astrid was in the middle of a conversation with Hiccup as the two of them updated on their situation.

"You're telling me there's another baby out there?" said Astrid over the comm.

"And it's heading your way," said Hiccup. "When you find the droid tell it the mother Oora sent you."

"Okay, but you should also know I just got off the comm from Rex," said Astrid. "He and Toothless discovered that the Sith attacked the passenger cruiser where they stole Alora from her grandmother. They must have been a bit sloppy, because she was the only survivor on the ship and she said that they knew she had _it_."

She then heard Hiccup groaned. "I was afraid you are going to say that."

"You know why that after the children don't you and it's not because their Force Sensitive," said Astrid frowning.

"You're right, but we don't have time to discuss it. I'll take you everything we've got the children safe and sound," said Hiccup.

"Just so you know that Alora's grandmother is alive and well on Berk and she's a bit frantic with everything going on," said Astrid.

"Can't say I blame her, but you know what you have to do."

"I'm on it," said Astrid and switch off the comm. She then turned and looked at R3. "R3 you look after her, I've got to go out there and find another baby."

R3's beeped extended his attachments and Astrid placed Alora on them carefully. "R3 if we don't get back to the ship you're to leave without us and get this child to a grandmother."

R3 beeped in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Takobo a droid carrying a basket was racing across the streets as fast as he could.

Walking down on the opposite street was Astrid. "This is officially the weirdest thing that I've ever done, hunting down babies but on the run from the Sith," she said shaking her head. That's when she noted the droid with a basket and she had a pretty good idea what was inside it. "Still, I seem to be pretty good at it."

"Hey, droid," she said she quickly made her way to the droid.

The droid beat fearfully and began to pull away.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Astrid desperately. "I'm here to help… it's mother Oora sent me."

The droid beeped at her.

"That's right… Oora, she sent me here for her child."

The droid beeped and shook as it presented the basket to her and inside it Astrid saw a baby Ithorian, who seem to like judging by the sounds it was making.

"Easy there, little guy, auntie Astrid is going to keep you safe," said Astrid as she picked it up. "I can't believe I just said that." She then reached for her comm. "Hiccup, I found the baby."

"Already?" said Hiccup presently surprise. "You're pretty good at this."

"Yeah, I know," said Astrid. "I'm taking it back to _The Night Fury_."

"Copy that, Ragnar should be there already with the baby's mother," said Hiccup.

"Good, I'll meet you there," said Astrid as she deactivated her comm.

She began making away back to the port, but then noted the droid following her. "No, I'm sorry you can't come," she said firmly. "You have to act as a decoy."

The droid looked extremely disappointed and turned round the corner headed down the street.

Astrid then began to make away back towards the port, but only got a few yards when she heard the swipe of blades and the droid been sent back word with a large lightsaber cut across it.

"Oh, no," said Astrid as she had a pretty good idea who was behind the corner. "That's not good."

Then he saw Viggo emerging from behind the corner with his lightsaber drawn and flanked by Dagur. Then Ryker appeared holding a basket and looked furious to see that it was empty.

To make matters worse the baby Ithorian began to cry and that call the attentions of the Sith, who saw her immediately.

"That's really not good," said Astrid.

She then quickly ran down the street with the Sith following close behind her. She pushed past several Ithorian she tried to get away from the Sith that were closing in on her.

She then reached for her comm. "Hiccup, I can't make it back to _The Night Fury_."

Hiccup had a pretty good idea why she couldn't. "Understood, where are you?"

"On the move and ran into the fearsome threesome," said Astrid. "We'll be in the tower of the grid nine intersection, hurry."

Astrid then entered into compartment building just as the Sith turn round the corner. They came to a stop in front of the tower realising that they had lost, but using the Force they could sense the baby is cries.

"Their inside," said Dagur gesturing to the tower.

"Then let's go and get them," said Ryker.

"Let us hurry for I imagine that Hiccup will be on his way shortly," said Viggo.

"You think that one leg at Jedi can beat the three of us?" Dagur laughed as the entered the tower.

"No, but he may be to find a way to give us the slip and the Emperor's patience is wearing thin," said Viggo.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hiccup and Heather had turned round the corner.

"This is grid nine," said Hiccup. "The tower should be just ahead."

They then quickly turned and ran into the tower and began wondering through the corridors trying to search for Astrid and the baby. Heather was about the activator comm, but Hiccup pulled her back and pressed a finger on his lips.

Heather looked round the corner and saw Dagur had just emerged from an apartment. He looked down the corridor as if he sent something, but then check the next apartment.

Once the entered inside they quickly ran to the staircase began climbing up the stairs and reached the next floor.

"Hey!" Astrid whispered gesturing for them to come to her. "Over here."

Quietly they made their way over to Astrid into the apartment.

"How's the baby?" Hiccup asked.

"Quite the moment," said Astrid.

"I never knew were so motherly," Heather smirked. "Anyway, let's check on him."

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Astrid. "He'll start shrieking again."

Heather, however, was not listening and made her way over to the baby Ithorian which was sitting down on a sofa. However, the moment Heather approached him he began to cry.

"Not again," Astrid moaned.

"We need to keep them quiet," said Hiccup who was poking his head out of the door.

Heather, placed the baby Ithorian and began to hum. The baby's crying began to quieten. She then began to sing:

" _The sky is dark_

 _And the hills are white,_

 _As the Storm King_

 _Speeds from the North tonight."_

The baby Ithorian stopped crying now and seem to be falling asleep and Heather kept on singing her lullaby:

" _And this is the song_

 _The Storm King sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings."_

Hiccup and Astrid were staring at Heather as she sang, because the baby was now sleeping soundly in her arms.

" _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _He rested his wings_

 _And gruffly sings._

 _Sleep, little one, sleep."_

"I was amazing, Heather," said Hiccup stunned.

"Looks like you're motherly as well," Astrid smiled.

"Just lullaby my parents sung to me when I was a baby," Heather shrugged.

"Whatever it was, just keep on doing it we need him quiet," said Hiccup.

"They're gonna find a sooner or later," said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup knew she was right, but the question was how they would get the baby away from the Sith without them realising. He then got an idea and look to both Heather and Astrid.

"I've got an idea," said Hiccup.

Meanwhile, the Sith had just climbed up the stairs and turned round the corner when they saw Hiccup and Astrid running away from one of the compartments. Astrid had a bundle in her arms and when they saw one another they began to run down the corridor.

"After them!" Viggo ordered.

The three Sith activated their lightsaber and they began chasing after Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup kept on firing his stun blast at them, but the easy deflected the shots.

"Enough of this," said Dagur and he used the Force and the bundle in Astrid's arms rushed straight towards them.

Dagur grabbed the bundle, but when he looked at it he discovered that it was not a baby Ithorian, but a stuffed toy.

"I told you not underestimate him," said Viggo and then he looked to Hiccup. "Well done, Hiccup. I assume that either Ragnar or Heather have the baby."

"You assumed correctly," said Hiccup as he activated his lightsabers. "And I also know why you want the babies."

" _Babies_?" Ryker noted.

"Yeah, I found the other baby girl in your fighters," Astrid smirked as she activated her vibro-axe. "Of course, that was before I destroy them."

Viggo turned to Dagur. "Dagur find them, me and Ryker will handle these two."

Dagur clearly did not like taking orders from Viggo, but neither did he question. He ran back down the corridor in the search for both Heather.

"No!" Astrid yelled as she ran towards them.

Ryker however blocked her path and the two weapons collided. Ryker leaned down and looked at Astrid square in the eye.

"A rematch," he said.

"I've been waiting for this," said Astrid narrowing her eyes at you quickly pulled away and swung at him again.

Viggo and Hiccup were already clashing with one another with their lightsabers. Viggo swung at Hiccup and he blocked it with his left blade. Hiccup then tried to perform a leg sweep, but Viggo jumped and plunged his lightsaber downwards.

Hiccup quickly jumped back as the lightsaber plunge into the floor where he stood a few seconds ago. Hiccup then spun with both lightsabers in his hand, the momentum did cause Viggo to lose balance slightly, but he was still able to dodge Hiccup right blade as he swung.

Astrid meanwhile was still fighting against Ryker and he barely avoided her swing. Astrid then punched and right across the face with a left hook, but he simply smirked.

"Still feisty as ever, I see," he said.

Astrid roared as she swung her axe down towards him, but he simply used the Force and pushed backwards. She saw right over Hiccup, who was beginning to be pushed back by Viggo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather had just exited the tower with the baby Ithorian in her arms.

"Don't worry, that one, I'll get you back to your mother," Heather assured.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said a voice behind her.

Heather knew whose voice that was instantly and turned to find Dagur standing behind her.

"You," she glared and activated her lightsaber.

"I see you've modified my lightsaber," said Dagur.

Heather's eyes widened. "That used to be your lightsaber?"

"Ah, so your master and Hiccup never told you," Dagur laughed. "I wonder what else they're keeping from you."

Heather was quite taken aback with this sudden piece of news, she did know that Hiccup and Ragnar are hiding things from her, but she knew they had good reason to so.

"If they are keeping things for me then it's for good reason," said Heather defiantly.

"That's what they all say," said Dagur and deactivated his lightsaber.

He then charged at Heather, who found it difficult fighting him while she was carrying a baby. She managed to block Dagur's first attack, she was forced to only ignite one of the blades since she was only fighting one-handed.

Dagur then swung out and she barely managed to avoid that one. If she survived this she had to make sure that Ragnar taught the proper technique of fighting an opponent one-handed while carrying a baby in the other.

However she continued her best by swinging her lightsaber at him, but he simply sidestepped and appeared behind her. She quickly spanned the way just as he reached his hand for the baby Ithorian and gave him a determined look.

"You can't defend yourself and protect that child at the same time," said Dagur as he made his way towards her.

"No, but I can do this," said Heather and she tossed her lightsaber into the air.

Dagur laughed. "What did you do that—?"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out when a billboard fell on top of him. Heather at once that this is a chance to get away and by the time Dagur managed to free himself he saw that Heather had gone.

He then roared in anger.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tower, Hiccup and Astrid were still fending off against Viggo and Ryker. Hiccup and Viggo was still trading blows and they seem to be evenly matched, but Hiccup got the feeling that Viggo was only testing him.

This was proven true when he kicked him in the chest in the exact moment he lowered his guard. He was sent backwards into Astrid, who appeared to be having the same troubles with Ryker.

"Time for a new strategy," said Astrid. "Run!"

The two of them then ran down the corridor and the two Sith lords followed. They turn round the corner were heading straight towards the window, Hiccup then used the Force to smash the glass.

"I hope you know what you're doing!" said Astrid as they jumped out of the window.

They fell a few feet, but then they landed safely in the speeder, much to the surprise of the owner.

Astrid looked at Hiccup in amazement. "A speeder? How did you know?"

"I didn't," said Hiccup.

The driver then sped up, knowing that trouble was no doubt behind them.

"It seems luck is on their side," said Ryker as he saw the speeder flying away.

"Clearly," said Viggo. "Though let us hope that it's on Dagur's side." He then reached for his comm. "Dagur, I hope that you have good news."

"The girl escaped, but I managed to place a tracker on her, she'll lead us straight to the Younglings," said Dagur.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is lockdown all spaceports and we've gotten trapped like rats," said Viggo.

* * *

Heather meanwhile had finally managed to reach the spaceport, but found it shut.

"Not good," said Heather.

It was then that she heard a beeping sound and looked down at the baby Ithorian was playing with a small device that she recognised as a tracker. She realised that during their fight Dagur must've placed it on her.

"This is really not good," she said. She then reached for her comm hoping to reach Ragnar Surrey could open the doors. "Ragnar, the doors are locked I need you to open them and will be expecting company soon."

"I'll try and get them open, just hang on," said Ragnar's voice.

Hiccup and Astrid had just arrived on a speeder that belonged to a male Ithorian, who apparently was glad to get rid of them. Once they jumped off they rushed over to her.

"Viggo must have locked the doors," said Hiccup when he noticed the lock hangar doors.

"Ragnar is trying to override them," said Heather. She then held out the tracking device. "But I think they know where we are."

"No, they definitely know where we are," said Astrid.

Hiccup and have a look around and saw the three Sith Lords approaching them with their lightsabers drawn.

Astrid quickly pulled out a rifle and began blasting at them, but Viggo easily deflecting the shots with his spinning lightsaber. Ryker then used the Force and she slammed right against the hangar doors, knocking on conscious.

Then both Viggo and Dagur drew their lightsabers and charged at Hiccup, but he blocked them with his. He then began to defend himself from the two of them, but Heather knew he couldn't take on all three of them at once.

Her point was proven true when Ryker used the Force to lift Hiccup to his feet and then Dagur blasted him with lightning. He was sent flying and struck the hangar doors and landed right next Astrid out cold.

Heather then activated her ligthsaber and pointed it at the three of them, there was no way that she would allow them to take the baby.

"We don't have time to waste on you," said Viggo and he used the Force and sent Heather back into the hangar doors.

The three Sith then began to make their way towards Heather to grab the baby, but then suddenly the hangar doors opened. Heather looked up half expected to see Ragnar, but was actually surprised for who emerged out of the hangar doors.

It was none other than Valka and judging by the faces on the Sith, it was clear surprise to them. Valka then pulled out her duel-bladed lightsaber and activated it and to blight blue light exited from either side of it.

"I was not expecting you, Master Valka" said Viggo. "I thought that you had gone into hiding."

"No, I was simply learning," said Valka plainly. "I am now more attuned to the Force and I have ever been in my entire life and when I sensed my son and his friends in trouble I had to come."

"Then you will die here," said Viggo as he, Ryker and Dagur pointed their lightsabers at her.

Valka looked to Heather. "Heather, get the youngling to the ship."

There were so many questions that Heather what it ask, but it was clear that this was not the proper time. She pulled herself up just as Valka jumped over her making away towards the three Sith.

Next second, Ragnar appeared, who looked as bewildered as she did at Valka's appearance.

"When did you get here?" Heather asked.

"Just now and believe me I was surprised," said Ragnar.

The two of them then quickly made their way over to Hiccup and Astrid and help them up.

Hiccup looked and saw his mother fighting the three Sith lords with perfect elegance. "Mum?" he stared.

"Get going son, don't worry about me just get youngling is the safety," said Valka.

Valka blocked Viggo's attack and then punched him across the face she then lifted her blade in time to block Ryker's and then performed a spin kick right across his face. Dagur tried shooting lightning at her, but she somersaulted over the lightning and my behind Dagur. She then used the Force and pushed him backwards.

Hiccup wanted to help his mother, but it was clear to anyone that she was holding her own in getting the baby's safety was a priority. So they rushed into the hangar bay as quickly as they could while Valka thought the three Sith.

Viggo had gotten up and was charging at Valka while Ryker charged her from behind. Then she pulled at her lightsaber which suddenly became too lightsabers and she used them to block their attacks.

She then looked at the two brothers. "I know why you want the children," she said.

"Who doesn't want to be a father?" said Viggo as he pushed all his weight down onto his blade.

Valka then deactivated her lightsabers and rolled past them. This nearly caused the two brothers to stab each other they hadn't reacted when they did. Ryker was the first to react and charged at her, but he easily blocked his attempt and used the Force to send him backwards.

Viggo then charged at her and the two of them began trading blows with one another. When the two of them crashed Valka noticed Viggo was looking directly behind. Sensing trouble she pulled away and jumped at the way just in time before Dagur plunged his lightsaber into her.

She then landed behind the two Sith and they charged at one another yet again.

* * *

"We have to go back for her," said Hiccup as he took his place in the pilot seat.

"Valka wanted us to leave, immediately," said Heather. "Besides, it looked as if she was holding her own against those three."

Hiccup just sat there in silence, not sure how to proceed.

Astrid turned and looked at Hiccup with a sympathetic face. "Hiccup, I know it's hard, but shouldn't we follow her wishes and get out of here with the children?"

Hiccup didn't utter a word.

* * *

Outside, Valka was easily out matching Viggo and Dagur. She jumped just as Viggo tried to plunge his lightsaber into her and then struck him on the back of the head with her leg. This caused him to run straight headfirst into a pillar, knocking him unconscious.

Dagur was doing his best to defend against Valka, but it was clear that he was outmatched as he blocked every one of his attempts to strike and barely able to dodge her own strikes.

"It's not too late for you to come back to the right, Dagur," said Valka.

"I was never in the right to begin with," said Dagur as he kept on swinging his lightsaber. "You're the one who failed to notice that and you've been hiding away ever since. Leaving little Hiccup on his own to rebuild the Order."

Valka then blocked his attack and dealt a powerful kick that caused him to skew towards one of the pillars. He glared up at her and then to his surprise she deactivated her lightsabers and took a kneeling position on the ground.

Thinking that he had one Dagur charge at her with his lightsaber held high, but using the Force Valka started attacking mid-air. He then stared at her as she used the Force deactivated his lightsaber and then she got to her feet pulling it right out of his hands.

She then used the Force and slammed him against one of the pillars. Valka then activated her lightsabers once more and looked down at Dagur.

"You're beaten," she said.

Dagur looked up at her. "You'll never beat us."

"I never said that it was I that had beaten you," said Valka.

That's when Dagur saw _The Night Fury_ rising up into the sky and then he saw it heading to the upper atmosphere disappearing from sight.

"You'll never get out of here alive," said Dagur.

Valka out of the corner of her eyes saw that both Viggo and Ryker had recovered and were now making their way towards. Dagur use this chance to use the Force in order to retrieve his lightsaber.

The three Sith lords now had her surrounded and there was very confident that they had one. Then Valka dropped a small cylinder onto the floor and thinking that was a thermal detonator the three Sith jumped back.

However, it was not a thermal detonator, it was instead a smoke bomb and a few seconds later Valka disappeared from view. They quickly made their way over to where she was standing a moment ago, but when they got there she was gone.

Ryker just stared. "How did she—?"

"It would seem as if she has learned new tricks," said Viggo. "The Emperor will have to know that she had shown herself."

"And I doubt you'll be happy when we tell them that we failed to retrieve the younglings," said Dagur.

* * *

Meanwhile on, _The Night Fury_ , Heather had just given Oora her baby while she could not understand her language Heather had a strong feeling that she was saying thank you she hugged her baby.

"Next stop Berk, I'm betting that Alora's grandmother must be worried sick," said Astrid.

"I can't believe that Valka showed herself," said Ragnar as he looked at Hiccup.

"Neither can I," said Hiccup. "I didn't even get a chance to talk to her."

"I'm sure we'll see her again," said Heather. She decided that the best thing to do now was to change the subject. "Anyway you are going to tell us why the Sith wanted these children."

"Both me and Ragnar have seen this before," said Hiccup. "During the Clone Wars."

"Darth Imperious kidnapped several Force Sensitive children, never discovered his purpose, but we assumed that he was trying to train them as Sith warriors," said Ragnar.

"The Jedi Order managed to put a stop to him before he could accomplish that task," said Hiccup.

"What we gonna do now?" Astrid asked. "Clearly we've got to take them to a safe place."

"This is going to be tricky," said Ragnar. "In the old days we inducted children into the Jedi order when they about their age."

"I imagine the parents want to happy," said Heather.

Hiccup shook his head. "In the old days the Jedi were known as baby snatchers and after what they've been we can't put them through the same thing, we'd look as bad as the Sith."

"So what are we going to do?" Ragnar asked.

"After we get back to Berk, I'll take the children and their loved ones to a secret location but not even the First Order knows," said Hiccup.

"If this where you keep on hiding the Jedi?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked at her and just gave her a single nod.


	21. The Old Warrior

Deep in space on a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, Dagur, Viggo and Ryker were on their knees in front of a hologram of Drago, who didn't look pleased.

"You have failed me constantly!" he roared. "You allow this whelp to undo all of our work!"

"My Lord, he is not your average Jedi," said Viggo.

"I don't care what he is, he should be able to defeat any of you," said Drago.

"Technically he hasn't defeated us, he's mostly fought us to a tier or stopped our plans," said Viggo.

"And apparently that's enough to undo all my work," said Drago angrily. "Thanks to his efforts the Resistance has managed to push us back out of the Mid-Rim and there are rumours that the Republic is leading them and has leaked our plans to them."

"Bah, the Republic just sit idly by and let the Resistance do their dirty work," said Ryker. "They do not have the strength to combat us which is why the leave the task to those more capable."

"Be that as it may they have done an excellent job of delaying us," said Drago. "Our supply ships are being attacked which is preventing us from constructing our secret weapon."

"We almost had them the last time we fought," said Dagur. "If it wasn't for Valka—"

Dagur then found himself unable to speak and felt an invisible hand clutching round his throat.

"Do not speak that name in front of me!" said Drago, who had extended his mechanical hand as he used the Force to choke Dagur.

"He does speak true though," said Viggo. "We had them in the palm of our hands, but then she appeared and defeated the three of us."

Drago released Dagur, who began to massage his throat. "She has indeed gotten stronger," Drago admitted grudgingly. "Still she runs and hides rather than helps the Resistance."

"And yet she's gotten stronger," said Ryker.

"I will deal with her when the time is right," said Drago. He calmed down and looked at the three of them. "But right now we have more pressing concerns. It is no secret to us that Hiccup Haddock and Ragnar Keatson have been smuggling Jedi or across the galaxy to an unknown location. We cannot allow them to rebuild their Order not after we destroyed it during the Jedi Purge and after the Civil War."

"According to Agent Eret, Ragnar Keatson has no idea where the Jedi are located," said Viggo. "It is therefore we should turn our attentions on Hiccup, he seems to be the one who's rebuilding the Order."

"Then find a way to capture him, I don't care how you do it so long as you do," said Drago.

Then the hologram of Drago vanished leaving the three Sith alone with one another. Dagur then left soon afterwards leaving the two brothers alone.

"That pompous windbag," said Ryker growling as he got to his feet.

"Fear not brother, soon we will overthrow him," said Viggo.

"But how?" said Ryker.

"We trick the Jedi in doing it for us," said Viggo plainly.

"It was you that sent message to Hiccup to meet them on Takodana," said Ryker as he looked down at his little brother.

"Very good, brother, see what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it," said Viggo.

Ryker just growled in annoyance.

"I indeed sent that message to Hiccup," said Viggo. "I had hoped that he would be able to take Dagur down for us. That boy is truly dedicated to Drago."

"The sooner we get rid of in the better," said Ryker agreed.

"Getting rid of him is the tricky part," said Viggo. "True the two of us together can kill them, but Drago will know who killed him."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Ryker asked.

"I said we need the Jedi to kill him meaning we need to bring them out of hiding," said Viggo as he paced up and down.

"So are going along with his plan to capture Hiccup," said Ryker.

"I doubt very much that Ragnar would allow his best friend to die," said Viggo. "He might very well be able to contact the Jedi and they would come to rescue him, the one that's rebuilding their Order."

"But the question is how?" said Ryker. "The boy is as unpredictable as you, brother."

Viggo nodded in agreement. "True, we need to law him out with perfect bait, something he cannot resist."

"Locating his mother?" Ryker offered.

Viggo shook his head. "No, those two have a strong connection to one another and he'll know instantly that it's a trap."

"Then what?" said Ryker. "There is no one left alive that he could possibly what to search for."

"Then we have to look among the dead," said Viggo.

Ryker stared at him. "What are you on about?"

"Relax, brother," said Viggo as he made his way to the doors. "All will become clear in time."

Ryker just stared at his brother as he the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Moments later, Viggo was making his new TIE Fighter, his old one got blown out by Astrid and so the First Order provided him with a new one.

"Master," said a voice. Viggo turned and saw Barriss staring at him. "Where are you going?"

Viggo smiled at his apprentice. "To a place where I hope to find help in order to bring the Sith into the light."

"Can I come with you, Master?" Barriss asked.

"No, I must do this alone," said Viggo as he entered into his TIE Fighter.

When he sat in the pilot he couldn't believe how naïve Barriss was, thinking that he was planning to bring the Sith into the light. She was certainly easy to manipulate, but he never imagined that she would be this easily turned.

He then left the Star Destroyer and entered into hyperspace without informing anyone what his intentions were.

* * *

Viggo soon emerged out of hyperspace and found himself in the Mid-Rim. There he saw a red light planet in the distance, a planet he recognised well as Dathomir.

Dathomir was home to a group of females known as the Nightsisters, also known as the Dathomir witches. They were well known to many as those who studied the Dark Side of the Force. However the way they use it allowed them to tapping into the magical ichor that flowed from the depths of their planet.

During the Clone Wars the Nightsisters had been all but wiped out by the Separatists, but Viggo had heard rumours of one who had survived and would be more than willing to assist him.

He soon landed in front of what used to be the monastery for the Nightsisters. It was nothing more than rubble now and there were dead bodies around of female Dathomirians littering all over the place.

He soon exited from his TIE fighter and made his way over to the monastery. As he entered he could still sense the Dark Side from within it and he remained wary.

"My, my, what do we have here," said a voice that sounded like an echo.

Viggo knew exactly who it was, the person he wanted to see. "My name is Darth Calculus, but many just call me Viggo."

"Ah, a fallen Jedi turned Sith," said the voice. "I wonder why you came here."

"You know why," said Viggo, his voice was with impatience. "So how about we dispense with the parlour tricks and get down to business."

"Ah, I businessman are you," said the voice.

Then emerging in front of him in green frames was a female Dathomirian in blood red robes. Like all Dathomirians, she was pure white with black markings across her face and completely bald. Her fingers were clawed like and her eyes looked down at him as if piercing writing to his very soul.

"Mother Talzin," said Viggo, not blinking at her.

"Why has a Sith come here?" she asked as she circled around him. "And more importantly why do you think I should help you."

"Because you and me one the same person dead, Drago," said Viggo plainly.

"But he's your Emperor, is he not?" said Talzin.

"And I may Sith, we eventually do betray our masters," said Viggo. "He was foolish to have more than one apprentice, he's completely forgotten the Rule of Two."

Talzin laughed. "He may be crazy, but Drago is no fool. He uses the might of the First Order to force people into submission and destroy those that would stand against him."

"Which he seems to be failing to do, recently," said Viggo.

"You mean it's what you're failing to do, because of one certain Jedi," said Talzin.

Viggo raised an eyebrow. "Have you met Hiccup?"

"Only once," said Talzin. "Both he and Ragnar were searching for Darth Maul's past and they found me."

"And you told them," said Viggo.

"I knew those two would have a hand of killing Darth Imperious, I only help them along," said Talzin.

"Then are you willing to help me kill Darth Tyranus?" Viggo enquired.

"Maybe, but what sort of help can an old which provide?" Talzin asked.

"I need bait in order to lead Hiccup into a trap, but there are very few things he would fall for," said Viggo as he paced up and down. "You must have some idea on how to do this."

"Indeed, I do," said Talzin. "Follow me."

Viggo followed Talzin as she floated in mid-air towards a central room with a crystal ball on the table. She began to wave her hands around it and an image appeared, his eyes widened as he saw what it showed.

"So he is alive," said Viggo as he looked up at Talzin.

"Indeed, but he's a broken man," said Talzin.

"Where can I find him?" Viggo asked.

Talzin then lifted her hand of a talisman appeared within her palm. "This will lead you to him."

"I appreciate the help," said Viggo as he took the talisman.

"Anything to rid us of this Emperor," said Talzin.

Viggo then made his way over to his TIE Fighter and took off into the sky and moments later into space. He looked down at the talisman that was now wrapped around his neck and began to glow.

Using the Force, he used the magic that was emanating from the talisman and inputted the coordinates in the nav computer and then entered into hyperspace.

* * *

Viggo soon exited out of hyperspace and found himself staring at Lotho Minor. The planet was located far out in the Outer-Rim and was more commonly known as the Junk Planet, for it was completely covered in junk. As he flew down close to the planet his talisman glowed even more.

"He's here and I'm getting close," he said as he piloted his TIE Fighter close to the planet's surface.

The surface was one massive junk pile that stretched on for miles, it didn't look like there was any kind of educational life at all. The entire sky was hidden from view by smog, it was certainly not a place he would consider having a holiday home at.

"Now, where are you," he said.

He soon found the smoothest piece of land could find and landed on the planet, he then exited out of his TIE Fighter and could a powerful when brushing against his face. The wind was blowing so much dust that it was impossible to see so he had to rely on his talisman to guide him to that who he seek.

However, he'd only gone a few feet when the talisman's glow died.

"No, no, no!" Viggo roared. "Not when I'm so close!"

He then kept on wondering through the sandstorm and then an Anacondan, a snakelike species, head popped out of the junk.

"Hey, human," he said.

"I don't have time for you," said Viggo as he brushed the Anacondan away.

"Over here," he said as he tried to slither away. However, Viggo stepped on his tail and then grabbed his throat and he gasped tried to breathe. "You're trying to find someone."

"What do you know about it?" Viggo asked.

"I'm… I'm Morley, I can help you," he said desperately. "We've got everything here, I can get you what you want. For the right amount of course."

Viggo now his eyes and squeezed on Morley's throat even tighter. "I mean, it would be my… honoured to help."

"I think I can manage on my own," said Viggo as he tossed the Anacondan aside.

He then looked down at his talisman. "Show me something, show me which way to go."

"What you need is a guide," said Morley as he slithered over to Viggo.

"Leave me alone," said Viggo.

"Wait, trust me not everything on this planet is junk," said Morley.

"It's not?" said Viggo curiously.

"There are things like me, things that live in and breathe here. Perhaps, you're looking for someone more like that?"

"Show me," said Viggo looking down at the Anacondan.

"You're already heading in the right direction, even though you're…" Morely then looked at his talisman. "Ha, handy doodad there isn't working, but you need my guidance to avoid the fire breathers."

Viggo looked up and on top of the junkie could see certain machines, no doubt processing the junk, they were admitting large fires and filling the sky with even more smog.

"Fire breathers?" he enquired.

Then suddenly emerging out of the junk was a large machine with four legs. It had a largemouth and he could see fire emanating from it which was full of junk."

"Yep, fire breathers," said Morely as he slithered away. "They'll get ya. Follow me."

Seeing as he had no choice Viggo hadn't no other option than to follow Morely through the legs of fire breather. As they kept on running through junk parts junk pile Viggo saw more than the merge out of the junk.

* * *

It took them a while, but eventually they managed to clear the fire breathers and soon found a tribe of scavengers. All of them were wearing rags and masks over their faces, there were also holding their weapons fiercely at them and some even have mechanical arms.

"Ah, the Junkers," said Morely. "Junkers, strange folk."

"Looks like it," said Viggo as he walked past the Junkers.

"We better get out of here," said Morely. "They can get a little cranky."

"If they attacked me they are certainly foolish," said Viggo as he kept on walking.

The Junkers seem to have another him and charged at him with their weapons held high. He drew his lightsaber and Morely slithered away to safety.

Viggo then sliced through the chest of a junker that was for enough to get anywhere close to him and did the same to another. He then activated the second blade on his lightsaber and it began to spin around in a circle slicing its way through several Junkers.

While he was busy dealing with the Junkers, a sniper was trying to take perfect aim at him with a rifle. Unfortunately for him, Morely saw this and slapped him with his tail forcing him to fire prematurely.

Viggo deflected the shot and realising that they were outmatched the remaining Junkers fled as far away from him as possible.

"Wow," Morely laughed looking at the bodies of the dead Junkers.

"Let's go," said Viggo.

"So, who are you looking for?" Morely asked curiously. Viggo said nothing and merely thin board with his talisman. "Come on."

"I'm looking for someone with great power, someone who can help me with my cause," said Viggo. "Possibly insane, but after what he's been through I'm hardly surprised. I am even more surprised that he managed to survive his wounds. Have you seen anyone like that?"

Morely looked slightly and easy. "No," he said. "Just heard stories about an insane warrior, I thought it was just an old local legend."

"How old?" Viggo enquired.

"Old," said Morely. "They say he drags things down… beneath. And they never come back up. But it's all legend, like I said."

Viggo had the impression that Morely was not telling him the full truth, but he couldn't waste time with the spineless Anacondan.

They continue to walk and then suddenly began to rain, but unlike normal rain that Viggo was a custom to this rain actually stung when it hit his skin.

"Acid rain," said Morely. "It'll melt us down if we don't find shelter soon."

Viggo looked around for shelter and then he saw something that could house the two of them.

"Over there," he said and they ran towards the shelter.

However, when they got inside they found the place completely lacked and bodies of Junkers hung around as if a warning for passers-by to stay away.

Viggo then noticed that his talisman was glowing again. "This is it," he said.

He kept on looking around for any trace of signs of life, but everything inside was dead.

"It doesn't look like anyone is here," said Morely as he slithered around.

"I can see that!" Viggo snapped. He then looked down at his talisman which went dark again. "Mother Talzin! She betrayed me!"

He then took a step forwards and felt the ground shift.

"She's not the only one who betrayed you," said Morely smirked.

He then slammed his tail on the ground to reveal a trapdoor and Viggo fell down a deep tunnel. Morely looked down into the tunnel with a slight smirk on his face.

"You'll make a good offering!" he yelled. "And when my master's finished with you, I'll get the leftovers!"

* * *

Viggo landed on his feet in some kind of tunnel. He heard movement behind him and turned, but saw nothing and yet he could send something powerful the Force inside the tunnel. He then noticed that his talisman was growing again, he must be in the right spot.

He drew out his lightsaber and activated the blade to give himself some light or in case he had to fight whatever was down here. The tunnel was clearly not naturally since the walls were merely junk.

He then saw something down the tunnel, it looks like some sort of spider, but its legs were mechanical. He could sense the Force emanating from it and began to follow a deeper into the tunnel.

"Tell me who you are?" Viggo yelled as he crawled through a narrow tunnel. "Are you the one I've been seeking?"

Soon the creature turned and tackled him, making him drop his lightsaber. The creature's bottom half was some kind of mechanical spider, but the bottom half was the torso of a humanoid, those too dark to see who it was clearly.

Viggo soon found himself in a wrestling match against the huge spider, unfortunately strength was not his strong suit, but he managed to kick the creature away and it scurried around him. It then tried to swipe at him, but he easily dodged.

Clearly the creature was a fertile creature, unable to think straight and was only acting out in Basic instinct. He tried to reach for his lightsaber, but then the creature rushed over to him and he soon found himself in a wrestling match for his life. It was then that he noticed that his talisman was growing even brighter than it had ever before.

"So it is you," said Viggo as he looked up.

Viggo was staring at a male Dathomirian Zabrak with black and red skin. His horns were long, crooked and dirty looking. His eyes were pure yellow, but there was madness in them and he looked as if he had seen daylight for many years.

This broken man used to be the infamous Darth Maul, the former apprentice of Darth Imperious. He led the Separatists against the Republic in the Clone Wars and was killed during the Battle of Coruscant.

"Darth Maul," said Viggo.

Clearly the name had some meaning to him, because he broke away and scuttled away down the tunnel screaming.

"A broken man indeed," said Viggo as retrieved his lightsaber and followed Maul down the tunnel.

He followed him into a chamber, like the rest of the tunnel, was made of junk. In the centre was a fire and he watched as Darth Maul clawed around like a madman.

"No! No!" Darth Maul cried.

"You are a Sith Lord, the one I've been seeking," said Viggo.

"No! No! No! No! No!"

"Yes, unlike you I may Sith Lord," said Viggo as he watched as Maul scattered around like a creature.

"No!" Maul yelled. He then began to laugh like a madman. "You don't know… you don't know anything! No! Never!"

"I know used to be a great warrior, a warrior that led forces into battle," said Viggo as he walked around the fire, keeping his eyes on Maul.

"Never! Never! Never!"

He then heard a familiar laughter coming through the tunnels. "I'm ready for my leftovers," said Morely.

Viggo turned slowly and looked down on Morely, who came to a sudden stop when he saw him.

"Oh, you're still alive," said Morely as he slowly slithered away.

Viggo used the Force and Morely flew right into his hand and Viggo began to squeeze. "You're gonna tell me everything you know about Maul," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Of course, of course," Morely wheezed. "I found him like this, he was already met had when I found him."

"You're a spineless as your species," said Viggo as he tightened his grip. "You betrayed me, your first mistake. Your second was not telling me that Maul was here. Your final mistake was thinking that you could outthink me."

"Please, don't," Morely begged.

Viggo squeeze even harder breaking his throat and Morely went limp. He then tossed the Anacondan into the fire and made his way over to Maul, who was now holding his head and crying and laughing like mad men.

"My, have the mighty fallen," said Viggo as he looked around the chamber. "How long have you been here?"

"Years and years and years," said Maul. "Through victory, my chains are broken. The chains—the chains are the easy part." He then pointed to his head. "It's what goes on in here that's hard."

He then watched as Maul began to weep.

"You been lost, Maul. Do you remember who you are? Where you came from?" Viggo asked as he circled around the fire.

"Always remember I am fear. Always remember I am hunter. Always remember I am filth. Always remember I am nothing."

"Do you remember what happened to your legs?" Viggo asked gesturing to his spiderlike legs.

"That scum—he took them from me. He took them!" Maul roared.

"Then do you remember who to them?"

"Jedi!" Maul yelled in fury. "Jedi."

"You remember?" said Viggo with a slight smile on his face as he bent down towards Maul.

"I must ask for mercy, Master. Mercy is a lie, a delusion of the weak to think themselves strong. I ask not for mercy."

"I imagine the loss of your legs would put quite a bit of a shock in the system," said Viggo.

Maul then pinned Viggo to the wall and looked straight in his eyes. "To take the limbs from their bodies. And through the filth, through the grief, Jedi!" Viggo smiled as he saw the calms look in Muaul's eyes. "Revenge. I must have revenge."

"And you shall have it," Viggo promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was flying through hyperspace back to Berk. He had just dropped the younglings and the guardians of the secret Jedi location.

But as he flew through hyperspace, he sent a great disturbance within the Force and then sensed a never presents, are more familiar one.

"Master Yoda," said Hiccup closing his eyes.

"Feel the disturbance in the Force, do you?" said Yoda.

"Yes, Master," Hiccup nodded.

"From the dead, an old enemy has awakened seeking vengeance."

"Yes, I sent it to, but how can it be?" said Hiccup. "I killed him myself."

"It is so, I fear."

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at the stars flying past. "Darth Maul, alive?"


	22. Revenge

Viggo has soon exited from hyperspace and was flying down towards Dathomir. He had Darth Maul in his TIE with him, which meant that he had very little room to manoeuvre. He managed to give Darth Maul are sensitive to keep them quiet, the last thing he wanted was for them to crash into the planet.

"We'll soon have you back to your former self, Maul," said Viggo as he landed on the planet surface in front of the monastery.

He opened the carpet and used the Force to lift Darth Maul out and soon he himself got out of the TIE. He then slowly made his way to the monastery and the ones appearing in green flames was Mother Talzin.

"I see that you have returned," said Talzin. She then turned her eyes onto Maul. "And with a friend."

"I think it would be more accurate to say that he is an ally and right now you need your help," said Viggo. "His mind is damaged, no doubt caused by Hiccup when he sliced his bottom half. He doesn't really remember his old life."

"But he remembers some of it," said Talzin as she began to examine Maul's body.

"He suddenly remembers Hiccup, though that should not be surprising," said Viggo. "I've given him a sedative to calm him down, but I can't say how long it will last."

"Then let us fix what has been done," said Talzin as she began to move her hands into a circle.

She then created a green flame and it floated around Maul. His eyes then awoke and Viggo load him down and he began to follow the green flame as if he was hypnotised by it.

"Come to me. Come to me," Talzin chanted. "Follow us, son of Dathomir. Follow me, lost one. Come, child of Dathomir. Follow me."

She then led him into the monastery and Viggo followed close behind, he still didn't fully trust Talzin, but she was the only one capable of restoring Maul's mind. If she was excess for the next challenge would be to convince Maul to help him, but he had accounted for that.

Once they entered the monastery Talzin led Maul towards a alter and while he was still following the green flames. She then placed a single thing on his temple and began to topple over.

"Sleep," she said.

He then fell onto the altar and at once his spiderlike legs began to drop off screamed in agony.

"Now what?" Viggo asked.

"Now we begin," said Talzin.

She then spun a finger around Maul's head and a form of green energy circle around it.

"Amenda vla'ben troshana bon'te. Amenda vla'ben troshana bon'te!" Talzin chanted as he placed a hand through the circle.

They then became ghostlike and they sank right into Maul's head. At once Maul's eyes shot open and Viggo watched as Talzin removed some sort of dark presence from his mind. She perform the same process again and again until she waved her arms around creating an orb of green flames.

Maul then rose into the air and green magic began to flow around his body. Maul then waved her hands once again and wires shot out from the discarded battle droids that littered the floor and attach themselves to Maul's torso. She waved her hands again and the metal from the droids then attach themselves onto the wire and they seem to weld onto one another causing Maul to yell in pain.

Viggo then noticed that Maul's complexion had changed dramatically, it was not as dirty looking and healthier than it had been. His horns had shrunk in size and were now more normal working for a Zabrak of his age.

Talzin then lowered Maul back down to the altar. "Arise, Maul, reborn son of Dathomir," she said as she placed a finger on his temple.

Talzin then vanished the moment that Maul opened his eyes. Maul got up and looked at his surroundings and then saw Viggo. "Who are you?"

"Like you I'm a Sith Lord and I'm the one that rescued you from your madness," said Viggo. "My name is Darth Calculus, but most know me as Viggo."

Maul looked down his legs and saw that they were completely mechanical. "My legs," he said.

"They've been restored by Mother Talzin," said Viggo.

Maul looked as if he didn't take any notice and was more fixated on his legs. "It's been so long, my path has been so dark, darker than I ever dreams it could be."

Maul then removed himself from the altar and the moment he placed his legs on the ground he toppled over.

"And yet you survived," said Viggo. "Anyone else suffering from such a wound would have died instantly, yet you lived."

Maul narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I survived."

He then ran outside and Viggo followed him and the moment he was out of the monastery he roared into the sky.

"My hatred kept my spirit intact even though my body was not. Yet I was lost and became a rabid animal, and such is how you found me: Discarded, forgotten." He then began to feel the Force around him and felt something different. "I have missed so much. The force feels out of balance."

"Yes," said Viggo. "You have missed much. After you suppose the death, Darth Imperious took another apprentice by the name of Drago. Drago then led the great Jedi Purge crushing the Jedi and then began a Galactic Empire.

"Unfortunately it was short lived, for Rebels began to pop out from all across the system and banded together. Remaining Jedi led a strike force against Darth Imperious and he was killed aboard the Red Death. His apprentice, Drago, wounded, but alive then took the role as Emperor and began the First Order.

"He now lead our forces against those that try to stop us, the Resistance. He did manage to stop the Jedi from reassembling themselves a few years back and now there's very little of them."

"Yes, I have indeed missed a lot," said Maul. He then turned to Viggo. "Though I wonder why you came after me and what you want from me. I only served one through mast and now he's dead according to you, what makes you think that I would serve a pretender?"

"I never said you should serve him," said Viggo. "But wouldn't it be best to kill him when you convince him that you serve him loyally?"

"And what makes you think that he would allow me to join his Order?" Maul asked.

"Because the main reason why I brought you back, is so that I could capture one certain Jedi that he's been craving for," said Viggo.

"I have no interest in just some Jedi, there's only one that I am interested in," said Maul began to walk away.

"The Jedi that he's after is Hiccup Haddock," Viggo smirked.

Maul came to a sudden stop and turned to face him. "Hiccup Haddock?"

"Yes, I thought that might gain your attention," said Viggo smiled. "He has been quite meddlesome of late and there are rumours that he is trying to re-organise the Jedi. We need the information where the Jedi are held and he's the only one who knows."

"I want him dead," said Maul.

"Naturally, but wouldn't it be best to kill them after we've gained the information we need?" Viggo asked as he presented Maul with a duel-bladed lightsaber.

Maul recognised it as his lightsaber. He didn't trust Viggo, but he wanted vengeance on Hiccup more than anything else. He raised his hand in began to use the Force to summon it to his hand. At first it didn't move, but after about a minute it flew into his hand.

"I was apprentice to the most powerful being in the galaxy once. I was destined to become so much more, but I was robbed of that destiny by the Jedi, by Hiccup Haddock," Maul growled.

"Then do you suggest that we work together?" Viggo asked.

Maul looked at him. "For now."

* * *

Hours later they jumped out of hyperspace on Viggo's TIE Fighter and flew down to a small inhabited planet called Raydonia. The inhabitants there were just simple farmers and they could stand against two Sith.

"I see you're trying to attract his attention," said Viggo as a land on the outskirts of the village.

"Yes, you and I both know that with a galaxy at war, there is only one way to get the attention of the Jedi Slaughter of the innocent, mercilessly and without compromise."

They then slowly made their way to the village activating their lightsabers.

* * *

Meanwhile on Berk, Hiccup had just returned to the planet and had just landed in the hangar bay. He had just exited from _The Night Fury_ and was met by Astrid, who looked pleased to see him back.

"Glad you're back," said Astrid. "How are the younglings?"

"They're fine," said Hiccup. "As are their guardians, it did turn a few heads, but as I explained what had happened the Jedi completely understood. They should be safe."

"You're still gonna tell us where they are?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow. "Even despite all our victories."

"Not just yet," said Hiccup.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, I don't like you keeping secrets like this and neither does anyone else. You haven't even told Ragnar and he's your best friend."

"I just can't risk it, we've lost so much and were not back to full strength yet," said Hiccup. "It's better for them to wait in the shadows to regain strength then to charge headfirst into battle without thinking."

"I see your point, but still you could at least send a few Jedi here it would bolster the men's morale," Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup could see that Astrid was not going to let this drop. "I'll think about it."

Astrid was about to say something else, but then they saw Ragnar heading towards them with a panicked look on his face.

"Ragnar? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ragnar just looked at him his face for fear. "You don't know how close you are."

* * *

Ragnar led both Hiccup and Astrid to the command centre and inside in the middle of the control panel they saw Darth Maul walking up and down between a row of captured civilians.

"There will be more innocent blood on your hands, Hiccup, unless you come here," said Maul. "Face me. Come alone, and if you do not, this world…" They watch in horror as Maul drew out his lightsabers and sliced the heads of the prisoners, "will burn."

The transmission ended their and everyone looked at Hiccup.

"I have to go," said Hiccup and he made his way to the door.

"Not alone, you're not," said Ragnar placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He said to come alone," said Hiccup looking back at Ragnar. "You see what he's capable of. He's a broken, unbalanced monster. I've dealt with him before. I can do it again."

"This is clearly a trap," said Ragnar.

"I started this and I have to finish it," said Hiccup. "If I don't come go to another system and kill the innocents there."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go, what I'm saying is that you shouldn't go alone," said Ragnar. "At least take me with you."

Hiccup shook his head. "It has to be me."

They watch as he made his way to the door.

"Son, who was that?" Stoick asked.

"Someone who supposed to be dead," said Hiccup without turning round to face his father.

He then walked out the door which closed behind him and then everyone turned to Ragnar.

"I've never seen him act like this," said Astrid. "Who was that madman?"

Ragnar sighed. "That was Darth Maul, he led the Separatists during the Clone Wars and was opposed to be killed during the Battle of Coruscant by Hiccup."

"Clearly he didn't do a good enough job," said Snotlout snobbishly.

"Hiccup sliced right through his torso and then he fell about one hundred feet into the reactor of a Separatist dreadnought," said Ragnar.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"And he survived that?" Heather stared.

"The Sith have a way to cling onto life," said Ragnar grimly. "Though I never imagined someone could survive wounds like the ones Hiccup dealt."

"If I remember my military history correctly, then that dreadnought crash on Coruscant," Astrid frowned. "Then how was he able to call his way out of a burning dreadnought and of the Republic capital city during the middle of a war?"

"I don't know," said Ragnar crossing his arms. "I just don't know."

Astrid hesitated to ask, but she had to get something off a chest. "There's another reason why Hiccup to go after Darth Maul, isn't there."

"Darth Maul was the one that sliced Hiccup's leg off," said Ragnar.

"So was he looking for an eye for an eye?" said Snotlout. "Isn't revenge against the Jedi or for something?"

"You didn't let me finish," said Hiccup. "Hiccup lost his leg during the Battle of Geonosis when both he and his master fought against Darth Maul, in the hopes to prevent his escape. During that battle Orgus Din was killed by Maul."

Everyone went silent and before anyone could stop, Astrid ran out the door after Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup was now prepping _The Night Fury_ with R3 and Toothless. He was just about finished when Astrid appeared with a distraught look on her face.

"Hiccup, you can't," said Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "Ragnar told everyone, didn't he?"

"That that madman sliced off your leg and killed your master," said Astrid.

"That you know why I must do this, I thought I killed him during the Battle of Coruscant, but now I find that he is alive and driven mad by vengeance," said Hiccup. "I have to stop them before he intended any more people."

"I understand that, but you can't do it alone," said Astrid.

Toothless roared and R3 beeped in agreement.

"Not you two as well," said Hiccup.

"At least take me with you," said Astrid.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead and looked back at Astrid, who had that same determined look that inspired him. He that if Maul saw that he wasn't alone he could very well kill the remaining hostages, if he hadn't done that already.

"Fine," said Hiccup, "but on one condition. You follow my orders, if I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to leave me, leave me."

Astrid paused slightly not wanting to agree to these terms, but it was the only way to go along with him.

"Let's doesn't come to that," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "R3, you're coming with me."

R3 beeped and made his way onto the ramp.

Toothless roared indignantly.

"I'm sorry, bud, but you're too inconspicuous," said Hiccup.

Toothless watches the ramp closed and seconds later _The Night Fury_ took off. Hiccup then exited the planet's atmosphere handed into hyperspace, hoping that he was not too late.

* * *

Hours later, _The Night Fury_ landed on Raydonia. Hiccup, Astrid and R3 made their way to the ramp.

"R3, you stay here," said Hiccup. He then turned and looked at Astrid. "While I'm busy dealing with Maul, you go and find the prisoners, if there are any left."

"All right, but at the first sign of trouble you signal me," said Astrid.

Hiccup nodded and the two of them went their separate ways. Hiccup walked straight into the village while Astrid circled around it.

As he made his way for the village, Hiccup saw that the place was littered with bodies of the villagers. It was likely that Maul had killed everyone.

"Jedi!" a voice roared. Hiccup looked up and saw that Maul was standing on burning wreckage glaring down at him, eyes fall of hatred. "I have been waiting for you."

"Maul," said Hiccup as he stared up at the Sith lord. "So you are alive."

"No thanks to you," said Maul. "You cannot imagine the depths I would go to to stay alive, fuelled by my singular hatred for you."

"That may be so, but I defeated you before, and I can defeat you again," said Hiccup defiantly deactivated his lightsabers.

Maul chuckled. "Don't be so certain."

Hiccup then sent another presence behind him and turned to find Viggo standing there.

"Viggo?" Hiccup gasped.

"I knew that Maul would be able to draw you out into the open," said Viggo as he activated his lightsaber.

"Surprised the two of you are working together," said Hiccup pointing one lightsaber and each of the Sith lords.

"Normally we wouldn't be, but we do have a common enemy and that means we have common ground," said Viggo.

"Viggo as promised that I get to kill you once he and his allies retrieve the information about the Jedi safe haven," said Maul as he jumped down from the wreckage and land on the ground. "He even said that I could do all the torturing."

Viggo then charged and Hiccup quickly blocked his attack with the lightsaber it his right hand. Maul then charted him doing the same as Viggo and Hiccup blocked that attack with the lightdaber in his left hand.

Hiccup then used the Force to push the two Sith lords back, but Maul, with his metal legs, was able to hold his ground and then struck Hiccup with them. He was sent flying into one of the burning buildings.

"Suppose about time so news that trick against me," Hiccup groaned clutching his chest.

Hiccup then deactivated the lightsaber in his left hand and began to fire the stun blaster. Maul blocked the shot with his lightsaber and Viggo came charging at him. Hiccup somersaulted over him and slammed his lightsaber towards Maul.

Maul, however, block them with his duel-blade and then use the Force to push him backwards over towards Viggo, who then dealt a powerful punch at the back of his head. Hiccup fell face first in the dirt and the two Sith lords began to approach him.

Maul was about to lay his hand on him, when a laser shot past him. The three of them turned to find Astrid standing there with a rifle in her hands.

"Stay away from the Jedi," Astrid warned.

"Who is this," said Maul.

"Major Astrid Hofferson, a member of the Resistance and someone Hiccup holds dear," said Viggo.

"Is that so," said Maul smiling. "First I killed his master and I get to kill his lover."

"Stay away from her," Hiccup warned.

"I did tell you to come alone," said Maul as he looked down at Hiccup. "I must admit that I'm surprised that you would have a lover, because if I remember correctly the Jedi don't believe in attachments."

"We're not a couple," said Hiccup.

"Is that so," said Maul not looking totally convinced. "Then you won't mind if I kill her then."

"You can try," said Astrid switching her rifle to her vibro-axe and pointed it at him.

"My, aren't you a spirited one," said Maul as he made his way over to Astrid. "I'll enjoy killing you."

He then charged at her and raised his lightsaber, but she quickly blocked it with her axe. Astrid then kicked him in the chest and while he was off balance tried to slam her axe on top of him. Maul saw this and easily sidestepped out of the way then dealt a powerful kick with his mechanical legs.

Astrid nearly toppled over and raised her axe just in time to block Maul's lightsaber. However, the impact did cause her to topple to the ground. Maul raised his blade and plunged his lightsaber towards, but she quickly rolled out of the way and it plunged into the ground.

Astrid then jumped to her feet and charged at him again, but he used the Force and sent flying into one of the burning houses.

"No!" Hiccup and got to his feet.

He used the Force and pushed Viggo and then ran straight towards Maul. He used the Force to retrieve his lightsabers and slammed his left blade towards Maul, who quickly avoided it. Maul then try to strike him with his lightsaber, but Hiccup blocked it with the right.

Hiccup then tried to stun him with the stun blast, but Maul quickly moved out of the way just as he pulled the trigger. Hiccup then quickly reactivated the light sabre and spun around slamming his blade down on top of Maul, who blocked it.

"My, I was not expecting this sort of aggression from you," said Maul. "You had always managed to calm your anger even in the heat of battle, but now you've lost because of one girl."

Maul then kneed him in the chest and Hiccup winced at the pain, but still kept fighting. He swung the blade in his right, but Maul sidestepped to avoid it. He then thrust his left blade, but Maul knocked it away.

Maul then tried to slam his lightsaber down on top of him, but Hiccup blocked it with a cross guard. Maul then placed all his weight down onto his lightsaber and Hiccup found himself sinking to his knee.

"That's right, Neel before your batter," said Maul. "You have never been able to truly defeat me. You could only take beyond when I was worn out from fighting two Jedi at once. Admit it that you could never defeat me one-on-one."

"You're want talk," said Hiccup as he fought to keep his guard up. "You're fighting with a second Sith. The only difference is I had full trust with my partner while you don't."

"Trust is for the weak only fear can provide the motivation to make others follow you," said Maul.

"Fear didn't have the Galactic Empire, it fell because of those who simply said: 'no'," said Hiccup as he stared into Maul's eyes. "There will always be those who will stand against tyranny."

"Then let them come, and let them be crushed," said Maul and with one final push he was able to break through Hiccup's guard.

His lightsaber was about to cut right through Hiccup, but then it stopped in mid-air. Maul's eyes quickly turned sideways and found that it was Viggo, who had stopped him.

"We need him alive," Viggo reminded.

Maul looked as if he wanted to argue, but he withdrew his lightsaber. "Agreed, but I expect that I can deal the final blow."

"I'm sure the Emperor will allow you to do that," said Viggo.

"That's assuming that he allows me to join the First Order," said Maul.

"I don't think there will be much feel that, you have after all have the price he seeks on a silver platter," said Viggo.

Hiccup then attempted with one last attempt to strike Maul down, but Viggo used the Force and slammed Hiccup into the walls of one of the burning buildings.

"Come, we have an appointment to keep," said Viggo. He then turned to one of the burning buildings, the same one where Astrid had flown in to. "What of the girl?"

"Let her tell her Resistance of it we've captured one of their prize Jedi," said Maul as he grabbed Hiccup's leg and dragged him across the ground.

Astrid had seen the entire advanced, but she was too weak to help Hiccup and could only watch as he was dragged away. That everything went black.

* * *

When Astrid's eyes opened she found R3 was in front of a beeping at her.

"I'm fine, R3," she said, though she still felt slightly dazed. "But they got Hiccup."

R3 beeped frantically.

"There was nothing I could do," said Astrid slamming a hand on the ground. "With got a contact Berk and tell them what has happened."

* * *

Hiccup came to and found himself strapped to a torture table. He then heard the sound of an electric door opening and saw Dagur, Viggo, Ryker and Maul entering into his cell. However, he sent a much darker presence close by that was not emanating from the four them.

Then descending down the steps was a muscular man with a mechanical right arm. Over his shoulders was a large dark cape and he wore dark armour. His hair and beard were wrapped in deadlocks and his face was heavily scarred. He was now face-to-face with the Emperor of the First Order, the betrayal of the Jedi Order. Drago Bludvist.

"You've done well Maul," said Drago as he looked to Maul. "Very well."

"Anything to rid us of this Jedi scum," said Maul. "Though I wish to be the one to kill him."

"Of course," said Drago. "I think that is fair considering what he did to you, but I first master extract the information that I need. The information of the location of the remaining Jedi."

"And what makes you think I'll tell you," said Hiccup as he narrowed his eyes down at Drago.

"Because we've got all the time in the world and it's only a matter of how much pain you can endure," said Drago.

Then to prove his point Drago shot lightning out of his good arm and struck Hiccup, who then roared in pain.

"This is only a taste of what's in store for you," said Drago.


	23. Fire Across the Galaxy

Astrid had returned to Berk and they began to explain everything that had happened on Raydonia. Stoick listen to every word in silence and when she finished his expression was completely emotionless.

"We have to rescue, Hiccup," said Stoick.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Mildew asked. "He could be anywhere and I'm betting he's going to be heavily guarded."

"If only there was some way we could track him," said Gobber.

"There is," said Ragnar as he took a step forward.

Everyone turned to stare at him as he began to operate the control panel.

"What do you mean?" Astrid frowned.

"When Hiccup designed that leg of his he managed to install a tracking device in it," said Ragnar. "Just in case he ever got captured he told a few people including me and Rex and gave us the code in order to activate it."

"But won't the First Order be able to track it as well and then destroyed?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's a clever thing about the tracking device it's untraceable," said Ragnar.

"The general did devise clever devices during the Clone Wars that gave us the advantage," said Rex. "The tracking device he created allowed us to track enemy movements without them knowing and it's how we managed to get useful Intel."

"So he went in there knowing that it was a trap and knew that you could track him," said Heather looking at Ragnar.

"I imagine that Hiccup had a strong feeling that Maul wouldn't kill him right away," said Ragnar. "He would have wanted Hiccup to suffer like he had suffered and then kill him."

"So what you're saying is that Hiccup is safe as long as Maul doesn't get bored," said Snotlout crossing his arms.

"Pretty much," said Ragnar. "Which is why we need a hurry."

Ragnar that implemented the last key into the control panel and then the galactic map appeared. There was a small blip on the map and began to zoom in towards that system.

However, when Ragnar recognised the system his eyes widened. "Not there."

"Ragnar, what's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Hiccup is in much more danger than I ever imagined," said Ragnar. "They're taking him to Mustafar."

"And what is Mustafar?" Stoick asked.

"Mustafar is a mining colony and its entire world is covered with volcanoes and running lava," said Rex.

"It's also where Jedi go to die," said Ragnar. "The Galactic Empire used it during their reign as a place to send Jedi to be executed."

Astrid's eyes widened in horror. "Then we have to save him."

"Easier said than done," said Stoick. "I report say that the planet is heavily guarded almost as much as Dromund Kaas."

"Why is it so heavily protected?" Snotlout frowned.

"For one it has massive amount of natural resources," said Rex. "And also they want to prevent Jedi from escaping."

"We need to think of a way to sneak onto the ship where they have Hiccup captured," said Astrid.

"We do have a First Order transporter," said Gobber.

"That will allow us to get closer to the fleet," said Astrid. "But Hiccup is surrounded by tons of Star Destroy an inside one of them."

"How do we know that is not on the planet?" Fishlegs asked.

"Because the bacon is located outside the planet's atmosphere," said Rex and he fiddled the control panel and several Star Destroyers appeared. "The problem is the tracker only gives us a general idea where here's, not a precise."

"I'll know when we get close enough," said Ragnar.

"Question is how do we get close?" said Heather frowning.

"We'll need a distraction to cover our entry," said Astrid.

Ragnar smiled. "Element of surprise?"

Astrid blushed slightly. "Hiccup's taught me a few tactics, including the element of surprise."

"Well, if it's a distraction we need I think we've got to her perfect for the job," said Heather and turned to look to the twins.

"Yeah, we can blow anything up, tight sis," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we'll take down those Star Destroyers easily," said Ruffnut.

"Guys, Hiccup is on one of those star Destroyers and we kind of need alive," said Astrid.

"Oh," said Tuffnut looking disappointed.

"Right," said Ruffnut equally as disappointed.

The twins then looked at the holographic image of a Star Destroyer.

"Engine rooms here," said Ruffnut.

"All the powers of the ship," said Tuffnut.

"It wouldn't get inside the docking bay, we can rig something," said Ruffnut.

"Like a massive EMP," said Tuffnut.

"That's good, but the transport is too big to fit into the docking bay," said Heather.

"Then we need something small enough to get into that hangar bay," said Astrid. "A TIE Fighter would work perfectly."

"I think I can scrounge something up," said Gobber.

"Then it sounds as if we have a plan," said Stoick. "I'll have the fleet standing by just in case there is a complication. Major your team will accompany Ragnar and Heather."

"We'll do, sir," said Astrid saluting.

One by one they began to exit the command centre and Astrid was about to exit through the door.

"Oh, and Major," said Stoick. Astrid turned around and looked at the old general, whose face was now covered in worry. "Bring my son back."

"Don't worry, sir," Astrid assured. "We'll bring him back safe and sound, you have my word."

Stoick nodded and then watched as Astrid exited the command centre and he extremely hope that that wouldn't be the last time he would see her.

* * *

Meanwhile orbiting Mustafar, Drago was enjoying torturing Hiccup. Standing beside him were Viggo and Maul. He had already sent Ryker and Dagur to press on their advance against the Resistance.

Hiccup was screaming in pain as Drago blasted him with lightning, the pain was almost unbearable. He suddenly felt relief when Drago ceased, but he knew that another bolt of lightning was going to strike him any second from now.

"You will tell me where you are hiding the Jedi!" Drago demanded.

"I won't tell you a thing," said Hiccup panting.

Drago was now getting annoyed, he had been torturing Hiccup for the past twenty-four hours and yet the young Jedi still did not answer his question.

"Viggo, Maul, continue with the interrogation," said Drago. "I'm late for my update from Grand Moth Tarkin, inform me if our guest's lips are unsealed."

"Of course, my Lord," said Viggo.

Viggo and Maul watched as Drago then left the cell and once they were sure that he was long gone they turn to one another.

"I can't stand working for that man," said Maul.

"I understand, Maul," said Viggo. "I personally believe that we need a saner leader in charge."

Maul looked at Viggo. "You're not suggesting yourself, are you?"

"Once we kill Drago we can then argue who would take command of the First Order," said Viggo. "But right now we should do what he asks and continue our interrogation of this captured Jedi."

"Typical Sith," said Hiccup, breathing very hard now. "That's why you don't win, it's because you betray one another. It's how you lost a Galactic War three thousand years ago, how you lost a Galactic Civil War and its how you going to lose this one."

Maul looked at him and began to walk around. "You're just as pathetic as the day we met," said Maul. "I remember that you and your master when investigating the assassination of a Senator. It led you to a secret clone army and then to a secret droid army, where you were held prisoner. You only saved by the Clone Army."

"Feeling regret of building a clone army?" Hiccup smirked.

"No, because they did their job and assassinated you Jedi, just as was intended," said Maul. He then looked straight in Hiccup's eyes. "And you never saw it coming. You might have slain General Grievous, but were unable to prevent the Jedi Purge, just like how you are unable to prevent the death of your master."

Hiccup looked at Maul defiantly. "You know, when I cut you in half, I should have aimed for your neck instead."

Maul looked at Viggo, who then activated the torture table and suddenly electricity flowed through Hiccup's body. The entire cell was filled with his screams.

"Anything more to say?" Maul snarled as Viggo deactivated the torture table.

"I like your new legs," Hiccup smirked. "They make you look taller."

Maul then used the Force to begin crushing Hiccup on the ground in agony. "I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single bit of pain. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer as I have suffered."

"Just make sure that we get the Intel we need beforehand," said Viggo. "He's no good to us dead yet."

"Do not worry, I'll make sure that he's a life just long enough to suit your needs," said Maul.

"I'll never betray the Jedi or the Resistance," said Hiccup.

"Quite admirable," said Viggo. "Of course there is only so much pain one can take before they finally crack." Viggo then pulled out one of Hiccup's lightsaber, the one with the stunned blaster. "Whether you denied not you are simply afraid, afraid that you will crack and betray those you call threatens, afraid of what damage you will do." Viggo then pointed the blade at Hiccup. "Let me tell you something Hiccup, you're right to be afraid. You couldn't save your master, you can save the Jedi and you can't save the Resistance now."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, a First Order transporter just came out of hyperspace with a TIE Fighter attached to it. Astrid was sitting in the pilot seat with the rest of the team along with Ragnar and Heather.

They looked through the window and saw the massive blockade of Star Destroyers surrounding the planet. Astrid saw Mustafar just behind them and just as Ragnar described it was an entire volcanic planet and began to wonder how many Jedi they sent to die down there.

Astrid then shook her head, she needed to focus on the mission or else Hiccup and her team could die.

"I'll send in our transborder code as soon as we know which Star Destroyer is there," said Astrid. He then turned to Ragnar. "Ragnar."

"On it," said Ragnar.

Ragnar then closes eyes began to concentrate for Hiccup's presence.

"So, anything?" Snotlout asked noticing the Star Destroyer is getting closer.

"Give him a minute," Heather snapped.

"We really don't have a minute," Fishlegs quivered.

Astrid had to agree that they were getting a bit too close to the Star Destroyer and they would soon begin to wonder what was up.

"Ragnar? Is he there?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar couldn't hear her as he was too busy focusing on locating Hiccup. He allow the Force to guide him to the correct Star Destroyer and that's when he sensed him. He could sense Hiccup in the Star Destroyer furthest from the others.

Hiccup was still in his cell, Viggo and Maul had left so they could plan their next attempt to torture him. His eyes were closed and then he sent Ragnar's presence and opens them immediately.

"I have him," said Ragnar opening his eyes. "He's alive on the furthest Star Destroyer."

"Sending code," said Astrid as she began to fiddle with the controls.

* * *

Meanwhile on the deck of the Star Destroyer, Drago and Grand Moth Tarkin were discussing the recent events with a conflict with the Resistance.

"We've managed to hold our own just outside the Outer-Rim," said Tarkin. "The Resistance believes that we are on the run, but in truth we are we fortifying our forces. In about a year's time we will have the forces needed to repel the Resistance."

"For your sake I hope you are right," said Drago. "For every day that goes by the Resistance gains power and I don't mean just from the Republic."

"Which is why we are leading them to a false sense of security," said Tarkin. "I admit that they have surprised us in the recent days, but we can overcome this. Lord Calculus has devised new strategies in order to combat the Resistance and anyone else who gets in our way."

"I'll be holding you to that, Grand Moth, for I have not forgotten how you allowed the Resistance to retake Balmorra," said Drago pointing a finger at him.

Drago men walked away leaving a slightly troubled Tarkin behind. Neither them had noticed that an offer had just granted permission for a First Order transporter or that they were allowing an escort of ten TIE Fighters.

* * *

On the transporter, Astrid smirked. "They bought it," she said. "R3 send the twins present."

R3 beeps and began accessing the data port and released the loan TIE fighter that was attached to it. Using autopilot he guided the TIE towards the Star Destroyer once it landed inside the twins waited a few seconds and then press down on their triggers.

The effect was instantaneous as they watched a massive EMP coursing right through the ship. The Stormtroopers on-board collapsed due to the radios in their helmets.

* * *

Both Maul and Viggo were in Hiccup's cell preparing to continue the torture when everything went dark.

"They're here," said Viggo. "So predictable."

* * *

On the bridge, Drago and Tarkin were looking down at the offices as they assessed the damage.

"We've lost main power," said an officer. "Some kind of pulse destination in the hangar bay five."

"Go to auxiliary power," said Tarkin.

* * *

Within this confusion Astrid position themselves close to the Star Destroyer and use the magnetic clamps to actually attach to it on its side. They all made their way to airlock and Astrid looked back at R3.

"This shouldn't take long," she said. "Keep the engine running."

R3 beeps in acknowledgement.

Once they entered into the airlock and opened it they found themselves face-to-face with a solid metal wall. Ragnar then pulled out his lightsaber and began to cut through it. Then using the Force both he and Heather removed it and one by one they entered into the Star Destroyer.

"These guys will wake up soon," said Astrid.

"How soon?" Ragnar asked.

"Knowing our luck too soon," said Snotlout.

"Then let's find Hiccup ASAP," said Ragnar.

* * *

On the bridge and off so was informing both Drago and Tarkin of the situation.

"The Star Destroyer is down to emergency power and life support only," said the officer.

"I hope you have a contingency plan," said Drago looking at Tarkin.

"Indeed I have, my Lord," said Tarkin. He then looked to the other Star Destroyers through the window. "I have been sending all clear message to the rest of the fleet. As soon as we met an interval they send reinforcements, and that interval is up… now."

They turned and saw two shuttles making their way towards them from the other Star Destroyers.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and Astrid's group were running through the Star Destroyers quickly as they could to the cells.

Then they heard R3 beeping on the communicator.

"Reinforcements already?" Astrid gasped. "That was fast."

"Don't worry, I'll ship this big it'll take them a while to find us," said Snotlout.

They soon turned round the corner and discovered that Snotlout's theory had been proven wrong. For turning round the opposite corner were several Stormtroopers.

"They found us," Fishlegs quivered.

Astrid quickly fired her rifle, shooting one of the Stormtroopers. They then began running back down the corridor they just came down from.

"Then we split up and will each make our way to Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"Sounds like a plan," said Astrid as they reach a crossroads. "Fishlegs, you, Snotlout and the twins go down that corridor, me, Ragnar and Heather will go down the other one."

"Right," said Fishlegs, very clearly did not like the idea.

They then split up into the respective groups and ran down a corridor each. The Stormtroopers too separated and followed them down each of the respected corridors.

The troopers that were following Astrid's group began firing at them, but Ragnar and Heather were deflecting the shot with their lightsabers. However, more and more troopers came round the corner. Ragnar came to a sudden stop and faced the troopers.

"I'll hold them off you to carry on," said Ragnar as he began to deflect the shots the Stormtroopers were firing.

"But what about you?" Heather asked fearfully.

"I'll be fine," said Ragnar. "You need to find Hiccup!"

Astrid then grabbed Heather's arm and looked at her in the eyes telling her to trust Ragnar. Reluctantly Heather did what she was told and she and Astrid ran down the corner while Ragnar covered their backs.

* * *

Meanwhile on the transporter, R3 saw more transporters heading their way over to the Star Destroyer. He knew there was only a matter of time before they discovered his presence and that they would need a better escape route.

R3 and activated his transmitter and a holographic image of a robed figure appeared.

"Who is this?" said the figure with a voice disguise.

R3 then began to explain their situation as the robed figure listened.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Heather were heading towards the cells, but then several Stormtroopers turn round the corner began firing their blasters at them. Heather quickly drew out her lightsaber and began deflecting the shots.

"You carry on, I've got these guys," said Heather.

Astrid looked at her friend and nodded and carried on down through the cell corridors and this was when she wished she could use the Force she had no idea which one Hiccup was located in. She knew they had a limited amount of time before every trooper in the Star Destroyer recovered.

She paused and took a deep breath, for she wasn't to locate Hiccup by panicking. She then remember the tracker that Ragnar mentioned pulled out the communicator. She remembered Ragnar saying that the tracer couldn't produce a precise location, but she hope that now she was this close that it would.

She tuned the communicator to the traces frequently began to beep. She had the communicator out and use it as a guide and then she came to a stop in one of the cells and she knew instantly that Hiccup was behind this one.

She quickly opened the cell door and found Hiccup strapped to a torture table. He looked extremely weak can only imagine what he had been through from both Maul and Viggo.

"Hiccup," she said overjoyed.

"Astrid?" said Hiccup weakly.

Astrid then quickly ran up to him and began to remove the shackles around him. She then called him as he fell.

"I thought I lost you," said Astrid as she looked into his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you," said Hiccup.

Then to his greatest surprise Astrid punched him on the shoulder and glared at him. "That was for scaring me."

"Is it always going to be like this?" said Hiccup furiously. "Because of it is I—"

He stopped when Astrid placed her lips over his and his mind went blank. He felt himself melting away through Astrid's lips, it was as his mind had turned to jelly.

She then pulled away from him and he just stared at her. "I get used to it," he said.

Astrid merely blushed and helped him along as they exited the cells.

"Where are the others?" Hiccup asked.

"We had to split up when Stormtroopers crowded the place, Fishlegs led one team with Snotlout and the twins and I went with Ragnar and Heather. Unfortunately, more Stormtroopers appeared and they stayed behind to hold them back.

"They'll be fine," said Hiccup.

"I hope you're right, because I don't fancy doing this again," said Astrid.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins just turn round the corner where they found Ragnar, who just finished dealing with a Stormtrooper.

"Where's Astrid and Heather?" Fishlegs asked.

"We had to split up," said Ragnar. "Don't worry they'll be fine and I'm betting they already have Hiccup."

Then suddenly they saw more Stormtroopers heading towards them and the twins quickly fired their rifles knocking two down. They quickly turn round the corner as more and more appeared.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were had just entered into the engine room and that's where they found Viggo and Maul standing as if they had been expecting them. The two Sith then pulled out their lightsabers.

Hiccup then had his and grabbed Astrid's vibro-axe. "Mind if I borrow this?"

"Go ahead," said Astrid.

Hiccup activated it and an axe appeared, but the two Sith Lord didn't look entirely concerned.

"You can defeat us before, what makes you think you can do it now?" said Viggo.

"Because I'm here with him," said a voice.

They turned and found Heather standing there behind them with her lightsaber drawn. Hiccup looked at Heather and she nodded and the two of them charged towards both Viggo and Maul.

Heather's spine and slammed her blade towards Maul, who quickly blocked it with his own. She then tried to deal an uppercut, but he managed to back away in time to avoid it. He then spun trying to get her while her guard was down, but Heather leaned backwards and allowed it to flow over her head.

Maul then used the Force to jump onto the platform above them and Heather did the same. The two of them then began trading blows with their duel-bladed lightsabers. During their clashes Maul recognised the movements.

"So you're Ragnar's Padawan," he said. "You could be so much more if you accepted the dark side."

"If I didn't listen to Dagur, what makes you think I would listen to you?" said Heather and used the Force to push him backwards.

Maul fell onto the platform and looked up in time to see Heather plunging her lightsaber down on top of him. He quickly rolled out of the way and then slammed his mechanical legs into her, causing her to lose her balance. He then raised his lightsaber, but Heather quickly blocked it.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was slammed Astrid axe towards Viggo, who sidestepped and tried to plunge his blade into him. Hiccup, however blocked it with the axe and then kicked him in the gut with his prosthetic.

Then while Viggo's guard was down Hiccup used the Force to retrieve his lightsabers that were attached to Viggo's belt. He then tossed the vibro-axe to Astrid and the two of them looked at each other and nodded.

Viggo looked at the two of them and smiled. "At last, a fight that might be worthy of my time."

Hiccup and Astrid then charged at one another. Hiccup used the stun blasts from his lightsaber to force Viggo to go on the defensive while they charged at him. Astrid then slammed her axe towards him, but he quickly jumped out of the way and then quickly blocked Hiccup's blade in his right hand.

Hiccup activated the blade of his left and swung it towards him, but Viggo blocked it with his lower blade and then spun to strike him, but he easily sidestepped. Viggo and kept on spinning his lightsabers pushing Hiccup backwards as he went on the defensive.

Hiccup then swung at him forcing him to jump backwards and Astrid try to strike him with her axe, but he quickly blocked it. Hiccup then try to attack and while he was blocking Astrid, but he quickly countered and then struck back at Astrid, who was now going on the defensive.

Hiccup then slammed his to blaze towards Viggo, who quickly blocked it. Astrid was prepared to strike him, but he quickly extended his hand and used the Force to push her backwards. Then using the rotating lightsaber, Viggo was able to break through Hiccup's guard and dealt to powerful kicks into his chest.

Viggo then used the Force to push him backwards and he turned just as Astrid got back onto her feet. He then tossed his spinning lightsaber at her and she blocked it with her axe. However, the impacted course to lose her balance and she toppled over the platform.

Hiccup watched in horror as he watched helplessly as Astrid tumbled.

"No!" he yelled.

Viggo's lightsaber then returned to its own, who then turned to Hiccup. He saw Hiccup looking over the edge hoping to see any trace of Astrid, but saw nothing. Viggo merely smiled, believing that he had finally broken Hiccup.

However, Hiccup simply took a deep breath and then turned to face Viggo. He had a new determined look on his face and he held his lightsaber even more firmly.

"That was a mistake," said Hiccup.

"Why?" Viggo asked. "Because you have no one left to die for you?"

Hiccup then activated his lightsaber and Viggo send something powerful emanating from him, but it wasn't the dark side of the Force. Somehow, Hiccup had tapped into the light side and it became even more powerful.

"No," he said. "Because I have nothing left to fear."

Viggo looked quite interested and raised his lightsaber and Hiccup did the same. The two of them in charge at one another raising their blades and they clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar was leading the others all along the Star Destroyer, but they kept on running into Stormtroopers patrols and what was worse than ones that were not unconscious were coming round.

"The other troopers are waking up," said Fishlegs.

"That puts twice as many between us and R3," said Snotlout.

"There will have the change of plan a bit, but first things first we need a distraction," said Ragnar.

They then turned to the twins, who grinned. They then tossed two grenades over towards the patrol and then they exploded releasing a smoke screen. They then took this as their chance to run across the corridor and they fired their blasters at the troopers.

"Now we need to head down to bay five," said Ragnar. He then reached for his communicator. "Astrid, we're finding another way out." However all she could hear was static. "Astrid? Can you hear me?"

* * *

In the engine room both Heather and Maul were still duelling, but Heather was starting to get worn out. Maul was certainly powerful as Ragnar had said to began to wonder how Hiccup managed to defeat him in the first place.

Maul swung his lightsaber and Heather blocked it, but was not the ground. She looked up and saw Maul pointing his blade at her.

"I could kill you now," he said. His eyes then fell down onto Hiccup and Viggo and he could see that Viggo was losing. "However, I have no allegiance to the First Order or to Viggo. You could end up being my most powerful weapon to kill Drago and I would rather not toss aside a valuable tool."

Heather was still too weak to move and she could only watch as Maul left her lying there and she began to wonder whose side he was truly on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid was laying down on the balcony just below Hiccup and Viggo. To know that she actually landed on that rather than the open space either side.

Everything was still dizzy, but then she heard the sound of Ragnar's voice. "Astrid? Can you hear me? Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes opened and she reached for her communicator, still slightly dizzy. "I'm here, she said.

"Do you and Heather have Hiccup? Is he okay?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid looked up and saw Hiccup and Viggo battling one another and it looked at her that Hiccup was one that was winning.

Viggo kept on swinging his blade at Hiccup and the either dodged gracefully blocked it with his own lightsabers. He then fired his stun blast at Viggo, who spun his lightsaber to block the blasts and found himself in the control console. He then ran towards him still firing stun shots towards the Sith.

"Yeah, I think he's better than okay," said Astrid.

It was then that she noticed Heather laying on the balcony above them and it looked as if she was injured. She then pulled out her grapple gun and use it to lift herself onto the balcony with Heather on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware that Astrid was alive and well, Hiccup kept on pressing his advantage on Viggo. He blocked Viggo's swipes and managed to push and bag and two who was actually inside the control console.

Hiccup then began swiping cutting right through the control console and Viggo was very able to block and now. Hiccup then fired more stun blasts forcing Viggo back towards the edge of the platform.

Now trapped, Viggo tried desperately to swing his lightsaber at Hiccup, but he rolled out of the way. The two of them then looked at one another face-to-face and Viggo could see the determined look on Hiccup's eyes.

"You are right," said Hiccup. "I was afraid, but now I know there's something stronger than fear. Far stronger… the Force."

Viggo then began to spin his duel-blade and Hiccup saw his opening.

"Let me show you how strong," said Hiccup.

Too late, Viggo realised his mistake as Hiccup places to lightsabers into the guard of his duel-blade. He then sliced right through the guard causing the lightsaber to be split into and the two components fell into the hyperdrive.

Viggo, had lost balance due to this and was now hanging onto the ledge of the platform. To make matters worse for him when the two components landed in the hyperdrive it cause an overload causing the entire Star Destroyer to shake.

Viggo realised there was no escape he looked up to Hiccup, who pointed his two lightsabers towards his throat.

"You have no idea what you've unleashed today," said Viggo. Hiccup could see that he was defeated and withdrew his lightsabers. "There are some things far more frightening than death."

Viggo then released his grip and fell into the firing furnace of what used to be the engine bay. Hiccup watched as his body was consumed by the flames and he could no longer senses present any more.

"Hiccup," said a voice.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he recognised the voice. He turned and found Astrid standing there supporting Heather, who looks completely exhausted.

Heather removed herself from Astrid, knowing what Hiccup was about to do. Hiccup then flung his arms around Astrid, a bit startled Astrid did the same to him.

"I thought I lost you," he said as tears ran down his cheek.

"I know the feeling," said Astrid. Then pulled apart and she looked into his eyes. "Let's go home."

The romantic moment was then ruined by the Star Destroyer shaking and they quickly ran for it.

* * *

On the bridge, an officer approached both Drago and Tarkin.

"There's been damage to the power core," said the officer. "The hyperdrive is overheating. We can't hold the ship, we need to evacuate."

The door opened and they saw Maul entering. "Master, Darth Calculus is no more," he said. "He was slain by Hiccup Haddock."

"I see," said Drago. "It would seem as if we've underestimated these Resistance fighters."

* * *

In hangar bay five, they three plenty of TIE Fighters.

"Me and Fishlegs will take one each, Snotlout you and the twins on the other," said Ragnar.

"Why do I have to share with the twins?" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"Because I said so," said Ragnar as he climbed into the TIE Fighter.

Once he placed himself in the pilot seat he reached for his communicator. "Astrid, we're taken a couple of TIEs out of here. Where are you and Heather?"

"We're on our way," said Astrid. "Go!"

"We're not leaving without you two and Hiccup," said Ragnar defiantly.

"You heard the Major, go," said Hiccup's voice.

Ragnar smiled and began to fly the TIE out of the bay and was followed close behind by Fishlegs and Snotlout. Of course, the moment they were outside the other TIE Fighters began to fire at them.

"Can't we get a minutes peace!" Snotlout yelled.

"R3, we have to get out of here fast," said Ragnar over the comm. "Send a signal so that we can link for hyperspace."

However, they heard nothing.

"Do you read?" said Ragnar. He then activated the comm so that he can communicate with Snotlout and Fishlegs. "R3 is not answering."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup led Astrid and Heather into another Bay just as to TIEs flew out. They walked around for another fighter and could only find the one belonging to Viggo.

"Viggo's TIE," said Hiccup.

Without hesitation they ran to it and Hiccup took the pilot seat as Astrid and Heather stood behind him. Hiccup then piloted the TIE out of the demolished Star Destroyer.

* * *

Ragnar and the others were doing their best to avoid being shot by the TIEs behind them. The TIE Fighters were extremely nimble, but they have no shield generators or life supports and what's worse they didn't install hyperdrive is in them.

"Would it kill them to actually build a hyperdrive in these fighters," Ragnar groaned.

"I just can't believe that bucket of bolts let us behind!" Snotlout yelled furiously.

A TIE was about to shoot at Fishlegs, but then out of nowhere a never TIE appeared and blasted the TIE to pieces and it did the same to two others. The TIE then flew alongside them.

"We've got your back," said Heather over the comm.

"Thanks, but without R3's transport we're going nowhere," said Ragnar.

"We've got TIE closing in," said Hiccup looking at his instruments.

"How many?" Astrid asked.

"Too many."

About a hundred TIE Fighters were now chasing them and lasers flew past them as they nimbly dodged them. However, it was only a matter of time before they would get a shot in.

"Don't get it," said Hiccup. "R3 would never leave anyone behind."

Then suddenly R3's transport appeared out of hyperspace.

"R3," said Ragnar as he looked at the transport. "You came back."

Then suddenly fighters then appeared alongside next to him, the fighters had rings attached to them and they were flying directly at the TIEs and in the middle of them was _The Night Fury_.

Astrid's eyes widened when she recognised the class of ships the fighters were. "Wait, are those…"

"Jedi Starfighters," Hiccup finished.

The Starfighters then began to engage the TIEs blowing them to pieces along with _The Night Fury_. R3 men positioned the transporter over the four TIEs.

"We have to talk with R3 everyone to make the jump to hyperspace," said Ragnar.

"On it," said Hiccup.

They flew under the transporter and at once the airlocks attach themselves onto the TIEs. Seconds later they watched as they entered into hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drago, Maul and Tarkin had just escaped from the Star Destroy before it exploded and made their way to one of the closest Star Destroy. The arrival of the Jedi Starfighters did not escape the notice.

"So the Jedi are finally shown themselves," said Drago.

"Compassion is there weakness," said Maul. "They were bound to show up to save them."

"True," said Drago. "But I did not expect the sea that many Starfighters, it appears that the Jedi are much more numerous than we imagined."

* * *

Meanwhile flying through hyperspace, Hiccup and the others made their way through the airlocks and entered into the transporter.

Hiccup smiled at all of them. "I owe you a great debt of gratitude," he said.

"You would have done the same for us," said Ragnar.

They then heard beeping sounds and R3 just emerged from the bridge. He rolled up to Hiccup and began to beep.

"I've missed you too buddy," said Hiccup patting the droid on the head.

Astrid frowned. "If R3 was in the transport ship who was flying _The Night Fury_?"

"I have a pretty good idea," said Hiccup.

They made their way out of the docking tube where _The Night Fury_ had already ported and made their way onto the ship. On-board they found Rex and Toothless, who automatically wrapped his arms around Hiccup, practically squeezing him to death.

"It's great seeing you do, bud," Hiccup winced.

"So it was you guys who're flying?" said Heather.

Rex shook his head. "It wasn't us." He then looked to Hiccup. "The Commander is waiting, sir."

"Then let's meet her," said Hiccup.

They entered through the doorway and their standing there was a twenty-three-year-old female Togruta. She had Orange with white markings and blue stripes and had a long tentacle running down her back on to others on her front. Her eyes were deep blue when the fell onto Hiccup.

Hiccup turned and looked at the Hiccup looked at the Berkains. "Everyone, let me introduce to you my former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Ahsoka.

"You're Padawan?" Astrid gasped.

Ragnar then walked up to Ahsoka. "You've grown up," he said.

Ahsoka just smiled at him. "Had to happen sometime."

"Sorry, can you explain to me where all these Jedi came from?" Astrid asked.

"R3 contacted us that you needed help," said Ahsoka. "We then prepped our ships and flew to Berk."

"The General was quite shocked to see so many Jedi at once," Rex smiled.

"We then rushed over to help you," said Ahsoka.

Hiccup sighed. "I had hoped that we had a bit more time to prepare the Order for going into battle."

Ahsoka then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, you managed to restore the Jedi from ashes. You're the one that has led our training, you're the one that has spread new ideals among the Jedi. It is why we named you Grand Master."

That's when everyone's draw dropped.

"Is there anything else you haven't told us?" said Astrid staring at Hiccup.

"Actually that's about it," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head. "I never asked to become Grand Master. Technically, it only should be given to a member of the Jedi Council and we have a magic reader new one yet."

"Still we had no choice," said Ahsoka. She then looked everyone in the room. "All of you have changed that and it's time for the Jedi to join the fight."

"Looks like Resistance has grown even larger," Heather smiled looking at Astrid and she can help but notice that both she and Hiccup were holding hands.

She can help but wonder was about time the two of them became a couple, after all they seemed perfect one another.

* * *

Meanwhile in Drago's throne room, Drago was looking down at Dagur, Ryker and Maul. Ryker looked particularly angry for the death of his brother.

"The Jedi have now joined the Resistance," said Drago. "Which had bolstered their morale and still we do not know the location of their safe haven. We must put a stop to this before the fires grow out of hand."

"Rest assured, Master," said Maul, with a slight smirk on his face. "We will do everything in our power to crush this Resistance and bring about a new Empire."

"Let Viggo's death remind us that our enemy is not to be trifled with," said Drago. "I want all our efforts to crush the Resistance and locating the Jedi safe haven."

"What of the secret weapon?" Dagur asked.

"Its construction is fifty percent complete, but progress is slow due to our recent defeats," said Drago. "But once our weapon is ready we will show the Galaxy what happens when the defy the First Order!"


End file.
